The Pact
by chica1978
Summary: A/H Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Larissa have been friends since childhood. What happens when they make a sex pact? Will it work or will it cause heartache and problems? Rated M for adult themes, especially sexual content.
1. Chapter 1: An Idea Begins to Form

_I've been writing this for a while and was going to wait until I had finished posting Midnight Shadows but decided why wait lol. It's a lot different to the other stuff I've written for Twilight but I wanted to try something different. Please let me know what you think._

_Author's Note: This story is rated M for strong adult themes, __**especially sexual**__, and language. I've tried to write it so if you don't want to read the stronger sex scenes you can miss those chapters without missing any of the storyline. I will put a warning before each chapter that has any sex scenes in it. Bella is not in this story and is not likely to appear. I am sorry if Bella fans are reading this but I'm not real fussed on the character and find her hard to write so I've introduced a fictional character of my own to even the numbers up (A twin for Rosalie named Larissa). Also this will not be a traditional Jalice story so if you are reading this is the hope that Jasper and Alice will fall in love, it won't happen. Still they are my favourite characters so it will be more Jasper and Alice focused than any others. I wanted to experiment with them in a different kind of relationship and with other characters, you'll see what I mean later on, don't want to give too much away. Also, Edward fans may not like this story later on, just so your warned. All characters are human. Anyway, I think I've rambled enough so I hope you enjoy this._

_Disclaimer: I got the idea for this story while reading The Teenage Angst Brigade by jandco at A Different Forest. I should also give credit to JazzyLittleMonster for their story The Alice Brandon Recovery Program which is based on The Teenage Angst Brigade and posted here and was what pointed me to that story in the first place. This isn't a re-write or an outtake story on these stories, I just got the basic idea while reading them and because there may be some similarities I wanted to give credit to save hassles later if these authors read this. All ideas are mine except the basic pact idea which I give credit to jandco for the original idea although in this it differs to the one in The Teenage Angst Brigade. Also I don't own any of the characters you recognise from Twilight, they obviously belong to Stephenie Meyer. _

**Chapter One- An Idea Begins to Form**

Jasper Whitlock cracked one eye open and groaned when he saw the morning light coming through the window. He groaned as he stretched and his morning wood strained against the confines of his boxer shorts. He glanced at the clock and realised he only had an hour until he had to be at school and he reluctantly threw back the covers and crawled from the bed.

He walked into the bathroom that adjoined his bedroom and switched on the taps of the shower before walking over to the toilet. He dropped his boxers and wrapped his hand around his erect penis as he strained to pee. When he was finished he reached over and flushed the toilet and then stepped under the hot streaming water. As the water flowed over him and woke him up properly he reached down and wrapped his hand around his erection. He began to tug back and forwards on it as he reached his other hand to lean on the tiles of the shower.

He knew he was a long way from coming and although he always felt guilty afterwards he knew from experience the only way to get himself off was to think of the Hale twins, or more specifically Larissa Hale. He squeezed his eyes shut and imagined what she would look like naked and writhing underneath him as he jammed his erection into her hot juices and his hand quickened.

"Oh God!" Jasper groaned as his hips pushed forward and his hot cum shot towards the wall of the shower. When he was finished he took gasping breaths as he rested with both his hands on the tiles and his head slightly hung, as usual feeling dirty and guilty after jerking off over Larissa. Alice was like a sister to him and Larissa was her best friend and she was also one of their gang. He knew they would all be disgusted if they knew what he was imagining as he stroked himself but he couldn't help it.

"Hey Jazz!" a voice called out from the bedroom and Jasper groaned, his body still trembling from his orgasm. He knew it was Alice and he also knew she was that comfortable with him she was likely to just barge into the bathroom.

"In the shower, be out in a minute," Jasper called out, his voice hitching slightly from his exertions. He grabbed a sponge and quickly washed himself before making sure his cum was rinsed from the shower and then he stepped out and grabbed a towel. He wrapped the towel around his waist as he walked back into the bedroom and he smiled when he saw Alice sitting in the middle of his bed cross legged and flicking through a girly magazine out of his drawer.

"Why are you reading that?" he asked with a laugh as he walked over to his dresser and pulled jeans, boxers and a shirt from it.

"It's the only thing I could find," Alice shrugged and turned the book around and held up a two page spread of a naked woman. "What is the appeal, really? She's got big floppy tits."

"Alice!" Jasper gasped as he pulled on his boxers and then dropped the towel.

"Well, it's true," Alice sighed as she threw the magazine aside. "Have you had breakfast? We only have ten minutes till we have to pick up the twins."

"Nah, I've only just woken up," Jasper shook his head as he pulled on his jeans.

"You get ready and I'll make you some toast," Alice grinned and jumped from the bed and raced from the room. Jasper laughed at her early morning exuberance and hurried to finish getting dressed. When he was done he grabbed his books and shoved them into his satchel and then he ran down the stairs to the kitchen. Alice was just buttering his toast for him and she had also grabbed a bottle of juice from the fridge.

"We've got to go, we'll be late," she said as she handed him the food and then grabbed her bag from near the door. Jasper nodded and snatched his keys and followed her outside to his car.

He unlocked the car and they both climbed in and Jasper drove towards the Hale house as he munched on the toast and Alice fiddled with the stereo. He glanced at Alice and smiled as he thought about their friendship. Alice and her family had moved into the house next door to Jasper's when they were only babies. They had become play mates and Alice's mother had become Jasper's babysitter when his mother had returned to work when he was two. He had grown up with Alice and she was like a sibling to him, as was her younger brother Alex.

She had been best friends with Larissa Hale since preschool and when Jasper had got his first car at the beginning of the school year Alice had begged and pleaded until Jasper had agreed to pick up the Hale twins on their way to school every morning. He pulled up outside their house and honked the horn and seconds later the door flung open and Rosalie and Larissa ran out. Although they were twins they weren't identical and Jasper was glad of that.

Rosalie was more stunning according to all the other boys at school but Jasper didn't see it. He admitted she was hot but she had a vicious streak and she knew she was good looking and had the attitude to match. Today she was wearing tight jeans and a skimpy top and her full breasts strained at the material. Jasper was use to it now though and he barely gave her a second glance. Instead his eyes lingered on Larissa and he was glad he had sunglasses on so Alice didn't see him checking out her best friend.

Larissa had the same long blonde hair as Rosalie but her features were more delicate and her curves softer. Today she was wearing jeans too, but they didn't cling like Rosalie's did and her top was pretty and feminine but concealed the things Jasper dreamed of. Even just looking at her skipping towards his car made his pants tighten and he wriggled and looked away from her as he struggled to control his reaction to her.

"Hi guys," Rosalie said as she approached the car.

"Hey Allie, Hey Jazz," Larissa grinned as they both jumped into the back seat of the car.

"Hi Rissa," Alice smiled. "Hi Rose."

Jasper pulled out and drove towards the school as the girls chatted lightly about clothes and boys and all the things teenage girls talked about and when they reached the school Jasper parked the car quickly. They all climbed out and Jasper mumbled a quick goodbye to the girls and hurried off into the school.

**XXX**

At lunchtime Jasper walked into the cafeteria and grabbed his lunch before heading towards his usual table. Rosalie was already sitting there along with the other two members of their group, Emmett McCarty and Edward Masen. The two other guys had been friends since birth, their mothers had grown up together and raised their children together. Emmett had five brothers, two younger and three older but Edward was an only child. Even though they were best friends they never made Jasper feel like an outsider and he knew he could just turn up at either of their places any time.

He sat down at the table and began to eat his lunch as he listened to Emmett and Edward argue over who had to highest score on Emmett's X-box. Jasper glanced to the door of the cafeteria and smiled when he saw Larissa and Alice walk in, their arms linked as they chatted conspiratorially about something. They grabbed their own lunch and then came over and sat down with the group and Alice giggled as she looked around them all.

"Do you all remember what today is?" she smirked.

"No, what?" Emmett frowned.

"We have sex ed in biology this afternoon," Alice giggled.

"Oh fantastic," Edward groaned. "If they make us put condoms on bananas again I am going to chuck."

"Maybe you should use a pencil instead," Emmett teased. "For better accuracy?"

"Screw you Emmett," Edward snapped as the girls dissolved into giggles.

"Hey Jazz, are we on for tomorrow night still?" Larissa asked and Jasper glanced at her and realised she was changing the subject to cover Edward's embarrassment.

"Yeah," Jasper nodded as he realised it was Friday which meant she was asking about their usual Saturday night sleep over. Most weekends his mother was away on business trips, well most weeks too actually, but they had got into the habit of hanging out at his house. They normally grabbed take out and watched movies and just clowned around but they all loved the weekends.

"Aren't we going into Seattle tomorrow?" Emmett frowned. "We have those tickets for the basketball game."

"That's the afternoon though," Jasper shrugged. "We'll be back by dark. You girls can just come over when you want, Alice knows where the spare key is."

"Cool," Rosalie grinned.

"We should hang out by the pool for the afternoon," Alice suggested.

"Go for it," Jasper shrugged.

The bell rang and with their weekend plans cemented the group got up and left the room together and headed for their biology class. The sex education talk was nearly as bad as they expected. Although they didn't have to do anything with condoms and bananas that year the teacher insisted on talking about the threat of STD's and unprotected sex. It made them all uncomfortable and the whole class was pretty much squirming when the class finally finished. Jasper was one of the first to jump up and race from the room and he hurried to History class as he tried to put the topics out of his mind.

**XXX**

Jasper bounced in the back seat of Emmett's jeep and was relieved when they turned into his street. Emmett's driving was atrocious and he wondered why he and Edward had agreed to let him do the driving to Seattle. They had all enjoyed the basketball game though and as Emmett pulled up at the house Jasper could see the lights on and knew the girls were already there.

The guys got out of the car and as Edward ribbed Emmett about his driving they walked in the front door. The girls were sitting in the living room as they chatted and Alice grinned when she saw the guys walk into the room.

"What's the topic?" Emmett asked as he flopped down on the couch beside Rosalie who squeaked as she bounced.

"We were talking about biology yesterday actually," Alice admitted as Jasper sat down beside her and casually threw his arm around her shoulders.

"Wasn't that just freaky," Edward groaned.

"Tell me about it," Larissa whispered quietly.

"It was nearly enough to put me off sex," Emmett admitted.

"Like you get it anyway," Edward teased him and they all burst out laughing.

"Except from himself of course," Jasper added and the laughing got harder.

"Very funny," Emmett growled.

"So what movie are we watching tonight?" Alice asked as their laughter died down.

"It was Rosalie's turn to pick," Jasper shrugged and they all turned to Rosalie.

"I brought a few," Rosalie smiled and reached into her bag and pulled out a pile of dvds. "But this is the best I think."

She held up a case and waved it and they all saw the name of the movie was The Pact.

"Oh I heard about that one," Alice grinned.

"Me too, I've been wanting to see it," Larissa added.

"I know, that's why I got it," Rosalie giggled and Larissa and her shared a private look, the same one that often confused the rest of them. Even after years of hanging out with them the bond between the twins sometimes threw them all.

"What's it about?" Emmett asked.

"A group of teenagers," Rosalie told him. "They make some sort of pact where they only have sex with each other. It's a comedy and apparently it's hilarious."

"Well, chuck it on then," Jasper shrugged and they all settled back as Edward got up and dimmed the lights and Rosalie started the movie.


	2. Chapter 2: Pact Planning

**Chapter Two- Pact Planning**

After the movie finished Jasper jumped up and snapped the lights back on and Emmett pulled out his phone and called to order pizzas delivered. While he was up Jasper slipped into the kitchen and grabbed drinks for them all and when he walked back into the room they were talking about the movie they had just seen.

"Maybe they had the right idea," Edward was commenting and everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "Oh I don't mean all the silly stuff but the general idea."

"What do you mean?" Rosalie frowned.

"Just the basic idea, if you had rules and agreements in place it probably wouldn't be too bad," Edward shrugged.

"I agree," Emmett nodded. "You could experiment and have fun without worrying about all that crap they were shoving down our throats in biology yesterday."

"Oh yeah?" Alice laughed. "And where would you two find two girls silly enough to get into a pact like that with you?"

"I'd do it," Rosalie shrugged and Larissa turned and glared at her. "I didn't mean, well, you know. I just meant I agree with them. If handled properly it would be a great idea."

"Wanna try it?" Emmett smirked as he glanced around the group.

"Are you serious?" Jasper frowned.

"Why not?" Emmett shrugged.

"There would have to be firm rules," Edward added.

"We know what you're like with your rules," Emmett laughed.

"But in this case I think he's right," Rosalie sighed.

"I guess," Emmett nodded. "Are we seriously thinking about this?"

"I'd be in," Edward replied.

"Me too," Rosalie added.

"Me three," Emmett laughed and they turned to look at the other three.

"It could work," Alice murmured, surprising Jasper beside her.

"Jazz? What do you say bro?" Emmett pushed.

"I guess so," Jasper nodded. "As long as the numbers were even." All eyes turned to look at Larissa and she frowned and cast a glance at Rosalie.

"Are you all really serious about this?" she whispered.

"Yeah we are," Rosalie sighed and scooted closer to her twin. "It would be fun Rissa. We're sixteen, we should be experimenting and this way we know we're safe from all that stuff Mr. Walsh was talking about in Biology yesterday. And at least we know these guys, we know they are decent guys and they'll treat us right. Not like that moronic idiot you dated last year that tried to force you."

"What?" Emmett growled, that being the first time any of them had heard anything about a guy trying to force Larissa into sex.

"You never told us about that!" Jasper snapped, furious that some guy had tried to take advantage of Larissa.

"Who was he?" Edward demanded, also ready to kill.

"It doesn't matter, I took care of it," Rosalie smirked and glanced at her sister again. "So, what do you think?" 

"Rose," Larissa groaned. "I suppose so. Count me in."

"We need to make some rules," Edward said once everyone had agreed to it.

"We should," Alice agreed. "Even though it was a comedy and only a movie we should learn a few things from that movie."

"I guess we are all inexperienced?" Emmett asked.

"God, what a question," Jasper groaned and his cheeks flushed slightly.

"Well in the movie the same guy gets to be all the girls' first," Emmett pointed out. "I think we need to avoid that."

"True," Rosalie nodded. "Maybe an easier way of asking it would be has anyone ever had sex?" They all sat silent and Rosalie smirked. "There, that wasn't so hard. So we are all virgins."

"How will we decide who is who's first," Alice whispered.

"We could do it like the secret Santa thing my Mum does for Christmas," Emmett suggested. "Toss all the boys' names in a hat and you girls pick one out."

"Are you comparing our first sexual experiences with Christmas?" Rosalie asked with amusement.

"Well kind of I guess," Emmett smirked. "But what I mean is just the whole names in the hat idea."

"That would work," Jasper nodded and pointed at the table near Larissa. "There's a notepad there." Larissa picked it up and tore some strips from it and then grabbed a pen and wrote on the strips. When she was done she reached over and snatched Emmett's hat off his head and threw the strips into it.

"Okay, Rose?" she said and held the hat out to her. Rosalie drew a piece of paper from it and then Larissa got up and walked over to Alice. Alice took a piece and Larissa walked back to her seat.

"All right, tell us," Emmett said eagerly.

"Emmett," Rosalie read out and Emmett's face instantly broke into a grin.

"Edward," Alice whispered shyly.

"Jasper, obviously," Larissa finished off and Jasper felt a twinge in his pants in anticipation as soon as he heard it. Finally he would have a chance to fulfil his fantasy.

"Okay, cool," Edward grinned. "We should set some guidelines or rules."

"What?" Rosalie frowned.

"Not on what we are doing with our firsts," Edward said quickly. "But for after that. To avoid some of the awful stuff the movie had in it."

"Well one would have to be you don't sleep with two different people the same day," Rosalie smirked.

"We should have a roster or something," Emmett added.

"Good idea," Edward nodded and reached over and took the notepad still in Larissa's lap and began to scribble as he made notes.

"If we are really doing this then there should be some rule about doing anything with anyone outside this group," Larissa whispered softly. "If someone does and brings something back it would be awful."

"Definitely," Alice agreed instantly.

"Of course," Emmett nodded.

"And we all have to be safe," Rosalie added pointedly and everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"I've got a roster I think might work," Edward announced and waved the notepad.

"You're a little controlling there bro," Jasper laughed.

"Well, I think it will make things go smoother," Edward pointed out.

"Fine, what's your roster?" Rosalie asked.

"This weekend we just concentrate on our firsts," Edward told them. "Then Mondays and Tuesdays its Emmett and Larissa, Jasper and Alice, me and Rosalie. Wednesdays and Thursdays would be Emmett and Alice, Jasper and Rosalie and me and Larissa. Fridays and Saturdays would be our first pairings. And Sunday is whoever but obviously we stick with Rose's idea that it can only be one."

"Is that organised enough for you?" Rosalie teased.

"It'll pay off later on," Edward smirked.

"So you're saying we are having sex every day?" Alice asked nervously.

"Not necessarily," Edward shrugged. "Just if you feel like it those are the people you go to that specific day."

"Good, because there is no way I'm screwing around all week, every week," Larissa smirked. "I do have other things in my life you know."

"Me too," Rosalie laughed. The conversation was cut short when the doorbell rang and Emmett jumped to his feet.

"Food's here!' he announced and raced from the room. When he returned he was carrying a stack of pizza boxes and he set them down on the coffee table. They all sat down and although there was still an uncomfortable air between them after the conversation they had just had they all hooked into the food. When the food was finished Jasper and Alice cleared everything away and Rosalie got up to put her next movie on. Emmett and Edward grinned when they saw from the case it was a horror movie and Larissa rolled her eyes.

Alice slipped upstairs and grabbed blankets for them and they had a break to grab drinks and go to the bathroom and then they all gathered back in the room. Emmett and Rosalie were the first back and snuggled on one couch together under a blanket. Edward walked back in and flopped on the couch opposite them as he grabbed another blanket. When Alice walked in she glanced at Emmett and Rosalie and then looked at Edward nervously and walked over and sat down on the couch beside him. He held the blanket up to her but she shook her head and curled her legs up between them.

Jasper walked back in and smirked when he saw the groupings and he sat on the couch at the back of the room that was in line with the television. Larissa was the last to walk back into the room and she glanced around at them all before sitting down next to Jasper.

"Here you go," Jasper smiled at her and grabbed the last blanket from the floor and spread it over them both.

"Thanks," Larissa replied and he noticed the nervousness in her voice and he offered her a reassuring smile.

Edward leaned behind him and dimmed the lights again and Rosalie used the remote to start the movie. Almost as soon as it began hands began moving under the blanket covering Emmett and Rosalie and within five minutes they were openly kissing. The others just tried to ignore them as they watched the movie. As the movie got scarier Jasper noticed Larissa was wriggling slowly closer to him and when a particularly scary scene flashed on the screen she turned and hide her face on his shoulder. He smiled and kept his eyes on the television as he lifted a hand and placed it on her hair.

"It's safe now," he whispered as he turned his head to her and he leaned down and lightly pressed his lips on her hair. She looked up slowly and a smile spread across her face. She turned her attention back to the movie but left her head resting on his shoulder. He sat still for a while, trying to concentrate on the movie but with Larissa so close he couldn't make sense of it.

He could hear her breathing and he could feel the beat of her heart through their bodies and he wriggled as he felt his own reaction to her. For ten minutes he sat frozen until he worked up the courage to slide his hand towards her. He rested it on her leg under the blanket and when she didn't make any protest he slid it along her leg. His fingers brushed the top of her thigh and he grinned when her breath hitched.

Without pulling his eyes from the television he moved his hand to where her skirt and shirt met and slid his hand under the material. His fingers grazed the soft skin of her stomach and when he heard her breath hitch again he smirked. He moved his head so it was resting against hers and trailed his fingers higher under her shirt. She grabbed the blanket and pulled it higher so it was tucked under her chin and he took that as permission and moved his hand to her breast.

She wasn't wearing a bra and his fingers grazed over her nipple, the nub hardening instantly under his touch. She let out a soft gasp and he felt himself harden as he lightly rolled her nipple in his fingers. He splayed his hand out to cover her entire breast and began to stroke and knead it as she wriggled beside him. The credits for the movie began to roll and as soon as they did Emmett got up and walked out of the room. Moments later Rosalie jumped up and followed him and Edward started laughing.

"I wonder where they are going," he commented.

"I don't want to know," Alice laughed and Edward reached over and shut off the movie. Jasper could just see him in the darkened room and he noticed he was reaching for the lights. He quickly pulled his hand from Larissa and he felt her gasp again as his hand left her.

"Later," he whispered very quietly under his breath and he had to fight a grin when she wriggled with anticipation beside him. Edward snapped on the lights and Jasper glanced over and noticed Alice had snuggled under the blanket during the movie. She noticed him looking at her and glanced away from him and then suddenly jumped to her feet.

"I'm off to bed," she murmured. "See you all in the morning." She turned and walked out of the room quickly and Edward glanced after her before getting up himself.

"I might crash too," he said softly and got up from the couch. As he walked past the couch Jasper and Larissa were sitting on Jasper reached out and grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"There is stuff you might need in my bedside draw," he said firmly.

"What?" Edward asked, confused.

"Just go take a look," Jasper growled. "I'm sure you'll work it out."

Edward's eyes went wide and he nodded his head with understanding. Jasper was glad Edward got his hint and let go of his friend's wrist. He had a box of condoms in his draw and although his mind was focused on Larissa he still had enough sense to make sure Edward and Alice were prepared. If Alice was going to be a part of this Jasper would make damn sure she was protected. Edward stumbled out of the room and once they were alone Jasper glanced over at Larissa.

"Did you want to go to bed too?" he asked softly.

"Umm, yeah," Larissa murmured. "The usual room?" Jasper's eyes went wide as he realised his invitation had been construed by her as a brush off and he shook his head as he placed his hand gently on her leg again.

"I'd much rather you slept in my bed tonight," he murmured as he looked deep in her eyes.

"I think I'd like that," Larissa smirked shyly.

"Good," Jasper grinned and stood up and held his hand out to her. He pulled her gently to her feet and kept her hand in his as they walked upstairs together.

"I just need to get my stuff from the spare room," Larissa murmured.

"Take your time," Jasper assured her. "Just come in when you're ready."

Larissa moved off down the hallway and Jasper watched her until she disappeared into one of the spare bedrooms. When she was gone he walked into his room and pulled off his jeans and tossed them in the hamper. He was wearing boxers and a shirt and although he didn't normally wear a shirt to bed he decided to leave it on so she didn't freak out. He snapped off the main lights but left the bedside lamp on and then he sat down on the bed to wait for her, trying not think of what was no doubt happening in the bedrooms down the hall with Emmett and Rosalie and Edward and Alice.


	3. Chapter 3: Emmett and Rosalie

**RATED M**

_This is one of the chapters I mentioned at the beginning that is pretty much pure smut. If you don't want to read that type of thing you can skip it without losing too much from the story line (In summary, Emmett and Rosalie sleep together for the first time). If you do read it I would really appreciate your comments, suggestions, thoughts etc. I haven't written smut for nearly six years since my TFATF obsession lol. I feel like I'm a little rusty._

_In response to a couple of reviewers questions- I purposely didn't put specific couples in my summary because the story is based on the idea that they are all sleeping together but not together together (confused yet? lol). Some romantic relationships may come from it but they won't all necessarily end up with someone else. Sorry I really don't want to say more than that, it will ruin the whole storyline I have in mind. And to aurike I think this chapter kind of answers your question anyway but no it isn't just centred on Jasper (and Jasper and Larissa). I started with him because, well he's hot lol. Seriously, I'm covering the pact from all their points of view but I prefer to write in third person. Everyone gets "air time" though, it's not focused on one or two people._

**Chapter Three- Emmett and Rosalie**

When Rosalie slipped into the spare room Emmett normally stayed in he was sitting on the side of the bed and she grinned at him as she closed the door behind her.

"I figured your great escape was ruse," she smirked seductively.

"It was," Emmett grinned and patted the bed beside him. Rosalie giggled as she walked quickly over and sat down beside him and he had to concentrate to keep his eyes on her face rather than her breasts or her gorgeous figure. He wanted her so bad and was trying to work out how to start as he shuffled closer to her.

"You know you're beautiful," he said as he reached up and gently pushed her hair behind her ear, trailing his finger up her neck. He then ran his thumb across her lips, as he looked deeply into her eyes. "So beautiful, so sexy."

She shivered slightly from his touch and he grinned, unable to believe he had Rosalie Hale right in front of him and by the end of the night would probably have claimed from her what ever boy at school wanted and none had succeeded in getting. He had always found her hot but because of their close friendship he was glad he was the one that had been picked as her first. He wanted her treated special and he knew most of the guys in school wouldn't care about looking after her, just getting what they wanted.

He moved closer to her and dropped his head to her neck and started gently nibbling the smooth skin there as he ran his hand down her arm and placed it on her leg. He squeezed it gently and ran his fingers across her inner thighs and then pulled his hand away again.

Rosalie groaned as a feeling of loss flowed through her and he smirked at her as he put his hand on her chin and turned her head towards him. He captured her lips with his, kissing them gently before plunging his tongue into her sweet, warm mouth. Rosalie gasped and Emmett smiled when he heard her gasp and moved his hand to her breast and kneaded it gently.

He pulled back and looked up into her eyes as he lifted her shirt and then lowered his lips to her chest, teasing one of her nipples through her bra with his tongue. Rosalie let out a low moan and gripped the bed sheets hard in her fists as her body arched towards his mouth.

"You like that baby," he asked and moved in front on her, on his knees.

He reached behind her and undid her bra and dropped his lips back to her exposed, hard nipples as he fumbled with the buttons on her pants. Emmett reached up and pushed her gently, so she was lying back on the bed and then he tugged the leather pants from her body. He sat back and smiled as he looked at her sprawled on the bed in only her underwear and took his own shirt off before reaching down and slipping her underwear from her body. He gripped her knees in his hands and pushed her legs apart and he stopped for a moment as his eyes drank her in.

"Emmett," Rosalie murmured huskily, shaking him from his stillness and he leaned over her and began trailing light kisses down her stomach as she arched her back and ran her hands across his broad shoulders.

Rosalie wriggled with longing and Emmett moved his head down to nibble gently on her inner thighs before trailing his tongue the length of her, feeling how wet she was. Rosalie's body jumped at his touch and she let out a long moan as Emmett began circling her clit with his tongue, lightly at first, and then harder and harder as her juices flowed.

Emmett smiled into Rosalie and pulled away, dragging himself up her body to her lips and he kissed her deeply, allowing her to taste herself. He stood up suddenly and Rosalie gasped as his body left hers and she looked at him with confused eyes.

"Just a second baby," he smirked at her as he reached down and quickly removed his pants and snatched a condom from the bedside table.

He rolled it on easily and then he moved back onto the bed beside her. He leaned over and kissed her deeply as he caressed her breasts with his hand. She kissed him back as she ran her hands on his face and then to his shoulders slowly. Emmett pressed himself against her, pushing his hardness against her thigh.

"Touch me please," he whispered breathlessly.

"What do you want me to do?" Rosalie whispered huskily looking deep into his eyes.

Emmett put his hand over hers and guided it down to his erection and directed her hand up and down his shaft. He continued to look into her eyes and dropped his hand between her legs pushing them apart gently before plunging a finger into her silky wetness.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Emmett asked, knowing if they continued he soon wouldn't be capable of stopping. Rosalie nodded her head and Emmett grinned and leaned over to kiss her lips gently. He moved so he was on top of her and pushed himself against her entrance and looked up into her eyes again as he ran his hand down her cheek.

"Baby this is going to hurt at first," he whispered. "I'll be as gentle as I can."

"I trust you Emmett," Rosalie murmured. "Just do it quick, get the pain over with."

Emmett nodded slowly and moved his hips so his tip teased at her entrance for a moment and when her juices began to coat him he knew she was as wet as she could be and hoped that would make it easier for her. He looked into her eyes and she gave him an encouraging smile and he moved his hips back and thrust deep inside her. Rosalie felt all her insides tear when he pushed inside her and she bit down on her lip but a small scream escaped her mouth as tears spilled down her cheeks from the pain.

Emmett didn't move and when she screamed his heart broke, only imagining her pain. He reached up and wiped the tears from her face and kissed her lips gently. Rosalie closed her eyes tight as she gasped for air and then began to kiss him back slowly. As her body relaxed a little Emmett started moving slowly, letting her get accustomed to his size.

In an effort to replace her pain with pleasure he dropped his hand between them and gently rubbed her clit, as he moved his head to her neck and licked and suckled it. Rosalie felt her body start to relax and waves of desire began to course through her and she moaned. When Emmett heard her moaning he knew the pain had disappeared and he moved his hands behind her back, pulling her body tightly to his.

He began to thrust deep inside her and leaned down to kiss her, probing his tongue deep inside her mouth. Their hips began to move together and they soon found a common rhythm and moved together, both of them gasping for air. Rosalie suddenly dug her nails into his back and Emmett grinned as he pulled his lips from hers.

"Come for me baby," he smirked and Rosalie gasped as her body arched towards him and he thrust deep inside her. He grinded his hips against hers as her entire body seemed to clench around him before she tumbled into a wave of pure ecstasy.

"Oh God, Emmett," she screamed out and he quickly slammed his lips against hers and swallowed her scream so the others wouldn't hear her. When her writhing eased to mere shivers Emmett moved back from her and lifted her legs so her knees were over his shoulders and kept his arms straight as he pushed deep inside her. He thrust so deep she began to moan again and after four solid, fast thrusts he groaned as he came deep inside her.

When he was finished he pulled out of her and moved quickly beside her and her legs flopped to the bed from his quick movements. She giggled and Emmett laughed as he looked at her. His laughter died when he looked down and saw the blood all over him, Rosalie and the sheets.

"Shit babe, I hurt you," he groaned and Rosalie glanced down at the mess and sighed.

"It's normal," she shrugged. "I should get cleaned up though."

"Let me help you," he whispered and got off the bed and leaned down and carefully pulled her to her feet, noticing the grimace on her face as she moved. He put his arm around her carefully and slowly led her to the bathroom and turned on the water in the shower before helping her in.

"I'll be back in a second," he whispered and leaned over and kissed her lips before he walked back into the bedroom and quickly ripped the sheets off the bed and shoved them into a hamper.

He grabbed a fresh sheet from the closet and spread it across the mattress and then he went back into the bathroom. Rosalie was nearly finished and he stepped into the shower behind her and she grinned at him as she relinquished the spray of water and he washed himself. When they were finished he grabbed two towels and wrapped one around her before pulling the other around himself.

He took her hand and led her back into the bedroom and she smiled when she saw he had removed all evidence of their first time together. He took her in his arms and helped her back onto the bed and she snuggled into him and rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her.

They drifted off to sleep for a while but Emmett was woken a few hours later when Rosalie wriggled beside him. He glanced down and grinned when he saw she was awake and he leaned down to press his lips to hers. She kissed him back tenderly and that's how the kiss stayed for a while but then it began to get more urgent and passionate.

When Rosalie pried his mouth open with her tongue and deepened their kiss Emmett groaned into her mouth. He felt himself starting to get hard just from her sweet kisses. He dropped his hand to her stomach and trailed his fingers over her skin, eliciting a moan from her as her body shuddered.

Emmett dropped his head to nibble her neck and moved his hand to caress her breast as he pushed himself against her leg, already firmly aroused. He reached down and pushed her legs apart and lifted himself to settle between her legs so he could grind himself against her. He dropped his head and captured one of her nipples in his mouth as he continued to push against her and her hips arched up to meet his.

"Oh god baby I gotta be inside you," Emmett moaned as he dropped his hand between them. He continued to lick and suck her nipple and slid his hand between her legs. He slid two fingers inside her and she gasped when his thumb touched her swollen clit and began to circle it firmly.

"You like baby," Emmett murmured and she nodded her head, unable to form any coherent words. "God I want to be in there." He reached down and guided his tip to her entrance and was just about to push inside her when she put her hand on his chest to stop him.

"You want me to stop?" he groaned as he looked up into her eyes in disbelief.

"No baby," Rosalie said and smiled seductively at him. "I wanna do something for you."

She grabbed his shoulders and turned them so he was on his back and she moved on top of him and reached between them and wrapped her hand around his throbbing erection. She reached over to the bedside table and snatched up a condom and quickly rolled it onto him before guiding him back to her entrance.

She smirked down at him as she lowered herself on him and he slid deep inside her. Emmett gripped her hips as she began to move, riding him slowly as he slid nearly all the way out of her before she took him deep back inside her.

"Oh baby," he gasped and ran his hands up her stomach to her chest and squeezed her breasts gently. He pulled her down to him and kissed her lips hard as she continued to grind her hips against his. He ran his hands up her back and pushed her tightly to him. Her movements were becoming more anxious and little beads of sweat dripped from her face onto him and he licked them from her and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Emmett," she groaned and he felt her begin to contract around him and she sat up quickly, taking him as far inside her as she could as she gasped and rode the wave. Watching her climax was too much for his control and his hips thrust up to meet hers and their eyes locked as he emptied deep inside her.

When they were sated they both sat there, gasping for air and just grinning at one another. Emmett finally reached up and pulled her back down to him and kissed her softly and she kissed him back passionately. He wrapped his arms around her body and held her against him and they fell asleep together with him still inside her.


	4. Chapter 4: Edward and Alice

**RATED M**

_This is another chapter that if you don't want to read smut you should just skip. Easy summary if you want to skip- Edward and Alice sleep together for the first time. I would really appreciate opinions, comments, constructive criticism on this. My beta has suggested that since I am not getting many reviews maybe I should rewrite without the smut for this website. Would you rather I did it that way and just stick to the story ideas I have for outside the bedrooms (like allude to it but not actually write it?)? Please let me know in review or by PM._

**XXX**

**Chapter Four- Edward and Alice**

Alice walked into the spare room she always slept in, and unlike the others, she had things stored in the closet. She stayed over that often and she lived that close her things had a habit of appearing and years earlier Jasper's mother had allocated this room as Alice's room. She grabbed a pair of boxers and a shirt and quickly got changed and then she walked over and crawled into the bed. Her mind was on the pact they had all made and she wondered when Edward would make his move. Downstairs earlier she had been rigid and nervous throughout the whole movie. She had eventually moved under the blanket with him, more out of coldness than any desire to do anything but now she was kicking herself for not encouraging him.

She had to admit she had a small crush on him, she had since they were thirteen and she was glad she had pulled his name from the hat. Emmett was so huge the idea of being with him first scared her and she was glad she hadn't got Jasper. He was like a brother to her and although she knew if they continued with the pact she would eventually start sleeping with him the idea of losing her virginity to him embarrassed her. A light tap sounded on the door, causing her to jump a little and then the door cracked open and the hallway light slipped through.

"Alice, are you awake?" Edward's voice asked softly.

"Umm, yeah," Alice said and rolled her eyes in the darkness when she heard the squeak in her voice.

"Can I come in?" Edward asked, still standing by the door.

"Of course," Alice replied. She watched the shadows as Edward shut the door and walked slowly towards the bed and he sat down on the edge of the bed carefully.

"I wasn't sure if you'd want me to come to you now or not," Edward murmured and Alice realised he was as nervous, if not more, than she was.

"I didn't want to push you," Alice admitted.

"But you want me here tonight?" Edward asked softly.

"Yes," Alice murmured, feeling bold with the darkness surrounding them.

"And you're okay with this pact thing?" Edward stammered.

"I'm fine with it," Alice smiled. "I wouldn't have agreed if I wasn't."

"I suppose," Edward mumbled. Alice rolled her eyes and she was seriously wondering if he would ever make the first move when she suddenly realised he didn't need to, she could. She reached out through the darkness and placed her hand on his knee and when he didn't say anything she slid her hand slowly up his leg.

"Alice," Edward murmured and she grinned as she moved closer to him. She glided her fingers over the zip of his jeans and smirked to herself when she felt him twitch under her touch. She moved her fingers to the button and flicked it open before pushing the zip down. She slid her hand inside and when she wrapped it around his penis she felt it grow instantly in her hand. He breathed in sharply and she giggled as she began to move her hand on him. He groaned and she let out a small sigh of frustration.

"We need to get undressed," she whispered huskily. "I can't touch you properly like this." She could feel his shock at her forwardness although she couldn't see him and she stood up from the bed and began to undress. She heard him moving beside her as he stood up and discarded his own clothes and when she was finished she stepped closer to him.

"Sit back down," she ordered and put her hand on his now bare chest and pushed him back gently. He sat back down on the edge of the bed and she moved to sit in his lap, her legs either side of his and her bare bottom resting on his knees. She reached through the darkness until she found one of his hands on the mattress, gripping the edge tightly, and she took it in her own. She lifted it with hers and pulled it to her mouth and kissed his palm as she gripped his wrist. She pulled her mouth from his hand and then guided his hand down and placed it against her breast.

"Touch me," she murmured and dropped her hand from his wrist. His hand was motionless for a moment and then his fingers began to feel her nipple. He tweaked and twisted it lightly and she let out a slight hiss when he finally began to overcome his shyness and lifted his other hand to the other breast. He kneaded her breasts in his hands, his thumbs flicking and rubbing her nipples and she felt a wet burst between her legs.

"Edward," she groaned softly as she wriggled in his lap.

"Is that good?" Edward asked softly.

"Oh yeah," Alice whimpered as she moved her hands to grip his hair. She tugged at it firmly, pulling his head down towards her and he completely overcame his shyness and moved his mouth to her breasts. He ran his tongue over the soft skin and then flicked it over one of her nipples. The already erect bud hardened under his tongue and he tugged it into his mouth. Alice arched towards him as he suckled her and she ran her fingers down his chest and over his stomach before wrapping them back around his hardness. He groaned as she slowly moved her hand on him, his mouth and face buried against her breasts, and she reached her other hand for his free one.

"Touch me," she moaned and guided it down between her legs. He didn't pull his mouth away from her as he pressed his hand against her wetness. She pulled her hand from his wrist and he ran his fingers along her length, exploring her for the first time. When his finger brushed her swollen clit her body clenched and he rubbed his finger on it in small circles.

"Edward," Alice gasped breathlessly and he pulled his mouth from her breasts and moved his lips to hers. He kissed her softly first and when he met no resistance he prodded his tongue against them. She opened her lips as she kissed him back and they were soon kissing fast and passionately. She pulled her hand from him and snaked her arms around his neck as she pressed herself against his hand and he moved his fingers to her entrance.

"Please," she groaned as her body shuddered. He slipped a finger into the hot wetness and when her walls clamped down on it he groaned himself.

"More," she begged and he slid another finger inside her. "Oh God, harder." Edward flushed at her forwardness as her hips began to rock against his hand and she controlled it as his fingers slid in and out of her. She was riding his hand as she crushed her lips back to his. She reached down and grabbed his wrist and guided his hand as his fingers thrust in and out of her and her walls suddenly clenched around him hard.

"Oh Edward," she moaned loudly as her breath came in short gasps and her orgasm ripped through her. As she came down from the high she reached down and pulled his hand away from her and then crushed her lips to his. Her breathing was still coming out in short gasps and Edward loved the sensation against his mouth. When she ripped her lips from his and sat back he was worried he had done something wrong.

"Do you have anything?" she asked huskily.

"What?" Edward frowned, confused.

"Condoms?" Alice whispered.

"Oh yeah," Edward mumbled embarrassedly. "I stole some from Jasper's room."

"Good thinking," Alice giggled and jumped from his lap and he heard her rummaging through his clothes on the floor. He heard the crackle of foil as she found the condom and ripped the wrapper and then he suddenly let a sharp gasp out when she knelt in front on him and gripped his throbbing erection in her hands. She carefully rolled the condom on him and then she quickly jumped up and resumed her place on his lap. This time she sat much closer to him and she snaked her arms around his neck and crushed her lips back to his. She reached between them as they continued to kiss and gripped his erection in her hand and wriggled until he was pressed against her wetness. She moved her arms back around his neck as she began to move her hips slowly, allowing his erection to rub against her.

"Alice," Edward moaned as he wrapped his arms tightly around her in an effort to draw her nearer. She felt him pressed right at her entrance and she flexed her hips slightly and his tip slipped inside her tightness. She began to push against it, slowly and he gripped her hips with his hands as he moaned again.

"Help me," Alice gasped and Edward took her hips and pulled her down on him, his shaft sinking deep into her wet tightness. She tensed instantly and a small scream left her lips and he froze in horror.

"Alice, I'm so sorry," he gasped as he realised he had hurt her.

"No, its okay, I expected it to hurt," Alice groaned and he could tell the groan was from pain, not pleasure. "Just give me a second." Edward reached up to lightly stroke her cheek and he felt the wetness of her tears there.

"Alice, you're crying," he sighed softly.

"It's okay," Alice assured him gently and grabbed his head and moved her lips to his. She kissed him softly to silence him and she carefully moved her hips as she tested herself but the movement caused another sliver of pain to rip through her.

"Alice, how can I make it better for you?" Edward groaned. Without a word Alice took his hand and guided it between them.

"Touch me again?" she whispered softly. Edward moved his thumb to her swollen clit and began to circle it softly. The pleasure his actions sent through her body quickly overcame the pain and she began to wriggle against him again, the action moving him inside her. Her torn flesh still stung but his ministrations eased it a little and as her hips began to move against his hand again it also cause his erection to slid in and out of her gently.

"Alice," he moaned as he felt her tight walls slide up and down along his shaft. Alice reached down and pulled his hand away from her and once it was gone she began to ride him harder, his hardness sliding nearly all the way out of her before she sunk back down and took it deep inside her again. He had only thrust into her three more times before he felt a tension building inside him and he gripped her hips with his hands again.

"Come for me Edward," she whispered as she quickened her movements and rode him harder and harder. He let out a deep groan and buried his face between her breasts as he grabbed her hips in his hands. He thrust deep inside her as his body pulsed with his orgasm. When he had finished emptying she lifted her hips and he fell from her. He placed a kiss on the curve of her breast as he struggled to control his breathing and she ran her hands through his hair.

"I might go have a shower," Alice murmured and got up from his lap and even though it was dark he could sense her movements were slow and careful.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

"I'm fine," Alice replied and he listened as she scooped up her clothes and disappeared into the bathroom.

**XXX**

Alice took her time in the shower, making sure she washed away the blood that splattered her thighs and then she stepped from the cubicle and carefully dried herself. After she had got dressed in her boxers and shirt she walked out into the bedroom but she couldn't hear or sense Edward nearby. She walked over and flicked on the bedside lamp and sighed when she saw the empty bed. There were a few spots of blood near the edge of the bed where they had been during their lovemaking and Alice sighed as she stripped the sheets off the bed and tossed them into the corner.

She grabbed clean sheets from the closet and made up the bed again and then she collapsed on it and hugged a pillow to her as she felt the dull ache of pain between her legs. She had thought Edward would wait until she had got cleaned up and she was a little hurt that he had disappeared from the room while she was in the shower. She felt tears well in her eyes and she sniffed as she tried to hold them back when suddenly the bedroom door opened again. Edward slipped in and closed the door behind him and Alice glanced over at him.

"I thought you'd gone," she murmured but didn't try to sit up, not wanting to move and cause the pain between her legs to flare again.

"I'm not a complete asshole you know," Edward smirked. "I just went to get tidied up. I wouldn't leave you alone for the rest of the night after what we just did." Alice gave him a soft, shy smile and he walked over and sank down on the bed beside her. He lay down next to her and then turned his head to glance at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm a little sore but I'm okay," Alice whispered, not wanting to lie to him.

"You were bleeding," Edward murmured and Alice realised he would have got the blood on him.

"A little," Alice shrugged. "From what I've heard it's normal the first time. I'm not sorry we did it Edward."

"Me either," Edward smiled and he moved his arms gently around her. She wriggled her body carefully closer to him and snuggled into him and rested her head on his chest. He stroked her arm gently and she felt herself starting to drift away and the last thing she felt was his lips press softly against her hair in a gentle kiss.


	5. Chapter 5: Jasper and Larissa

**RATED M**

_This is the third of the three smut only chapters that I warned you about at the beginning. If you want to skip it summary is- Jasper and Larissa's first time together. Thank you to aurike, shyfan and Silvinha08 for your reviews. I really do appreciate you taking the time to do it. I am nervous about posting this story unlike some of my others, I think because it's so blunt and out there and it really helps to know people are reading it and enjoying it. _

_Aurike- Thanks so much. I actually preferred Emmett/Rosalie's too but I figured I had to change it up a bit._

_Shyfan- Thanks so much for making me your first review. I appreciate it. Since you asked so nicely : ) I won't do a rewrite for now I'll keep posting and this should be quickly updated for a while, I have twenty something chapters already written. I will try to update as often as I can._

_Silvinha08- Thanks for reviewing. The movie mentioned isn't officially a real movie but my beta and I both vaguely remember a movie with a similar plot line. We spent hours trying to work out if we are both just crazy or if there is a movie like this out there. So to answer your question, I have no idea if the movie really exists lol. _

_Now I'll stop rambling and post the chapter, hope you enjoy it._

**XXX**

**Chapter Five- Jasper and Larissa**

Jasper was still sitting on his bed and he was starting to get a little concerned Larissa might be having second thoughts when finally there was a gentle knock on his door.

"Come in," he called out and got to his feet. Larissa stepped into the room and his eyes couldn't help skimming her body, clad only in red boxer shorts and a white tank top. She pushed the door softly shut behind her and gave him a shy smile. He walked over to her and took her hand and gently led her over to the bed. He waved his hand towards it in a silent invitation and she crawled onto it and went to sit on the opposite side. He lay down beside her and turned straight onto his side to face her. She was lying on her side as well and she dropped her eyes as soon as they linked with his.

"Light on or off?" he asked her.

"Off," she replied instantly and he turned over and snapped the bedside light off. He lay back down near her and they both lay there for a moment, neither of them really sure how to begin.

"Are you okay with this Rissa?" he asked gently, sensing her nervousness.

"I think so," Larissa murmured.

"You think?" Jasper echoed. "If you've changed your mind about all this we don't have to do anything. You need to be sure."

"I just don't know if I'm ready for this," Larissa whispered. "It was kind of sudden."

"We don't have to do anything if you aren't ready," Jasper sighed although he wanted to shut up and just get into it. He had dreamt of her for so long and wanted her so bad but at the same time he didn't want to force her into anything.

"I want to," Larissa sighed and Jasper could hear her frustration in her voice. "I'm sorry, I'm being all confusing aren't I?"

"It's not something you should rush into," Jasper murmured, again kicking himself and he wondered how he had got so polite and respectful of women when his father had been a deadbeat that had left his family when Jasper's mother was still pregnant with him.

"It felt good when you touched me before," Larissa whispered.

"Maybe we can just experiment a little," Jasper suggested. "We don't have to go all the way tonight."

"That sounds good," Larissa giggled. Jasper grinned and moved closer to her and he lifted his hand to lightly stroke her cheek. When he met with no resistance he leaned down and lightly brushed his lips on hers and she tasted just as sweet as he had ever imagined. When she responded he deepened their kiss a little and moved his hand to run his fingers through her hair. She wriggled a little closer to him and he moved his other arm to circle her waist and draw her up against his body.

"Can I touch you again?" he whispered as he pulled his lips back a little from hers.

"Yes," Larissa murmured and Jasper crushed his lips back to hers. He gently pushed her so she was lying on her back and he moved his hand to the bottom of her shirt. He slipped his hand under the material and gently traced light circles on her stomach with his fingertips.

He slid his fingers slowly upwards, enjoying the feel of her soft skin under his touch and finally he reached her breast and gently cupped it in his hand. She let a soft moan out into his mouth and he used his tongue to tease her lips apart as he felt himself start to harden. He gently squeezed and kneaded her breast as he pressed himself against her side, all the time their lips moving together as their tongues probed each other's mouths. He moved his hand to graze his thumb over her nipple and it instantly hardened at his touch. She let out a gasp and wriggled again and Jasper moved his hand to the bottom of her shirt.

"Take this off," he whispered against her lips as he tugged at the material. He pulled it up a little and she lifted her shoulders and head and he pulled the shirt up over her head and tossed it to the floor.

He immediately crushed his lips back to her as his hand returned to her breast. He rubbed his thumb on her erect nipple as he plunged his tongue into her mouth. He rubbed her for a while and then he pulled his lips from hers and placed a light kiss by her mouth and then slowly moved downwards, placing light kisses on her cheek, then jaw and then down her neck. His lips continued to travel lower as he kissed her collarbone and then the curve of her breast. Suddenly his lips were right near her nipple and he poked his tongue out and dragged it across her.

"Jazz," she moaned as her back arched towards him and he grinned as he moved an arm under her and pulled her closer to him. He pulled her nipple gently into his mouth and suckled it before letting it go and running his tongue over it again. She writhed against him as she reached down and grasped his hair in her hands and it felt better than he had ever imagined.

As his mouth continued to tease her he moved his hand to place his fingers on her stomach and he dragged them along her skin, his erection going harder when she wriggled desperately against him. He moved his fingers lower and slid them under the elastic of her boxers and rested them in the top of the hair between her legs.

"Rissa," he whispered as he pulled his lips from hers. "I want you to show me what you like." He reached for her hand with his free one and guided it down and into her boxers to his other hand. She rested her fingers on his wrist and he rested on his elbow as he moved his hand lower and dragged his finger along her entire length. His touch was soft and feather-like as he drifted his finger up and down her and she was already wet. He smirked when he felt her juices cover his hand and he moved to her already swollen clit. He rubbed it with his thumb and her legs moved apart instantly.

"Show me the pressure you like," he whispered huskily as he began to circle his fingers again it. Larissa moved her hand to cover his and he allowed her to guide him for a moment. Her fingers moved with his, pressing the rough pads of his fingertips against her most sensitive areas.

"Oh, like that," Larissa gasped breathlessly as her body arched towards his touch and her hand dropped from his. She pulled her hand away and he kept rubbing her, smiling when he heard soft mewing sounds coming from her. He moved his hand so his thumb was rubbing the sensitive button and he moved his fingers to her entrance. He slipped a finger inside her and stroked her as he explored her wet core. Her juices were coating his hand and he easily slipped a second finger inside her.

He continued to rub her with his thumb as he began to pump his fingers in and out of her and she writhed against him, her body completely at his mercy. He smirked and leaned down and flicked her nipple with his tongue again before pulling it into his mouth. He nibbled at it gently with his teeth before swirling his tongue around it, all the while his hand working at her core.

"Jazz," she gasped as her body arched towards him and she knotted her hands in his hair again. He continued to suckle her and rub her as he inserted a third finger inside her, stretching her tightness as he pumped in and out of her.

"Oh Jazz, Oh God, Jazz," she moaned as her body seemed to clench entirely around him and then her walls began to spasm around his fingers as her entire body shuddered and she gasped his name over and over again. Her body gave a final shattering shudder and her breath hitched and Jasper tore his lips from her nipple and moved up and crushed them to hers. Her breath was hot and fast against his mouth and he gently pulled his hand from her and enveloped her in his arms.

He continued to kiss her until her breathing settled a little and then he smirked as he pulled back and looked down at her. He could just make out her flushed face in the moonlight and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.

"How was that?" he murmured huskily.

"Oh Jazz, that was wonderful," Larissa sighed softly. "But what about you?"

"I enjoyed it too," Jasper whispered and even though he hadn't had his own orgasm he had enjoyed watching, and in fact causing, hers more than he imagined ever possible.

"Let me do it for you now?" Larissa asked gently and grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head and threw it to the floor. Jasper grinned as he moved his mouth back to hers and they kissed tenderly again. When their kiss began to deepen Jasper rolled onto his back, pulling her with him and Larissa placed her hand on his chest. She stroked his skin gently with her fingers and the feel of her innocent touch sent shivers through him.

"Show me?" Larissa murmured against his lips, much like he had asked her earlier.

He nodded as he gripped her hair in his hand and crushed her mouth back to his, already missing her taste. His other hand moved to hers and he pulled it down towards his throbbing erection. He guided her fingers around it and as soon as he felt her soft skin against the heat he groaned into her mouth. He placed his hand around hers and lightly guided it to move up and down his shaft. Her tongue probed into his mouth and he pulled his hand from hers and moved it to her back, pulling her body closer to his. She continued to glide her hand up and down the entire length of him and the silky softness of her touch pushed him quickly towards the edge. She pulled her lips from his and lowered them to his neck and she suckled and kissed his neck as he tightened his hold on her hair.

"Larissa, faster," he gasped and she immediately understood him and quickened her hand on him. His hips began to move with her hand and he felt the tension in his body reach its limit. She nibbled at the skin on his neck and he gripped her hair hard as he thrust his hips up against her hand and a hot stream of cum shot from him.

"Rissa, oh God," he gasped as she pumped him with her hand until ever last drop of him was released and he collapsed back onto the bed. She placed a light kiss against his neck and he turned his head towards her and captured her lips with his. As his breath evened out she pulled back slightly and he could see the smile on his lips in the moonlight.

She lifted her hand up between them and he noticed the shimmering of his cum on her hand. She lifted her finger to her lips and her eyes locked with his as she sucked it into her mouth. His eyes went wide and she giggled as she pulled her finger out again.

"Nice," she murmured and he laughed at her. He reached for her and pulled her back down towards him and gently kissed her lips although there was no urgency in their kiss anymore.

"Thank Rissa," he whispered softly.

"You too," Larissa murmured as she wriggled down to rest her head on his chest and he held her tightly to him as they both drifted off into a relaxed sleep.

**XXX**

When Jasper opened his eyes the next morning he could tell instantly from the light flooding the room that it was late. He felt something soft draped across him and he grinned when he glanced down and realised it was Larissa and the night before hadn't been a dream. She was lying still although he noticed her eyes were open and she smiled when she saw that he was awake too.

"Good morning," she murmured softly.

"Good morning," Jasper grinned back.

"You have a little problem don't you?" Larissa smirked and Jasper realised his morning wood was pressing against the sheet covering them, obvious to her.

"Give me a minute and it'll be fine," Jasper sighed.

"I'd rather work with what I have," Larissa grinned and Jasper's eyes went wide when she threw the sheet in the air and disappeared under it.

"Rissa what are you…" he started and then he felt the tip of her tongue glide down the length of him. He gasped and she moved her mouth to his tip and circled her tongue at it before covering it with her mouth.

"Rissa," he groaned as he reached down and gripped her hair with his hand. She slid her mouth up his length, taking his entire hard-on into her hot mouth. She moved her lips up and down his length and he gasped in delight at the sensation. Every time she reached his tip she'd circle her tongue around it before plunging her mouth back along his member. She worked at a steady pace as he gripped her hair harder and when his hips began to move involuntarily towards her she quickened her sucking.

"Rissa, I'm going to come," he gasped breathlessly. He had never had a blow job before but he vaguely remembered some guys at school saying most girls didn't like you coming in their mouths.

"Mmhmm," Larissa said as she continued to move her mouth up and down his shaft.

"Rissa," Jasper groaned loudly and gripped her hair even tighter as he thrust into her mouth quickly, his cum shooting into her with each quick thrust. She sucked and licked him until he was completely empty and then she gently pulled her mouth from him. She appeared from under the sheet and slid up his body and he grinned at her as she ran her tongue slowly across her lips. She slid up his body and pressed her lips lightly to his and he kissed her back, tasting himself on her as he did.

"I need a shower," Larissa murmured as she pulled her lips from him reluctantly.

"You can use mine," Jasper said as he pointed towards the door.

"My stuff's in the spare room," Larissa smiled. "I'll go back there." She slipped from the bed then and grabbed her shirt from the floor and pulled it on and adjusted her boxer shorts before flashing him a soft smile and slipping from the room.


	6. Chapter 6: The Morning After

**Chapter Six- The Morning After**

When Jasper finished showering he got dressed in a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt and then he walked downstairs. He headed for the kitchen where he heard voices and grinned when he saw Edward, Rosalie and Emmett sitting at the table.

"Helped yourselves?" he smirked when he saw the cereal, fruit and toast they were all devouring.

"Hope you didn't mind," Rosalie shrugged.

"Not at all," Jasper grinned as he walked to the counter and grabbed his own bowl of cereal. He turned and leaned against the counter as he began to eat and Edward glanced over at him.

"Emmett and I have made an agreement, another rule I guess you could say," he announced.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Jasper asked warily.

"Nothing gets mentioned outside the bedrooms," Edward told him.

"That's fine with me," Jasper shrugged, knowing he would never dishonour Larissa by speaking about what had happened between them to the others.

"Emmett tried to brag," Rosalie added with a smirk.

"Don't want to know," Jasper said quickly.

"Exactly," Edward laughed. Jasper heard someone coming down the stairs and glanced up and smiled when he saw Alice. He noticed she was moving gingerly and he frowned for a moment but then realised why and shut his mouth quickly.

"Hungry?" he asked as he flashed her a smile.

"Yeah," she grinned. She walked carefully over to the bench and began to make her own bowl of cereal and Jasper glanced over and noticed Edward and Emmett were engrossed in their conversation.

"You okay?" Jasper whispered in a low voice so only Alice would hear him.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Just a little stiff and sore. I bet Rissa is too."

"Hmm," Jasper said as he shrugged noncommittally and he watched Alice carefully as she walked slowly to the table and gently sat down. He noticed the slight grimace on her face as her bottom connected with the chair and he felt a sliver of anger flare in him that Edward had hurt her.

"What do you think Jazz?" Edward asked and Jasper shook himself for a moment and walked over to sit at the table too.

"About what?" Jasper asked.

"An X-Box tournament this afternoon at my place?" Emmett asked again. "My brothers texted before and asked if we were interested."

"Maybe," Jasper shrugged. "I'll let you know."

"Why?" Emmett frowned.

"I'm not sure when Mum's due back," Jasper lied, really just not sure if he wanted to go that afternoon. "I know she's coming back for a night this week and then she'll be gone for another three weeks. I'll check the calendar."

"Okay," Emmett nodded. Larissa walked into the room and Rosalie gave her sister a secret smirk but Larissa ignored it as she walked to the chair between Alice and Rosalie and snatched an apple from the bowl before flopping into the chair.

"Ouch!" Rosalie gasped. "Didn't that hurt?"

"What?" Larissa frowned.

"Sitting down that hard," Rosalie smirked.

"No, why?" Larissa asked.

"Emmett had to help me and I noticed Alice had a bit of a problem too," Rosalie laughed. "You just threw yourself down like you always do."

"I must be tougher than the two of you then," Larissa shrugged and Rosalie cast a glance between her sister and Jasper but didn't say another word. Jasper waited until Rosalie's attention was back on Emmett and Edward and then he flashed Larissa a small smile. She grinned back at him as a tone sounded in the room. Larissa pulled her phone open and read the message before snapping her phone shut again with a sigh.

"Problem?" Rosalie asked instantly.

"Yeah we've got to go," Larissa murmured. "We're late."

"For what?" Rosalie frowned, the events of the night before completely clouding her memory.

"It's Grandma Hale's birthday, we're supposed to be going there for lunch," Larissa reminded her. "That message was from Dad. In his exact words, we have fifteen minutes to get our asses home or we're grounded for a month."

"Yikes," Rosalie gasped and jumped to her feet and she immediately let out a hiss as pain shot through her.

"I'll go up and grab our stuff," Larissa said as she jumped to her feet. "You start heading out to the car."

"Thanks," Rosalie mumbled and Larissa turned and raced up the stairs as Rosalie muttered goodbye and walked slowly out the door, Emmett looking very proud of himself as she did. Larissa raced down the stairs a few minutes later with her and Rosalie's bags over her shoulder and she skidded to a stop in the doorway.

"Catch you later guys," she yelled quickly and didn't stop for their answers as she ran out the front door.

"Damn, in a hurry or what?" Edward laughed.

"You've never met their dad have you?" Alice asked softly.

"No, why?" Emmett frowned. "Bit of a tyrant?"

"Oh yeah," Alice nodded softly. "Let's just say if he says be home in fifteen minutes I wouldn't want to be them if they aren't home in fourteen and a half minutes."

"That bad hey?" Edward sighed.

"Yeah," Alice nodded again and carefully got to her feet. "I might head home too. I'll see you all later." She didn't bother going up to collect any of her things and she turned and walked straight out the door, leaving the three guys alone.

**XXX**

Jasper managed to beg off going to Emmett's that afternoon and after the guys left he took another shower and did a load of laundry. When he collected the hampers from all the rooms he realised exactly how many sets of sheets they went through and he decided if they were going to continue with this pact thing and predominantly use his house for it then he was going to put his foot down and make everyone wash their own sheets. After he had finished the laundry he heated up a microwave dinner and he was sitting eating it in the living room when he heard the front door open and close.

"Who's that?" he called out, not worried because all his friends rarely bothered knocking.

"Just us," Emmett called back and moments later he walked into the room with Edward and Alice.

"Looks lovely," Emmett teased when he saw Jasper's dinner.

"Oh Jazz, you should have come over to my place," Alice sighed as she sat down carefully beside him. "Mum did a roast. You know she wouldn't have minded."

"It's not too bad," Jasper shrugged as he finished the bland dinner and tossed the carton and his fork on the table. "Got another rule for this pact thing by the way."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Emmett smirked.

"Wash your own damn sheets," Jasper growled.

"Oops," Alice groaned. "Jazz, I'm sorry."

"I'm only kidding," Jasper smiled at her. "But I am not doing that much laundry ever again."

"So is your Mum coming back tonight?" Emmett asked lazily.

"Nah, it's Tuesday night," Jasper shrugged.

"Cool, so we can hang for a while?" Emmett asked.

"Like it matters if she's here or not," Jasper smirked. "She'd be in the office anyway."

"True," Edward nodded, all of them use to Jasper's absent mother by now.

"Hello?" a voice called out and Emmett's face broke into a grin.

"In here," Jasper called out and seconds later Rosalie walked into the room with Larissa behind her.

"How was granny's lunch?" Edward teased.

"About as painful as it sounds," Rosalie laughed as she sat down beside Alice on the couch and Larissa sat on the other side of her.

"If I heard one more comment about how much we'd grown I swear I would have chucked," Larissa added with a wry smirk.

"Mum's family is much better," Rosalie nodded.

"Yeah, they get sloshed and we can sneak off quicker," Larissa laughed. "Speaking of, Mum will be home Tuesday so I guess that means family do Tuesday night."

"Sounds like fun," Emmett smirked.

"Oh its not," Rosalie sighed. "But what can we do?"

Emmett suggested another X-Box tournament then and he and Edward and Jasper all got down on the floor in front of the television and began to play. It started to get late and Alice finally made noises about leaving to go home.

"Before you shoot through," Emmett said quickly. "Edward, where is your roster?"

"Here somewhere," Edward murmured and finally pulled the piece of paper from his pocket.

"Who's with who for the next two days?" Emmett asked.

"Umm, I'm with Rosalie, Jasper with Alice and you have Larissa," Edward read out.

"Cool," Emmett grinned and looked over and winked at Larissa. Jasper suddenly realised this was really happening and his eyes went wide. It meant that tomorrow Alice would possibly expect something from him and then he realised something worse. He had left Larissa a virgin and the next day she was slotted in to spend time with Emmett. He glanced at how gingerly Rosalie was still moving and he let out a groan.

"Maybe the girls need to leave it a few days first?" Jasper suggested quickly.

"That's up to them," Edward shrugged as he glanced at them.

"We did decide everything stays private between each couple," Emmett pointed out. "Why don't we just leave it up to them."

"Sounds good," Rosalie nodded.

"Yeah," Alice agreed.

"I suppose," Larissa whispered softly but Jasper didn't miss the look of panic she had as she glanced at him.

Alice got up and left then and although Jasper was hoping to get Larissa on her own Rosalie soon pulled her twin from the house too. Eventually Edward and Emmett left and Jasper locked up behind them before heading back into the living room.


	7. Chapter 7: A Second Chance?

RATED M

_Thank you Silvinha08 for your review._

_This is another predominantly smut chapter. If you want to skip it the summary is- Jasper and Larissa's first time._

**XXX**

**Chapter Seven- A Second Chance?**

Jasper decided to watch a movie and settled in by himself as it began. For two hours he sat and watched it and when it finished he was sitting wondering whether to watch another one or just head up to bed when the door bell rang. He jumped up and walked out to the front door and put his hand on the door knob.

"Who is it?" he called out carefully.

"It's me," a small voice said. "Larissa."

"Hey," Jasper smiled as he pulled the door open. "I thought you were gone for the night."

"I kind of snuck out," Larissa smirked. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Jasper grinned and stepped back and let her in before shutting and locking the door again behind her.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Larissa asked nervously.

"Nah, I was just finishing up watching a movie," Jasper told her. "What brings you here so late? Just want to hang out?"

"No," Larissa murmured. "It's about last night. What we did, well what we didn't do actually."

"It's okay Rissa," Jasper assured her. "I wasn't going to push you into something you weren't ready for."

"But I am," Larissa sighed.

"You are what?" Jasper frowned.

"Ready," Larissa whispered.

"Excuse me?" Jasper asked, not understanding her.

"I want to, I want you to, umm, well you know," Larissa mumbled.

"Rissa, if this is about tomorrow don't stress out," Jasper sighed. "Just tell Emmett no, or that your too sore or something."

"It's not about that," Larissa whispered. "I really do want to."

"Oh," Jasper murmured.

"Unless you don't now," Larissa asked as her eyes went wide.

"Of course I do," Jasper said instantly. "But are you sure?"

"Yes," Larissa nodded firmly.

"Okay," Jasper smiled softly at her and reached forward and took her hand in his. "Come on then."

He led her up the stairs towards his room and when they stepped inside he flicked on the light. He turned towards her and she gave him a grin as the memory of their night before flashed in her mind. Jasper stepped towards her and placed his hand softly on her cheek and then bent down and brushed his lips on hers. She kissed him back and they got lost in their kiss as Jasper reached down and began to unbutton her shirt. He pushed the material from her body and let it drop to the floor and then his arms moved around her and unclasped her bra.

He dropped it too and she grabbed his shirt and pulled her lips back from his and lifted it over his head. Jasper reached down and undid his jeans and slid them and his boxers off and stepped out of them. He then reached over and undid her jeans and pulled them down. When they pooled at her ankles he wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her from them and she giggled as she snaked her arms around his neck. Jasper crushed his lips back to hers as he placed her back on her feet and began to back her gently towards the bed. When her knees hit the back of the bed she ripped her lips from his and fell backwards and he laughed as she landed on the mattress.

"Very funny," she grinned and he quickly moved onto the bed beside her. As soon as he was near her he lowered his lips back to hers as his hand moved to her breast and he lightly pinched her nipple. She groaned into his mouth as the nipple instantly peaked under his fingers and he rubbed his thumb against it as she started to wriggle against him.

"Jazz," she moaned as she rolled onto her side towards him and she moved one of her legs over his. The movement pressed her body against his and he felt her wetness against him. He reached down and gripped her leg in his hand and lifted it higher so he could rub his growing erection against her.

"Oh Jazz," she moaned again at the feel of him against her. He moved his hips gently, just rubbing against her, allowing his shaft to tease her entrance before moving up to press against her swollen clit.

"I need you inside me, now," she gasped desperately and he grinned against her lips before reluctantly pulling back from her. He pushed her gently onto her back again and she frowned when he sat up.

"Did I do something wrong?" she whispered softly.

"Not at all," Jasper assured her as he reached over into his beside draw and then held up a foil packet.

"Oh, of course," Larissa smirked, glad Jasper was still capable of thinking, she had completely forgotten about protection. He turned his back to her as he ripped the packet open and rolled the condom onto his erection and then he got to his feet and moved to stand near her legs.

As she looked up at him shyly he reached forward and grabbed her knees and pushed them gently apart. She let her legs fall open and he looked down at her spread before him as his erection twitched at the sight.

"Jazz," Larissa murmured and he glanced up at her and noticed she was flushed with embarrassment at his gaze on her.

"So beautiful," Jasper groaned as he reached his hand out and ran it softly along the length of her, his eyes drinking in how open and wet she was.

"Jazz, please," Larissa begged and Jasper ripped his eyes from her and grinned at her as he lowered himself down on top of her. He settled between her legs as he crushed his lips back to hers and his hardness pressed against her wet centre. He moved his hips so he could rub against her and he could feel how excited they were both getting as her wetness flowed more and his erection grew even bigger.

"I need you, inside me, now," Larissa gasped, her breath coming out in pants and Jasper smiled down at her as he placed his tip at her entrance. He moved his hips slightly so his tip teased her and she groaned as she arched up towards him. She wrapped her arms around him and splayed her hands on his back, trying to pull him down to her.

"Patience Rissa," he smirked as he continued to rub at her entrance.

"Now, please," Larissa gasped, her words coming out almost as a sob she was so desperate to feel him buried inside her.

"Okay," Jasper whispered and began to press his hips forward. His tip began to sink into her tightness and he slowly slid further inside her. She didn't seem at all uncomfortable or in pain and he lowered his body onto hers as he leaned down and pressed his lips to her neck.

The feel of her tight walls clamping down on him was so much better than he had ever dreamed it would be and when he met with some resistance he almost groaned. He pushed a little harder but the resistance was still there and his desire to be buried deep inside her became urgent.

"I'm sorry Rissa," he whispered against her neck and hoped he wouldn't hurt her too bad as he flexed his hips and plunge deep inside her.

"Jazz!" Larissa screamed and her nails dug into his back as her body went rigid.

"Rissa?" Jasper gasped and lifted his head and he groaned when he saw the tears pouring down her cheeks and the way she bit her lip hard.

"Don't move!" Larissa gasped as she held herself rigid and her pain filled eyes locked on his.

"Larissa, I am so sorry," Jasper whispered and he felt bad because although she was obviously in pain all he could feel was the pleasure of having her tight walls clamped down on his hardness. Her walls relaxed a little and then tightened again and he stifled a moan as it slipped from his lips.

"Stay still, please," Larissa sobbed, her nails still digging into his back. Jasper held himself as still as he could, his eyes locked on her watering ones. The pain in them slowly started to recede and she bit her lip again nervously.

"Okay," she whispered finally. Jasper moved his hips carefully to slide out of her slightly before pushing back inside her and he could feel that she was still rigid. Her silky wetness caressing his shaft was pushing him too close to the edge and when she squeezed her walls around him again he lost it.

"Rissa," he moaned and before he could help himself he slid out of her and plunged deep into her again. He felt her tense under him but he couldn't stop and his hips moved in short thrusts and he buried his face against her neck as he came deep inside her.

As the pleasure faded he suddenly realised he hadn't given her a moment's pleasure during their union and he gasped as he pulled out of her and lifted his head to look into her eyes. They were still watering with pain and he let out a groan.

"Larissa, I am so sorry," he whispered, still breathless.

"It's okay," Larissa murmured as she reached up and wiped the sweat that was glistening on his forehead. "I didn't really expect the first time to be like the fireworks last night."

Although she said it to make him feel better if anything it made him feel worse because what he had just experienced had been infinitely better than the hand job she had given him the night before. He moved his body to lie by her side and he moved his hand to her stomach. He trailed his fingers down to the damp hair between her legs but she suddenly grabbed his wrist.

"Don't," she murmured. "I'm too tender."

"I won't touch you inside," Jasper promised gently and leaned over her to crush his lips to hers. As he kissed her his fingers sought out her swollen clit and he began to rub it, with the pressure he remembered she liked from the night before. She was soon moaning and writhing against his hand and he continued to probe her mouth with his tongue as he rubbed her.

Her orgasm hit her hard and fast and she writhed against his hand as she moaned into his mouth. He rubbed her hard throughout it and slowed as he felt her body slump under his touch. He carefully pulled his lips from hers and he smiled when instead of the pain in her eyes all he could see was satisfaction and bliss. He pulled his hand from between her legs and drifted it up her stomach to rest near the base of her breast. He glanced down and noticed his hand had blood on it and it was leaving a small trail along her stomach.

"We should get you cleaned up," he whispered softly and she glanced down and her cheeks flushed when she saw the blood. "It's okay Rissa, its normal remember. Let's get you in the shower." He got up off the bed and turned to her but when she sat up she let out a loud gasp. He could almost see the bolt of pain go through her and he quickly leaned over towards her.

"Let me," he murmured and took her arms and wrapped them around his neck before sliding his hands under her, one at her back and the other under her knees. He lifted her easily into his arms and she laid her head on his shoulder as he carried her into the bathroom.

He set her carefully on her feet in the shower cubicle and reached over and turned the water on and then he grabbed a sponge and stepped into the shower behind her. He soaped up the sponge and then reached forward and began to rub it on her body. When he lowered the sponge to her stomach she reached down and placed her hand on his.

"I can do it," she whispered shyly.

"Let me take care of you, please?" Jasper murmured and Larissa didn't say a word but pulled her hand from his. Jasper dropped carefully to one knee in front of her and washed her legs before gently taking one of her ankles in his hand. He placed her foot on his bent knee and lightly pushed her legs open. He glanced up and noticed how embarrassed she was but he ignored it as he gently placed the sponge against her most intimate areas and carefully cleaned away her blood and his semen. When she was clean he dropped the sponge and placed a light kiss on the inside of her knee before carefully lowering her foot to the ground.

He stood up in front of her and shut off the water and quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. She stepped out of the shower and disappeared into the bedroom and Jasper quickly grabbed another towel and pulled it around his waist. When he walked into the bedroom she was pulling her jeans on slowly and he bent down and grabbed her shirt and bra before walking over to her.

"Here," he murmured after she had done up her jeans.

"Thanks," Larissa smiled and she quickly pulled on the shirt and then folded up the bra and stuffed it into her jeans pocket.

"Do you want to stay the night?" Jasper asked softly.

"I can't," Larissa murmured. "I'm supposed to be at home in bed. I should get back in case Dad or Rose check on me."

"Okay, I'll see you at school then," Jasper smiled at her.

"Yeah see you then," Larissa nodded and turned and quickly raced from the room.

**XXX**

When Jasper and Alice pulled up out the front of the Hale house the next morning Larissa and Rosalie were already outside waiting for them. Rosalie jumped straight into the car and immediately starting babbling to Alice about a shopping trip she was thinking about and Jasper watched discretely as Larissa carefully lowered herself into the car, her calculated movements similar to the ones Rosalie and Alice had the day before.

He drove to the school and they all got out and Edward and Emmett were waiting for them. Emmett immediately chucked his arm around Larissa's shoulder and it reminded Jasper that today Larissa was no longer his, she was Emmett's. He glanced over at Alice and noticed she was watching him and he gave her cheeky wink. She smirked at him and they all moved as a group into the school.


	8. Chapter 8: Can We Really Do This?

**Chapter Eight- Can We Really Do This?**

Rosalie was standing near her locker when arms circled her waist and she turned, expecting to see Emmett and sighed when she realised it was Edward.

"It's our days now," Edward murmured in her ear and although he had felt something special for Alice on the weekend he had to admit to himself he was looking forward to his time with Rosalie.

"I don't know that I can Edward," Rosalie murmured. "I'm still a little sore." She knew it was a lie, she had been able to make love to Emmett only hours after losing her virginity with him but she wasn't sure how she felt about this pact idea now it was really happening.

"I'm not going to force you into anything," Edward assured her. "Why don't we just go somewhere quiet and see what happens?"

"I suppose," Rosalie nodded. She turned and slammed her locker shut and Edward tossed his arm casually around her shoulders as he led her down the hall. They walked out of the school and Edward led her straight across the grass towards the sport's field.

"I've got an idea," he smirked and she offered him a smile and hoped she didn't look as nervous as she felt.

She glanced over her shoulder and noticed Emmett standing near the school watching them and she realised that today he wasn't hers, he was Larissa's. She didn't know why but the idea of the man she had given her virginity to having sex with her twin caused her to shiver and of course Edward misunderstood it.

He led her to the edge of the forest behind the sports field and as soon as they were hidden in the trees he stopped and turned to her. He reached out and pulled her closer to him and she almost groaned when she felt his hardness press into her stomach. She suddenly had an idea on how she could get through this without actually having sex and she grinned up at him seductively. She lowered her hands to his jeans and unbuckled them and quickly pulled him free.

"Rose, what are you doing?" he gasped.

"You'll see," Rosalie smirked and dropped quickly to her knees. She looked at him for a moment and ran her tongue over her lips and then before she could think it through too much she wrapped her mouth around his erection and began to suck him.

**XXX**

Emmett frowned after he saw Edward and Rosalie disappear and shrugged his shoulders. If she was obviously so into the pact he could be too and he decided to find Larissa. He walked out to the car park and straight over to where Jasper was standing with Larissa and Alice waiting for Rosalie and smirked at them.

"Rissa, want to come back to my place?" he asked as he casually tossed his arm around her shoulders.

"Umm, yeah I guess so," Larissa nodded. "I should tell Rose first though."

"Her and Edward just disappeared down the back of the sports fields," Emmett grinned. "I don't think you want to follow them."

"Eww, too much information," Larissa squealed.

"So you coming with?" Emmett asked and his intentions were obvious.

"Yeah," Larissa nodded.

"We'll catch you kids later then," Emmett said and winked at Jasper before pulling Larissa towards his Jeep. Jasper glanced over at Alice and shrugged his shoulders before leading her to his car. They got in and he quickly drove towards their houses and he noticed she was silent the entire way. When he pulled into his driveway and shut off the engine he glanced over at her.

"You coming in?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," Alice nodded and slipped out of the car. He quickly got out and followed her and after he unlocked the door they both walked inside. Alice dropped her bag just inside the door and Jasper led her into the kitchen.

"Hungry?" he asked as he opened the fridge.

"Not really," Alice murmured and Jasper glanced over at her and noticed she was wringing her hands together.

"Allie, what's wrong?" he frowned.

"It's our day," Alice whispered.

"Our day?" Jasper asked and then his eyes went wide. "Oh! Allie, don't stress out. I'll never make you do anything you don't want to. I don't mind if we skip today."

"You don't want to?" Alice murmured and Jasper sighed when he heard the hurt in her voice, sure he would never get women.

"Of course I want to Allie," he said carefully. "But I figured you'd probably be too sore. We can just hang out today if you want."

"Yeah," Alice sighed. "I guess so."

Jasper grabbed two cans of soda from the fridge and a bag of chips from the bench and grinned at her as he led her into the living room. He sat on the couch and she sank down beside him and he handed her an X-Box remote before leaning forward and turning on the machine.

"Wanna see if you can kick my butt?" he smirked at her.

"You know I will," Alice giggled.

"Prove it little one," Jasper teased and Alice frowned at him playfully.

"You're on mister," Alice grinned and they turned their attention to the game in front of them.

**XXX**

When Emmett pulled up in the garage of his house the first thing Larissa noticed was how quiet it was.

"Where is everyone?" she smirked as they got out of the car.

"Christian has football training and I think the rest of them went to watch Michael play basketball," Emmett shrugged.

"Why didn't you go?" Larissa asked.

"And miss this," Emmett grinned and led her inside. She bit her lip as she followed him and he bypassed the main rooms downstairs and led her straight upstairs. Larissa felt her nervousness grow as she followed him blindly, knowing the McCarty house as well as her own because of the time she had spent there in her childhood.

Emmett opened the door to his room and let her in before shutting the door behind them and locking it. He turned to her and she looked at him nervously as she bit her lip again.

"Are you okay Rissa?" he asked softly when he noticed she was shaking.

"Umm, yeah," Larissa mumbled and looked down at the floor.

"Larissa, just calm down and relax," Emmett sighed and reached over and took her arm and led he gently over to the bed.

He helped her to sit down and she had to admit she was relieved. Her legs were shaking and she didn't know how much longer they would have held her up. She linked her hands together for a moment and then broke them apart again and began to twist the ring on her right hand, a sure sign that all her friends recognised that she was nervous or worried.

"Larissa, stop," Emmett said firmly and reached over and stilled her hands with his own. "It's me, just Emmett. Don't stress yourself out. We don't do anything you don't want to do and if you want we don't do anything at all. Just tell me what's going on in that head of yours?"

"I know we agreed in the pact we all sleep together," Larissa murmured, still not looking up to meet his eyes. "I just don't know if I can with you."

"Because of our history?" Emmett frowned.

"Partly," Larissa agreed. "You're the closest thing to a brother I have and it's a bit weird."

"Yeah I get that," Emmett nodded. "But you're saying partly. Is there other reasons too?"

"Yeah," Larissa sighed. "Rosalie."

"What's Rose got to do with this?" Emmett frowned.

"Come on Emmett," Larissa smirked and finally looked up at him. "Two days ago she gave her virginity to you. She's my twin sister. You don't think it's a little out of taste?"

"Well two days ago you gave your virginity to Jasper," Emmett pointed out and Larissa didn't bother telling him it was actually only the night before. "And later this week Rosalie will be having sex with him, it's no different."

"I know," Larissa mumbled and he could hear a sad undercurrent in her voice and he noticed she shuddered too.

"Rissa?" Emmett groaned as he looked at her carefully. "Why did you agree to the pact?"

"I don't know," Larissa shrugged and looked away from him again.

"Larissa!" he said firmly and put his finger under her chin and lifted her face so she had to look at him. "Part of the pact is that everything that happens in the bedrooms stays in the bedrooms. We are currently sitting in a bedroom. I can't repeat anything you say now. Please, answer my question. I have a bad feeling I already know the answer anyway."

"You won't tell anyone?" Larissa whispered.

"I swear," Emmett nodded solemnly.

"I like Jasper," Larissa murmured. "Actually like probably doesn't even begin to describe it really. I've had a crush on him since we were ten."

"You only agreed to the pact so you could be with Jasper?" Emmett sighed.

"Yeah," Larissa nodded.

"Oh Rissa," Emmett groaned.

"I never thought we'd all go through with it completely," Larissa sighed. "I got Jasper for the weekend and I thought after we had all done it once we would come to our senses. But that hasn't happened."

"You should go talk to Jasper, now!" Emmett said firmly.

"I can't," Larissa gasped.

"Why not?" Emmett demanded.

"He went home with Alice," Larissa sighed sadly. "He's in the pact. Right now he is probably having sex with my best friend. Then in two days he will be fucking my twin. What we had wasn't special to him, it was just sex."

"Shit Rissa," Emmett groaned. "You really got yourself into a mess this time didn't you?"

"Yeah," Larissa sighed. "But I agreed to be in the pact. So if you want sex we can."

"No," Emmett growled firmly. "Now I know this I won't be doing anything with you."

"What about the others?" Larissa whispered. "We agreed everyone had set days with everyone else."

"Doesn't matter, they don't have to know," Emmett smiled at her. "What happens in the bedrooms stays in the bedrooms remember? We'll just hang out here on our days. They'll never know and something tells me you might need a friend to talk to about all this from time to time."

"Thanks Emmett," Larissa grinned.

"Anytime kiddo," Emmett said firmly and pulled her into his arms and hugged her but there was nothing sexual in it. "So if we aren't doing anything anyway you wanna play the X-Box?"

"You know you're obsessed don't you?" Larissa laughed.

"Then feed my obsession," Emmett grinned.

"Oh okay," Larissa giggled and Emmett dragged her across the bed and grabbed the remotes from the bedside table and shoved one into her hand. He flicked on the tv opposite his bed and within five minutes they were sitting together on the bed playing the game, sex between them completely forgotten.

**XXX**

Alice walked into her room and slid into bed and immediately reached over to snap off the light. She lay down and hugged the pillow to herself but she knew there was no way she was going to sleep. Her mind was too full. She had sat playing silly computer games with Jasper all afternoon until her mother had called and told her dinner was ready.

Jasper had never touched her and after the brush off he had given her that afternoon she knew she wouldn't make the first move. She wasn't sure how she felt about it. Part of her was glad he hadn't expected anything from her but another part of her wanted him to. She knew as part of the pact in two days she would be expected to do something with Emmett and she had been hoping being with Jasper first would make her a little more relaxed.

She still couldn't get her experiences with Edward out of her head and she somehow knew that sex with Jasper or Emmett wouldn't be the same. It was Edward she wanted to be with and she groaned as she realised right now he was possibly with Rosalie.

Alice had always been a little in awe of Rosalie Hale and agreed with the general consensus at school that she was stunning. Now Edward had slept with Rosalie she began to feel self-conscious about what she had shared with him.

"Why would he want me if he can have her," she whispered to herself and punched the pillow in frustration. Although she tried to block it her mind filled with thoughts of the things Rosalie and Edward could be doing right then and her eyes filled with tears. That on top of Jasper's rejection overwhelmed her and she let out a sob as she turned and buried her face in her pillow so her parents wouldn't hear her crying.

**XXX**

The following day when Jasper walked outside Alice was standing at his car waiting for him.

"You been waiting long?" he asked as he unlocked it.

"Nah," Alice shrugged and as he got into the car with her he glanced at her.

"You all right Allie?" he asked softly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Alice snapped.

"Well there's your answer right there," Jasper smirked as he drove towards the Hale house.

"I'm just tired," Alice sighed. "Dad got a call out at three this morning and it woke Alex up. Mum was up with him the rest of the night and I could hear them moving around."

"You should have snuck over to my place," Jasper smiled at her. "You normally do."

"Things are different now," Alice murmured. "I wasn't sure how you'd read it or what you'd expect."

"Allie, you are always welcome there," Jasper said firmly. "I don't read anything with you. You tell me how it is and that's the way it will be."

"I suppose," Alice whispered as they pulled up outside the Hale house. The twins were waiting for them and climbed straight into the car and Jasper chucked a glance at Alice but she was purposely ignoring him as she listened to Rosalie chatter about a show she had watched on tv the night before. Jasper glanced in the backseat and noticed Larissa seemed sad and quiet and he rolled his eyes at the moody women around him. When he pulled up at the school Rosalie and Alice jumped straight out of the car and as Larissa reached for the door handle Jasper turned to her.

"Rissa, are you okay?" he asked quickly.

"Of course Jazz, why wouldn't I be," Larissa smiled.

"You're quiet," Jasper pointed out. "Emmett didn't force you into anything did he?"

"Of course not," Larissa smiled. "I thought we had decided things didn't get mentioned outside the bedrooms anyway?"

"We did," Jasper nodded. "But I wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I'm okay," Larissa assured him. "We only fooled around a bit anyway."

"It's just not like you to be so quiet," Jasper murmured, not liking the idea of Emmett touching her although he knew he had no claim on her and no right to get jealous.

"It's nothing Jazz," Larissa assured him. "Our mothers are back today. I was just wondering if my mother was actually going to talk to us tonight are just get tanked."

"Is she really that bad?" Jasper asked.

"Nah, forget it," Larissa shrugged and jumped from the car and Jasper watched as she walked quickly into the school.


	9. Chapter 9: Jasper and Alice

**RATED M**

_This is another smut chapter. If you don't want to read it the summary is- Jasper and Alice's first time together._

_Thank you to aurike and Silvinha8 for your reviews. Sorry I haven't updated this for a while, got sidetracked with my other stories. I'll post doubles here now to make up for it. Hope you enjoy!_

**XXX**

**Chapter Nine- Jasper and Alice**

When Jasper arrived home from school his mother's car was already in the driveway and he sighed as he pulled up beside it.

"I'll go home," Alice murmured beside him. "Good luck with her. If you need to get away my parents are going to my grandmother's with Alex tonight. They'll probably stay there until tomorrow if you want to come over. Any time, just let yourself in."

"Thanks Allie, I may take you up on that," Jasper nodded and they both got out of the car. Alice walked over to her house and Jasper walked inside.

He could hear his mother on the phone in her office and he rolled his eyes as he walked up the stairs to his room. He tossed his bag into the corner and flopped down on the bed and grabbed his I-Pod from the bedside table. He shoved the buds into his ears and instantly started blasting himself as he lay back on the bed.

**XXX**

Jasper opened his eyes and realised it was dark outside and he had fallen asleep. He ripped the I-Pod from his ears and tossed it aside and sat up with a groan. He stretched and then got to his feet and slowly made his way downstairs. His eyes immediately locked on his mother sitting at the kitchen counter, sipping a glass of wine, the half empty bottle on the counter in front of her.

Sonia Whitlock was a stunning looking woman and it was her Jasper had inherited his wavy blonde hair and devastating green eyes from. She kept her figure in top shape and was absolutely gorgeous. Unfortunately the beauty was only skin deep. She had never wanted children and her career as a fashion designer had always come first. For as long as Jasper could remember she had flitted around the world, dumping him with the Cullens next door until he had been old enough to fend for himself. What made it worse was the false love she tried to bestow on him. He knew she despised him and was sorry he had ever been born, so why couldn't she just say that instead of pretending she actually cared when their paths occasionally crossed like she did now.

"Jasper, sweetheart, there you are," Sonia grinned and he just gave her a half smile as she walked over and hugged him and kissed his cheek. "How are you darling?"

"Not bad," Jasper shrugged as he walked over and pulled the fridge open. "How was Tokyo?"

"That's next week silly," Sonia smirked. "I was in Paris. Jennifer left the details for you by the phone."

"Of course she did," Jasper nodded. Jennifer Hale was her personal assistant and went everywhere with her. Jasper smirked to himself as he wondered what his mother would say if she knew that while her and Jennifer were flitting around the world Jasper had slept with Jennifer's daughter and would probably sleep with the other one too before the week was out.

"I'm going out," Jasper announced as he slammed the fridge door shut.

"Do you have to? I thought we could spend some time together," Sonia pouted.

"Yeah gotta go help Alice with a History project," Jasper mumbled and turned and fled out the front door before his mother could say anything else.

He walked quickly over to Alice's house and reached up above the front door and pulled the spare key from the ledge. He unlocked the door and pushed it open and then put the key back before walking inside.

"Allie?" he called out as he closed the door behind him. There was no answer but Jasper thought he heard a noise upstairs and he grinned as he raced up to Alice's room.

**XXX**

Alice was feeling stressed out and decided what she needed was a bubble bath. She walked into the bathroom adjoining her room and filled the tub and spread candles around and lit them. She shut off the lights and smiled at the glow of the candles as she dropped her clothes to the floor and stepped into the bubbling water. She sank down with a sigh and rested her head back as she squeezed her eyes shut. She heard the door open and her eyes snapped open and she looked over to see Jasper walk in.

"Oh I'm sorry," he stammered and started to back out again. "I'll come back later."

"Jasper wait!" Alice called out and Jasper turned to look at her. "You don't have to go."

"What?" Jasper asked turning to look at her.

"Stay? Talk to me?" Alice whispered. "That is if you want to."

"Of course I want to," Jasper smiled and walked back in and sat on a chair near the bathtub. The glow of the candles cast a soft light over her and although he couldn't see anything for the bubbles just the look of her in that lighting and knowing she was naked right near him was enough for Jasper to feel desire course through his veins.

"I'm sorry if I was bit funny yesterday afternoon and this morning," Alice whispered. "This pact thing is still so new."

"Its okay, I understand," Jasper smiled.

"I do want to do it Jazz," Alice said shyly and Jasper's jaw nearly hit the ground.

"I do too," he grinned. "But I'm not gonna hurry you. You let me know when your ready, I'm here and waiting."

"I'm ready now," Alice smiled and stood up from the water. Jasper gasped and let his eyes drink in every inch of her as they roamed her naked body and then he stood up and walked over to her. He held his hand out and helped her out of the bath and then pulled her wet body into his arms and smiled down at her.

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked huskily.

"Yes," Alice whispered and lifted her hand to his cheek and placed it there softly. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his lips softly and he felt fireworks explode inside him as he felt her soft lips on his. He placed his hands on her shoulders and slowly slid them down her front, leaning down to place a kiss on her neck and then moved his mouth to her ear and kissed it softly, running his tongue over it as he felt her body shudder against him.

She smiled up at him as she unbuttoned his shirt and then ran her hands up his chest before pushing the material from his body and he dropped his arms to his side and let the shirt fall to the ground. He lifted her into his arms and she smiled down at him as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He grinned up at her for a moment and then bent his head and flicked his tongue over one of her hard nipples before pulling it gently into his mouth and suckling it. She threw her head back and gasped from the feeling and then lifted his head up and wiped the water from his face that had originally come from her own body gently away.

She moved her lips to his and teased him by running her tongue along his lips before kissing them softly. Jasper deepened the kiss and turned and carried her into the bedroom and lowered her to the bed, never unlocking his lips from hers. Jasper broke the kiss apart and smirked and moved up beside her, dragging his hand along her body and splaying it across her stomach, rubbing small circles with his fingers as he moved the higher up her body. Alice dropped her head back and closed her eyes, moaning at his touch, her chest heaving with each laboured breath. She opened her eyes to look at him before wrapping her arm around his neck and pulling him to her as she attacked his lips.

Jasper moaned into the kiss as he moved his hand up to cup her breast and kneaded it softly as he deepened the kiss and parted her legs gently with his hands, rubbing his fingers softly against her. She pulled him closer to her as she wrapped her legs around his waist, arching her breast into his hand as she massaged the back of his neck with her fingers before trailing them down his back. Jasper settled in between her legs as he dropped his lips to her breast, licking the soft skin before flicking his tongue lightly over her nipple. She raked her nails up and down his back, smiling when she felt him tensing beneath her fingers.

Jasper knelt up between her legs and gently parted her legs and sat for a moment, his eyes drinking in her body spread before him and then lowered his eyes between her legs, taking in a sharp gasp as he felt his desire mount. He bent down and slid up her body and smashed his lips to hers. Whimpering into his kiss, she slipped a hand between their bodies and wrapped it around his hardness as she slowly pumped her hand up and down.

Jasper moaned into her mouth at the feel of her soft skin against him and his hips moved involuntarily with her hand. He pushed his arms under her body and pulled her tighter to him, caressing her back as he snaked the other hand down between them, grazing her wrist before placing his thumb on her clit, just holding it there for a second before he began to gently circle it. Alice pulled her lips away from his as she moaned and moved her hips in time with his touch. Her hand tightened around him, squeezing him as she picked up the pace of her hand, wanting to drive him as crazy as he was driving her with his touch.

"Jasper, please," she gasped. Jasper smirked down at her and took his hand away, grabbing hers and pulling them both from between them. He reached down to the floor and grabbed his jeans and fumbled with a condom for a moment before it was out of its wrapper. He reached down and rolled it onto his erection and then he moved back over her. He pushed himself against her entrance and glided up and down her, her juices coating him as he teased her with his tip. Alice moaned again as she felt him nudging at her entrance and rocked her hips closer. Jasper pushed his hips forward, sliding slickly into her. He let out a groan at the feeling of her tight wet walls clamping around him as he pushed deeper and deeper inside her until he filled her completely.

"Oh God," Alice gasped, her walls stretching to accommodate his size. Jasper dropped his head to place light little kisses along her jaw line as he moved his hips slowly, pulling nearly all the way out of her and then sliding agonisingly slowly back into her before pulling out again. He kept the rhythm going as he dropped his mouth to her nipple tugging it into his mouth in and out matching his slow gently thrusts.

Alice felt as if every nerve in her body was standing on edge at Jasper's agonizingly slow pace. Unable to stand it anymore, she grabbed his head and pulled his lips up to hers as she crushed her lips against his. She flipped them over, smirking as she sat up and looked down at him. Jasper smirked back up at her and grasped her hips, pulling her hard down on him and then ran his hands firmly over her body, wanting to touch every inch of her delectable skin. Alice licked her lips as she pulled up so he was nearly all the way out before slamming back down on him again, squeezing her muscles as she came down. Leaning down, she licked her way up Jasper's chest until she reached his ear, never stopping the motion of her hips as she nibbled on his earlobe.

"Jazz, I want you deeper," she whispered. Jasper groaned and ran his hands over her back and then grabbed her hair gently and pulled her head back and winking at her before quickly flipping them over. He smirked down at her as he took one of her legs and lifted it to his shoulder and bent down to kiss her as he slammed as far inside her as he could possibly go and quickly pulled out, before slamming into her again. Alice cried out and rocked her hips in time with his demanding thrusts, panting with need, and dug her nails into his shoulder.

She felt her walls start to tighten around him, her release near, and Jasper quickened his thrusts as he moved his lips up to place light kisses on her leg. He ran his hands in time with his thrusts up and down her legs, nibbling her skin softly as his eyes locked with hers and he smiled. Alice smiled back at him as she tried to focus on his eyes, biting back the scream building in the back of her throat as she felt herself on the edge.

"Jasper please," she moaned. Jasper smirked at her and used one hand to guide the other leg up to his shoulders and then eased himself down to her, capturing her lips with his as he pumped deep into her, grunting with each thrust as the tension gripped his entire being.

Alice gasped his name as she came hard and fast around him, her walls gripping him like a vice as her juices coated him and ran down the inside of her thighs. The feel of her juicing flowing over him pushed him over the edge and he thrust even deeper into her and grinded against her as he let out an animalistic groan. Alice felt her body jerking as the last tremors of her orgasm crashed through her before she collapsed onto the bed, pulling Jasper with her as she closed her eyes, a content smile on her lips.

"Oh my God...that was..." she gasped. Jasper lowered her legs gently as he slid softly out of her and stayed lying on top of her as he kissed her lips gently and then pulled back and smirked at her.

"Mind blowing?" he suggested. Alice chuckled as she ran her hands through her hair, every muscle in her body sore from the intensity of what they just did.

"That's one way of putting it," she grinned. They snuggled together in a heap and Jasper just listened to her breathing until a haze of sleep drifted over them and they spent the night entwined in each others arms, linked together in their slumber.


	10. Ch 10:Emmett & Alice & The Missing Twins

**RATED M**

_Just a warning that this chapter has a bit of smut in the middle of it._

**XXX**

**Chapter Ten- Emmett and Alice/The Missing Twins**

The following day at school Jasper had just reached his locker when he felt a hand on his back. He turned and smiled when he saw Alice standing there. Edward and Emmett were walking up behind her and Emmett grinned as he slung his arm around Alice's shoulders.

"Allie, coming to my place this afternoon?" he asked with a smirk.

"Maybe," Alice shrugged.

"Don't be too enthusiastic," Emmett grinned.

"Where are Rose and Larissa?" Edward asked suddenly.

"I don't know," Alice shrugged again. "Rissa texted me this morning to tell us not to pick them up and I haven't seen them."

"I have French with Rose and she wasn't there today," Emmett added.

"Maybe they're spending the day with their mother?" Jasper suggested. "Our Mums don't fly out till this afternoon."

"I guess," Edward sighed.

"Why? What's wrong Edward?" Alice frowned.

"Nothing, it's just my days with Larissa," Edward shrugged.

"Damn bro, surely you can wait a few hours," Jasper laughed.

"It's your days with Rosalie," Edward pointed out.

"Exactly, I have till tomorrow night," Jasper shrugged. "I'm not worried."

"Suck it up Eddie," Emmett smirked and looped his arm around Alice's neck and pulled her closer to him. She laughed and shook her head and Emmett winked toward Jasper and Edward as he pulled Alice down the hallway. Jasper didn't like the way Emmett was treating Alice like meat and he glanced over and noticed Edward didn't look real happy as he watched them disappear either.

"Don't worry bro, they'll be here tomorrow," Jasper sighed and turned and slammed his locker shut behind him.

"I guess," Edward murmured but his eyes were still locked on the hallway Alice and Emmett had disappeared down.

**XXX**

When school was finished Alice walked out into the parking lot and smiled when she saw Emmett standing leaning against his Jeep obviously waiting for her.

"You wanna come to my place?" he asked.

"Yeah," Alice nodded and she walked around and climbed in the Jeep. Emmett started the car and roared out of the car park and once he was heading down the road towards the house his family lived in a few miles out of town he reached over and put his hand on Alice's knee.

"I've been looking forward to this," he admitted softly.

"Me too," Alice smiled, trying to psych up some enthusiasm. It wasn't that she minded sleeping with Emmett but her feelings for him were so different. With Edward she had her secret crush and she was beginning to realise that had been her main reason to agreeing to the whole pact idea. With Jasper they were so close and although she had thought it would be awkward, sleeping with him had been so easy and comfortable. But Emmett was an unknown and the sheer size of him scared her because she was so small. Emmett pulled into the huge garage of the McCarty house and flashed her a grin as he got out of the car. He waited while she caught him up and then led her inside.

"Well if it isn't little Alice Cullen," a booming voice yelled and Alice laughed as Emmett's brother Kyle grabbed her and spun her around. Kyle had graduated from Forks High the year before and was taking a year off before going to college.

"Hey Allie," another voice said and she smiled as Gabriel, who was a senior at Forks High, walked into the room.

"Hi Gabe," she greeted him.

"Allie," a voice squealed and ten year old Michael ran into the room and skidded to a stop in front of her. "I'm nearly taller than you now, see?"

"Yeah I see," Alice laughed as she looked him nearly straight in the eye.

"I towered over her years ago," Christian, Emmett's thirteen year old brother, said as he walked into the room. "Hi Alice."

"Hi Chris," Alice nodded.

"Would you let the poor girl get in the house boys," a voice scolded and Alice giggled as Olivia McCarty walked into the room. She was a small woman with long brown hair and her sons all towered over her, except for young Michael, yet they all obeyed her without question. She was the spitting image of her daughter Emily but Alice knew better than to mention Emily's name.

Just the mention of the only girl in the McCarty family was enough for Olivia's normally cheerful demeanour to disappear and tears to form in her eyes. Emily had been only ten months younger than Emmett and as children she had been part of their group. Alice had met her in pre-school and she had immediately become Rosalie's best friend. As they grew up Rosalie and Emily had got close and complemented each other. Four years earlier, when Emily was twelve, she had been diagnosed with cancer. She fought it hard and Emmett had barely left her side. Rosalie had clung too and Alice suspected that was why there was a strong bond between Emmett and Rosalie. Just after her thirteenth birthday Emily had lost her fight with the cancer and the months after that had been awful for them all.

Emmett and his family had clung to each other and Alice still remembered the way Larissa, her own best friend, had been so worried about her twin. Rosalie seemed vain and uncaring in a lot of ways but losing her best friend at such a young age had shattered her. Slowly they had all begun to heal but Emily's name was still a painful subject around them all, particularly Olivia, Emmett and Rosalie. As she thought about Emily a small smile slipped onto her lips. If she was still here she wondered how Emmett would take it if Emily was part of their pact. Without even thinking too hard she knew it would never have happened. There was no way Emmett would have allowed Emily to participate in this thing.

"Alice sweetheart, it is lovely to see you," Olivia smiled, snapping Alice from her thoughts. "Come into the kitchen, I'll get you a snack."

"Um, thanks," Alice mumbled and Olivia grabbed her arm and dragged her away as Alice cast a look at Emmett. Emmett followed them and Olivia quickly organised snacks and drinks for them.

"How is Tony doing at college?" Alice asked politely, referring to the oldest McCarty boy who had been at college for two years now.

"He's doing well," Olivia laughed. "Missing Mum's cooking though."

"I bet," Alice grinned as she munched on a homemade cookie. Her own mother, Alison, sometimes baked but nothing ever tasted exactly like Olivia's baking.

"Alice and I have a project for school to work on," Emmett butted in. "Is it okay if we take this upstairs?"

"Of course, go," Olivia nodded.

"Thanks Olivia, it was lovely seeing you again," Alice smiled politely as Emmett snatched up the plate and drinks.

"You too Alice," Olivia nodded and Alice turned and followed Emmett up the stairs. They wound through the complicated hallways and Alice smirked as she wondered how the McCarty's never got lost in their own home until Emmett reached his bedroom door. He pushed it opened and Alice walked in behind him and he grinned at her as he kicked the door shut and locked it. He set the plate and drinks on the dresser near the door and stepped closer to Alice as she looked up at him shyly.

"You're okay with this?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, it's just a little weird though isn't it?" Alice murmured.

"We'll get use to it," Emmett shrugged. "Come on."

He reached over and took her hand and pulled her over toward his king sized bed. When he reached the edge of it he turned back to her and before she could even think he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. The roughness sent a thrill through her and she pressed her body against his and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. He slid his hands up and down her back, his touch a lot firmer than anything she had experienced with Jasper or Edward.

"We have got to get you out of this," he whispered urgently and she smiled. His hands fumbled with the buttons on the back of the dress until they were undone and the material glided to the floor. He held her tight, feeling every inch of her warm smooth skin as he ran his hands hard all over her body. He stepped back and looked at her as he smiled and his eyes drank in the sight of her standing there in only the white lace bra and thong.

"God your gorgeous," he moaned and pulled her back into his arms. He moved his hands to her back and unclasped the bra and then removed the lace material to expose her breasts. She lifted his shirt and pulled it over his head and then he grabbed her suddenly and spun her in his arms that quick she felt giddy. He pulled her back against him and as her back hit his chest she felt his erection against her ass. He lowered his head to her neck and nibbled the skin there with his teeth and then he took her in his arms and walked her towards the bed and then bent her over it until the soft sheets touched her body.

As she settled on her stomach Emmett reached down and ran one of his hands over her back, making her shudder. She heard the crackle of foil and realised he was putting a condom on and then he moved over her and lay on her back as he began to nibble the skin at her neck again. He ran his hands down her sides as he bit the skin, leaving red marks, and pushed his growing erection against her ass. She sighed in complete abandon and could feel herself getting wet. He slid one hand underneath her and began to tease her clit as he rubbed himself against her.

He reached down and pulled her legs apart so they were spread across the bed and moved down her body. He took himself in his hand and guided it to her entrance and began to rub against her. He pulled his hand out from her front and grasped one of her shoulders and pushed deep inside her as she moaned in pleasure. He lay against her hot skin and started to thrust inside her, pounding her into the bed as he bit her back softly.

"Oh God Emmett please!" she cried and began to push her hips back to meet his thrusts. He grabbed her hips and pulled her onto her knees and continued to slam into her. He lifted her as she moaned and quivered and moved them so they were knelt next to the bed and she leaned her elbows on the bed as he pushed further and further inside her.

She moved her legs further apart and put one of her hands on his hips. He dropped his hands around her body and took one of her breasts in one as he returned the other to her swollen clit. He rubbed, kneaded and pounded her into the bed as she moaned his name and her muscles contracted around him again and again in one constant orgasm. He moved his hands so they each held one of her breasts and squeezed them as he bit her shoulder blade and came deep inside her. When they were sated he kissed her back softly as he pulled out of her and moved back. She stayed kneeling against the bed and had her head down on her arms and panic shot through him as he thought he had hurt her.

"Alice," he whispered. "Are you okay?"

"My God," she moaned. "That was so fucking wild!" He laughed and moved beside her and helped her to sit back. She was shaking and sweating and her whole body was on fire.

"I think we need showers," Emmett smirked. "You take my bathroom, I'll go use Tony's. No one uses it now he's away so no one will notice."

Alice nodded her head and stayed sitting on the floor by the bed as he grabbed his clothes and disappeared from the room and then she pulled herself to her feet and rushed into the bathroom. When she had showered she wrapped a towel around her and walked back into Emmett's room. At the same time he walked back in the door, his jeans on but still shirtless.

"Forgot a shirt," he shrugged and bent down and grabbed her clothes and handed them to her and she quickly dressed as he disappeared into the walk in closet. When he walked out he was completely clothed and he smirked at her.

"Come on Allie, I'll take you home," he grinned and led her out of the room. She tried to act normal as she said goodbye to his brothers and mother and then they walked out to his car and climbed in. They were silent for the entire trip home and when Emmett pulled up outside her house he glanced over at her.

"See you tomorrow?" he smirked.

"Yeah, see you then," Alice nodded.

"Cool," Emmett grinned. "Oh and Allie, thanks." Alice mumbled something unintelligible and quickly climbed out of the car and Emmett watched as she raced inside before he started the car and again and drove off.

**XXX**

The following day the Hale twins were missing from school again and Edward was livid he had missed his days with Larissa. Jasper was more resigned about it and knew he had plenty of time to enjoy his days with Rosalie. He couldn't help admitting to himself that even though the sex with Alice had been mind blowing he was looking forward to the weekend with Larissa again.

When Friday came and the twins didn't turn up again Emmett was the one now whining beside Jasper and Edward was the one with his arm protectively around Alice's shoulders. Friday night the four of them all stayed at Jasper's place, his mother gone again for her next big showing. They sat in the living room eating pizza and watching movies and during the gap between two movies Edward and Alice disappeared upstairs.

"This sucks," Emmett grumbled when it was obvious Edward and Alice weren't returning.

"Have you spoken to Rosalie or Larissa since Tuesday?" Jasper asked.

"Not really," Emmett shrugged. "Tuesday was one of my days with Larissa. She came out to my place after school and we fooled around for a while. She still didn't want to have sex though so I took her home. Her parents were fighting when we got there and she shoved me out the door pretty quick. Edward said he was with Rose until midnight and since then, nothing." Jasper felt his relief that somehow Larissa had managed to go without actually having sex with Emmett and he realised she had also avoided Edward, even if it wasn't intentional. She was still solely his and he found the thought comforting for some reason.

"Alice hasn't seen them since Tuesday either," Jasper frowned. "I hope everything is okay."

"Did their Mum fly out with yours?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah she did," Jasper nodded.

"Maybe they're just sick or something," Emmett shrugged. "Those two do everything together, they probably even get stomach bugs and colds together."

"Probably," Jasper laughed.

**XXX**

It was quite late and Jasper and Emmett were playing the X-Box when they heard the front door open. Emmett's head snapped up instantly and seconds later Larissa and Rosalie walked into the living room.

"Where have you girls been?" Emmett grinned as he jumped to his feet and grabbed Rosalie and spun her around.

"Oww Emmett, put me down," Rosalie gasped as Larissa looked at them wide eyed and Emmett immediately set her to her feet.

"You right?" Larissa asked, her voice etched with concern.

"Yeah, I'm right," Rosalie nodded.

"Sorry," Emmett murmured, not sure how he had hurt her.

"We've missed you guys," Jasper smiled as he walked up to them.

"We were busy," Larissa shrugged.

"Family stuff," Rosalie added and the two girls exchanged a private look.

"Well, you're here now," Emmett grinned and before she could stop him he grabbed Rosalie's hand and dragged her upstairs.

"He's crazy," Larissa sighed as she glanced at Jasper.

"Yeah he is," Jasper laughed and glanced carefully at her. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," Larissa nodded and Jasper wasn't completely convinced but decided not to pry if she didn't want to tell him.

"Want to go upstairs?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," Larissa smiled and reached over and slipped her hand into his. They walked up the stairs and they were just about to walk into his room when Emmett's angry voice flowed down the hall.

"What the fuck happened?" he roared.


	11. Chapter 11: A Dose of Real Life

**RATED M**

_Thank you to aurike,Silvinha08 and shyfan for your reviews._

**XXX**

**A Dose of Real Life**

"Oh shit!' Larissa swore and before Jasper could stop her she turned and raced towards the room Emmett and Rosalie were in. Jasper followed her and when they both burst into the room Rosalie was pulling her shirt on quickly, her tears pouring down her cheeks.

"What's going on?" Jasper demanded when he saw Emmett angrily pacing across the room.

"That's what I want to know," Emmett yelled.

"Rose?" Larissa whispered and raced to her sister's side and pulled her into her arms.

"Emmett, what did you do?" Jasper asked angrily.

"Me? I didn't do anything," Emmett growled and walked over to the girls and grabbed the back of Rosalie's shirt.

"Emmett!" Jasper snapped but his protest died in his throat when Emmett lifted the shirt and he saw the dark red and black welts on Rosalie's back.

"I want to know who did it, now!" Emmett snarled angrily.

"Emmett, shut the fuck up!' Larissa growled dangerously as she held Rosalie in her arms gently.

"Who hurt her Rissa?" Jasper asked softly. "We want to help her."

"You can't," Larissa snapped.

"Why not?" Emmett asked.

"Because it's our father," Larissa snarled and Rosalie groaned as she pulled back and glared at Larissa.

"Rissa!' Rosalie snapped.

"Oh, no," Larissa sighed as she glanced at the two guys staring at them in horror. "It slipped out."

"Yeah, good slip," Rosalie sniffed.

"You're father did this to you?" Emmett gasped as he walked over and sat down on the bed beside Rosalie.

"Because I missed curfew Tuesday night," Rosalie whispered.

"Did he hurt you Rissa?" Jasper asked quickly.

"No," Larissa murmured.

"Not this time anyway," Rosalie sighed. "She copped it last summer. You know how we went to Florida for two weeks?"

"Yeah?" Jasper asked warily.

"Well maybe Florida was actually Seattle Hospital," Rosalie whispered. "Rissa was there for two weeks and I stayed in a motel nearby."

"He put you in hospital?" Emmett snapped. "Whatever for?"

"He called Rose a slut and hit her," Larissa sighed. "I hit him with a vase but it broke and didn't do much damage. He turned on me."

"What a monster," Jasper groaned. "You girls should tell your mother."

"She knows," Rosalie murmured. "Why do you think she's always away with your Mum? At least he isn't hitting her when she's not here."

"There has to be something we can do," Emmett muttered angrily.

"No," Rosalie said quickly and turned and took his hands in hers. "If you interfere and he finds out…."

"He'll kill us," Larissa finished for her.

"You could report him?" Jasper suggested.

"Yeah right," Rosalie laughed sarcastically. "And by the time they do their investigation and actually do something about it we'll both be six feet under."

"I don't like just ignoring this Rose," Emmett sighed.

"It's not so bad, really," Rosalie murmured. "He scared himself with Rissa last year. This is the first time since then and he's already been apologising and promising not to do it again."

"I don't believe him," Emmett snapped. Rosalie glanced at Larissa and a look passed between them and Larissa sighed as she got to her feet.

"Come on Jazz, let's go," she said and took Jasper's arm and pulled him from the room, knowing her sister wanted to talk to Emmett alone.

"Why did you never say anything before?" Jasper whispered as they walked back towards his room.

"It's private family stuff," Larissa shrugged.

"Does anyone else know?" Jasper asked.

"Alice does," Larissa nodded. "She was there one night when he went into a rage a few years ago. I hid her in my closet. That's why she never comes to my house anymore."

"I don't like this Rissa," Jasper murmured as they walked into his room and he shut the door.

"There is nothing you can do," Larissa sighed and turned to look at him. "Except help me forget it for a while." She reached her hand out towards him as a smile appeared on his lips and he got her meaning instantly and grinned at her. He gathered her into his arms and walked with her over to the bed and lowered her gently down to it before moving down to lie beside her.

**XXX**

Once Jasper and Larissa had left the room Emmett let out a long sigh before looking carefully over at Rosalie. She was staring at the floor, refusing to meet his gaze and he let out another long sigh before he spoke.

"Rose, I'm sorry I got angry," he murmured, realising that with what her father was doing to her his yelling had probably scared her.

"It's okay," Rosalie sighed. "It looks pretty bad."

"It looks awful," Emmett corrected. "Rose, we really need to do something about this."

"There is nothing we can do," Rosalie murmured.

"There has to be," Emmett argued. "I get that you don't want to go to the cops but what about my parents? Maybe they could help."

"How?" Rosalie snapped lightly.

"I don't know," Emmett admitted. "That's my point. We're way out of our league here Rose. My parents are the only adults around that might have some ideas on how we can help you get away from him."

"No!" Rosalie said firmly. "It's too risky."

"What about talking to your mother then?" Emmett suggested. "Tell her how bad it is, that you need to get away from him. She's your mother, she has to do something."

"I tried that after he put Rissa in hospital last year," Rosalie frowned. "Mum just said that we were old enough to take care of ourselves and shouldn't bother her with our problems."

"Unbelievable," Emmett growled his hate for Jennifer Hale growing. He couldn't believe how a mother could be so uncaring and he was instantly thankful for having Olivia as his own mother.

"Like I said Emmett, there is nothing we can do," Rosalie sighed. "We only have to last another eighteen months and we will go to college and get away from him. Rissa and I made a promise to each other when we were thirteen. When we leave for college we go together and we are never coming back. We are so close now, we can make it."

"It's been going on that long?" Emmett frowned.

"It's been going on for as long as I can remember," Rosalie whispered.

"All right," Emmett sighed reluctantly. "I don't like ignoring this but if that's what you want. I need you to tell me if he hurts you again though. Promise me Rose?"

"I will," Rosalie nodded softly and Emmett decided that for now that was the best he could hope for and he pulled her gently into his arms.

**XXX**

Alice opened her eyes slowly and carefully sat up to lean against the bed head as she pulled the sheet up to cover her breasts. She glanced over at Edward asleep beside her and a soft smile formed on her lips. He looked even more gorgeous when he was asleep and Alice let out a soft sigh as she reluctantly dragged her eyes from him. It had officially been a week since they had begun the pact and over the week Alice had come to a few realisations. She was sure now that the only reason she had agreed to it was to be with Edward. The night before had been even more magically then their first time together and she remembered she had to bite her tongue as he pounded into her so she didn't scream out that she loved him. She had to admit she had enjoyed the sex with all three of the guys but there was a tenderness with Edward she didn't have with Emmett or even Jasper. She felt a hand slid onto her leg under the blanket and looked over and smiled when she saw Edward was awake.

"You look serious," he mumbled sleepily.

"Just thinking," Alice shrugged.

"About?" Edward pushed.

"Nothing important," Alice shrugged again and Edward grinned at her as he slipped his hand between her legs. Her thighs instantly parted and he smirked at her as he began to stroke her. She wriggled against his hand as she closed her eyes and rested her head back, enjoying the sensations he was awakening in her.

She felt his body lift from the bed and when he pulled his hand from her she opened her eyes and looked at him. He grinned at her as he rested on his knees in front of her and then he grabbed her ankles and pulled her down onto her back. He lowered his body to hers and thrust straight into her, causing her to squeak as his hardness filled her. He began to pump in and out of her and she dug her nails into his back.

"Alice," Edward moaned into her neck and his entire body tensed and her eyes suddenly went wide when she realised why it felt so different.

"Edward, no!" she gasped loudly and put her hands on his chest to try and push him from her but his hips grinded into hers as he emptied inside her with a loud grunt.

"Edward!' Alice snapped and he lifted his head to look at her, his eyes still filled with lust and pleasure.

"What's wrong?" he frowned when he saw the panic in her own eyes.

"You didn't use anything!' Alice gasped.

"What?" Edward asked confused as he pulled out of her and then he suddenly realised what she meant and he glanced down at his unsheathed penis. "Oh no. Oh Alice, I am so sorry."

"It's a little late for that," Alice snapped as she shoved him away from her and jumped to her feet. She grabbed her boxers and shirt from the floor and quickly pulled them on as she glared at him.

"Alice, I don't know what to say," Edward murmured. "It was only once, maybe it doesn't matter."

"Maybe it doesn't matter?" Alice asked in disbelief her voice rising with each word. "You just came inside me without a condom. I know we don't have to worry about diseases but what if I get pregnant."

"It isn't likely to happen from one time," Edward sighed.

"I'm sure there are plenty of teenage mothers out there that heard the same thing," Alice shouted angrily.

"Allie, calm down," Edward groaned.

"Calm down? Calm down?" Alice screamed, starting to get hysterical. "You're a fucking idiot Edward! I can't believe you did that!"

"It isn't all my fault," Edward sighed. "You should have thought of it too."

"So you're putting this all on me?" Alice yelled. "Great to know I'll have your support if it does happen."

"Hey, what's going on?" a voice said as the door opened and Emmett stepped in warily with Rosalie behind him. Alice turned and she noticed Jasper and Larissa walking down the hall towards them as well and soon the four of them were standing there looking between her and Edward.


	12. Chapter 12: Mistakes Remade

**RATED M**

_This chapter contains some smut midway through it if you want to skip that part. Thank you to aurike, Silvinha08, shyfan and for your reviews. _

**Chapter Twelve- Mistakes Remade**

"I guess the first thing is to ask if everyone is okay with continuing with all this," Rosalie sighed when it was obvious no one was going to speak first.

"Of course," Emmett smirked.

"Well I'm not surprised," Rosalie laughed and glanced at the others. "I am too obviously."

"Yeah I'm okay with it," Edward nodded.

"Me too," Alice whispered.

"I'm still in," Jasper nodded.

"And me," Larissa answered. The silence returned again and Rosalie started laughing.

"Well I guess I'm leading this meeting," she giggled. "Is there any concerns anyone wants to raise?"

"You mean apart from the obvious?" Jasper growled as he glanced at Edward.

"Jasper, knock it off," Alice snapped, surprising them all.

"Allie, I'm just looking out for you," Jasper sighed.

"I get that but don't," Alice murmured. "It was a major fuck up but it was our fuck up, not just Edward's. It's dealt with now, move on."

"Fine," Jasper sighed.

"Well I think we all learnt the importance of making sure we're protected though right?" Rosalie added. "Alice doesn't need to go through this again and Rissa and I certainly don't need to turn up home pregnant."

"Oh that would be a laugh of minute," Larissa said bitterly.

"I know," Rosalie sighed.

"We do need to take the protection side of this more seriously," Jasper agreed. "Most of the pact stuff is happening here too. Why don't we all chip in and stock the bedrooms and bathrooms so what happened this morning doesn't happen again?"

"That's a good idea," Rosalie nodded.

"I agree," Emmett added.

"Sounds good to me," Larissa murmured although most of her activity in that house was with Jasper and so far he had always been prepared.

"Well if everyone wants to chuck me twenty bucks I'll go get them," Jasper offered.

"You're going to walk in and buy a hundred and twenty bucks worth of condoms?" Emmett smirked. "Can I come watch?"

"Oh no, let me come," Larissa giggled. "We'll go to the same chemist I went to this morning."

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Larissa all started laughing and Edward and Alice just looked at each other confused, not knowing the story about Emmett and Larissa's visit to the chemist.

"I'll space it over a few days and places," Jasper smiled. "There's still some upstairs, that should get us through the weekend."

"Maybe we should get a couple of those tablets in too?" Larissa murmured. "Just in case. If we have them here its nothing."

"Good idea," Jasper nodded.

"I'll get a couple of packs throughout the week then," Larissa decided.

"I'll grab a couple too," Rosalie added. "Just to be prepared."

"Is there anything else then?" Edward asked.

"Actually I do have one thing to bring up," Larissa said quietly.

"What's that Rissa?" Rosalie asked.

"This last week the pact has taken a big chunk of our lives," Larissa murmured. "While on the weekends that's not too bad I can't keep just jumping, especially during the week. We have other stuff in our lives too."

"I think this week it's just been a novelty," Alice pointed out. "Once we get use to it and get comfortable with it things will settle down."

"And you don't have to do anything at any time just because you are allocated a person on a given day," Jasper added, not liking the suggestion that Larissa might be getting pushed into things she didn't want to do.

"I didn't mean it like that," Larissa sighed.

"I think Alice is right though," Edward said thoughtfully. "We just need to be more relaxed about it."

"That's exactly what I meant," Larissa nodded.

"Cool, so is that everything?" Emmett asked and when no one said anything he grinned. "Well I'm hungry, who wants Chinese?"

Everyone agreed and Emmett pulled Rosalie up off the couch and dragged her out of the house with him to go and get the food.

"Actually, I might slip home and take a shower and grab a few things I want," Alice murmured.

"I'll come with you?" Edward offered and Alice nodded her head as she got to her feet. "Back soon."

"Yeah, bye," Jasper nodded and waited until they both left the house before he smiled at Larissa. "Want a drink?"

"Yeah," Larissa replied. They both got to their feet and Larissa followed Jasper into the kitchen and he walked to the fridge and grabbed two cans of soda. When he turned back to her she was standing at the bench, her back to him as she flicked through a magazine that had been sitting there.

"We have the house to ourselves," Jasper murmured as he walked over to stand behind her, pressing his body up against hers.

"Hmm, yes we do," Larissa giggled as she dropped the magazine and leaned back against him.

"What should we do?" Jasper asked as he set one of the cans on the bench and lifted the other one to her arm. He ran the cold can up her arm and to her neck and glided it lightly on her skin.

"Oh, I don't know," Larissa gasped, her voice hitching from the coldness. Jasper dragged the can lightly down and drifted it across her breast and her nipple instantly peaked from the cold. Jasper grinned as he dropped his mouth to her neck and began to lightly nibble the skin as he set the can down on the bench.

Larissa snaked one of her hands up to grip his hair in her hand and he continue to nip at her neck as he put his hand on her stomach. He slid it firmly downwards and grabbed the bottom of her dress and pulled it up. He shoved his hand roughly into her underwear as he bit her neck a little harder.

"Open your legs for me, now!" he demanded huskily as Larissa felt a burst of wetness between her legs as she moved them open willingly. Jasper immediately slid his hand between her thighs and gripped her swollen clit in his fingers. He pinched it and her entire body seemed to gasp before he began to slowly rub it.

"Harder Jazz, please," Larissa begged and Jasper sucked at her neck, alternating his teeth and tongue on her skin as he applied firmer pressure between her legs. He felt her legs give way and used his body to press her up against the bench, his hardness pushing against her ass. He moved his hand down to slide a finger inside her and her walls clenched down on him instantly.

"I've got to be inside there," Jasper groaned and with his free hand he reached down and unbuckled his jeans and freed himself. He moved his hand from her and lifted her slightly as he nudged her legs further apart with his feet. He tore her underwear from her body and she let out a hiss but he quickly placed himself at her entrance. He moved his hand back to her swollen clit and began to rub her again as he thrust his hips forward and began to slide inside her.

He thrust forward suddenly and his hardness was driven deep inside her, causing Larissa to let out a pleasure filled moan. Jasper began to rub harder with his hand as he pulled all the way out of her before thrusting deep back inside her and he soon matched the tempo between the two. He snaked his arm over her shoulder and shoved his hand down the top of her dress and caught her breast in his hand and began to knead it, in beat with his thrusts and rubbing.

"Oh Jazz," Larissa moaned, her body putty in his hands and completely at his mercy.

"Do you like that Rissa?" Jasper asked huskily.

"Yes, oh God, yes," Larissa panted and he began to slam deeper in her, his rubbing and kneading becoming more frantic. Her body was quivering and if it wasn't for the bench she knew her legs wouldn't hold her up.

"Jazz, oh, Jazz, please," she begged as a strong haze began to wash over her. "Jazz, Jazz, Jazz." With each uttering of his name her voice got higher and more desperate and suddenly her whole body seemed to clench around him before it began to spasm violently and she came loudly.

"Oh Jazz," she gasped breathlessly as she came down from the wave and her body continued to quiver against his.

"Rissa," Jasper moaned as he pulled his hand from between her legs and began to thrust harder into her, now focused on his own pleasure. He grabbed her head with his hand and turned it to crush his lips to hers and he squeezed her breast tightly as he slammed deep inside her. As he came, nearly as violently as she had moments earlier, he let an animalistic groan out into her mouth and then he suddenly slumped against her, his body completely spent.

"Oh Rissa, you are so hot," he gasped as he pressed his lips lightly to her neck and kissed the skin the softly.

"You aren't too bad yourself," Larissa smirked as she turned in his arms. He grinned at her and leaned down and kissed her softly and then she stepped back and bent down to scoop up her underwear.

"I guess those are going in the bin," she giggled as she held the shred of material up.

"Oops," Jasper laughed. Larissa looked up at him and laughed and then suddenly her laugh died in her throat and her eyes went wide as she looked at him.

"What?" Jasper frowned, noticing her eyes were on his subsiding erection. He glanced down and her scrutiny caused him to feel self conscious and he gripped his jeans and pulled them back up to cover himself.

"Jazz," Larissa whispered. "We did it too."

"Did what?" Jasper asked confused.

"You didn't wear a condom," Larissa gasped.

"Oh fuck," Jasper groaned as he reached down and pulled her to her feet, keeping a firm grip on her arms as she stood in front of him with tears welling in her eyes. "Oh Rissa, I am so sorry."

"I guess we know now how easy it is to forget," Larissa shrugged softly.

"We need to get you those pills," Jasper murmured.

"Yeah, we do," Larissa sighed.

"Come on baby, I'll go with you," Jasper said softly and reached down and did his jeans up before leaning over to grab his wallet from the bench and shoving it into his pocket.

"I can get Rose to take me," Larissa murmured.

"No," Jasper said firmly but tenderly. "We'll go now before they get back."

He reached over and took her hand and she let him he lead her out to his car. They drove to the chemist quickly and Jasper got out and immediately took her hand back in his. They walked into the chemist together and Larissa looked at the counter and groaned as she stepped closer to him and snuggled into him.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked softly as he moved his arm around her.

"It's her, that woman again," Larissa whispered. "Oh God, she'll think I'm a slut."

"Don't you dare use that word about yourself," Jasper snapped, a little harsher than he intended. "I'll stay with you baby. If she says one wrong word I'll set her straight."

Larissa clung to him tightly as they walked up to the counter and the woman's eyes went wide when she saw Larissa and she knew she had recognised her.

"Can I help you?" she asked gruffly and Jasper looked down and read her name badge before addressing her.

"Tina, my girlfriend needs the morning after pill," Jasper said before Larissa could even open her mouth and she felt a warmth spread through her when he referred to her as his girlfriend.

"Umm, I see," Tina frowned.

"Now," Jasper added firmly.

"Your name?" Tina asked. "For the script?"

"Rosalie Hale," Jasper answered and the woman's judgmental expression instantly fell from her face.

"I know this is silly but do you have a twin?" Tina asked.

"Yeah I do," Larissa stammered, still in shock that Jasper had given Rosalie's name instead of hers.

"I thought so," Tina smiled. "It won't be a minute."

"Thank you," Jasper nodded and watched as the woman walked away.

"Rosalie?" Larissa whispered.

"I didn't like the way she was looking at you," Jasper shrugged and he noticed how pale and shaking she was and pulled her into his arms. "It'll be okay baby."

"I know," Larissa murmured as she melted into him. Jasper placed a light kiss on her hair and held her until Tina came back to the counter and cleared her throat.

"Miss Hale do you know how to take these?" she asked.

"Yes I do," Larissa nodded as she pulled back from Jasper's embrace.

"Okay, that will be fourteen dollars," Tina told them. Jasper pulled his wallet from his pocket and handed Tina the exact right amount and then snatched the packet from the counter and shoved it back in his pocket with his wallet.

"Thank you," he said abruptly and firmly took Larissa's arm and led her from the store.


	13. Chapter 13: Consequences

_Thank you to Silvinha08 for your review._

**Chapter Thirteen- Consequences**

Tina Marsden lay on the bed, her naked body shivering from the slight cool breeze that drifted through the open hotel room doors and she glanced at the man lying beside her. He had been her lover for six months and although he could be a little rough with her she loved him.

"Robert?" she murmured.

"Yeah?" Robert asked sleepily.

"What are your daughters' names?" she asked.

"Why do you want to know something like that?" Robert asked.

"I had two girls in last weekend that I think might have been them," Tina murmured. "Are they Larissa and Rosalie?"

"Yeah they are," Robert said gruffly. "What were they doing, stocking up on more damn makeup?"

"No," Tina smirked and saw this as an opportunity to cause more of a rift in his family, a rift that would only push him closer to leaving them all. "They came in separately but on the same day. They both wanted the morning after pill."

"What?" Robert yelled, wide awake at the news. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Tina nodded. "Larissa came in Saturday morning and then Rosalie came in Saturday night. Rosalie was with her boyfriend and they were pretty much making out on the counter."

"What boyfriend?" Robert snapped.

"I don't know, blonde kid," Tina shrugged. "I'd be more concerned about Larissa though. I heard her and the guy she was with talking and she had been with three guys that night."

"I'll kill them," Robert snapped and jumped to his feet and began to pull his clothes on.

"Robert, where are you going?" Tina pouted.

"Home," Robert growled and turned and stormed out of the room. It was bad enough his wife gallivanted around the country, no doubt sleeping with every man she came upon but he would be damned if his daughters would turn into sluts like their mother. Robert Hale was just not going to put up with that.

**XXX**

It was Wednesday morning and because of a student free day the group all gravitated to Jasper's house. They were sitting in the living room, Emmett and Jasper playing the X-Box while Alice and Rosalie chatted about a shopping trip they were planning that weekend and Larissa just sat quietly. She was pretending to watch the boys' game but she couldn't concentrate because as soon as he arrived Edward had flopped down right beside her.

He kept making suggestive comments and she kept brushing him off but she knew it was starting to wear a little thin. Because of Rosalie's injuries from their father she had been able to stay home the week before and had therefore missed her days with Edward. She could tell he was more than keen to make up for them but she didn't want to sleep with him anymore than she did Emmett.

"Rissa, do you want to come upstairs?" Edward murmured in her ear outright and she sighed but knew she was running out of excuses.

"In a minute," Larissa whispered back as she pretended to be concentrating on the game Emmett and Jasper were playing. Her cell phone toned in her pocket and at the same time Rosalie's buzzed across the room. The two sisters looked at each other as they pulled out their phones and read the messages.

"Oh hell," Rosalie groaned.

"Problem?" Emmett frowned.

"We've got to go," Larissa said quickly.

"But we were going to drive in and go to the State Fair this afternoon," Alice pouted. "How often do we have a student free day on a Wednesday?"

"Pick us up on the way out of town," Rosalie said quickly as she jumped to her feet. Larissa joined her instantly and the two girls raced from the house as the others all looked at each other.

**XXX**

Just after two the group decided to leave for the Fair and they all got their things together and then headed outside. Jasper raced upstairs to grab a jacket and then he walked out of the house and locked the doors before walking out to join his friends. They were taking his car because the six of them wouldn't fit in Emmett's Jeep and he unlocked the doors and they all got in.

"Let's go get Rose and Larissa and get out of here!' Emmett smirked, obviously also in a hurry to get their fun started.

Jasper laughed as he backed out of the driveway and he quickly drove towards the Hale house. As he slowed to a stop out the front he pressed the horn to let them know they were there and shut off the engine.

"If they aren't out in five minutes we'll go without them," Emmett grumbled playfully.

"I texted Rissa half an hour ago to tell her we were on our way," Alice smirked. "Keep your shirt on."

"Yeah, yeah," Emmett laughed. Jasper honked the horn again, louder this time in case the twins hadn't heard it the first time and Edward and Emmett starting joking around in the back seat. Jasper turned to roll his eyes at Alice and she giggled at him.

"Finally, here they come," Emmett grinned when he glanced over and noticed the front door open. Larissa rushed out the door and she seemed to stumble on the stairs for a moment.

"What the fuck?" Emmett frowned and was already reaching for the door when she screamed.

"Jasper, Emmett, help!" she screeched as she staggered off the stairs and they all looked in horror as they realised she had blood on her face and could barely walk. Jasper bolted from the car and Edward, Emmett and Alice jumped out and followed him and he reached Larissa quickly.

"Rissa, what happened?" he gasped as he pulled her into his arms. "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me," Larissa screamed. "Rose. Help Rose. He's going to kill her!"

"What?" Jasper gasped, feeling like his entire body had gone numb.

"He's going to kill Rose!" Larissa screeched as she collapsed against Jasper.

"Like hell!" Emmett snarled and bolted towards the house.

"Look after her!" Jasper growled and shoved Rosalie towards Edward and Alice and then turned and raced after Emmett.

When Emmett burst into the living room of the Hale house he stopped cold for an instant when he saw the scene before him. Rosalie was on the floor, curled up in a ball, trying to protect herself as her father swung a large piece of wood at her as he beat her senseless. The wood connecting with her body made an awful sound and Emmett sprang into action. With a growl he raced to the man and shoved him, hard, sending him flying up against the wall.

"Leave her alone!" he snarled protectively as he lunged at the man and snatched the wood away and tossed it to the floor before he began punching him, again and again.

"Emmett, stop!' Jasper screamed as he raced into the room and he walked over and grabbed Emmett. It took him a couple of goes before he managed to pull Emmett from the twin's father but eventually he managed to step between them.

"Emmett, stop, we have to get Rose out of here," Jasper said and hearing Rosalie's name seemed to knock some sense into Emmett. He turned and groaned when her saw her lying on the floor, blood covering her body as she sobbed.

"Rose," he murmured as he rushed over and dropped to his knees beside her.

"Emmett," Rosalie sobbed and her voice was etched with pain.

"Come on babe, let's get you out of here," he whispered and reached forward and helped her sit up. She was seriously hurt and he didn't even want to start cataloguing her injuries while her father was still in the room for fear if he knew how bad it was he might kill the man. Rosalie let out a sharp moan as she began to move and Emmett got up and then leaned back down and lifted her into his arms.

"Stay with me baby," he murmured softly. "I've got you."

"We need to get her out of here quick," Jasper said from where he was standing protectively between the twin's father and Emmett and Rosalie. The older man was starting to come around again from Emmett's beating and when he moaned Rosalie let out a small scream.

"He's not going to hurt you again Rose," Emmett assured her and she rested her head against his shoulder as she began to cry. Emmett carried her carefully towards the door and Jasper backed out of the room, not turning until they were safely near the front door. Jasper pulled it open and raced out before Emmett and ran down the stairs.

"Rose?" Larissa gasped when she saw him.

"Emmett has her," Jasper said. "Get in the car, quick!" They all noticed Emmett coming out the door with Rosalie in his arms and they began to run to the car. Emmett was right behind them and when they reached the car he looked at Jasper.

"Quick, drive!" he said quickly and as soon as Edward opened the back door Emmett climbed in with Rosalie still in his lap. Larissa climbed in beside them and Edward jumped in the front with Alice and as soon as the doors were shut Jasper roared off, the tyres screeching as he drove away from the house quickly.

"Rose, oh God, oh I am so sorry," Larissa sobbed as she reached towards her sister.

"We should get you both to a hospital," Jasper murmured, already driving in that direction.

"No!' Rosalie gasped sharply.

"Rose, he was beating you with a block of wood," Emmett sighed. "You could have broken bones or internal damage or something."

"Rissa," Rosalie moaned, not having the energy to fight about it.

"We can't go to a hospital," Larissa whispered. "They will call the police and start asking questions."

"You can't let him get away with this!" Edward snapped.

"If they call the cops he will be sent away for a long time for this," Jasper assured her. "He won't be able to hurt either of you any more."

"If we go to the hospital my Dad is working," Alice added. "He'll make sure you are both safe."

"It's the only way Rissa," Jasper said softly as he glanced at her in the rear view mirror. "We want to help you be safe but you have to let us."

"I don't know," Larissa murmured as she glanced over at her sister. Rosalie had buried her head on Emmett's shoulder again and was crying quietly and Larissa could sense how much pain she was in.

"She needs a doctor Rissa," Emmett added as he held Rosalie as tight as he dared.

"Okay," Larissa sighed finally. "But we have to ask for Dr. Cullen. I don't trust anyone else to work quick enough to protect us."

"We will," Alice nodded and Jasper sped up as he continued to head towards the hospital.

When they reached the hospital Jasper parked right near the front doors and Alice jumped out and disappeared inside to find her father. Edward got out and opened the door for Emmett and helped him out with Rosalie in his arms and Larissa jumped out and raced around to them.

Jasper joined them too and as Emmett made sure he had Rosalie securely in his arms and she let out a soft yelp of pain Larissa stumbled. Jasper quickly grabbed her around the waist and drew her towards him and she leaned on him as they followed Emmett, Rosalie and Edward inside. Alice was standing near the front desk, bouncing lightly on her feet and she turned to look at them as they approached her.

"They just paged him," she told them. They stood together waiting in silence, except for Rosalie's quiet sobs on Emmett's shoulder and Alice's father, Richard, soon appeared.

"Alice sweetheart," he greeted them and looked at Rosalie wide eyed. "What happened?"

"Dad, her father did it," Alice whispered. "Can you help them?"

"Of course," Richard nodded and stepped closer to Rosalie and looked her over with a doctor's eye. "Madeleine, we need a trolley here." A nurse raced around the counter and disappeared and seconds later returned with an orderly pushing a bed.

"Put her on it," Richard instructed Emmett and helped him lower Rosalie onto the bed.

"Dad, you have to keep them safe from him," Alice begged.

"I will Allie," Richard promised. "First things first, let's get Rosalie cleaned up." He leaned over and quickly looked Rosalie over and then he glanced at the nurse and orderly.

"Take her into cubicle three, I just cleared a patient from there," he ordered them and as they bustled off her turned and looked at Larissa. "Larissa sweetheart, come here." Larissa stepped warily towards him and Richard gently took her face in his hands and tilted it upwards as he looked her over.

"I'm okay Richard," Larissa whispered.

"Hmm, that's only a busted lip," Richard nodded and frowned at her. "Any other injuries?"

"No, really I'm fine," Larissa murmured. "Rose copped most of it."

"Okay sweetheart," Richard smiled. "Wait here, I'll come let you know how Rose is as soon as I've seen to her. And we need to talk if I'm going to get you girls safe."

"Okay," Larissa mumbled. Richard raced away from them then and Larissa stood watching him go and let out a sob and moved her hand to her mouth. Alice went to step beside her but before she could reach her Jasper had raced to her and pulled her back into his arms.

"Oh Jazz, it's all our fault," Larissa sobbed as she turned and buried her head on his chest.

"What? Why?" Jasper frowned not understanding how it could possibly be his fault or even Larissa's.

"Dad knew the woman at the chemist," Larissa sobbed. "She told him about us."

"About getting the pills for me?" Alice asked in a small voice.

"How is that anything to do with Rose?" Emmett frowned.

"It isn't," Jasper sighed as he tightened his arms around Larissa and looked at their friends. "We kept something from you. The same day Larissa and I did the same thing and we had to go back and get those pills for Rissa. The woman was giving Larissa an evil look so I gave them Rosalie's names instead of hers."

"Because she'd already used hers for me," Alice whispered.

"Yeah," Jasper nodded. "I didn't want her treated like she was a slut."

"But she told Dad we both got them," Larissa sobbed.

"Why did he go so hard on Rose then?" Emmett frowned.

"That's my fault," Larissa whispered. "When we were at the chemist I was upset and Jasper was holding me. She told Dad Rose was there with her boyfriend and they were all over each other. Rose told him it was none of his fucking business. Then he turned on me. She told him I'd been with three guys. He called me a slut and punched me. Rose tried to stop him and he beat her senseless. He hurt her because of me."

She collapsed against Jasper as she started to cry again and he tightened his arms around her and led her over to a group of chairs. He sat down and pulled her into his lap as he rubbed her back and gently kissed her hair. Emmett, Edward and Alice walked over and sat down with them and they waited for news from Richard on whether Rosalie would be okay.


	14. Chapter 14: Family Comes First

_Thank you to aurike and shyfan for your reviews._

**Chapter Fourteen: Family Comes First**

After over an hour of sitting in silence Richard finally walked over to the group.

"How is she?" Emmett asked instantly but Larissa just looked at him with wide, fearful eyes.

"She'll be okay," Richard said quickly and he knelt down in front of Larissa, seeing the panic in the young girl's eyes. "She's got a broken arm and a few broken ribs and a lot of nasty cuts and bruises but there was nothing internal. A few weeks of healing time and she will be fine."

"Thank you," Larissa whispered, her relief evident in her voice.

"Now Larissa, I've had to notify the authorities," Richard sighed. "Someone will be here soon to speak to you. You and Rosalie will need to make statements about this incident and your father will be arrested and charged and he won't be able to hurt you anymore. I also called your mother."

"Is she coming home?" Larissa asked softly.

"No sweetheart," Richard sighed, his anger flaring slightly as he thought of his conversation with Jennifer Hale. "She said she can't get home for two weeks."

"That's when she was coming home anyway," Larissa nodded glumly and Jasper tightened his arms around her.

"Yes," Richard agreed. "The problem is Larissa, that we cannot leave you and Rosalie to fend for yourselves until she returns. The social worker is in with Rosalie now and she will organise some temporary care for you both."

"Some what?" Larissa asked, her eyes going wide.

"A temporary foster home," Richard murmured. "Just until your mother comes back."

"No!" Larissa gasped and jumped to her feet. "You can't shove us in foster care. We look after ourselves anyway, we can just go home. We can look after ourselves."

"Larissa, it doesn't work that way," Richard sighed.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Larissa gasped. "I'm not going to foster care. Where's Rose, where's my sister? I'm taking her home."

"She's been moved to the ward," Richard told her. "Larissa, I am sorry, it's the only way. Rosalie will only be discharged into the care of the social worker."

"You can't make us!" Larissa screamed at him, her voice getting hysterical. "I want my sister now! Tell me where Rose is!"

"Rissa," Alice murmured as she walked over and put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Oh fuck off Alice," Larissa snapped furiously. "Go back to your perfect little fucking world. I told you we couldn't come here but you were so sure Daddy could fix everything. He's fixed it alright, fucked it all up."

"Larissa, there is no need for that language," Richard scolded as Alice stumbled back and tears began to slip down her cheeks. "Alice is only trying to help you."

"We don't need your fucking help," Larissa snarled and glared angrily at Richard. "I want to see my sister, now!"

"Rissa, babe, calm down," Jasper murmured as he placed his hand on her back but she just turned and shot him such a scathing look he quickly pulled his hand away from her again.

"What room is my sister in?" Larissa said with clenched teeth as she glared at Richard.

"Madeleine will show you," Richard said and gestured to the nurse standing a safe distance behind them and watching worriedly.

"I'll come with you," Jasper offered.

"Don't bother," Larissa snapped. "I think you've all done more than enough." She turned and stalked over to the nurse and she quickly turned and led Larissa down the hall and out of sight. Once she was gone Richard sighed and turned to look at Alice.

"Allie, honey are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," Alice sniffed. "I didn't think she'd get so angry."

"She's upset, she didn't mean it," Richard smiled at her.

"Do they have to go into foster care?" Alice whispered. "Couldn't they just come and stay with us until their mother gets home?"

"We don't have the room Allie," Richard sighed. "And they need help. They'll need counselling and things like that. If they are in the system they will get all that."

"I guess," Alice sighed.

**XXX**

When Larissa reached Rosalie's room she shot Madeleine such an evil look the nurse mumbled something and raced off down the hall and once she was alone Larissa walked into the hospital room. Rosalie was sitting up on the bed, her head resting on the pillows but her eyes were wide open.

"Rissa," she gasped when she saw her sister.

"Rose," Larissa murmured and raced over to the side of the bed.

"I just had a social worker here," Rosalie whispered. "She's going to put us in foster care."

"I know," Larissa nodded. "I am so sorry Rose, I shouldn't have listened to the others. You were in so much pain I didn't think of the consequences of coming here."

"It isn't your fault," Rosalie sighed. "There has to be a way out of this."

"I have an idea," Larissa whispered. "How much pain are you in?"

"It's not too bad," Rosalie murmured. "It's only my arm and ribs really. The bruises and cuts are nothing."

"Good," Larissa nodded but she knew they were warped when the idea of Rosalie's injuries was nothing. "We have to get out of here."

"Of course," Rosalie grinned. Larissa raced over to the nightstand and quickly opened the drawers and managed to find Rosalie's jeans and shoes. Her shirt had obviously been too damaged to save and Larissa threw the jeans on the bed before shrugging out of her jacket so Rosalie could wear it.

"Quick, let's get you dressed," she mumbled and reached over and helped her sister change.

**XXX**

Richard was still sitting in the waiting room with Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Edward when Madeleine burst into the room.

"Doctor Cullen, we have a problem," she said urgently.

"What is it?" Richard asked as he patted Alice's knee and stood up.

"It's the Hale twins," Madeleine said quickly as she glanced at the other teenagers, knowing they were Larissa and Rosalie's friends.

"What about them?" Richard frowned.

"They're gone!' Madeleine announced urgently.

"What?" Jasper gasped in horror as Richard let out a long sigh and the others just looked at each other in disbelief. Richard jumped to action and organised security to search the hospital but there was no sign of Larissa or Rosalie. Richard told Jasper to take Alice home and raced back to work and without a word to each other Emmett, Edward, Alice and Jasper walked back outside to Jasper's car. They got inside and didn't utter a word the entire drive back to Jasper's place and it wasn't until they were inside sitting in the living room that Alice finally spoke.

"We did the wrong thing," she whispered.

"We didn't know Allie," Jasper soothed her. "We were only trying to help."

"Where would they go?" Edward murmured.

"Rose is hurt, they couldn't have gone too far," Emmett sighed.

"Maybe they'll come here," Jasper suggested.

"I hope so," Alice sighed.

**XXX**

After four hours it was obvious the twins weren't coming to Jasper's house and Edward and Emmett decided to head home. It was Emmett's days with Alice but one look at her told him she wouldn't be up for it so he left the invitation to come to his house unvoiced. They said goodbye to Jasper and Alice and walked out to Emmett's Jeep and Emmett dropped Edward home before heading to his house. Once they were alone Jasper pulled Alice into his arms and she snuggled into him as she sniffed.

"Jazz, do you think Rissa will ever forgive me?" she whispered.

"Of course she will Allie," Jasper nodded although after the way Larissa had behaved at the hospital he wasn't so sure. He had never seen her lash out so angrily in all the years he had known her. "You know what they are like. If one is threatened the other goes into kill mode."

"I guess," Alice murmured.

"Come on Allie," Jasper sighed. "Let's go get some takeout. I want you to eat something." The last thing Alice felt like doing was eating but she let him lead her from the house out to his car. They went and picked up Chinese and then returned to the house and sat at the dining table to eat. Alice only picked at her food and Jasper was trying to convince her to eat something when his cell phone began ringing.

"Emmett, hey," he said as he flicked the phone onto speaker phone.

"Jasper, is Allie still with you?" Emmett said without saying hello.

"Yeah, I'm here," Alice answered.

"Can you guys come out to my place?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett, if this is about the pact thing, I really don't think Allie…" Jasper started.

"It isn't that," Emmett sighed. "I'll explain when you get here but can you come please? Now?"

"Of course," Jasper answered as he cast a worried look at Alice. "We'll be there soon."

**XXX**

When Jasper pulled up at Emmett's house he and Alice hurried to the front door and Jasper had only just pressed the doorbell when the door was pulled open.

"What's going on bro?" Jasper asked as soon as he saw Emmett.

"Just act normal," Emmett said in a low voice. "You're just visiting." He pulled the door open and Jasper and Alice frowned at him as they walked inside and nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"Hey Jazz, Allie," Kyle greeted them from the couch.

"You wanna play Jazz?" Christian asked as he held up the X-Box remote.

"Maybe later," Emmett answered for him. "Jasper and Alice and I have homework to do."

"You doing homework?" Gabriel smirked as he walked into the room. "Maybe we should video this, Mum would never believe it."

"Oh haha," Emmett smirked sarcastically. "Come on Jasper, Allie." Emmett turned and led Jasper and Alice up the stairs and as soon as they were away from his brothers Jasper frowned at him.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked.

"Not yet," Emmett whispered and led them down the hall. He was walking towards his room but when he bypassed the door and continued down the hall Alice glanced at Jasper worriedly. Jasper just shrugged his shoulders and Emmett stopped at the door to Tony's rooms at the end of the hall. Being the oldest he had a suite of his own with a living room, bathroom, bedroom and kitchenette.

"I thought this room was the safest, it's the furthest away from everyone else," he murmured, causing Jasper and Alice to get more confused. Emmett pushed the door open and walked inside and motioned for them to quickly follow him.


	15. Chapter 15: Secrets Revealed

_Thank you to aurike,DrBitch and shyfan for your reviews._

**XXX**

**Chapter 15- Secrets Revealed**

As soon as they stepped inside he shut the door again and then led them into the room. As they entered the room there was a movement in the darkened room and suddenly Larissa appeared beside Emmett.

"It's only Jazz and Allie," Emmett murmured quickly and stepped back as they saw Larissa for the first time.

"Rissa!" Alice gasped and raced to her friend and flung her arms around her.

"We're okay Allie," Larissa smiled sadly as she hugged her back. "I'm so sorry about what I said at the hospital."

"It's okay," Alice grinned. "I know you were upset."

"I shouldn't have lashed out at you though," Larissa added. "All I could think about was Rose."

"Yeah I know," Alice assured her, knowing Jasper had been right about the twin thing. "Is she okay?"

"She's in a lot of pain," Larissa whispered sadly and glanced towards the bedroom and they could all just make out Rosalie curled up under the blankets. "She's just gone to sleep again."

"I'm glad you thought to come here," Jasper murmured.

"I was going to just get her the hell out of Forks," Larissa whispered. "But she could barely move. I ended up sneaking her into Emmett's room and waiting until he got home."

"How did you sneak into this house?" Alice laughed knowing how busy the McCarty house got.

"I waited for dinner time," Larissa smirked.

"It worked too," Emmett laughed.

"You could have come to my place," Jasper sighed.

"Yeah I thought of that one first actually," Larissa admitted. "But I also figured that would be the first place Richard checked."

"Well, what's the plan now?" Alice asked.

"We can't tell anyone they are here," Emmett said firmly. "No one ever comes in here when Tony's at college so they are safe for a while. They'll hide out here until their mother gets home."

"That's two weeks," Jasper gasped.

"We'll manage," Larissa shrugged.

"We can smuggle some groceries and stuff in for you," Alice smiled. "And come to visit to keep the boredom down."

"Yeah," Emmett agreed. "And Jazz? Can you come with me to their house to pick up some of their things?"

"Of course," Jasper nodded. "Why don't we go now and Alice can stay and keep Rissa company?"

"Sounds good," Emmett agreed and the two men left and Larissa and Alice moved to sit on the couch together.

**XXX**

"I wonder if the asshole is here," Emmett murmured as Jasper pulled up outside the Hale house.

"There aren't any lights on," Jasper sighed. "Richard said the police were coming to pick him up so he's probably rotting in the jail."

"Couldn't happen to a nicer person," Emmett smirked and the two of them got out of the car and walked towards the house. Emmett slipped the keys Larissa had given him out of his pocket and let them in and they quickly moved through the house checking it. There was no one there and Emmett led Jasper upstairs.

"That's Rissa's room," he said, pointing to a door. "You wanna pack her stuff for her and I'll go grab Rose's?"

"Yeah," Jasper nodded and watched Emmett disappear into a door just down the hall before he walked into Larissa's room. He hadn't been in it for years and he smiled when he saw how much it had changed. It was neat and tidy and quite feminine and in a strange way it reminded him of Larissa.

He flicked on the light and walked to the closet and threw the doors open. He pulled a suitcase from the top shelf and began to shove clothes into it before he went to the drawers. He grinned when he opened them and saw her underwear and he quickly grabbed handfuls and tossed some into the suitcase. When he was done he went into the bathroom and grabbed as many toiletries as he could find, not knowing what she would need for the two weeks.

Afterwards he shut the suitcase and walked over to the desk to see if there was anything there she might need. His eyes rested on the calendar and he smiled when he saw a date just over a week earlier circled with golden star stickers. In the box for the date Larissa had written in gold pen with her neat handwriting and the entire day had a red heart drawn around it.

"The best day of my life!" Jasper read out softly and then his eyes went wide when he realised it was the day they had first slept together. His mouth pulled into a grin and he chuckled at this private glimpse into her thoughts when the door behind him opened.

"Got everything?" Emmett asked as he walked into the room.

"Yeah I think so," Jasper nodded. Emmett glanced at the bed and noticed a black hoodie tucked under the pillow and grabbed it and handed it to Jasper.

"Chuck that in, she's crazy about it," Emmett smirked. "Rose reckons she sleeps in it every night. We can't work out the attachment to it. All she'll say is she feels safe when she's wearing it."

"It's mine," Jasper whispered as he recognised it.

"That explains a lot," Emmett sighed.

"What do you mean?" Jasper frowned.

"Nothing," Emmett said quickly. "You ready?"

"Yeah let's go," Jasper nodded as he stuffed the hoodie into the suitcase and they left the room.

**XXX**

When they got back to Emmett's house Larissa had fallen asleep on the couch and Alice and Jasper decided to leave. They promised Emmett they would come visit the following afternoon after school and then Jasper led Alice out to his car. They drove home in silence and when Jasper pulled into the driveway he glanced at Alice.

"I suppose you need to get home?" he asked softly.

"I should at least do a run through," Alice sighed. "Is it okay if I sneak out and come back? I don't want to be alone after today."

"Of course, I don't either," Jasper assured her. "I'll leave the door open for you."

Alice nodded and disappeared into the night and Jasper walked into the house. He went straight into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of sodas and then he walked into the living room and sat down. It wasn't very long until he heard the front door open and he turned expectantly and was a little surprised when Edward walked into the room.

"I was hoping you'd still be up," he grinned.

"Yeah," Jasper smiled. "Allie is coming back shortly."

"It's not your day with her is it?" Edward frowned.

"Nah, she just wants to hang out," Jasper shrugged. The front door opened again and this time it was Alice and she looked a little surprised when she saw Edward sitting there too but covered well and walked in and sat down.

"Heard anything about the twins yet?" Edward asked.

"Umm yeah," Alice said warily but she knew they could trust Edward. "They are at Emmett's. Hiding though so you can't tell anyone."

"At least they are somewhere safe," Edward nodded. "How long do they need to stay hidden?"

"A couple of weeks," Jasper replied. "Just until their mother gets home."

"You're kidding," Edward groaned.

"Why?" Jasper frowned.

"It's my days with Larissa," Edward shrugged. "I didn't get them last week and it looks like I missed out again. I might go visit Emmett's tomorrow."

"I doubt she'll be up for that!" Jasper snapped angrily. "Her sister was beaten today."

"She might need sidetracking," Edward shrugged again, not noticing the angry look on Jasper's face or how quiet Alice had gone.

"I might go up and have a shower," Alice whispered and jumped up and raced out of the room and Edward frowned as he watched her go.

"What's her problem?" Edward asked.

"Dunno, probably just upset after today," Jasper shrugged.

"Probably," Edward nodded. "Well I might go, I'll catch you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Jasper murmured and didn't say another word as Edward left the house.

**XXX**

When Alice walked back downstairs in her pyjamas with her hair wet Jasper was sitting on the couch on his own flicking randomly through the tv channels.

"Edward gone?" Alice asked as she curled up beside him.

"Yeah," Jasper nodded, still looking at the tv so Alice didn't see the anger in his eyes. "I think he only wanted to suss out what Larissa was up to. It's his days with her. Like she wants anything to do with the pact right now."

Alice didn't answer him and when he heard a sniff he turned to look at her. His eyes went wide when he saw her own eyes watering and he gasped as he dropped the remote and turned his body towards her.

"Alice, what's wrong?" he whispered worriedly.

"I'm just being silly," Alice murmured as her tears spilled from her lashes.

"Oh Allie," Jasper gasped and pulled her into his arms and he got even more worried when she clung to him and began to cry openly on his shoulder. "Allie, what is it?"

"I'm sorry," Alice whispered as she pulled back from him and wiped her cheeks quickly.

"Don't be sorry," Jasper said quickly. "Just tell me what's wrong? Is this about today?"

"Not really," Alice sighed and looked up at him and her eyes looked so sad he felt his heart clench. "It's Edward."

"What about him?" Jasper frowned.

"He's so keen on getting his days with Larissa," Alice whispered. "And last week he was so into getting with Rose they didn't even leave the school before they got into it."

"And?" Jasper groaned, having a very bad feeling he knew what was coming.

"I can't compete with them," Alice gasped out.

"Compete?" Jasper repeated and then he let out a long sigh. "Alice, what are your feelings for Edward?"

"I love him," Alice sobbed and threw herself back into his arms.

"Oh Allie," Jasper sighed and wrapped his arms tightly around her as she cried on his chest.

**XXX**

After Jasper and Alice had left Emmett went to his own room then and played the X-Box for a while before taking a shower. Once he was finished he slipped out of his room and down to Tony's to check on the girls. As soon as he walked into the living area he could see Larissa still sound asleep on the couch and he pulled a blanket over her before he walked into the bedroom.

He smiled when he saw Rosalie sleeping in the bed and he walked over and gently sat on the bed beside her. She moaned softly and then her eyes opened and he reached over and gently stroked her hair back.

"Sorry Rose, it's only me," he murmured. "I just wanted to make sure you are okay?"

"I'm okay," Rosalie mumbled sleepily.

"I'll let you get back to sleep," Emmett smiled. "If you need anything Rissa is in the next room."

"Mmhmm," Rosalie murmured, her eyes drifting closed again. "Emmett?"

"Yeah babe?" Emmett asked.

"I love you," Rosalie mumbled and Emmett's eyes went wide.

"Love you too Rose," he whispered and leaned down and gently kissed her forehead before hurrying out of the room.

Emmett barely glanced at Larissa as he left the suite, his mind occupied with what Rosalie had just said to him. He knew she was still under the influence of the drugs they had given her at the hospital but he wondered if there was any basis of truth in the words she had just spoken.

He was that sidetracked with his thoughts as he slipped from Tony's rooms he didn't see his mother until he was right in front of her.

"Hey Mum," he stammered when he nearly bumped into her.

"Its late sweetheart, you should be in bed," Olivia chided gently. "It's a school night."

"Heading there now," Emmett nodded.

"Good boy," Olivia smiled as she placed her hand lightly on his arm. "Are they okay? Do they need anything?"

"What?" Emmett gasped, his eyes going wide in shock.

"I'm not going in there because if I don't see them then I don't know anything more than a vague suspicion," Olivia smirked. "But I've been a mother for twenty years Emmett, I don't miss much in this house."

"Oh," Emmett groaned. "You won't tell anyone will you?"

"Tell anyone what?" Olivia asked, her face the mask on innocence. "I don't know anything."

"You're the best Mum," Emmett grinned and grabbed her and pulled her into his arms, lifting her off her feet and spinning her around as he hugged her.

"Put me down," Olivia laughed as she hugged her son tightly. Once Emmett had set her back on her feet she smiled as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "In the morning tell them that they are welcome as long as they want and during the day it is only me here and they are free to move around the house. I think its best if your father and brothers don't know they are here though."

"I will Mum," Emmett nodded. "Thanks."

"Off to bed," Olivia ordered lightly and Emmett flashed her another grin before racing to his own room.

Olivia stood watching him go and then she cast a sad look at Tony's closed door and hoped the two young girls inside were going to be okay. She had a soft spot in her heart for both of them but particularly Rosalie, the young woman who had loved her daughter so dearly and supported their family so loyally when Emily had died.


	16. Chapter 16: Its Getting Complicated

**RATED M**

_Thank you to jasper's kitten for your review. Because I promised at the beginning of this story to warn you whenever a chapter had smut this one is rated M for a bit of Edward and Alice action at the end. _

_._

**XXX**

**Chapter 16: It's Getting Complicated**

The next afternoon after school Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Alice all met up in the car park and they headed straight to Emmett's house. When they walked in the door Olivia had snacks ready for them and as she handed filled plates around she discretely slipped an extra one into each of Jasper and Emmett's hands.

"Growing boys need their food," she smirked and winked at Emmett as Jasper looked at him wide eyed.

"She knows?" Jasper whispered to him.

"Yeah, she won't say anything," Emmett nodded quietly before raising his voice again. "Mum we're going to go up to my room."

"Okay honey," Olivia nodded, turning her attention to the rest of her sons. Emmett led his friends upstairs and bypassed his room and went straight to Tony's. When they walked inside Rosalie and Larissa were sitting on the couch together and they both smiled when they saw them.

"Rose, how are you?" Alice grinned as she raced over to join them.

"A little better," Rosalie smiled. "Getting bored though."

"I bet," Emmett smirked. They all sat down and Emmett and Jasper handed the extra plates to Larissa and Rosalie and they were all quiet as they ate for a while.

"So, X-Box tournament?" Emmett grinned once the food had been devoured.

"Obsessed much?" Larissa smirked.

"I gotta beat the high score you put on my damn record the other day," Emmett groaned playfully.

"A chick beat your score?" Edward laughed.

"Yeah she did," Larissa smirked proudly.

"I'll get you back for it," Emmett said surely. "Next Monday, you and me, it's on girl!"

"Oh you bet it is," Larissa laughed.

"Does Tony have one in here?" Jasper asked, not liking the way Emmett and Larissa were making plans for their next day together.

"Nah," Emmett shrugged. "I'll go get the one from my room. Alice, you wanna take these plates down and grab drinks for us?"

"Why me?" Alice pouted.

"Because my mother loves your ass," Emmett smirked.

"I guess that a good enough reason," Alice giggled and grabbed the plates and she left the room with Emmett. Almost as soon as they had gone Rosalie shivered and Larissa looked at her quickly.

"You okay?" she frowned with concern.

"Just a little cold," Rosalie admitted.

"I'll grab you a jumper," Larissa said instantly and jumped to her feet and disappeared into the bedroom.

"Back in a sec," Edward mumbled and jumped to his feet and Jasper's eyes narrowed as he watched him walk into the bedroom. He shut the door behind him and Rosalie laughed softly.

"Poor Edward," she sighed.

"Why?" Jasper frowned.

"He's just about exploding," Rosalie smirked. "He hasn't had his first day with Rissa yet has he?"

"No, he hasn't," Jasper murmured.

"Looks like I might be waiting for that jumper," Rosalie grinned. Jasper just nodded his head but didn't say a word and then he noticed Rosalie was trying to get up.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

"Need the bathroom," Rosalie murmured.

"Oh here, let me help," Jasper said and jumped to his feet and rushed over to help her up.

"Thanks," Rosalie smiled. "I haven't forgotten it's our days too Jazz, I just can't right now."

"Of course you can't," Jasper nodded. "I understand Rose, don't stress about it."

Rosalie flashed him another grin and walked slowly to the bathroom and once she had disappeared Jasper turned and pretty much glared at the closed bedroom door. Although he knew he had no right to be jealous or angry he couldn't help his brain going into overdrive about what was happening on the other side of the door. Even though he knew he shouldn't do it he stormed towards the door and without a word he burst through it.

**XXX**

Larissa was fumbling through Rosalie's suitcase trying to find a jumper that wouldn't be too tight over her cast when she heard the door shut softly behind her. She turned and let out a small sigh when she saw Edward leaning against the door with a smirk on his face.

"What can I do for you?" she asked softly.

"That's an offer if I ever heard one," Edward grinned.

"Edward, we can't, not now," Larissa murmured.

"Why not?" Edward frowned. "It's our days and the others are all busy anyway."

"Not while they are just out there, please?" Larissa whispered, her voice catching in her throat.

"They won't mind," Edward shrugged as he pushed off the door and walked over to her.

"But I do," Larissa sighed.

"Oh come on Rissa," Edward groaned. "Emmett and Alice snuck off, you know they aren't coming back any time soon and Jasper is out with Rosalie. Maybe they want some time alone too. It's the perfect time really."

"Edward, I…" Larissa started but Edward silenced her by pulling her into his arms and crushing his lips down to hers. Before she could even protest he had his hand on her breast and he squeezed it hard as he backed her up against the wall and pressed himself again her. A breeze of air hit them as the bedroom door swung open and Jasper's angry voice filled the air.

"If you two wanna fuck around go for it," he snapped. "But Rose is waiting for that jumper." Edward stepped lazily back from Larissa and she glanced at Jasper and groaned at how angry he was, although she was relieved he had interrupted them.

"Coming now," Larissa said and quickly moved away from Edward and snatched a jumper from the bed and hurried from the room before Jasper could leave her alone with Edward again.

"Damn bro, your timing sucks," Edward groaned.

"Idiot!" Jasper muttered as he glared at Edward and turned and walked back out into the other room. Edward followed him and by the time they got there Larissa was helping Rosalie get her jumper on and then Alice walked into the room carrying cans of soda with Emmett right behind her. He set up the X-Box as she passed the drinks out and they settled in for the afternoon. No one else seemed to noticed that Larissa was quiet, Edward was frustrated and Jasper was just plain angry. As it grew late Alice announced she needed to get home and Jasper quickly agreed. Edward said he had to get home too and they all got up and collected up their things.

"Maybe we should hang out here this weekend?" Emmett suggested as they all stood in a group.

"How would we all fit?" Alice laughed as she glanced around the small living room.

"Rose and I can have my room," Emmett shrugged. "Your two groupings can work out who gets the bedroom here and the sofa bed. Its not Jasper's place but at least it means we can still hang out."

"It sounds good," Rosalie nodded. "I'll be bored to death otherwise."

"We can't have that," Emmett smirked.

"We could come here after school tomorrow?" Alice suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Edward agreed and the others all nodded their heads. They all started to say their goodbyes and Jasper was just beginning to lead Alice from the room when he noticed Edward leaned down near Larissa.

"Next week Larissa," he whispered softly. "No more excuses."

"Okay," Larissa mumbled and Jasper frowned when he saw the look of panic in her eyes.

"Jazz, are we going?" Alice asked when she noticed he had stopped.

"Um yeah," Jasper nodded and reluctantly left Larissa alone with Edward as he walked out with Alice.

**XXX**

The next morning when Jasper and Alice arrived at school Edward was standing in the car park waiting. As soon as they pulled in he was at Alice's door and by the time Jasper got out and walked around to meet them Edward had his arm around Alice's shoulders. He didn't like how possessive and clingy Edward was getting with the girls on his days with them but when Jasper saw the happiness on Alice's face he knew couldn't say anything to Edward and ruin her mood. It was the first time she had smiled in days and he wouldn't risk doing anything to remove that smile.

Edward leaned down and whispered something in her ear and she giggled as she nodded her head and snuggled closer to him. Jasper frowned and he could only imagine what Edward had said and then Alice flashed him a smile.

"I'll catch up with you later Jazz," she grinned.

"Yeah see you," Jasper nodded and walked off to find Emmett as Edward led Alice in the opposite direction. They didn't speak as they walked until they reached a small alley between two of the school buildings and Edward pulled Alice in quickly. He led her up the end where there was a private area at the corner of one building and as soon as they were away from prying eyes he pulled her into his arms.

"God I've missed you this week," he murmured before crushing his lips to hers.

Without breaking their kiss he grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall. He stepped back from her suddenly and removed his shirt and undid his jeans and then reached to unbuttoned her shirt and gathered her skirt up around her waist. He reached under the skirt and tugged her underwear from her body and then pushed his naked chest against her hot skin and began to trail kisses along her face and down her neck. He moved back up her body and captured her eager lips with his and he slid his fingertips over her breasts. Her nipple went hard straight away and she gasped as his fingers continued down her stomach and into the hair between her legs.

"Oh God please," she moaned and he smiled into the kiss as he sunk two fingers into her wetness.

As he moved them in and out her hips began to move against his hand and he pulled his head back and looked into her eyes, filled with lust and longing. He removed his hand and kept the eye contact with her as he smiled and bent to kiss her lips. He ripped his lips from hers and bent down to pull a condom from his jeans pocket and quickly rolled it on himself. He reached for her again and picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he pushed her back up against the wall.

He buried his head in her neck as he gripped her legs and moved them apart before he plunged deep inside her. Alice gasped at the urgency and they both felt instantly fulfilled as his erection filled her emptiness. They moved together, slowly as one, their hips in perfect timing together.

"Alice," Edward groaned and grasped her legs tighter in his hands as he began to pound harder and quicker into her.

"Edward, kiss me," Alice begged as she ran her hands through his hair and gripped it hard. Edward moved his lips to crush them to hers as he slammed in and out of her. She moaned into his mouth, her whole body on fire from him, and she tensed around him before completely losing it. He held her tight as he writhed against him and then he pulled nearly all the way out of her before slamming deep inside her as his own orgasm ripped through him.

When they were both sated he pulled gently out of her and rested his head against hers and she wrapped her arms tightly around his shaking body. They stood together for a while to catch their breath and then he gently slipped from her body and lowered her feet to the ground. He made sure she was able to stand by herself and then he leaned down and snatched up his jeans and pulled them back on. Alice just stood watching him dress, her skirt bunched around her waist and her shirt open as she leaned against the wall and he was just bending down to retrieve his own shirt when there was a noise behind them.

"Edward Masen, Alice Cullen, get dressed and get to the office now!" a voice growled and they both turned and gasped when they saw the principal, Mr. Greene, standing there.

"Oh shit," Alice groaned as she grabbed her skirt and pulled it down and her hands moved quickly to fumble with her shirt buttons. Edward smirked at her as he pulled his shirt over his head and then they turned and walked to where Mr. Greene was waiting.

"Move," he ordered and they walked in front of him as he marched them to his office.


	17. Chapter 17: Rumours

_**Rated M for language**_

_Thank you so much to Jessie Alice, jasper's kitten, aurike, Lindsabelle, Silvinha08 and shyfan for your reviews. _

**XXX**

**Chapter 17: Rumours**

Jasper was standing near his locker between first and second period when Emmett walked up behind him and threw an arm over his shoulder.

"You seen Edward?" he asked.

"Not since this morning," Jasper shrugged as he slammed his locker and turned to face Emmett. "Why?"

"We have Math together first period and he missed class," Emmett told him.

"He slipped off with Alice before school," Jasper sighed.

"Damn, he couldn't wait until tonight hey?" Emmett laughed.

"Well, here's Alice so he must be around somewhere," Jasper said as he noticed Alice walking down the hall and when she glanced up and saw them she raced towards them.

"Jazz," she whispered as she stepped up to them and he noticed she seemed upset.

"Allie, what's up?" Jasper frowned. Alice shook her head as tears welled in her eyes and Jasper reached for her and pulled her into his arms. She snuggled into him but didn't answer his question and when the warning bell rang she pulled back from him quickly.

"I've got to go," she mumbled.

"Alice, lunch time," Jasper said firmly as she turned and raced off and Jasper glanced at Emmett and they shared a worried look.

"You have any idea what that is about?" Emmett frowned.

"I don't know for sure," Jasper shrugged as they began to walk to the English class they were in together next. "I think you and I might need to have a quiet word to Edward though."

"What about?" Emmett asked.

"I think he's getting a little possessive on his days with the girls," Jasper sighed. "Rose didn't seem too keen about going home with him on Monday afternoon and then yesterday at your place he was being a little heavy with Larissa. This morning he pretty much dragged Alice from my car."

"So, he's eager," Emmett shrugged.

"I think it's a little more than that," Jasper murmured. "The girls don't seem too keen to be with him, except Alice and you don't want to get me started on that one. I'm just worried he might be getting a little heavy handed with them. And with our agreement not to repeat anything how will we know if he's harming them?"

"You don't think it's that serious do you?" Emmett frowned.

"I'm not sure, it's just a feeling," Jasper sighed.

"We'll keep an eye on it bro," Emmett promised as they walked into their class. They took their usual seats up the back and as soon as they sat down Tyler Crowley and Mike Newton in front of them turned around to look at them.

"Did you guys hear about Edward Masen?" Tyler asked.

"What about him?" Emmett frowned.

"Greene caught him out this morning," Mike smirked.

"Caught him doing what?" Jasper asked.

"Nailing Alice Cullen," Tyler grinned.

"Lucky bastard, wouldn't mind a bit of her myself," Mike sniggered. "Now we know she obviously puts out." Mike had barely finished his sentence when Jasper's fist collided with his face and blood spurted from his nose.

"What the fuck?" Mike screamed as he gripped his face and Jasper stood up to tower over him.

"Jazz," Emmett groaned and jumped to his feet beside him.

"Speak like that about Allie again and I'll do more than bust your nose," Jasper snarled angrily.

"Oh shit," Tyler groaned and nudged Mike who was bent over clutching his face still. "Alice Cullen is like a sister to Jasper."

"Exactly," Jasper snapped.

"Mr Newton, Mr. Crowley, Mr, McCarty and Mr. Whitlock," the teacher scolded as she walked into the room and saw the altercation. "Principal's office, now." They all got to their feet and Mike scampered quickly to get as far away as possible from Jasper as they walked out into the hall.

"Keep running Newton," Jasper snarled as Emmett grabbed his arm and pulled him back a little.

"Jazz, calm down," Emmett whispered.

"Did you hear what the little fucker said about Allie?" Jasper snapped.

"Yeah I heard it," Emmett sighed. "But you aren't going to help yourself if you keep trying to attack him."

"Might make me feel better," Jasper grumbled as they reached principal's office and the secretary got up and made them all sit down. As they waited Jasper just sat glaring at Mike and when Mr. Greene's office door opened Edward walked out.

"What are you doing here?" he asked when he saw Jasper and Emmett.

"Ask him," Jasper snarled as he nodded towards Mike.

"Did you do that?" Edward asked in amusement when he saw the bloody state of Mike.

"Yeah," Jasper growled.

"Whitlock, in here now!' Mr. Greene's angry voice yelled and Jasper sighed and got to his feet and walked into the office.

**XXX**

At lunchtime Alice walked into the cafeteria and kept her eyes lowered when she noticed everyone looking at her and whispering. She knew why, she had heard the rumours that morning and she was absolutely mortified. She quickly grabbed her lunch and walked through the cafeteria and she groaned when she saw their usual table empty.

She sat down and she had only reached out and opened her juice when someone sat down beside her. It was one of the juniors and he put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm Jerry," he introduced himself.

"So?' Alice frowned.

"I've heard all about you," Jerry smirked and lifted his hand to run his hand down her arm. "Maybe you and I can hang out sometime?"

"I don't think so," Alice murmured as she shoved his hand away from her.

"Oh come on Alice, we could have some real fun," Jerry leered, tightening his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him. "I know you're up for it."

"I'm not interested," Alice snapped. "Now get your hands off me."

"Aww come on Allie, I can call you Allie right?" Jerry smirked.

"You heard her, she isn't interested," an angry voice snapped and Alice didn't even have time to think as she was snatched out of Jerry's arms and pulled to her feet and against a firm chest. She looked up expecting Jasper, Emmett or maybe even Edward and her eyes went wide when she saw Gabriel, Emmett's older brother.

"Run along now," Gabriel growled and Jerry jumped up and immediately took off and Gabriel smirked as he watched him go before looking down at Alice worriedly. "You okay kiddo?"

"Thank you," Alice whispered and they could both feel her body trembling.

"Sit down," Gabriel said gently and helped her back into her chair and then he slid into the chair beside her. "You've got yourself in a bit of mess haven't you kid?"

"You've heard?" Alice asked as her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah I heard," Gabriel nodded. "Don't stress about it. They'll have something new to gossip about next week. How bad was it? Did they call your folks?"

"It was bad," Alice sighed. "But no. We got a warning not to do it again but it was so embarrassing."

"I bet," Gabriel smiled.

"Hey Gabe, what you doing?" Emmett said and they looked up as Emmett, Jasper and Edward walked up to them and sat down around the table.

"Just talking," Gabriel shrugged and looked over at Alice and winked. "I better get going. Edward? If you're going to do silly shit like getting caught on school grounds don't leave your girl alone to cop the flak."

"What?" Edward frowned.

"Just some advice," Gabriel shrugged again and patted Alice's shoulder as he got up. "See you round kiddo."

"What was that about?" Emmett asked as Gabriel walked off.

"Some guy was cracking onto me and wouldn't take no for an answer," Alice sighed. "Gabe scared him off."

"Who?" Jasper demanded.

"It doesn't matter," Alice whispered. "Gabe sorted it out."

"Fine," Jasper sighed but they could all tell he was far from happy.

**XXX**

That afternoon Jasper and Alice followed Emmett and Edward back to Emmett's place and when they walked into the kitchen it was the usual McCarty madness with young boys everywhere and Olivia in the middle of it running the show.

"Hey there," Olivia grinned when they followed Emmett in and they were immediately handed snacks and drinks. "How was school?"

"Entertaining," Emmett smirked as he munched on an apple.

"Do I want to know?" Olivia laughed.

"Probably not Ma," Emmett grinned.

"Didn't think so," Olivia smiled as she handed a bowl of cut fruit to Michael. The door to the garage opened again and Gabriel walked in with two of his friends from school.

"Hey Ma, hey boys," Gabriel grinned and his eyes rested on Alice. "Hey Allie."

"Hi Gabe," Alice mumbled shyly as she melted towards Emmett. The room was filled with loud chatter for a few moments and then Gabriel led his friends out towards the living room.

"Hey isn't that Alice Cullen?" they heard one of them ask and Alice looked at Emmett wide eyed.

"So?" they heard Gabriel snap.

"I heard she puts….." the friend started.

"Shut the fuck up Clint," Gabriel growled and their voice drifted away.

"Come on Allie, let's go upstairs," Emmett smiled sadly at her.

"Oh before you go," Olivia said quickly and picked up four large bags of groceries and glanced at Kyle, Christian and Michael sitting at the kitchen counter. "I thought since you were having friends stay this weekend you could use Tony's rooms and stock it up. You're brothers won't bother you, I'll make sure of that. Take these up."

"Oh, thanks Ma," Emmett grinned, understanding exactly what his mother was saying. He grabbed the bags from her and then he led Jasper, Alice and Edward upstairs.

When they walked into Tony's living room Rosalie and Larissa were sitting watching a movie and as soon as she saw them Alice raced over to them.

"Hey Allie," Rosalie smiled at her.

"Allie, what's up?" Larissa asked, instantly seeing something was wrong with her best friend.

"Had a bad day," Alice shrugged.

"Wanna tell me about it?" Larissa frowned.

"Nah, I want to forget it actually," Alice sighed.

"Cool," Larissa grinned at her. "I'll give you a facial that will cheer you up."

"Really?" Alice smirked.

"Really, come on Allie," Larissa giggled and grabbed her and pulled her to her feet and Rosalie laughed as she dragged her into the bathroom.

"How long are they likely to be in there?" Jasper frowned as the guys sat down with Rosalie.

"Hours," Rosalie smirked as Emmett sat down carefully beside her.

"Great," Edward mumbled.

"How was your day? How are you feeling?" Emmett asked Rosalie as he pointedly ignored Edward.

"Good to both," Rosalie smiled. "You're Mum brought up amazing homemade pizzas for lunch and we've just watched movies all day. I'm feeling better too."

"That's great," Emmett grinned, amazed at the relief he felt that she was relatively okay.

"So what are our plans for tonight?" Rosalie asked.

"Just hang out?" Emmett shrugged. "Watch some movies, whatever you want."

"Sounds good," Rosalie smiled and leaned over and carefully rested her head on his shoulder and Emmett gently moved his arm around her as he settled back and started to chat to Edward and Jasper about what movies they should watch that night.


	18. Chapter 18: Back to the Pact

**RATED M**

_Thank you to MissDawes and jasper's kitten for your reviews. Just the usual warning, this chapter is pretty much just smut. If you don't want to read it you can skip without losing any of the story line. Because its been a few days since I posted last I'll put up another chapter to move the storyline along for those of you who are just reading the storyline. _

**Chapter Eighteen- Back to the Pact**

When Larissa and Alice finally came out of the bathroom nearly two hours later the guys and Rosalie were engrossed in a Die Hard movie marathon. Alice rolled her eyes when she saw it and Jasper shrugged at her.

"You should have been here to pick it," he smirked at her.

"Oh well," Alice sighed and sat down on the couch near Rosalie and Emmett and Jasper frowned when instead of coming to sit with him Larissa walked over and sat down near Alice.

The two women snuggled together and began to whisper quietly as they talked in low voice that no one else could hear and seeing them entwined together sent a strange jolt through Jasper. He knew both of their bodies intimately and he found his mind wandering as he wondered what it would be like to be with them both at once. He checked his thoughts quickly and glanced back at them and he noticed Larissa watching him and she winked at him. When the movie they were watching finished Rosalie yawned and Emmett looked over at her concerned.

"Are you tired?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry but I think I need to go to sleep," Rosalie said apologetically.

"It's okay Rose," Larissa assured her.

"I'll take you to my room," Emmett smiled and got up before leaning down to help her get up.

She said goodnight to the rest of them and Emmett led her to the door. He held his hand up to her and stepped outside to make sure the hallway was clear before holding his hand out to her. She grinned as she took his hand and they moved quickly down the hallway to his room. Once they were safely inside Emmett locked the door and then he turned and smiled at her.

"I'll get you something to sleep in," he offered.

"Do I normally sleep with anything on?" Rosalie smirked.

"Yeah but you aren't normally sleeping," Emmett pointed out.

"And I hope I'm not tonight," Rosalie giggled as he licked her lips seductively.

"I thought you were tired?" Emmett sighed.

"I was faking Emmett," Rosalie laughed.

"I hope that's the only thing you fake," Emmett smirked.

"Of course," Rosalie grinned and reached out and ran her hand down his chest.

"You can't Rose," Emmett argued. "You're hurt."

"I'm not that hurt," Rosalie smirked. "I want you Emmett."

"Are you sure," Emmett asked softly.

"Yes," Rosalie whispered. Emmett took her in his arms and led her gently to the bed. He helped her gently down to the bed and then carefully crawled on beside her. He reached for her and carefully pulled her into his arms and leaned down and kissed her lips as his hands dropped to her shirt and quickly undid the buttons. He pushed it from her body and sat back up to get undressed himself before rolling over on top of her, keeping his weight on his own elbows so he didn't aggravate her injuries.

He leaned down and crushed his lips to hers as he slid his hands along her body, gently stroking every inch of her skin and she felt a strong heat fill her body. Emmett smiled into their kiss when he felt her body shudder beneath him and he reluctantly pulled his lips away from hers and trailed kisses along her jaw and her neck, down to her breast. He lightly flicked his tongue over her nipple and then tugged it gently into his mouth as she moaned.

He moved his hands to her hips and in one fluid movement rolled their bodies over so she was on top of him. He moved his lips back to her neck as she gently dug her nails into his back and he dropped one of his hands between them and slid it between her legs.

"What are you doing?" Rosalie groaned.

"You'll see," Emmett whispered as he slid his finger into her, making sure she was wet and ready for him.

As he felt her wetness he knew she was ready and he gripped her hips and guided them down as he slid easily inside her. He began to move his hips so he slid in and out of her and then once he found a steady pace he moved his hands to her back and ran them over her skin. He moved his lips to her neck and alternated tickling it with his tongue and nibbling it gently. He moved one hand to work on one of her breasts and the other stroked the skin on her stomach and back as he kept the even pace of sliding in and out of her.

"Oh God, Emmett!" Rosalie moaned as her body shuddered over his and he began to thrust faster into her, still being careful not to jolt her broken ribs. He felt her muscles contract around him and he moved the hand on her back to her head and grabbed her hair gently and pulled her head back and crushed her lips to his as the wave of pleasure spread through her entire body.

Her body shuddered violently as she let out a moan of pure ecstasy into his mouth and he held her tight as her orgasm pulsed through her entire body. Her tight, throbbing muscles were clenching him and he felt his own release building and then exploded deep inside her as she continued to writhe above him. As their bodies settled Emmett gently gripped her hips and rolled them over so he was on top of her again and he leaned down and gently kissed her lips as he slid easily out of her. He rolled off her but kept her tightly in his arms and they both lay silently for a minute as their breathing calmed.

"Oh Emmett, that was amazing," Rosalie whispered still slightly breathless.

"Glad you liked it," Emmett murmured and moved to place a light kiss on her head. She snuggled into him and he carefully held her as they drifted off to sleep.

**XXX**

After Emmett and Rosalie had left the room Edward got up and put another movie on and they all settled in to watch it. About halfway through Alice suddenly got up and disappeared into the bathroom. Edward watched her go and waited a couple of minutes and then got to his feet.

Larissa and Jasper's eyes locked and they shared a private smirk as Edward walked towards the bathroom and slipped inside. When he walked in Alice was standing at the sink washing her hands and she grinned at him through the mirror when she saw him. He smirked as he watched her for a moment and walked over to stand behind her.

"God you're hot," he whispered as his breath tickled her neck. She moaned and he leaned down and gently nibbled her neck. He pushed himself against her ass and she let out a laugh when she felt him hard already.

"I want you," he whispered in her ear and she turned and grinned up at him. He slid a finger inside her and he was instantly overcome by how wet she was. He undid his pants and moved quickly to slide smoothly inside her, slamming her against wall as he pushed into her very core. She moaned and writhed against him, unable to do anything but be at his mercy.

"Oh Edward," Alice gasped and he pulled away from the wall and walked over to the bench still carrying her and moving inside her. He pulled out of her suddenly, causing her to groan in protest and he quickly turned her to face him. He pushed her back to lie on the bench and thrust back inside her and pushed her down onto her back. He slid his hand under her shirt massaging her breasts as she writhed on the bench.

Alice sat up and captured his lips with hers and he kissed her before grabbing her hair and pulling her back so she was again lying on the bench. Edward bent down and kissed her breasts through her shirt before lifting both her legs up onto his shoulders. He thrust deep inside her as she gripped the side of the bench and she sighed as her muscles contracted around him almost constantly.

"Kiss me," she begged and he shook his head wanting to keep her legs up, loving the feel of the different, deep angle it created. Alice lifted her arms and grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down to her, her legs still over his own shoulders. As they looked into each other's eyes Edward let out an animalistic groan.

"Oh God," he gasped. She groaned and threw her head back and he nibbled her neck as she came again and again, constantly moaning his name.

He dropped his hands to her ass and ran them to her ankles and back as he thrust inside her and when he had finished he pulled out of her gently before lowering her legs down to the bench. He slid her along it and helped her sit up and straightened her clothes up. Alice was still a shaking sweaty mess and Edward quickly pulled her to his chest and kissed the top of her head and held her until she had calmed.

**XXX**

After they were left alone Jasper looked over at Larissa and smirked at her.

"So now we're alone are you going to come over here or what?" he grinned.

"Nope," Larissa giggled. "I think we should go claim the bedroom before Edward and Alice can."

"I like your thinking," Jasper smirked and he started laughing when she jumped up and raced into the bedroom. He got up and quickly followed her and he shut the door and locked it firmly before walking over to her. He reached out and pulled her into his arms and splayed his hands on her back. He moved his hands down her back slowly and when he reached her ass he pulled her tightly to him and bent to kiss her lips.

She kissed him back urgently as he moved his hands up to undo the clip in her hair, releasing it and letting it cascade down her back. He ran his hands through it before running them down her sides and sliding them under the dress that was covering her body. He lifted the dress over her head and threw it to the ground before holding her firmly against his body as he backed her to the edge of the bed and then he carefully lowered them both down onto it.

He grinned at her as he stood up and she watched him with eyes filled with lust as he undressed and pulled a condom from his jeans and quickly rolled it on himself. He lowered himself back down to her and she grinned as she ran her fingers over his lips. He kissed her finger tip softly as he looked into her eyes and he suddenly gave a powerful and deep thrust with his hips, sliding deep inside her. Larissa gasped loudly and moaned as she felt him enter her and Jasper smirked at her and pulled out of her to rub against her entrance, teasing her.

"Oh Jazz, now please baby," Larissa gasped and Jasper smiled at her term of endearment. He put his hands on her arms and pulled her up so she was sitting up and lifted her into his arms. He turned her around and positioned her so she was on all fours and he was kneeling between her legs and he thrust into her. entering her from behind. She gasped and pushed her hips back, taking all of him inside her as he bent down and lightly bit her back. He pulled her back into his lap lifting her body up and down gently so he was nearly leaving her before thrusting back deep inside her.

He reached around her enveloping her in his arms and as one hand kneaded her breasts the other slipped between her legs. He began circling her clit hard and she writhed in pleasure on his lap. He moved his hand from her breast and grabbed a chunk of her hair pulling her head back. He started biting her neck as she moaned in complete abandon unable to do anything but take what he was roughly giving her. He turned her head so he could reach her lips and plunged his tongue into her mouth, kissing her hard. He matched the thrusts of his tongue with the thrusts of his hips and kept circling his fingers hard on her as he returned his hand to her breast.

"Oh Jazz," she gasped and he felt her starting to contract around him. He began to move faster, thrusting as deep as he possibly could inside her, his hand still working at her breasts and between her legs. She came violently, a quivering mess in his arms, and he held her firmly as she rode the wave. He felt the moment when her body slumped and she came down from her high and he was just about to pull his hands from her when he felt her tense around him again.

"Again?" he smirked against her lips.

"Jazz," Larissa moaned as her second orgasm ripped through her. She slumped back against him as the wave receded but he continued to rub her, amazed that he had brought her to the edge twice so quickly. His amazement was compounded when her whole body seemed to tense around him yet again and she once more tumbled into ecstasy.

"Oh Jazz," she whimpered, her body mush in his hands, completely at his mercy as she quivered and moaned his name softly, over and over again. Her body was shuddering violently as she came down from her third high and he thrust deep inside her and let out an animalistic groan as his own release hit him and he bit her neck to stifle a scream. As his body stilled he rested his head on her shoulder, both of them breathing hard.

When he was a little settled he glanced a Larissa and noticed she was a shaking, shivering, quivering mess. He lifted her as he pulled out of her and he held her so she didn't collapse completely. He pulled her tightly in his arms and licked the sweat from her neck and shoulders as she moaned, her body still feeling the effects of her mind blowing encounter. When she had calmed down Jasper moved so they were lying down on their sides, her back still pressed against his chest and his arms firmly around her.

She rolled over to face him and he leaned forward and lightly kissed her lips. When their lips broke apart he rolled onto his back, keeping her firmly in his arms. She snuggled into him and he began to drift into a pleasure invoked sleep. Although it felt so real he knew he was asleep when he felt her soft lips press a kiss lightly on his cheek and then her lips moved to his ear.

"I love you Jazz," she murmured and he sighed softly, enjoying the dream and wishing it was real.


	19. Chapter 19: Parental Interference

**Chapter Nineteen- Parental Interference**

Jasper glanced at Larissa sound asleep beside him and grinned as he watched her for a moment. As much as he didn't want to move he desperately needed to use the bathroom and eventually it became urgent. He reluctantly pulled himself carefully from her grip and slid off the bed. He grabbed his clothes from the floor and got dressed before he walked to the bedroom door and put his hand on the knob, offering up a silent prayer that Edward and Alice weren't doing anything in the living room.

He pulled the door open and was relieved to see them both sound asleep on the sofa bed and he smiled when he noticed how content Alice looked as she slept on Edward's chest. He walked quickly across the room and slipped into the bathroom to take care of business and when he was finished he washed his face and brushed his teeth. He could hear voices in the room beyond and when he walked back into the living room Edward and Alice were awake and Emmett and Rosalie had joined them.

"Where's Rissa?" Rosalie asked softly.

"Still asleep," Jasper said as he nodded towards the bedroom.

"Good," Rosalie smiled. "She hasn't had much sleep this week, she needs it."

"If she's going to sleep for a while would you mind driving me home Jazz?" Alice asked softly.

"Why?" Emmett frowned and glanced at Edward, wondering if something had happened the night before.

"I didn't bring anything with me," Alice grinned. "I just want to pick up some clothes and stuff."

"Oh, of course," Emmett nodded.

"Yeah, I'll take you Allie," Jasper smiled and glanced at Rosalie. "If Rissa wakes up tell her I won't be long."

"I will," Rosalie nodded and Jasper waited while Alice pulled her jacket on and then they walked out of the room together. They headed downstairs and said a quick good morning to Olivia before leaving the house.

"Everything okay with you Allie?" Jasper asked softly as he drove towards town.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Alice grinned at him.

"We haven't had a chance to talk about school yesterday," Jasper murmured.

"I don't want to talk about it Jazz," Alice sighed.

"It was a stupid thing to do Alice," Jasper whispered.

"I know that!" Alice snapped.

"Then why did you do it?" Jasper frowned.

"I wasn't really thinking clearly at the time," Alice sighed. "And Edward is a little hard to say no to."

"He isn't pushing you into anything you don't want to do is?" Jasper demanded.

"No Jazz," Alice replied and rolled her eyes. "I just meant that I would never say no to him anyway. You know how I feel about him."

"Yeah," Jasper nodded. "Just be careful Allie, you don't want rumours like that going around about you."

"No I don't," Alice shrugged and she bit her lip and knowing her as well as he did Jasper knew she was worried about the rumours circulating the school.

"Don't stress too much about it," Jasper smiled at her. "Give them a few weeks and someone else will do something stupid and they'll forget all about it."

"True," Alice nodded, remembering Gabriel had said a similar thing the day before. Jasper turned into their street and drove towards their houses and Alice frowned as he pulled into the driveway.

"Isn't that your mother's car?" she asked.

"Yeah it is," Jasper nodded in confusion. "She isn't supposed to be back for another ten days."

"I'll go home," Alice sighed. "Call me when you're ready to go back to Emmett's."

"I will," Jasper murmured, his attention taken by his mother's arrival home and he barely noticed when Alice slipped from the car. He got out himself and walked to the front door and stepped inside. He walked into the dining room and immediately realised why his mother was home.

She was sitting at the table with Jennifer Hale, her arm around her friend's shoulders while Richard and Alison, Alice's parents, sat opposite them.

"Jasper," Sonia said as she looked at her son. "Richard was just filling us in on everything. You had better not have anything to do with the twins disappearing."

"No," Jasper mumbled. "I was sitting with Richard when they took off."

"He was," Richard nodded quickly.

"Oh where are my babies," Jennifer sobbed and Jasper almost glared at her. She had been too involved in her work to consider coming home when her 'babies' had been hurt or to get them safely away from their abusive father but now they were safe she was worried about them.

"I thought you two couldn't get home?" Jasper asked nastily.

"Richard was going to organise somewhere safe for the girls until we got home," Sonia corrected angrily. "When they went missing we got the first plane home."

"The first?" Jasper smirked, knowing if it had taken them four days to get home she was lying.

"Jasper?" Sonia said firmly. "Do you know where Rosalie and Larissa are now?"

"Sort of," Jasper mumbled. "I have a way I may be able to contact them."

"Then do it, please?" Jennifer begged. Jasper sighed and pulled his cell phone from his pocket and quickly dialled Emmett number as he walked out of the room.

"Hey Jazz," Emmett answered almost immediately.

"Tell Rissa and Rose their Mum is home and looking for them," Jasper whispered as quietly as he could. "She's at my place with my mother. They are pumping me for information. I didn't tell them where they were just that I knew how to contact them."

"Is it safe for them there?" Emmett asked concerned.

"Yeah I think so," Jasper sighed. "Richard is here but now Jennifer is home I don't think they'll be in any danger of being taken away."

"Okay, I'll bring them straight over," Emmett promised. Jasper shut his phone and walked back into the dining room where four sets of eyes immediately looked at him.

"They're on their way here," Jasper murmured and didn't wait for a response before he turned and walked out the front door.

**XXX**

Jasper was sitting on the front step when Emmett's car pulled into the driveway and he got up and walked towards it as Larissa and Edward climbed out of the back. Emmett jumped out and raced around to help Rosalie from the front seat and they walked over to meet Jasper.

"Is she pissed off?" Rosalie asked instantly.

"Nah, she's crying her eyes out," Jasper shrugged.

"Crocodile tears," Larissa mumbled under her breath.

"Where's Allie?" Edward asked.

"Over at her place," Jasper shrugged, wondering what that had to do with anything.

"We'll go wait over there with her," Emmett said and lightly rubbed Rosalie's back in silent support before he grabbed Edward and pulled him towards Alice's house.

"Coming in?" Jasper asked as he glanced back at the twins.

"I guess we have to," Rosalie sighed and she looked at Larissa and one of their private looks passed between them. Larissa reached over and slipped her hand into Rosalie's and the two girls walked to the front door as Jasper followed behind them.

As soon as they got inside and walked in the dining room Jennifer let out a scream and ran over to them.

"Rosalie, my baby, what did he do to you?" Jennifer moaned as she pulled Rosalie into her arms. Rosalie let out a hiss and Larissa glared at their mother.

"Mum, you are hurting her," Larissa growled.

"Oh I'm sorry baby, I am just so glad to see you," Jennifer gasped as she loosened her grip on Rosalie. "Larissa, are you okay?"

"This time," Larissa muttered and Jennifer ignored her sullen attitude and stepped over to hug her. Jasper noticed Larissa stayed rigid in her mother's embrace and continued to glare at her as she stepped back.

"I should get you two home," Jennifer murmured and turned to look at the others. "Sonia, thank you for everything."

"You're welcome Jen," Sonia smiled. "Think about what I suggested."

"I will," Jennifer nodded and turned back to her daughters. "Come on girls, let's go home."

She put her arm around Rosalie's shoulders and led her from the house and Larissa followed, glancing at Jasper as she walked past and rolling her eyes. Once they had left Richard and Alison left too and Sonia sighed as she glanced at her son.

"Well, I'll be in my room," Jasper muttered.

"Hang on, I want to talk to you," Sonia said firmly and pointed towards a chair opposite her. Jasper considered ignoring her but with a sigh he walked over and flopped down in the chair.

"Yeah?" he asked sullenly.

"Jennifer is a loyal friend and assistant," Sonia started. "And I want to make things easier for her if she is going to continue travelling with me. Robert has been charged and the prosecutor has already told Jennifer he will get a few years for Rosalie's assault."

"Why is this my business?" Jasper asked although he was relieved the twins' father would be punished for what he had done.

"I have made Jennifer an offer," Sonia sighed. "And should she choose to accept it then it will affect your life."

"Affect my life how?" Jasper frowned.

"You're an independent kid, you always have been," Sonia murmured thoughtfully. "You never needed much supervision, even as a child."

"Luckily, because I never got it," Jasper snapped.

"Don't be like that, I did the best I could," Sonia growled. "It isn't my fault your deadbeat father left us."

"I guess it was mine then," Jasper snarled and although he hadn't been born when his father had disappeared the look Sonia gave him told him she did blame him.

"I don't want to fight about that," Sonia sighed. "My point was merely that I can leave you here alone and trust you. Jennifer's girls can fend for themselves but she worries about them being alone in that house when we are rarely here. I have suggested that they will stay here with you whenever we are away."

"You're saying Larissa and Rosalie Hale are moving in here?" Jasper asked, trying to hide the excitement in his voice. His mother didn't realise that when she was away his friends practically lived there anyway.

"Jennifer will keep the house and they will technically live there," Sonia corrected. "But when we are away the girls will stay here with you. Is that okay?"

"I suppose so," Jasper said, pretending to be nonchalant about it when he really wanted to let out a great big scream of delight at the idea of Larissa being here twenty four seven.

"I knew I could count on you," Gabriele smiled. "You'll watch out for them when we're away."

"If I have to," Jasper muttered.

"Thank you," Sonia grinned and Jasper had to hide his smirk at the change his life was about to take.

**XXX**

On Monday morning Emmett and Edward pulled up outside Alice's house to pick her up from school, none of them having heard from Jasper and the twins all weekend. Alice was sitting on the step waiting and she jumped up and ran down to the car when she saw them.

"You seen them yet?" Emmett asked as he nodded toward Jasper's place.

"Nah, they were coming and going a lot yesterday but this morning it has been quiet," Alice replied.

"Here's Jasper," Edward announced and they all turned as Jasper walked out of the front door, closing it behind him before he walked over to them.

"How much trouble are they in?" Emmett asked as soon as he reached them.

"None really," Jasper shrugged.

"So I guess their Mum will be staying around for a while now?" Alice asked.

"You're kidding right?" Jasper smirked. "She's nearly as career driven as my mother. Their solution to fix all this is to pack the twins up and move them into our place. We moved everything in yesterday. Mum and Jennifer are flying back out tomorrow morning."

"Rissa and Rose are going to be living with you?" Alice grinned.

"Yeah," Jasper laughed. "We're trying hard to keep straight faces around the mothers but it's hilarious. They are here all the time anyway. What's going to really change?"

"That is so cool," Alice giggled, excited about the idea of her best friends all living next door.

"Are they coming to school today?" Emmett asked suddenly.

"Nah, their Mum's given them the day off," Jasper shrugged. "They'll be back tomorrow."

"Cool," Emmett smirked.

"You coming Allie?" Jasper asked and nodded toward his car and Alice glanced at Emmett and Edward and then nodded her head.

"See you there," Emmett said and gunned his car engine and drove off.


	20. Chapter 20: The Pact Thickens

**RATED M for a small smutty bit at the beginning ;) **

**Chapter 20: The Pact Thickens**

On Tuesday morning Jennifer insisted on driving the twins to school herself before heading to the airport and offered to take Jasper too. He declined, using the excuse he drove Alice as well and when he walked out of the house Alice was leaning against his car waiting.

"I thought Rissa and Rose were coming back to school today?" Alice frowned when she saw him alone.

"They are," Jasper nodded. "Their Mum took them."

"Oh," Alice nodded and Jasper walked over to his car and unlocked it. They both got inside and he flashed her a smile before backing out and headed towards the school.

"Jazz," Alice murmured when they were nearly halfway there.

"Yeah Allie?" Jasper smiled.

"Can you pull over please?" Alice asked softly.

"Why?" Jasper frowned.

"Please?" Alice asked again and Jasper pulled up on the side of the road and glanced at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked quickly.

"Oh, I'm fine," Alice smirked and waited until he had shut off the engine.

"Then why have we stopped?" Jasper asked.

"I just realised today is one of our days and I've never done it in a car before," Alice giggled and she slid in her seat so she could reach him better and ran her hand over the material of his pants teasing him until he was hard. She smiled at him and licked her lips and dropped her head down into his lap.

He gasped as she undid his pants and her soft hand slipped inside and pulled him out. She trailed her tongue up the length of him as he groaned and reached down to run his hand through her hair. She smiled and licked him again before taking him into her mouth.

She teased and sucked him and rolled her tongue around him as he grew bigger and harder inside her mouth. She pulled her head up suddenly, releasing him from her mouth and he moaned.

"Allie, don't stop," he begged as he gripped her hair tighter. She moved her head again and placed her lips on his tip and then suddenly she took all of him in her mouth. He groaned as she sucked and licked and pumped his organ in and out of her mouth and just when he thought he couldn't hold off any longer she pulled her mouth from him. 

"Allie," he groaned in protest. She just smiled seductively as she knelt on her seat and quickly pulled her underwear off and then she bunched her dress up around her waist.

She moved to climb over him, and straddled him as she pushed her hips down, taking him deep inside her with a single thrust. She began to ride him hard and he ran his hands down her back and lifted her dress so it trapped her arms above her head. He leaned over and took one of her hard nipples into his mouth and suckled it as she continued to ride him. She gasped and he pushed her back onto the steering wheel so her back was arched and she gasped his name as she came violently. When she was finished he pulled her dress down to release her arms and she continued to ride him as he gripped her hips in his hands.

"Jazz, not inside me," she whispered urgently and he realised they weren't using a condom. She slid her hand down between them and lifted her hips so he slid out of her and she immediately moved her hand on him. He rested his head back on the seat and scrunched his eyes shut as his hips thrust up towards her hand and a stream of his hot cum shot out over her thighs.

He sat breathing deeply until he felt her hands on him, this time pushing his subsiding erection back into his pants before doing them up. He opened his eyes and she winked at him before leaning forward and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Very nice," she commented before she climbed off him with a cheeky grin and moved back into her own seat. He watched her with a smirk on his face as she pulled her underwear back on and straightened her dress and then she looked at him innocently.

"Well, are we going to school or what?" she asked.

"Um, yeah," he nodded and reached forward to start the car again as she laughed beside him.

**XXX**

When Jasper and Alice arrived at school Emmett, Larissa, Edward and Rosalie were all waiting in the car park for them.

"You guys are late," Edward smirked as they got out of the car.

"Allie overslept," Jasper lied with a shrug. Alice just glanced at him as she walked over to join the twins and they all headed inside to their classes.

They split off to head off to their classes and it wasn't until lunchtime that they all met up again. Emmett had waited outside Rosalie's French class to walk her to the cafeteria and as they strolled down the halls they bumped into Edward and Jasper.

The four of them headed towards the cafeteria and just as they reached the doors Alice and Larissa came from the opposite direction. They all greeted each other and walked into the cafeteria and joined the lunch line. When the Jerry guy that had tried to bully Alice the Friday before stepped up behind the group Alice moved closer to Jasper and he smiled down at her before tossing his arm casually around her shoulders.

"You all right?" Jasper whispered softly.

"Yeah, that's the guy," Alice murmured back as she nodded towards Jerry. Jasper turned to look at him and when their eyes met Jerry turned and quickly walked away.

"Smart boy," Emmett growled under his breath and Alice realised Emmett had stepped up protectively on her other side. They quickly grabbed their lunch and walked to their usual table and once they were sitting down Rosalie glanced at Alice.

"So what happened Friday?" she asked outright. "I've been hearing gossiping all day."

"What have you heard?" Alice groaned.

"Some horrible things about you," Rosalie admitted. "And something about Jasper and Mike Newton in a fight?"

"That was hardly a fight," Jasper sighed.

"No, more like a beating," Emmett smirked. "Mike didn't even put up a fight."

"What? Why?" Larissa asked, intrigued.

"Short version is Edward and I got busted doing, well, pact related activities," Alice murmured. "The whole school knows and was talking about it."

"And Newton made the mistake of making some comments to me and Jazz," Emmett added.

"Not very bright," Rosalie smirked although she offered Alice a comforting smile.

"Yeah, so can we talk about something else, please?" Alice begged softly.

"Of course," Larissa smiled and reached over and gently rubbed Alice's arm and as the conversation changed topic she kept her hand on Alice's shoulder in silent support.

**XXX**

When school was finished that afternoon Edward, Emmett and Jasper walked out into the car park and the three girls were already waiting.

"So Rissa?" Emmett smirked as he flung his arm around her shoulders. "We on for today?"

"Oh you bet," Larissa giggled.

"My place then?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah," Larissa nodded and glanced at the others as she snuggled closer to Emmett. "Catch you guys later."

Emmett led Larissa away from the group and towards his Jeep and Jasper watched them go carefully. When Larissa started laughing at something Emmett said and slapped his arm playfully his eyes narrowed and he quickly glanced at the others to make sure they hadn't noticed. Edward and Alice were chatting about something quietly and Jasper noticed Rosalie was also watching Larissa and Emmett with a frown on her face.

"So Rose, you wanna go somewhere?" Edward asked suddenly as he turned his attention back to Rosalie and Jasper groaned when he saw the fallen expression on Alice's face.

"Not really," Rosalie murmured. "I can't do anything anyway Edward. I'm still too sore. I think I'll just get Jazz to take me home and have a sleep. Sorry."

"That's okay," Edward murmured and cast a look towards Alice and Jasper quickly threw his arm around Alice's shoulders, not wanting her to feel like second choice, which was obviously what she was to Edward today.

"Not a problem Rose," Jasper smiled. "Allie and I probably want to go somewhere private but I can drop you off first."

Alice turned and frowned at Jasper and he shrugged at her innocently as Edward walked away from them and Jasper led Rosalie and Alice to his car.

"What was that about?" Alice asked as they got in.

"What was what about?" Jasper asked.

"We weren't planning on going anywhere, were we?" Alice frowned.

"Nah, I just noticed Edward was checking you out," Jasper shrugged.

"So?' Alice shrugged back, mimicking his movements.

"So, it isn't his days with you," Jasper murmured as he drove out of the car park and headed towards their houses.

**XXX**

When Emmett and Larissa walked into Emmett's house the usual after school mayhem was going strong and Emmett quickly grabbed them both snacks and drinks before leading Larissa up to his room. Once they were alone he flopped down on the bed and Larissa walked over and easily sat down beside him.

"Wanna play?" he said as he pointed towards the television.

"In a minute, let's eat first," Larissa smiled.

"I like a girl with her priorities right," Emmett smirked and Larissa laughed as he handed her a bottle of juice and a plate of food and they began to eat. "So how's things going for you?"

"Not too bad," Larissa shrugged. "It's a little weird living at Jasper's full time. Trust our mother to come up with something like that. Anything to avoid being a real mother I guess."

"I didn't mean that," Emmett sighed as he glanced over at her. "How are things going with the whole pact thing?"

"Oh that," Larissa smirked and munched thoughtfully on her mouthful of food before letting out a soft sigh. "Pretty much the same I guess."

"Rissa, maybe you should just pull out?" Emmett suggested. "I'd back you up. It's getting complicated."

"I've been thinking about it," Larissa murmured.

"And?" Emmett prodded.

"I'm still thinking about it," Larissa sighed and set her plate down and snatched up an X-Box remote from the bed. "So are we playing or what?"

"Yeah we are," Emmett sighed, knowing she was avoiding the topic but he didn't see what he could do about it except be there for her when she finally wanted to talk.

**XXX**

The next day was Wednesday and the pact pairings had changed again. Jasper wasn't too concerned, he knew he was now with Rosalie and she had said the day before she couldn't do anything. After school Emmett had dragged Alice off and Jasper noticed Edward had been watching them as they left. Edward decided to go back to Jasper's with him and the twins and as soon as they arrived home Larissa disappeared upstairs to her room.

Edward followed Jasper and Rosalie into the living room but after only a few minutes he muttered something about the bathroom and disappeared upstairs. Rosalie frowned as she watched him go and then she turned to look at Jasper and smiled.

"You realise it's been nearly a month since we started this whole thing and you and I still haven't had our first day," she murmured.

"You've had a lot on," Jasper shrugged.

"Yeah," Rosalie whispered as she glanced away from him.

"I'm not expecting anything Rose," Jasper added. "I heard what you said to Edward yesterday."

"That wasn't exactly the truth," Rosalie admitted. "I just didn't feel like going home with him. I managed fine with Emmett on the weekend."

"I see," Jasper nodded, her comment making his suspicions about Edward flare again.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" Rosalie asked softly and Jasper turned to look at her with wide eyes and then slowly nodded his head.

"Yeah, let's go," Jasper grinned and jumped up and helped her off the couch and together they walked up to his room.


	21. Chapter 21: Confessions

_Thank you to Jessie Alice for your encouraging review and to xxtwilightx for asking about this story. I really appreciated knowing you are enjoying this. _

**XXX**

**Chapter 21- Confessions**

Edward walked into Larissa's room without knocking and she turned and glared at him.

"Excuse me?" she snapped lightly.

"I figured you coming up here was an invitation," Edward smirked.

"No, it was an effort to let you down gently," Larissa sighed. "Edward, I don't want to today."

"Why not?" Edward frowned.

"I'm tired, I'm stressed out," Larissa murmured. "After everything that's happened with our family this week I just need a nice hot bath and an early night."

"I could join you?" Edward grinned at her.

"Please, not tonight," Larissa whispered. "I need some me time. We still have tomorrow. I promise, we'll do something together tomorrow night."

"Okay," Edward agreed reluctantly. "I'm going to hold you to that."

"Tomorrow night," Larissa nodded her head and watched with relief as he walked back out of the room.

**XXX**

When they reached Jasper's room Rosalie walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed as he shut and locked the door behind them. He turned to her and smiled as he walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed beside her. He looked at her but she looked nervous so he didn't reach out to touch her.

"Uncomfortable much," Rosalie whispered after a huge silence hung in the air.

"Are you okay with this?" Jasper asked and Rosalie nodded her head slowly. Jasper smiled reassuringly at her and leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers. She responded slowly but when his tongue moved to pry her lips apart she put her hands on his chest and pushed him back.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I can," she whispered.

"Yeah I know," Jasper sighed. "It's too weird isn't it?"

"Yes," Rosalie nodded but looked at him worriedly. "It isn't you Jazz, really."

"It's okay Rose," Jasper assured her, feeling his own relief. Doing anything with Rosalie really would be too weird considering his secret feelings for her twin.

"Can I trust you to keep something to yourself?" Rosalie whispered.

"Of course you can," Jasper nodded.

"You won't tell anyone?" Rosalie asked. "Not even Rissa and especially not Emmett."

"I swear, I'll tell no one," Jasper murmured, slightly concerned about what kind of secret Rosalie had that she wouldn't even share with Larissa.

"The reason I can't do anything with you is because I'm in love with Emmett," Rosalie whispered.

"Oh," Jasper nodded and then he couldn't help himself and started laughing.

"It isn't funny," Rosalie snapped as her anger flared in her eyes.

"I'm not laughing at you Rose," Jasper assured her, still looking amused although he was trying to control himself. "I have a similar problem."

"You do?" Rosalie smirked.

"I've been relieved things have been happening to prevent you and me getting together," Jasper told her. "It's not that you aren't gorgeous and sexy but I can't do it. I can't do that to Larissa."

"Rissa?" Rosalie giggled. "You like my sister."

"Oh it's more than like," Jasper smirked but then went serious. "You can't tell her though Rose."

"I won't," Rosalie promised. "But maybe you should tell her. She seems a lot happier on the days she has you. Maybe the feeling is mutual."

"I thought so at first but now I'm not so sure," Jasper sighed. "She's pretty keen on her days with the other guys, Emmett at least."

"Yeah I know," Rosalie nodded sadly. "Every week when he hauls her off so happily and she goes so willingly it cuts me."

"Me too," Jasper admitted. "I know we agreed to this pact but its so hard watching her go off with Emmett or Edward."

"It is such a relief to know someone else thinks like me," Rosalie sighed.

"Yeah," Jasper agreed. "Well I guess since we aren't going to be doing anything on our days we can always talk if you need to."

"Thanks Jazz," Rosalie grinned.

They sat back on the bed then, more comfortable now they had confided in each other. Rosalie curled up carefully on the pillows and they continued to talk about their feelings for Emmett and Larissa, both of them finally opening up about their secret crushes.

Eventually Jasper suggested ordering Chinese for dinner and Rosalie agreed, realising how hungry she was. Jasper helped her carefully off the bed, noticing she was still moving gingerly because of her broken ribs and he kept his hand on her back as he led her out into the hall. Larissa was just coming up the stairs, wearing her pyjamas and her hair wet, obviously freshly showered.

"Hey Rissa, we're going to order Chinese, want some?" Jasper asked.

"Nah, I'm good," Larissa said softly and held up the tub of yoghurt in her hand as she glanced at them.

"That's dinner?" Jasper frowned.

"I'm not hungry," Larissa shrugged.

"Is Edward still here?" Rosalie asked as she glanced at Larissa's closed bedroom door.

"No, he's gone home," Larissa murmured as she moved past them and walked towards her bedroom.

"Rissa, are you okay?" Rosalie frowned, noticing there was something wrong about her.

"I'm fine," Larissa shrugged. "Just tired. I'm going to bed." She walked to her door as Rosalie watched her worriedly, not believing her for a moment. She knew there was more but Larissa seemed to be brushing her off.

"Larissa?" Rosalie whispered but Larissa ignored her as she walked into her room and closed the door behind her and they both heard the lock snap softly in place. Jasper glanced at Rosalie and shrugged his shoulders and Rosalie sighed as she walked downstairs with him to organise their dinner.

In her room Larissa walked over to the bed and quickly pulled her cell phone from her pocket as she sat down. She dialled the number quickly and placed the phone to her ear as she listened to it ring.

"Hello?" Emmett's voice came through.

"Hi, it's me, are you busy?" Larissa whispered.

"Nah," Emmett assured her. "Alice is over but I haven't got a chance of getting her alone yet. Mum kidnapped her as soon as we walked through the door to help with some craft project thing and I think she's really into it. What's up?"

"Jasper and Rose," Larissa murmured and burst into tears.

"Oh Rissa," Emmett sighed and he felt a strange knot in his chest as he realised that his days with Alice were also Jasper's days with Rosalie. "Are you okay? Do you want me to come over?"

"No," Larissa sighed. "Sounds like you've got your work cut out for you getting Alice off your Mum. I've told them I've gone to bed and I'm just going to watch a movie or cry myself to sleep."

"Damn, don't do that," Emmett groaned.

"I'm kidding," Larissa whispered, although she wasn't sure she was. "I'll watch some comedy or something to cheer myself up."

"Okay," Emmett sighed. "But if you need to talk call me okay? Doesn't matter what time."

"I will," Larissa promised before hanging up and lying back on the bed as her tears began to fall again.

**XXX**

After Olivia had served dinner for the boys and Alice Emmett was finally able to get Alice alone and he quickly pulled her upstairs to his room.

"I'm sorry Emmett," she grinned as soon as they were alone. "You're Mum looked so keen when I said I'd help her."

"Yeah, she used to do all that stuff with Emily," Emmett sighed. "Since she's been gone it's not the same. Us guys really don't get that stuff."

"I enjoyed it," Alice smiled.

"Now for something else you'll enjoy," Emmet grinned and grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. She giggled as he quickly pulled her shirt from her and tossed it to the floor as he backed her to the bed. She fell back onto it and he collapsed down beside her as he ran his fingers on her stomach.

He leaned down and began to suckle the skin at her neck as his hand snaked behind her to unclasp her bra and he quickly tossed the material to the side. He lowered his lips and pulled one of her nipples into his mouth as she ran her hands through his hair. Emmett wriggled his body closer to her as he let her nipple go before lashing it with his tongue and he heard her breath hitch.

"You like that?" he murmured huskily as he lifted his eyes to hers but he stopped cold when he saw them watering. "Allie? What is it?"

"I, umm, I just…" Alice started and then she shook her head before her tears started to fall.

"Alice, talk to me," Emmett groaned as he sat up from her, also pulling her into a sitting position.

"I've gotta talk to Jazz," Alice sobbed.

"Jasper?" Emmett frowned. "Why?"

"I can't tell you," Alice moaned.

"Alice, if I've upset you or hurt you, tell me please?" Emmett begged, knowing if Alice wanted Jasper it was bad.

"You haven't," Alice sighed. "He just knows things no one else does."

"If it's really that bad Allie I'll take you to see Jazz now," Emmett murmured. "But I'm a good listener and I don't betray confidences. You have me worried. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm in love with Edward," Alice sobbed and bent over to bury her face in her hands. "It's the only reason I agreed to this stupid pact in the first place."

"Oh," Emmett sighed and leaned down and picked her shirt up and held it out to her. "Get dressed Allie." Alice took her shirt as she sniffed and quickly pulled it on and then she looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry Emmett," Alice whispered.

"Don't be," Emmett smiled at her. "I just don't want to force you into something if you love another guy. It's ironic really."

"Ironic, why?" Alice sighed.

"No reason," Emmett shrugged realising after telling her she could trust him with her secrets he couldn't very well betray Larissa's. "Don't worry Allie. I won't expect anything from you on our days anymore. We can just hang out or something." As he said it he realised that now he had an understanding with Larissa and Alice he was the only one of the guys in the pact who was solely a one woman man. Part of him wanted to put his foot down and announce Rosalie was his and Jasper and Edward could deal with it but he knew it wasn't his place to pull Rosalie from the pact.

"Thanks," Alice grinned and Emmett smiled and leaned over and gave her a hug.

"Come on, I'll take you home," Emmett said softly.

**XXX**

Jasper and Rosalie were sitting in the living room watching a movie, the takeout containers discarded on the table in front of them when the front door opened and closed.

"Who's that?" Jasper called out.

"Just me," Emmett said as he walked into the room. "Rissa around?"

"I thought you were with Alice today?" Rosalie frowned.

"Yeah I am," Emmett nodded as Larissa walked into the room and he turned to her.

"I thought I heard your car," Larissa smiled sadly.

"I was just dropping Alice home," Emmett shrugged, aware they had an audience. "I need to talk to you, got a minute?"

"Yeah come upstairs," Larissa nodded and Emmett followed her from the room as Jasper and Rosalie glanced at each other.

"What's that about?" Jasper frowned.

"I have no idea," Rosalie sighed.


	22. Chapter 22: Falling Apart

_Thank you to aurike and xxtwilightx for your reviews._

**XXX**

**Chapter 22: Falling Apart**

The following day after school Jasper walked out to his car and leaned against it as he waited for the others. He grinned when he saw Larissa approaching and pushed off the car to meet her.

"Hey Jazz," she smiled.

"Hi," he grinned and glanced around to make sure none of the others were around. "I've got something I want to try with you on the weekend."

"Oh yeah?" Larissa asked.

"Yeah," he smirked at her as he stepped closer to her.

"Well today isn't our day," Larissa sighed as she put her hand on his chest to stop him coming any closer. "Why don't you concentrate on what you're doing with Rosalie, I'll concentrate on what I'm doing with Edward and tomorrow we'll talk." Jasper frowned at her, not liking the casual brush off he sensed he was getting and she stepped further away from him.

"Car's unlocked if you wanna chuck your bag in," he nodded bluntly.

"Nah, I'm going to catch the bus," Larissa sighed.

"You're not coming home with us?" Jasper frowned.

"I just said that didn't I?" Larissa snapped and walked off towards the bus stop.

**XXX**

"Is it okay if we come hang at your place this afternoon?" Emmett asked as he walked over to where Jasper was and he looked up and realised Edward, Alice and Rosalie were with him.

"Of course," Jasper nodded. "Let's go."

"What about Rissa?" Rosalie asked.

"We'll wait for her," Edward said eagerly.

"Nah, she caught the bus," Jasper shrugged.

"What?" Rosalie frowned. "Why?"

"She didn't say," Jasper shrugged again.

"That girl is getting weirder and weirder," Rosalie mumbled to herself as she walked to Jasper's car and climbed into the back seat and Alice followed her.

"I guess we'll see you at your place then?" Emmett said and Jasper nodded his head and quickly climbed into his car.

**XXX**

When their two cars pulled into the driveway Larissa was just walking down the street and Rosalie frowned at her as she climbed out of the car. Her attention was taken for a moment as Alice walked over to Emmett and he slung his arm around her shoulders. She snuggled into him and Rosalie felt a surge of jealousy in her. To distract her attention from them she turned back to her sister and glared at her.

"Where did you get to?" she demanded, her voice harsher than she intended.

"What are you? My fucking mother?" Larissa snapped and they all looked at her wide eyed as she pushed past them and headed into the house. Rosalie stood looking like she had been physically hit and Jasper quickly put his arm around her shoulders. Rosalie turned and snuggled into him, still in shock that Larissa had spoken to her like that.

"Come on," Jasper murmured and led her inside and the others followed him. After Emmett had slammed the door shut Jasper glanced down at Rosalie and he could feel her shaking. "Make yourselves at home, we'll be upstairs."

He led Rosalie away from them without a word and she let him guide her into his room and straight to his bed. He sat her down gently and then he sat down beside her, keeping his arm around her. She was just staring glumly at the floor and Jasper gave her shoulders a squeeze before reaching over and opening his bedside drawer. He pulled out a chocolate bar and slid it into her hand and she looked up at him with confused eyes.

"What's that?" she asked blankly.

"Chocolate," Jasper smirked and rolled his eyes. "You look pretty depressed. Don't chicks like bingeing on junk food when they're upset?"

"Yeah they do," Rosalie laughed at his lame attempt to cheer her up.

"Go for it then," Jasper grinned as he nodded at the bar. "If that doesn't do it I think there is a carton of ice-cream downstairs and I'm sure there are chips and doughnuts in the pantry too."

"You're crazy," Rosalie giggled but she opened the bar and began to nibble at the chocolate.

"Well I can't make it better but I can share my junk food," Jasper shrugged.

"You do make it better Jazz," Rosalie sighed.

"Good," Jasper smiled and sat back and watched as she ate the chocolate. "So do you want ice-cream with that?"

"Actually that sounds good," Rosalie giggled.

"This really is going to turn into one of these chick junk binges isn't it?" Jasper smirked. "I've always wondered how it went."

"Well go get me the ice-cream and you'll find out," Rosalie laughed and Jasper jumped to his feet and mock saluted her and she laughed again as he raced from the room.

**XXX**

When Jasper walked into the kitchen Edward, Emmett and Alice were standing near the fridge getting drinks and snacks and Jasper bumped Alice lightly out of the way and reached into the freezer and pulled out the tub of ice-cream as he smirked at her.

"Oh, yummy, mint choc chip," Alice giggled. "Can I have some?"

"Nope, this is for me and Rose, get your own," Jasper grinned at her.

"What are you two going to do in the bedroom with ice-cream?" Edward laughed.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Jasper smirked as he grabbed two spoons from the drawer.

"Kinky much?" Emmett growled, although it wasn't entirely playful.

"Whatever Rose wants," Jasper shrugged and turned and walked back upstairs.

"I never would have thought of ice-cream," Alice giggled. "Whipped cream, maybe."

"Interesting idea," Emmett smirked and leaned over Edward's shoulder and grabbed the can of whipped cream from the fridge. "Allie?"

"Oh hell, I'm going to find Rissa," Edward grumbled as Emmett held the can threateningly towards Alice. Alice's smile died on her lips as he scurried from the room and Emmet shrugged sadly at her as he put the can back in the fridge.

"You wanna watch a movie?" Emmett asked softly.

"Yeah I suppose so," Alice whispered and Emmett gave her a soft smile before leading her into the living room.

**XXX**

Edward knocked on Larissa's door and before she could respond he pushed it open and walked inside. She was standing in front of her drawers in a bra and jeans and quickly pulled the shirt she was taking out of the drawers on when she saw him.

"Don't bother doing that," Edward smirked as he walked towards her. "I've been looking so forward to this." He reached her and circled his arm around her waist and drew her towards him and as their bodies pressed together Larissa could already feel his arousal.

"Edward, no," Larissa said firmly and put her hands on his chest to shove him back but he just tightened his grip on her.

"It's our days Rissa," he murmured huskily. "I told you last week, no more excuses. I want you."

"And I want you," Larissa lied, turning her eyes up to him and imagining for a moment he was Jasper, hoping that would make the lie sound believable. "But I can't do anything with you this week."

"Why not?" Edward frowned.

"Well, its not the right time," Larissa murmured, using his distraction to step away from him. "Girl things, you know."

"What girl things?" Edward asked and then his eyes went wide. "Ugh, not that?"

"Yeah that," Larissa nodded. "I'm sorry."

"That's why you've been so moody this week," Edward sighed.

"Yeah," Larissa lied not wanting to tell him that her moods were plain jealousy that her twin was sleeping with the guy she loved. "So you see, we can't do anything tonight."

"Unbelievable," Edward grumbled. "Next week then?"

"Yeah, next week," Larissa said softly. Edward turned and walked from the room and Larissa rolled her eyes and groaned as he slammed the door shut behind him.

**XXX**

The next morning when Jasper walked downstairs Larissa was standing in the kitchen making her breakfast.

"Good morning," he smiled warily, not sure if her bad mood of the last couple of days would still be extended to him.

"Hey Jazz," she smiled warmly as she turned to him.

"You feeling better today?" he asked carefully.

"Yeah I am," Larissa nodded. "I was just tired and grumpy. Now things are looking a little better. And I have a whole weekend of having you to myself."

"Yes you do," Jasper grinned, looking forward to the weekend himself.

"You know, officially our days have started," Larissa smirked as she stepped closer to him.

"They have," Jasper nodded and he could already feel his reaction to her as his boxers strained.

"Oh Jazz," Larissa giggled. "Let me help you with that."

Before he could respond she had drifted across the room to him and she lifted her head up to kiss his lips as her hand slid easily into his boxers. He groaned as he felt her hand wrap around him and although he knew Rosalie was somewhere in the house he couldn't make her stop, even if he wanted to.

Larissa pulled her lips from his and smirked at him seductively before she slid down to her knees in front of him. She quickly pulled him from his boxers and when her mouth wrapped around him he groaned. She began to pump her mouth up and down his length, her tongue swirling around him and nearly driving him crazy.

"Rissa," Jasper hissed as he reached down and knotted his hands in her hair. She continued to suck him and he scrunched her hair in his hands as he thrust into her mouth and emptied inside her. As he finished she pulled her mouth slowly from him and gently licked him clean before she got to her feet.

As she slid back up his body she carefully shoved his subsiding erection back into his boxers and she grinned at him when their eyes met. She ran her tongue slowly along her lips as he watched her wide eyed and then she leaned forward and kissed him.

"Oh get out of that you two," Rosalie snapped playfully as she walked into the room and Jasper's eyes went wide as he realised if she had come in a moment earlier she would have witnessed a lot more than an innocent kiss. Larissa giggled and winked at Jasper before walking back to her breakfast and Jasper just shook his head with a smirk on his face.

**XXX**

When Jasper pulled up at the school Emmett and Edward were already waiting for them and Jasper had to hide a smirk as Alice leapt from the car. Her enthusiasm and excitement at having Edward to herself for two days was obvious, to everyone but Edward. Jasper watched as Edward pulled Alice against him and he wondered if maybe he should have a quiet word to him and tell him Alice's feelings. If he did Alice might get what she wanted but if Edward didn't feel the same then he might cut off Alice and Jasper had a feeling Alice wouldn't survive that.

"Now you two," Emmett chided playfully as he pulled Rosalie into his own arms. "No naughty business on school grounds today, okay?"

"Emmett," Edward snapped.

"We'll try," Alice giggled, not the least bit concerned or embarrassed while she was snuggled into Edward.

"I suppose that's the best we can ask for," Emmett laughed.

"I am guessing everyone is staying at my place this weekend?" Jasper asked as the group began to head into the school.

"Of course," Emmett grinned and he squeezed Rosalie's shoulders softly as he glanced down at her and was instantly rewarded with a huge smile.

"I'll pick up some movies then," Jasper nodded.

"I'll organise pizzas," Edward added and with their basic plans in place they split off to race to their classes.


	23. Chapter 23: Fooling Around

**RATED M**

_Thank you to aurike and shyfan for your reviews. _

**Chapter 23- Fooling Around**

Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were standing near Emmett's locker when Larissa walked up to them.

"Here she is," Jasper grinned as he threw his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey," Larissa smiled softly at him before turning to the others. Emmett also had his arm around Rosalie's shoulders and when Larissa saw the contented look on her sister's face she knew she had done the right thing not sleeping with Emmett.

"You ready for lunch?" Jasper asked her as his hand dropped to her back and he circled it lightly at the base of her spine.

"In a minute," Larissa nodded and glanced at the others. "Actually, I was wondering if I could have a word with you first Emmett, in private?"

"Yeah of course hot stuff," Emmett grinned and dropped his arm from Rosalie and Larissa didn't miss the fallen look on her sister's face.

"We won't be long," Larissa murmured. "Meet you guys in the cafeteria?"

"Yeah," Rosalie mumbled and watched as Emmett and Larissa walked off together.

"You okay Rose?" Jasper asked softly.

"Not really," Rosalie sighed.

"Maybe you should tell him and leave the pact?" Jasper suggested.

"Like he'd want to," Rosalie shrugged. "Look at the way he jumped when she asked."

"Yeah I know," Jasper sighed and flung his arm around Rosalie and gave her a sad smile before leading her to the cafeteria. 

**XXX**

"What's up?" Emmett asked as soon as they rounded the corner into a deserted hallway.

"Hot stuff?" Larissa smirked as she lifted her brow at him.

"Well we have to keep up appearances," Emmett shrugged.

"Did you have to say it in front of Jazz though?" Larissa asked.

"Oh, I didn't think about that," Emmett sighed. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Larissa smiled. "I just need to ask you a favour."

"Anything girl, you know that," Emmett assured her.

"Edward is getting a little pushy," Larissa admitted. "I'm running out of excuses to put him off."

"You want me to talk to him?" Emmett offered instantly. "Tell him to back off?"

"No, not yet at least," Larissa sighed. "I can handle it. But he may come to you for confirmation of something."

"What's that?" Emmett asked and noticed her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"I kind of told him I couldn't do anything with him yesterday because, well, it's my time of the month," Larissa murmured. "You know, girls stuff?"

"Oh," Emmett nodded, his eyes going wide.

"And he thinks you missed out too," Larissa added.

"Oh right, of course," Emmett nodded and smiled at her. "Don't worry Rissa. If he says anything I'll whinge and moan along with him."

"Thanks Emmett," Larissa grinned.

**XXX**

That evening the group all met up at Jasper's place and when Edward arrived he was carrying a stack of pizza boxes. Emmett grinned when he saw him and Rosalie laughed when he snatched a box and immediately opened it.

"Hungry?" she teased.

"Yeah," Emmett smirked and held the box out to her. "Want a slice?" Rosalie nodded and reached into the box and pulled a slice out as Jasper pretended to clutch his chest.

"We've just witnessed a miracle folks," he teased. "Emmett actually shared food."

"No one would ever believe it," Alice giggled.

"Oh shut up," Emmett said around a mouthful of pizza and they all laughed at him. Edward set the rest of the boxes on the coffee table and Jasper walked over and put the first movie on. It was an action movie the guys had all been looking forward to seeing and as it began, they all gathered the table around to eat.

They stayed sitting around the table until the first movie finished and then as Jasper put the next one on Rosalie and Larissa cleared away the empty boxes while Alice went upstairs and grabbed blankets for them all.

When Alice came back she handed the blankets out and Emmett sat back on the couch with his legs spread along it and winked at Rosalie. He reached up for her and helped her carefully settle between his legs to lean back on his chest. He grabbed the blanket and carefully pulled it over them and then he gently took the arm that was covered with the cast and rested it on his knee.

"Looks like that was getting heavy," he murmured near her ear.

"It was," Rosalie nodded as she settled back against him. Under the blanket Emmett wrapped his arms around her and she let out a soft sigh of contentment. The other couples got settled on their own couches with their own blankets and then Edward dimmed the lights and Jasper hit the play button on the remote and they settled in to watch the movie.

**XXX**

It was only five minutes into the movie when Rosalie felt Emmett's hand move under the blankets and it crept up from her waist to her breast. He ran his finger lightly over her nipple and when her body instantly reacted and it peaked at his touch he let a low laugh out near her ear.

He moved his hand to the top of her shirt and slid it under the material and when she felt his fingers on her skin she wriggled. He flicked his finger on her already hard nipple and then enveloped her breast in his hand. She wriggled against him and he grinned as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. She turned her head toward him and he crushed his lips to hers, not really caring if the others noticed they were kissing or not.

He heard movement in the room like someone had got up and left but he ignored it as he enjoyed her sweet taste. The person obviously returned a few moments later and Emmett pulled his lips from Rosalie as he noticed Alice slipping back under the blanket she was sharing with Edward.

He turned his eyes back to the television screen as he pulled his hand out of Rosalie's shirt, smirking when he heard a soft groan of protest slip from her lips. He slid the hand down to her knee and then slowly moved it up Rosalie's leg and under her skirt, his fingers lightly touching the skin of her inner thighs. He gently pushed her legs apart and managed to slide his hand inside her underwear and ran his finger down the length of her.

He felt her wetness cover his hand and he smirked as he tried to pull off concentrating on the movie although he had no idea what was happening on the tv screen. He slid two of his fingers inside Rosalie and moved his thumb to her clit and began to circle it as he moved his fingers in and out of her.

She wriggled against his hand and placed her hand on his arm, lightly caressing it as his hand brought her to the brink. He felt her muscles contract around him and slid a third finger inside her and pumped his hand hard as her hips thrust against his hand and the hand she had placed on his arm tightened its grip.

She pulsed against him, in the throes of her orgasm as she turned her head to the back of the couch so the others wouldn't see the pure delight on her face. Emmett tried to keep a straight face as he stared at the television and when he felt her finish he gently pulled his hand from her and slid it down her leg to rest back on her knee.

Larissa stood up suddenly behind them and he was a little worried they had been busted but she sat down again straight away. He listened to Rosalie's breathing as it began to quieten and he thought she might have even drifted off to sleep when she suddenly snaked her hand behind herself and down his body. When her hand slipped inside his pants and wrapped around him he let out a small groan and she smirked as she watched the television and began to move her hand up and down his shaft. He felt the heat building in his body and she sensed it and quickened her movements as much as she could without the others noticing and when he couldn't stand it any longer he leaned down and buried his head against her shoulder as he came in her hand in short, sharp bursts.

When he had finished she slipped her hand from him and he leaned over and kissed her cheek gently as she snuggled back against him and they both sat contented as they turned their full attention back to the movie.

**XXX**

When Alice had returned to the room with the blankets Edward had already been laying on his side on their couch and he grinned at her when she walked over to him. He shuffled back to make room in front of him and she lay down on her side and rested her head in front of his on the cushion.

He spread their blanket over both of them and reached up to the light switch behind them and dimmed the lights. Once the movie began and the only light in the room was the glow from the television Edward snaked his arm around Alice's waist and pulled her back to press harder against him. Alice could already feel his hard on pressing against her and she smiled at the sensation.

Edward moved his hand to grip hers and pulled it behind her and pressed it against his erection. She lightly stroked it with the tips of her fingers through the material of his jeans, causing him to grow harder and bigger.

Edward pretended to sit up a little and fluff the pillow under their heads before moving again and when Alice moved her hand back to him she realised his movements had been a cover so he could undo his jeans. She rested her fingers near the open zip for a moment and then she felt Edward's hand wrap around her wrist and guide her hand inside his jeans.

He put his hand over hers and wrapped her fingers around him and she heard his let out a sharp gasp. She glanced quickly at the couch opposite them and realised Emmett and Rosalie wouldn't notice a thing when she saw them locked in a heated kiss. She wasn't game to turn around to see what Jasper and Larissa were doing in case they caught her watching them and she sighed and guessed they were involved in similar things to the rest of them anyway.

Feeling emboldened by the lack of attention Alice began to move her hand slowly up and down his shaft and she could feel his hot breath quickening near her neck. His hand slid down the side of her body and moved the material of her skirt up and his fingers grazed the edge of her underwear.

"Allie," he whispered in a low voice that was drowned out by the sounds from the movie. "Go to bathroom and get these off."

Alice nodded her head in instant agreement and carefully slipped from the blanket. Edward clutched it tightly so it didn't move from him and Alice got up and walked out of the room. Jasper glanced at her as she left but she didn't say a word and she hurried into the bathroom. She quickly slipped her underwear off and she giggled when she felt how damp they were from her wetness.

She rushed to the room that was hers and tossed them into the clothes hamper and then she hurried back to the living room. She felt her arousal heightened as she walked in, knowing that underneath her skirt she was naked and dripping wet. When she reached Edward he lifted the blanket slightly so she could crawl back under and as she moved to lie down again Edward used the seemingly innocent movement to slide his erection between her legs. He wrapped his arm around her waist as her back pressed against his chest and he moved his hips forward slightly to press his hardness to her entrance. Because her legs were still nearly completely together as she lay there she was tighter than usual and it made his pressure all that more exciting for her.

He pretended to wriggle to get comfier again and the movement caused his erection to slide inside her. She let out a soft hiss as he filled her and he moved his head to her neck and placed a light kiss on her skin. They lay still for a moment with him settled inside her and then when a particularly loud action scene came of the television he moved his lips to her ear.

"I can't thrust into you with the others here," he whispered quickly. "Squeeze your walls around me." Alice obediently began to tense and release her inner walls, squeezing his hardness with each contraction. Edward's breathing became faster near her ear and he trailed his tongue along her lobe. She stopped for a moment when she heard Larissa stand up but she was obviously just trying to get comfier because she sat down again almost instantly.

"Quicker," Edward ordered in a low voice. Alice found she had to concentrate to squeeze him but she suspected she was doing it exactly how he wanted when he let a low moan out by her ear.

"That's it," he whispered. "I'm going to come." Alice smirked and concentrated on squeezing him and he moved his face to bury it against her neck and she felt his hips pressed closer to her. His teeth suddenly sank into her neck and she stiffened at the bolt of pain and felt him empty inside her. When he was finished he ran his tongue lightly across the bite mark and moved his hips just enough so he slid out of her.

"Sorry," he whispered in her ear and she knew he meant for biting her. She shrugged quickly to let him know she wasn't mad and she had to admit to herself she didn't care what he did to her. She had pleasured him and that's all that mattered to her.

She felt his entire body relax back on the couch then but he kept his arm around her waist and held her and although she hadn't come herself she didn't mind, just enjoying the feeling of being in his arms.

**XXX**

After Jasper had started the movie Larissa moved to sit closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder as she pulled the blanket over them both. He reached down and placed his hand on her knee and squeezed it gently. She wrapped her arm around his arm as she pressed herself closer to him and he could feel her breasts pressed against the top of his arm through the flimsy material of her shirt.

Jasper pushed the material of her skirt back slightly so his hand was now resting on her bare knee and he traced light circles on her skin with his fingertips. He was just about to move his hand higher up her leg when Alice got up from the couch she was on. He glanced at her but she didn't look at him as she drifted out of the room. He kept his hand still for a while and glanced at Emmett and Rosalie and smirked when he saw them locked in a heated kiss.

They obviously wouldn't notice anything he did to Larissa and shortly Alice returned to the room. She slipped back under the blankets again and Jasper sat still until everyone else had settled down again and their attention was on the movie.

Jasper moved his hand slowly up Larissa's leg, pulling the material of her skirt with it as his fingers drifted higher and higher. When he reached the apex of her legs he groaned when he tried to slip her hand between her legs and found there wasn't enough room.

He moved his head slightly and placed a soft kiss against her hair and then moved his lips closer to her ear. He waited for a loud action scene to begin and then he risked speaking, hoping the noise would drown out his voice for the others.

"Open," he said urgently. Larissa sat still for a moment and he was wondering if she had even heard him when she suddenly stood up. She held the blanket up and then climbed back on the couch beside him again, this time sitting cross legged as she leaned back against the couch.

"Good idea," Jasper whispered as he returned his hand to her inner thigh. He moved his hand between her legs and grinned when he felt how wet she already was. He wriggled as he leaned forward, the innocent movement covering for other movements as he slid his hand through the side of her underwear.

He ran his finger down her length as he started to sit back but she had slipped slightly behind him so he was resting in front of her. He leaned his elbow on his knee to keep himself balanced as his other hand moved so his thumb was resting on her clit. He began to circle it on the sweet bundle of nerves there and she instantly wriggled against his hand. As he continued to circle his thumb he moved his fingers to her entrance and thrust two inside her.

She leaned her forehead on his shoulder and he smirked as he thrust his fingers deeper, all the time his thumb continuing its slow circles. He could feel her breath on his back and it was hot and quick. He began to speed up the circles as he continued to move his fingers inside her and he felt her hand reach down to his. It covered his hand and her fingers urged another of his towards her entrance. He gladly complied and slid a third finger inside her and he heard her sharp gasp as he entered her. Her hand stayed on his, pressing his harder against her.

He felt her muscles pulsing around his fingers and he applied more pressure with his thumb as he quickened its movements and he felt the exact second when her entire body clenched around him. He thrust his fingers as deep inside her as he possibly could and she buried her face on his shoulder and bit his back lightly as she came violently.

When she was finished he pulled his fingers from her and grazed his thumb on her clit one final time before sliding his hand from her, bring her hand out of her underwear with his. She moved over so he could sit back and he quickly put his arm around her shoulders. He drew her still quivering body to him and she snuggled into him as she laid her head on his chest.

He leaned down and placed a light kiss on her hair and as he pulled his lips back from her he noticed Emmett was lightly kissing Rosalie's cheek and he smirked as he wondered if they had been doing something similar to him and Larissa. He glanced over at Edward and Alice and although he couldn't detect any movement under the blankets the contented way that Alice was snuggled in Edward's arms suggested something had happened there too. Jasper grinned again to himself and turned his attention back to the movie as he held Larissa to him, perfectly happy just to hold her in his arms.


	24. Chapter 24: A Moment is All it Takes

**Chapter 24- A Moment is all it Takes**

After the movie had finished Edward reached back and snapped the lights on and the couples all began to sit up, except for Rosalie who was quite content to continue lying Emmett's arms.

"Oh I just thought of something," Rosalie giggled suddenly and they all looked at her.

"What's that babe?" Emmett smiled at her.

"Just plenty of warning for you boys," Rosalie smirked, her head still resting in Emmett's lap. "Next week is going to be a dry spell."

"What?" Emmett gasped. "Why?"

"Oh God, yeah," Alice giggled but Jasper noticed Larissa was wriggling uncomfortably beside him.

"Rose, do you have to?" Larissa whispered.

"They may as well know upfront," Rosalie shrugged.

"Know what?" Emmett asked, noticing the look of panic on Larissa's face. "What's happening next week?"

"That time of the month," Rosalie announced.

"For who?" Edward frowned.

"All of us," Alice smirked. "It's no surprise Rose and Rissa get it at the same time and women's cycles often sync in together if they spend a lot of time together. I clicked in with theirs years ago and its always guaranteed."

"All of you," Emmett repeated with a groan and two thoughts immediately slammed into him. First the idea that he would miss his time with Rosalie and the mere thought filled him with dread. The second caused him to glance between Edward and Larissa as he realised Edward would now know Larissa had been lying that week.

"Oh well, we just have to make the best of this weekend then," Jasper smirked.

"Yeah," Larissa grinned as she snuggled into him and she risked a glance at Edward who was glaring right at her.

"Are we going to watch another movie?" Alice asked lazily.

"We can do," Jasper nodded. "That pile on top of the television are all the rentals I picked up. I figured if we were making a weekend of it we would need a few."

Alice got up and drifted over to look through the DVD's and Rosalie let out a loud yawn.

"I'm really not up to another movie, I think I might call it a night," she murmured.

"Of course," Emmett nodded instantly. "I'll help you upstairs."

He slid out from under her and reached down and helped her to her feet. They began to walk out of the room and as they walked behind the couch Jasper and Larissa were on Larissa looked up at her sister.

"Sleep well," she murmured with a wink.

"You too," Rosalie laughed and leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of Larissa's head before letting Emmett lead her from the room. Larissa smiled as she watched them go and when she turned back she noticed Edward was still glaring at her angrily.

"Jazz?" she whispered as she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his arm.

"Yeah baby?" Jasper smiled softly at her.

"Can we go upstairs," Larissa murmured.

"I'll never say no to that," Jasper grinned at her and jumped to his feet and pulled her from the room, oblivious to the angry glare Edward gave them as they rushed from the room.

Alice turned back from the movies and giggled when she saw that only Edward was left sitting on the couch and she moved back over to sit down beside him.

"Do you still want to watch another movie or do something else?' she asked as she grinned at him.

"Were you girls serious before?" Edward asked outright and Alice frowned at him. "About next week?"

"Yeah," Alice smiled. "Don't stress out though. Mine normally comes early in the week and is gone by the weekend. It shouldn't affect you and me."

"And the three of you always get it together?" Edward asked bluntly.

"Always," Alice nodded. "Particularly me and Rissa. I guess because we're best friends or something. We normally start the same day."

"It figures," Edward sighed. "Well if I'm missing out next week let's head upstairs now."

"Sounds good to me," Alice smiled and they got up and walked up to her room together.

**XXX**

The next morning Larissa got up early and she was curled up on the couch eating a bowl of yoghurt when she heard someone enter the room. She turned with a smile on her face but her smile dropped when she saw Edward.

"You lied to me!" he snapped.

"I got the dates wrong," Larissa shrugged quickly. "Sorry."

"No, you said you had it, not you were getting it," Edward corrected.

"Whatever," Larissa murmured.

"Cut the shit Rissa," Edward snapped. "It's been nearly a month. You're spreading your legs for Emmett and Jasper and I've got nothing. It looks like next week you've got another excuse all ready but the week after Rissa you are mine. Make sure you plan ahead. For those two days you belong to me, got it?"

"Hey, don't talk to me like that," Larissa growled. "Its not set in stone, it's IF we want. And I haven't wanted."

"Well I do," Edward snarled.

"Tough," Larissa shrugged.

"Don't fuck with me Rissa," Edward growled. "Come to think of it tomorrow is free choice. I chose you."

"No, you chose Alice," Larissa snapped. "We said you couldn't be with more than one person in a day. I will be in Jasper's bed tomorrow morning and we always have morning sex. Sundays may as well be his day too."

"I don't mind," Edward shrugged. "When you're finished with him will do."

"Oh, gross Edward," Larissa gasped.

"Come on, Jasper doesn't have to know," Edward growled.

"I don't need to know what?" Jasper asked as he walked into his room, his eyes narrowing.

"Nothing," Edward said quickly and turned and raced from the room.

"Rissa?" Jasper prodded as he walked over to her and he noticed she was shaking. "What was that about?"

"He's just pissed off next week is going to be dry," Larissa shrugged, knowing it was partly the truth.

"What wouldn't I need to know about that?" Jasper frowned. "You told us all yesterday."

"It isn't important," Larissa smiled and got up and walked over to him and leaned up to kiss his lips to distract him.

**XXX**

At lunchtime Larissa and Alice cooked pasta for everyone and they all sat around the dining table eating as Emmett flicked through the newspaper.

"Hey, did any of you know there is a street fair in Forks this weekend?" he asked suddenly.

"I heard something about that," Jasper nodded.

"Yeah, it started first thing," Alice added. "My parents took Alex and they tried to convince me to go too but I said I had to study."

"This is studying?" Rosalie smirked at her.

"Well no, but they bought it," Alice giggled.

"What sort of stuff is it advertising?" Jasper asked as he glanced back at Emmett.

"Just the usual stuff," Emmett shrugged. "Stalls and rides and games. We should go check it out."

"It sounds like fun," Rosalie nodded.

"Cool, why don't we head down there in about an hour then?" Jasper suggested and they all agreed. When they were finished eating Alice and Larissa cleared away their plates and they all hurried upstairs to get ready.

**XXX**

An hour later they were all ready and they headed outside together and stood on the front lawn as Jasper locked up the house. He was just walking back to them when a police car turned into the street and it slowed as it approached before stopping outside his house.

"Did you rob a bank bro?" Emmett teased as he noticed it.

"Not this week," Jasper laughed back. They watched as two cops got out of the car and they walked towards the group.

"Is there a problem?" Jasper asked as they reached them.

"We were told we could find Alice Cullen here," one of them said.

"I'm Alice," Alice said as she stepped forward, her face scrunched up in confusion about why police officers were looking for her.

"Ms. Cullen," the female officer said as she stepped closer to her. "I'm terribly sorry but there has been an accident."

"What kind of accident?" Alice frowned.

"A car accident," the woman said gently. "Richard and Alison Cullen, your parents I believe, and a small boy, Alex Cullen, your little brother. They were involved."

"Oh no," Alice gasped as her eyes went wide with horror. "Are they okay? Are they in hospital? I should go there."

"We'll come with you Allie," Larissa said quickly behind her.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Cullen," the woman murmured. "They all died instantly. We are very sorry for your loss."

"What?" Alice gasped as she stumbled back. "No, you're wrong. It's a mistake. It has to be a mistake. My parents and brother can't just die, that just isn't happening."

"We are sorry," the officer said again and glanced at her friends behind her.

"No," Alice moaned as Edward stepped up behind her and grabbed her arms with his hands. She turned quickly, almost falling over her own feet as she looked around in panic. Her tears began to fall and Edward went to draw her into his arms but she stumbled away from him.

"Jazz!" she screamed and before she could tumble to the ground he was by her side and drawing her into his arms.

"I've got you Allie," Jasper whispered soothingly as he held her tight. She let out a shrill, pain filled scream as she collapsed against him and he rocked her as he lowered them to the ground.

"It's okay Allie, its all right, I'm right here," Jasper murmured in a soft voice as he held her and stroked her back. As she clung to him and screamed and screamed the police officers gave Emmett the details Alice would need to get things organised and then discretely left.

"No!' Alice screeched again and Jasper sighed as he gathered her tighter in his arms and stood with her nestled against him as she clung to him.

"I've got you Allie," Jasper whispered again as his own tears began to fall and he turned and carried her wordlessly back into the house.


	25. Chapter 25: Grief

_A huge thank you to aurike Silvinha08 for your reviews._

**Chapter 25: Grief**

When the others walked inside Jasper was sitting on the couch with Alice curled in his lap, her face buried on his chest as she cried. He had his arms firmly around her and he was rocking her gently as he whispered quietly to her.

Without a word Larissa walked over and sank to her knees in front of them and placed her hand lightly on Alice's head. Rosalie sighed and then walked over to join her sister and lightly rubbed Alice's back. They sat like that for the longest time and then finally Alice's sobs seemed to quieten a little and she wriggled before finally sitting up.

"I should, I have to, I," she stammered and Jasper took her face lightly in his hands and looked deep into her eyes.

"Calm down Allie," he whispered. "Tell me."

"I have to call Aunt Monica," Alice gasped.

"I can do that for you," Jasper smiled softly.

"Please," Alice nodded.

"Of course," Jasper murmured and leaned forward and lightly kissed the tip of her nose. "You stay here with Rissa and I'll go get your family's address book and we'll call whoever we need to, okay."

She nodded her head and he relinquished his hold on her to Larissa, knowing as her best friend she would look after Alice as much as he would. He stood up and walked quickly over to the Cullen house and when he let himself inside he felt a wave of grief wash over him. It was so strange being there and knowing he would never see Richard and Alison again, or little Alex. They had been more like his family than his own mother and as he glanced at the happy family portrait in the hall he realised Alice was now completely on her own.

"No, never alone," he corrected softly, knowing he would always be there for her. He hurried into Richard's office and rummaged through the drawers of his desk until he found a black bound address book. He knew it might not contain the numbers of everyone the family knew but at least he could notify some people and get their extended family gathered around Alice.

He quickly walked back to his house with the book and when he got inside Alice was snuggled firmly between Larissa and Rosalie. Jasper pulled his cell phone out as he sat down on the coffee table in front of her and he offered her a soft smile as he began to call her family.

His first call was to Richard's sister, Monica, the only immediate family Alice had left. Monica cried when Jasper's broke the news to her but she assured him she would be there as soon as she could. He then called a few distant cousins and good friends before deciding Monica could handle the rest when she got there.

After he snapped his phone shut he looked over at Alice and noticed how droopy her red eyes were getting and he stood up and held his hand out to her. She slipped her hand into his and he carefully pulled her to her feet. Without a word to the others he slipped his arm around her and led her straight up to his room.

**XXX**

Jasper and Alice didn't come out of the bedroom all afternoon and into the evening and it was late at night before they heard the door open and shut. Jasper walked down the stairs and he looked that sad and worried when he walked into the living room that Larissa jumped up and raced over to him and threw her arms around him. He hugged her tight as he buried his face in her neck for a moment and then he pulled back and looked at the others.

"Monica called before," Rosalie said softly. "She said not to disturb you. She'll be here early Monday morning. She couldn't get a flight until Monday night so she's driving through herself."

"Okay," Jasper nodded.

"How's Alice?" Emmett asked.

"Cried herself to sleep," Jasper shrugged. "I should get back up there in case she wakes up. Can you guys all stay?"

"Of course," Rosalie nodded.

"We wouldn't dream of leaving," Emmett added.

"Allie will be sleeping in with me," Jasper murmured and glanced at Larissa. "I'm sorry Rissa, I know that today is technically our…"

"Oh Jasper, shut up," Larissa cut him off. "None of that matters right now. You are the closet thing to family Allie has left. She needs you there with her."

"Thanks," Jasper smiled and he leaned over and kissed her lips and Rosalie smiled as she watched them and glanced over and noticed Emmett was grinning too.

"If she needs anything let us know," Rosalie added when they had broken apart and Jasper started backing away.

"I will," Jasper nodded and he turned and walked back upstairs.

"Maybe we should all try and get some sleep too?" Rosalie suggested.

"It might be a good idea," Emmett nodded. "I think tomorrow is going to be even worse than today."

"Yeah," Larissa agreed.

The four of them walked upstairs together and Emmett and Rosalie disappeared into Rosalie's room and Larissa started walking towards her own. Edward reached out and grabbed her elbow and she turned back to look at him.

"Since Jasper and Alice are together tonight what do you say I sleep in your room?" he asked with a smirk.

"Are you kidding?" Larissa groaned. "You are honestly still thinking about sex at a time like this?"

"Well it's a chance for you and I to catch up on what we've missed," Edward shrugged.

"You are pathetic," Larissa growled.

"You owe me," Edward smirked and pushed past her and breezed into her bedroom before she could stop him. She stomped in after him and glared at him angrily as she snatched up her pyjamas and stormed into the bathroom. When she walked out he was lying back on her bed and she rolled her eyes at him.

"I just got to see Rose about something," she mumbled and turned and fled from the room.

**XXX**

Once Emmett and Rosalie had crawled into bed they snuggled together and Rosalie rested her head on his chest and let out a sigh.

"You okay babe?" he asked instantly.

"Yeah," Rosalie sighed. "I was just thinking how scary it is. In a blink of an eye your whole happy world can be gone. I feel so bad for Allie."

"Me too," Emmett admitted. "She's got us. I know it isn't the same but we'll get her through this."

"I think Jazz will be a big part of that," Rosalie sighed.

"You've known them longer than me," Emmett murmured. "I always knew they were close but I didn't realise how close until Alice only wanted him down there before."

"Jazz and Allie have been best friends since they were six months old," Rosalie whispered. "Allie's Mum looked after Jazz more than his own mother did and the Cullens always accepted him as one of their own. They are like brother and sister, and close ones at that. It's no different to Rissa and I. In a sense they are like twins too. Alison used to jokingly call the four of us the two sets of twins when we were in preschool."

"Then Jasper will be grieving for them too," Emmett sighed.

"Yeah he will," Rosalie nodded, only realising when he said it that Jasper had lost nearly as much as Alice. There was a knock on the door and Rosalie glanced at Emmet and frowned.

"Come in?" Emmett called out but neither of them made a move to get up.

"Hey, it's me," Larissa whispered as she stepped into the room. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"No, Rissa, come in," Rosalie smiled and Emmett helped her to sit up as Larissa walked in and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I know this sounds like a really personal question," Larissa started. "But are you guys planning on doing anything tonight?"

"Apart from sleep probably not," Emmett said honestly.

"Could I sleep in here with you please?' Larissa whispered in a small voice.

"I suppose if you want to," Emmett nodded, although he frowned at her.

"Oh Rissa," Rosalie gasped softly. "Edward?"

"Yeah," Larissa murmured. "He just realised if Jazz wasn't there he could be. He's starting to scare me."

"Is Edward getting pushy with you?" Emmett growled and he remembered Jasper's suspicions a few weeks before.

"I know we made the agreement that what happens between a couple stays between them but it is getting bad Emmett," Rosalie whispered. "He won't take no for an answer."

"You don't mean he's forcing the two of you, do you?" Emmett asked angrily.

"No, nothing like that," Rosalie sighed as she glanced at Larissa. "He's getting very possessive and demanding. It's wearing."

"Rissa, you haven't even done anything with him yet have you?" Emmett asked and although he wanted to ask Rosalie too he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

"No, and he's getting obsessive about it," Larissa murmured.

"Sleep in here," Emmett said firmly. "Over the next few days Jasper is going to be busy with Alice. I'll stay with both of you. Once we get Alice through this Jasper and I will have a talk to Edward."

"Thanks Emmett," Larissa smiled and Rosalie grinned at her as she held the blanket up and Larissa moved to slid in beside Rosalie. Emmett laughed when the twins snuggled together and rolled his eyes.

"Like bloody kittens," he grinned and they both giggled and Rosalie reached over to him under the sheet and took his hand and squeezed it tightly in a silent thank you.

**XXX**

All day Sunday the others didn't see Jasper and Alice, except for Rosalie who took food up to them at lunchtime and again at dinner. She reported back that Alice looked terrible and Jasper didn't look much better but none of them went up to interrupt them. That night before Edward could even think about trying to get one of the twins alone Emmett announced he was going to bed and looped one of his arms around each of their shoulders and pulled them upstairs with him.

They all slept in together again and it was early the next morning when Rosalie was woken by the distant sound of the doorbell ringing. She stretched and carefully climbed over Larissa and walked quickly downstairs. When she pulled the door open an older woman stood there and she saw a slight resemblance to Alice and realised this must be her aunt.

"Monica?" she asked softly.

"Yes, are you Rosalie?" she asked, having spoken to Rosalie on the phone on Saturday when she had called back with her plans.

"Yes, call me Rose," Rosalie smiled and stepped back. "Come in. I think Allie is still asleep. I'll go check."

She left Monica in the living room and walked upstairs to Jasper's room and tapped on the door before walking inside. They were both sound asleep and although she didn't really want to wake them she suspected Alice would want to see her aunt.

"Allie?" she murmured as she walked over to the bed and shook her gently. Alice moaned and wriggled slightly and Jasper's eyes instantly bolted open.

"Rose?" he groaned and his voice caused Alice's eyes to open too.

"Sorry," Rosalie whispered. "Allie, Monica is here."

"Oh," Alice gasped and sat up quickly and Jasper jumped from the bed and helped her up. Rosalie walked out of the room and back to her room, wanting to give them some privacy.


	26. Chapter 26: Dark Days

**M RATED- For adult content (And just a warning that Edward fans will not like this chapter or probably this story in general from here on in).**

Thank you to meee and Jessie Alice for your reviews.

**Chapter 26: Dark Days**

Jasper slid his hand into Alice's as he guided her downstairs and as soon as they stepped off the last step they saw Monica pacing in the living room.

"Alice, sweetheart," she gasped and quickly raced to them and Alice flung her arms around her. Monica held her tightly and the two women began to cry openly as they clung to each other.

"We should get you home baby girl," Monica murmured when she finally pulled back and she lightly stroked Alice's cheek before looking over at Jasper.

"Jasper, thank you for taking care of her until I could get here," she said warmly.

"Of course," Jasper nodded. "If there is anything I can do please just ask."

"Thank you," Monica nodded and firmly took Alice's arm and Jasper watched as she led Alice from the house although Alice still had the same stunned, blank expression she had had on her face since the police had told her the news.

Jasper turned and walked back upstairs and straight to Larissa's room but when he walked inside Edward was asleep on her bed. He frowned and walked over to the bathroom door but it was empty. He left the room again and walked down the hall and knocked on Rosalie's door.

"Yeah?" Rosalie called out softly. Jasper walked in and he grinned when he saw Larissa sound asleep between Emmett and Rosalie, although Rosalie was wide awake and lying on her side flicking through a magazine.

"Rissa slept in here?" Jasper asked hoping Rosalie didn't detect the relief in his voice.

"Yeah," Rosalie nodded and glanced behind her to make sure Emmett and Larisa were still asleep. "She's been in here with us the last two nights. She didn't want to sleep alone."

"Why?" Jasper frowned worriedly.

"No reason," Rosalie shrugged, not wanting to bother Jasper about the whole Edward thing while he had so much already on his mind. "I think this has just driven home how important family is to her, to both of us."

"Of course," Jasper nodded. "So she's okay? Edward was asleep in her room."

"Weird," Rosalie murmured and was pleased he didn't notice the shudder that rippled through her body. "She's okay, worried about you, but okay."

"Worried about me?" Jasper repeated.

"I told you Jazz," Rosalie smiled, glancing back to make sure the others were sleeping again. "I think she cares about you as much as you do about her."

"Maybe," Jasper murmured and glanced at Larissa sound asleep and without another word he got up and walked out of the room.

**XXX**

All day Monday the group stayed at Jasper's, seeming to cling to one another in the face of Alice's loss. Alice hadn't returned since she left with Monica and Jasper didn't really think she would. As it grew late Edward and Emmett both got calls from their parents saying they wanted them home and they decided they should get going. As they were getting their stuff together Emmett noticed Edward whispering at Larissa and he could see the panic on her face. Jasper was sitting in the same room but he didn't even seem to notice and Emmett let out a sigh.

"Hey Rissa," he said loudly, so the others would all hear him.

"Yeah?" Larissa asked, relieved to be pulled away from Edward.

"You want to come back to my place for a while?" Emmett asked as he looked at Edward, sending him a clear message to back off Larissa.

"Um yeah, sure," Larissa nodded as she glanced at the others but she knew what Emmett was doing.

"Let's go then," Emmet smiled. "Edward, need a lift?"

"Yeah," Edward mumbled sullenly. They said quick goodbyes to Jasper and Rosalie and the three of them walked out to Emmett's Jeep. He opened the passenger door for Larissa and winked at her as she climbed in and then he raced around to the driver's side and got in as Edward scrambled into the back.

As Emmett drove to Edward's house they travelled in silence and when he pulled up Edward just muttered a quick goodbye and raced inside. Once they were alone Emmett pulled back out and then he glanced at Larissa.

"He's starting to get really heavy again isn't he?" he asked outright.

"Yeah he is," Larissa sighed. "He was trying to convince me to sneak out to his place tonight. He said you didn't have to know."

"What did you say to that?" Emmett asked.

"I told him it was too late, my period started this morning," Larissa shrugged.

"That explains why he's so cranky," Emmett smirked.

"Yeah," Larissa sighed. Emmett reached his house then and they walked inside and as soon as she saw them Olivia insisted on making them hot chocolate. She made them sit with her as they drank it and she sat talking to them about Alice and it was late before they could get away from her and Emmett took Larissa straight home.

**XXX**

When Emmett, Edward and Larissa left Jasper glanced over and noticed Rosalie had tears welling in her eyes.

"You okay Rose?" he murmured.

"Yeah, it's not important," Rosalie sighed.

"I think it is," Jasper replied. "Seeing Larissa going off so eagerly at Emmett's invite hurt you as much as it did me didn't it?"

"Yeah," Rosalie admitted. "I didn't think you even noticed."

"Of course I did," Jasper sighed. "I'm upset about the Cullens but I'm not blind."

"This is getting too hard Jazz," Rosalie whispered.

"What is?" Jasper frowned.

"Seeing them together, being part of the pact," Rosalie murmured. "Everything."

"I know," Jasper nodded. "Just leave it this week. With what you girls said the pact is on hold for the week anyway and we have to get Allie through all this. Next week once the funeral is over and things settle down a little I think we need to have a talk, all of us. The pact is becoming unhealthy for us."

"You and me anyway," Rosalie sighed.

"No, Allie too," Jasper confided. "Though that is all I will say about her secrets. And I think Edward is getting way out of control. I want out, I think Allie would too and I guess you are at that point yourself?"

"Yeah I am," Rosalie nodded.

"Then next week we'll sort it out," Jasper promised.

**XXX**

Jasper wandered upstairs to take a shower and Rosalie got up and walked into the kitchen to make a drink and she groaned when she saw the sink filled with dirty dishes. She rolled her eyes but ran a sink of soapy water and began to wash the dishes. She was about halfway through them when Jasper walked back into the room and he smirked when he saw her.

"Getting all domestic?" he teased.

"Couldn't find the kitchen," Rosalie smirked. "Do you want me to make us something to eat?"

"Not hungry," Jasper shrugged. "I was thinking I might just slip over to see Allie."

"She'd like that," Rosalie nodded. "Tell her I said hello and I'm here if she needs me."

"I will," Jasper promised and left the house. Rosalie finished washing the dishes and let the water from the sink and she was about to head upstairs to try and take a short nap when the doorbell rang. She sighed and walked out to the front door and when she pulled it open she was surprised to see Edward.

"I thought Emmett dropped you home?" Rosalie frowned.

"He did," Edward nodded. "Is Jasper here?"

"He's gone next door to see Allie," Rosalie told him.

"Oh that's right," Edward grinned. "It's his days with her."

"I don't think he's thinking about that," Rosalie snapped.

"I am," Edward smirked. "I got home and had dinner but then I started thinking. It's our days today and I got nothing much from Alice on the weekend."

"Her parents and baby brother died you sick freak," Rosalie snapped angrily. "Sex was the last thing on her mind."

"Yeah but now she isn't mine anyway, you are," Edward smirked.

"It's not happening Edward," Rosalie snarled and started to shut the door in his face but he shoved it back and quickly stepped inside. He slammed the door shut behind him and she took a fearful step back, not liking the angry look on his face.

"I have had enough of you and your damn sister," Edward growled. "The agreement was sex on given days. Larissa has been avoiding me and all I've got out of you are a couple of second rate blow jobs."

"Things have been difficult for us," Rosalie stammered as she took another step back from him.

"Things are going to get very difficult for you if you keep cutting me off," Edward snarled.

"I think you better leave, now," Rosalie said firmly, hoping her fear wasn't betrayed in her voice.

"We are going to have some fun first," Edward snapped and grabbed her and pulled her roughly to him. His arms were like a vice around her and although she struggled against him she couldn't pull away from him.

"No please," Rosalie begged as her eyes filled with tears.

"Cry like the baby you are," Edward smirked and grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder and carried her straight to her bedroom. He threw her roughly onto the bed, causing her injured ribs to send a bolt of sharp pain through her and she let out a scream. Edward climbed on top of her and held her down and she tried to pull away again but he shoved her harder back against the bed. He reached down and undid his pants and grabbed Rosalie's legs and pulled them roughly apart.

"Please, please don't do this," Rosalie sobbed in horror.

"Your mine today, I can do what I want," Edward growled as he tore her pants from her body, causing her to scream again. He reached down to pull himself free from his pants and place himself at her entrance and as she felt him pressed against her the fear inside her heightened.

She noticed he was distracted as he began to rub against her and she turned her head to the side and her eyes locked on the cast on her arm. Without thinking she lifted her arm and swung it as hard as she could against his head, ignoring the bolt of pain the impact sent up her arm.

It made a loud smashing noise and he screamed as he fell from her. She immediately jumped to her feet and raced towards the door and flung it open but she stopped and turned back to where he was still writhing on the ground, holding his head.

"Consider your days with me cancelled," she snapped. "Don't ever come near me again Edward or I will tell Emmett and Jasper what you tried to do today. The only reason I won't be anyway is because of Allie. She doesn't need more complications and angst in her life right now. But touch me again and I'll make you pay for this."

She turned and raced from the room and quickly slipped into Larissa's room and slammed and locked the door. She ran to her sister's closet and pulled out a set of clothes. She walked into the bathroom and even though the bedroom door was locked she shut and locked the door too before ripping the rest of her torn clothes from her body and getting into a hot, soothing shower.


	27. Chapter 27: Sorrow and Loss

Thank you to aurike and Jessie Alice for your reviews.

**Chapter 27: Sorrow and Loss**

When Emmett pulled up outside the house he shut off the engine and glanced over at Larissa.

"I might come in and check if there is any news on Alice," he murmured and she nodded her head with a smile. They got out of the car together and walked towards the house and Larissa frowned when she saw Jasper sitting on the front steps.

"Is everything okay?" she asked instantly.

"I got locked out," Jasper shrugged as he got to his feet. "I went to Alice's for a while and when I got back Rose had locked everything."

"That's weird," Larissa murmured and pulled her keys from her pocket. She walked past him and unlocked the door but it still wouldn't budge.

"She's locked the deadlock too," Jasper pointed out and Larissa nodded her head and fumbled with her keys for a minute before finding the deadlock key and unlocking it. The door opened and she pushed it but it stopped after only a few inches.

"She has the chain on too?" Larissa frowned.

"Something is wrong, Rose wouldn't do that," Emmett murmured and pushed past Larissa and glanced at Jasper. "May I?"

"Go for it," Jasper nodded, also worried. Emmett leaned against the door and pushed hard and after a moment of resistance there was the sound of splintering wood and the door gave way. Jasper stepped towards it but Larissa shoved both Jasper and Emmett out of the way and raced into the house.

"Rose!' she screamed as she ran straight through the empty rooms downstairs and headed up the stairs. Larissa's panic was evident to the boys and they followed her quickly. She stopped at Rosalie's locked door and began to pound on it desperately.

"Rose, Rosalie, open the door!" she screamed in terror. The door didn't budge and Larissa grabbed the knob and began to pull on it. "Rose!"

"Rissa," Emmett murmured as they reached her and he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Don't," Larissa snarled and shook him off and pounded on the door again. "Rose!" The door suddenly opened and Rosalie looked out at them bleary eyed.

"Rissa, what's wrong?" she whispered sleepily.

"Are you okay?" Larissa asked in relief as she looked at her worriedly.

"Of course why?" Rosalie frowned.

"You locked everything up tight," Larissa gasped. "And you didn't answer your door and it was locked. You never lock your door."

"It must have just been automatic," Rosalie shrugged and noticed how badly Larissa was shaking. "I'm okay Rissa, really."

"I was so worried," Larissa whispered and Rosalie sighed and leaned forward and hugged her sister tightly.

"I'm okay Rissa," she murmured again and although Larissa was convinced Emmett noticed that Rosalie's eyes watered as she clung to her sister.

**XXX**

The next morning when Jasper walked downstairs Rosalie was sitting at the kitchen table picking at a bowl of fruit. Jasper glanced at her as he grabbed his own breakfast and then he walked over and sat down opposite her.

"You okay Rose?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Rosalie shrugged.

"You just seem a little down," Jasper murmured.

"Just thinking I guess," Rosalie sighed. "Allie losing her parents was a huge shock."

"Yeah it was," Jasper agreed. "Speaking of which I am going to go over and see her after breakfast."

"Tell her I said hello," Rosalie murmured and got up and walked quietly from the table and Jasper watched her worriedly. When he had finished his food he took his and Rosalie's dishes and dumped them in the sink and then he let himself out of the house and walked over to Alice's house. He rang the doorbell and a few moments later Alice's aunt, Monica, pulled the door open.

"Jasper, hello," she smiled tiredly.

"Hi Monica," Jasper smiled back. "How are you doing?"

"It's hard but I'm getting there," Monica sighed. "I'm worried about Alice though. She wouldn't eat dinner last night and she won't come out of her room today."

"I could go up and talk to her?" Jasper offered.

"Please," Monica nodded. "And would you mind staying with her? I need to go and make the arrangements this morning. I won't be back until lunch."

"I'm not going to school," Jasper replied. "I'll stay the day with her."

"Thank you," Monica smiled and grabbed her handbag before leaving and Jasper watched her go before heading upstairs. When he reached Alice's door he knocked and although there was no answer he could hear her inside.

"Allie?" he whispered as he turned the knob and walked into the room. She was sitting on the side of the bed and she looked up at him with tear streaked cheeks and dead looking eyes.

"Jazz?" she whispered and held her arms out to him as a sob escaped her throat and he rushed to her side and quickly gathered her into his arms.

She sobbed against his chest for a while and then she turned her face up to him. He reached a hand to her face and gently wiped her tears away as he offered her a soft smile. She bit her lip like she often did when she was nervous and turned her face further towards him and he grinned at her before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. She kissed him back hungrily and when he finally pulled away from her lips she let out a gasp as the air hit them.

"Allie, we shouldn't," he murmured softly.

"Please Jazz," Alice whispered. "I feel so numb."

"Which is exactly why we shouldn't," Jasper sighed.

"It's our days, we wouldn't be doing anything wrong," Alice murmured. "Please, make me feel better."

Jasper groaned as he looked into her eyes and he knew he couldn't deny her request and he nodded his head slowly and got to his feet. He quickly discarded his shirt and Alice looked up at him and smiled as she took his undressing as a silent acquiescence to her request. She began to undress as he slid his jeans from his body and once they were both naked he moved to kneel in front of her and gently pulled her into his arms.

**XXX**

For the rest of the week Jasper stayed close to Alice's side and Emmett hovered near Larissa and Rosalie. Edward hung out with Emmett and the twins but they could all see his frustration as he missed his days with Rosalie and then with Larissa. Monica had organised the funeral for Friday morning and as soon as Jasper was up and dressed he headed over to Alice's. She was already dressed in a plain black dress and was sitting in the living room as Monica and some of their other more distant relative bustled through the house preparing everything for the wake afterwards.

Jasper sat beside Alice and she just glanced at him with tear filled eyes but didn't say a word. He reached over and took her hand in his and she just squeezed it before moving to lay her head on his shoulder. They sat together in silence until Monica finally walked into the room to find them.

"It's time to go to the church," she murmured. Jasper nodded his head and helped Alice to her feet and kept his arm firmly around her waist as he led her from the house. As he helped her down the stairs he glanced over at his house and noticed Emmett, Edward, Rosalie and Larissa were standing near his car watching them. Alice glanced over and saw them and then she turned to where Monica and the rest of her family were coming out of the house behind them.

"Aunty, is it okay if I go with my friends?" she whispered. Monica glanced at the group at the other house and then at Jasper before reluctantly nodding her head.

"Of course sweetheart, if that's what you want," she murmured.

Alice nodded her head and looked up at Jasper and he offered her a smile before leading her carefully over to the others. As soon as they reached them Rosalie stepped forward and hugged Alice. Emmett followed her and then Larissa and Alice lingered in Larissa's embrace for a moment.

"We're all here for you Allie," Larissa murmured as she held her best friend.

"Stay with me," Alice whispered and gripped Larissa's hand tightly.

"Of course," Larissa nodded.

Larissa and Jasper got Alice into the car and sat either side of her and Edward and Rosalie shared the front seat while Emmett drove. When they reached the church they all got out of the car and before Jasper could reach for Alice she had moved up beside Larissa.

"Rissa, help me," she whispered as her tears began to fall. "I don't think I can do this."

"You can do it Allie," Larissa murmured and put her arm around Alice's shoulders. "We are all right here. We will do it with you."

"Jazz?" Alice gasped.

"Right here Allie," Jasper murmured and stepped up on the other side of her and circled his arm around her waist and together Jasper and Larissa led Alice into the church.

They led her to the front seat and the three of them sat down and Emmett, Edward and Rosalie slid into the seat behind them. They sat silently as the church began to fill and then the priest began the service. Alice didn't hear a thing as she sat in a daze, clinging to Jasper and Larissa throughout the whole service.

When it was finished the group moved out to the church cemetery and again Jasper and Larissa sat either side of Alice in support as the Cullens were laid to rest. Afterwards the priest issued an invitation to join the family back at the Cullen house and everyone began to move away. Alice stayed sitting and soon they were the only ones left at the graveside.

Once they were alone Alice slowly got to her feet and took a few steps towards the open graves. Jasper started to get up to follow her but Larissa reached over and put her hand on his arm and he when he looked at her she shook her head slowly. He sat back down and they watched carefully as Alice walked to a bouquet of roses and pulled three out.

She knelt down between her mother and father's graves and the group all looked away as she began to whisper. She was obviously saying her own private goodbye and no one wanted to eavesdrop on her. When she was finished she dropped one rose in Richard's grave and one in Allison's and then she stumbled to her feet and walked over to Alex's small grave.

She spent a lot longing kneeling beside her little brother's grave and whispering but finally she threw the rose in and got to her feet. She stumbled and looked like she was about to fall straight into the grave but before Jasper could move Edward was by her side. He grabbed her and she turned to him and buried her face on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and she crumbled into him as she began to cry.

"Take me home," she sobbed and Edward nodded his head and led her back to the car and the others followed silently.

When they reached the Cullen house the street was full of cars and Jasper parked in his own driveway before leading the group to Alice's house. Alice was still snuggled in Edward's arms but as soon as they stepped through the door Monica walked up to them.

"There you are," she smiled sadly. "There are some people that want to see you. Your friends can get something to eat." Alice threw a desperate look at Edward but Monica dragged her off before anyone could stop her and the group moved into the living room and settled on the couch, determined to be there when Alice needed them.

**XXX**

Alice finally got away from the relatives that wanted to talk to her and comfort her, although all they succeeded in doing was upsetting her and annoying her. She walked into the dining room and smiled when she saw Edward standing there getting a drink.

"You want one?" he asked softly as he held a can out to her.

"No, its fine," she murmured as she walked over to him.

"How are you holding up?" he asked as he put the can down and then pulled her into his arms.

"I just want them all to go away," Alice whispered as she snuggled into him.

"Are many of them staying the night?" Edward asked.

"Only Aunt Monica," Alice murmured against his chest.

"Would you like me to stay?" Edward asked.

"Umm, I don't know," Alice whispered.

"I'll make you feel better, promise," Edward said and Alice looked up at him and noticed the smirk on his face. She could tell he meant sex and although she had slept with Jasper earlier in the week it was the last thing she felt like then, even with Edward.

"I guess," she whispered, not wanting to turn him down. Edward leaned down and gently brushed his lips on hers but her body didn't respond like it normally did. She felt numb and all she wanted to do was snuggle up to him and sleep.

"Let's go upstairs," he murmured and took her hand and before she could even think or react he was leading her up the stairs and towards her room. Just as they reached her door the bathroom door opened and Larissa stepped out. Her eyes narrowed when she saw them and she quickly took in Edward's urgency and Alice's blank, numb expression.

"Allie, there you are," she grinned and walked over to them quickly and stepped between them. Edward had no choice but to let Alice's hand go and Larissa snaked her arm around Alice's shoulders. "Are you busy?"

"Um, no," Alice whispered and her dead voice made Larissa realise she was in deep shock. She tossed a glare at Edward, suspecting rightly he had been about to take advantage of Alice's shock to get what he wanted and she began to guide Alice back to the stairs.

"Rose, Emmett and Jazz will want to see how you are," she said quickly and led her back downstairs, Edward trailing behind them. When they reached the living room Larissa quickly guided Alice to sit between Emmett and Jasper and she noticed Edward was glaring at her.

"You should eat something Allie, I'll get you something," Larissa murmured and grabbed Rosalie's arm and pulled her into the dining room.

"Is there a problem?" Rosalie asked as they walked to the food table, sensing her twin was angry about something.

"Bloody Edward," Larissa hissed under her breath. "I just caught him trying to get Allie into her room. She's in that much shock I don't think she even realised."

"That prick," Rosalie snapped angrily and Larissa was surprised in the venom of her voice. "Rissa, we have to make sure he isn't alone with her. And I want you to make sure you aren't left alone near him either. He is getting majorly freaky."

"I do everything I can to avoid him," Larissa murmured, not realising how close Rosalie had come to being raped by Edward.

"Good," Rosalie nodded. "And we have to make sure he isn't near Allie while she's like this."

"I'll stay here with her tonight," Larissa decided. "No one will think twice about her best friend staying over the night of her family's funerals."

"That might be a good idea," Rosalie murmured knowing Alice didn't need to go through what she had earlier in the week with Edward. Larissa snatched up a plate and piled on a few sandwiches before they walked back to the living room and Larissa was glad to see that Alice was still sitting with Emmett and Jasper while Edward stood on the other side of the room.

"Here Allie," she said gently as she sat on the coffee table in front of her and handed her the plate. "I was thinking, do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

"Yes," Alice whispered in a small voice. Larissa noticed both Jasper and Edward looking at her but she ignored them as she focused on Alice.

"I will then," Larissa smiled at her and reached forward and pushed the plate closer to Alice. "Eat something Allie."

**XXX**

Finally the rest of the visitors began to leave and Larissa whispered to Rosalie before slipping from the house to go home and grab her things. Rosalie hovered near Alice while Larissa was gone and refused to let Edward anywhere near her. When Larissa walked back into the house she dumped her bag near the door and nearly instantly bumped into Jasper.

"You are really going to stay with Allie tonight?" he asked softly.

"I'm sorry Jazz, she needs me," Larissa murmured, realising for the first time she would be missing a night with him.

"I know," Jasper sighed. "It's just been a rough week. I was looking forward to our time together."

"Me too," Larissa smiled. "It's just for tonight. I'm all yours tomorrow."

"Good," Jasper grinned and Larissa winked at him before walking back to where Alice was. As soon as Larissa returned Rosalie firmly announced that they should all leave so Larissa could get Alice to bed and she smirked to herself when she saw that Edward was trying desperately to find an excuse to stay but with Emmett and Jasper right there he couldn't do anything but leave with them.

They all said goodbye to Alice and Larissa and headed back over to Jasper's house. As they walked through the door Rosalie realised she was the only girl there that night and she instantly stepped closer to Emmett. Jasper ordered pizzas and they all settled in the living room and when it was obvious they weren't going to talk Jasper flicked the television on.

The pizzas were delivered and they picked at them and the whole time Rosalie made sure she was sitting by Emmett's side. It was the first time she had been close to Edward since the night he had tried to rape her and the looks he kept giving her when no one else was watching were starting to bother her.

When the food was finished Emmett leaned forward and grabbed the boxes and walked out of the room and Rosalie glanced after him. Her eyes locked with Edward's and when he winked at her she let out a small gasp. Jasper didn't even notice, his attention taken by the television and Rosalie scrambled to her feet and hurried from the room. Emmett was standing in the kitchen putting the leftover pizza in the fridge and he smiled when he saw her.

"You still hungry?" he asked and she shook her head. "Thirsty?"

"No," Rosalie whispered as she walked over and leaned against the bench. "Edward is creeping me out."

"How?" Emmett demanded as he slammed the fridge door shut and turned to her.

"He's just being weird," Rosalie shrugged, not wanting to tell him about what had happened. "It's our time this weekend anyway. Do you think we could go stay at your place? Would your Mum mind?"

"Of course she won't," Emmett assured her quickly. "She's been asking how you are lately. It's been ages since she has seen you. She'll love it."

"Do you mind?" Rosalie asked.

"Of course not Rose," he said quickly, not liking the fear and sorrow he could see in her. "We can go right now if you want?"

"Just let me grab a few things," Rosalie nodded. Emmett watched as she disappeared upstairs and then he walked back into the living room.

"Rose and I are going to head back to my place for the weekend," he announced to the other two guys.

"Why?" Jasper frowned.

"I think Rose just needs some time with my mother," Emmett shrugged. "We'll come back Sunday."

"Okay," Jasper nodded and Edward remained silent but Emmett noticed he looked angry. Rosalie came into the room then with a bag in her hand and Emmett took it from her before they said goodbye to the other two guys and they headed out to his Jeep.


	28. Chapter 28: Unrest

_Thanks to aurike for your review._

**Chapter 28: Unrest**

Larissa rolled over sleepily and smiled when she saw Alice's side of the bed empty. She stretched languidly and then pulled herself from the bed and walked into the bathroom. When she was finished she walked downstairs and she smiled when she saw Alice sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee.

"Good morning," she smiled.

"Morning," Alice murmured. "Coffee's fresh if you want one."

"Oh yeah," Larissa smirked and walked over and poured a cup of coffee before sitting down with Alice. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"It's strange," Alice admitted. "Yesterday was good for me. I know that sounds weird but I got to say goodbye. I still miss them and I still wish they weren't gone but today I feel a little better."

"And it will get easier everyday," Larissa smiled as she reached over and squeezed Alice's hand.

"I've got good friends," Alice added.

"Yes you have," Larissa nodded. "And don't ever forget how much we all love you."

"I know," Alice smiled. "And I love you too."

"Ah, there you are," Monica said as she breezed into the room and she slid easily into the chair beside Alice. "Now the funeral is over we need to talk about what you'll do until you finish school."

"Well, go to school?" Alice said dumbly.

"Of course," Monica laughed. "But I mean where?"

"Here in Forks of course," Alice said instantly.

"That isn't possible Allie," Monica sighed. "I am a lawyer, there is no work for me in such a small town. I need to go home tomorrow and you will have to come with me."

"So you expect me to leave Forks?" Alice gasped. "All my friends are here."

"You can make new friends," Monica argued.

"Not like them," Alice argued. "I have known Jazz since birth. I have known Rissa and Rose since preschool and Emmett and Edward nearly as long. We are like family. They are all I have left."

"And if you stayed in Forks, where would you live?" Monica asked.

"Here, this is my home," Alice sighed.

"This house will be sold to pay your father's bills," Monica told her. "Whatever is left from his estate once his debts are finalised will be put into trust for you. You will have money but not this house."

"Then I will find somewhere else to live," Alice said stubbornly.

"On your own?" Monica asked.

"She could live with us," Larissa said quickly, causing the two women to look at her. "I'm sure Jasper and Rosalie wouldn't mind."

"Do you have the room?" Monica asked.

"Alice already has a room there she stays over that often," Larissa nodded. "We look out for each other and take care of each other. She would be safe and happy there."

"Allie?" Monica whispered. "Is this what you want?"

"It is," Alice nodded.

"I guess we could try it," Monica said finally. "I will come back regularly to check on you but if it's what you want we'll give it a go."

"Thank you," Alice grinned.

**XXX**

After they had breakfast Monica began to pack the house up and Larissa noticed how much it was upsetting Alice and suggested they go visit Jasper. Alice agreed and together they walked over to the other house. When they walked inside Jasper and Edward were sitting playing the X-Box but as soon as they saw them Jasper paused the game.

"How you doing Allie?" he grinned at her.

"I'm okay," Alice nodded and she sat down on the couch and before Edward could get anywhere near her Larissa sat down beside her.

"We have something to ask you," Larissa added as she glanced at Alice before turning her attention back to Jasper. "Monica needs to get home and the Cullen house is getting sold. She wanted Allie to go home with her but Allie doesn't want that. Would it be okay if she moved in here with us?"

"Of course it is," Jasper grinned.

"Shouldn't you check with your Mum first or something?' Alice asked softly.

"Nah, she loves you," Jasper assured her. "I know she'd be all for it. When do you want to move your stuff in?"

"Tomorrow?" Alice suggested. "Monica leaves then and I don't really want to be in an empty house on my own."

"Great, start packing and I'll give you a hand getting everything moved in the morning," Jasper promised.

"Thanks," Alice grinned.

**XXX**

Rosalie opened her eyes and smiled as she stretched when she realised she was curled up in Emmett's bed. There was no sign of him but she could hear voice drifting from downstairs and guessed he had already gone down to join his family.

She slid from the bed and used the bathroom and then she got dressed in jeans and a shirt before walking downstairs. When she walked into the kitchen it was the usual McCarty madness and it made her smile. Even Tony was home for the weekend and the six McCarty boys were gathered in anticipation around the kitchen table as Olivia cooked up a storm in the kitchen.

"Rose, there you are," Olivia grinned when she stepped into the room. "Emmett said you stayed the night."

"I hope that was okay," Rosalie smiled.

"Of course it was," Olivia assured her as she set the pan in her hand down and rushed to Rosalie. "You need to come more often." She pulled Rosalie into an easy hug and Rosalie snuggled into her as she hugged her back.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Olivia asked as she pulled back and looked Rosalie over with a critical eye.

"Of course, why?" Rosalie frowned.

"I don't know, there is something off," Olivia murmured as she looked at her carefully. "My mother instinct is screaming at me. Are you sure everything is okay?"

"I'm a little upset about Allie," Rosalie lied, realising Olivia would be sensing her emotions and feeling about the attempted rape.

"Of course," Olivia nodded. "The poor darling. How is she doing?"

"As good as we can expect I suppose," Rosalie murmured. "Rissa is spending the weekend with her."

"That should help her," Olivia nodded as she walked back to the food. Rosalie smiled and walked over to the table but she didn't get very far when Gabriel jumped up and swooped down to pull her into a hug.

"Rose!' Michael squealed and jumped up to run to her too and then Christian and Kyle both joined them as well. Emmett sat back laughing as they all gathered around Rosalie and unlike others that visited their home she wasn't the least bit out of place as she hugged them and greeted them.

Finally she pulled away from them all and walked around to the chair near Emmett but before she could sit down Tony stood up on the other side of the chair and leaned over to hug her.

"We've missed you around here girl," he murmured as he held her close.

"I'm sorry, I haven't been around much lately," Rosalie replied as he let her go and she smiled up at him.

"Yeah Emmett told me you've had a bit on," Tony nodded as they both slipped into their seats. "You okay? I heard about your Dad."

"The prick deserves more than what Emmett gave him," Kyle added from across the table.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Rosalie mumbled.

"Consider it done," Tony nodded and cast a warning look at the others and as the oldest they heeded his look and began to talk about other things. Olivia came to the table then with the food and Rosalie tucked in, being the only girl except for Emily that could hold her own when the McCarty boys got near food.

Just as the meal was finishing the doorbell rang and Gabriel slipped out to answer it. When he returned Edward was with him and Rosalie shuddered as he walked in and sat down on the other side of Emmett.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Emmett asked easily.

"Allie's moving into Jasper's place," Edward announced, his eyes landing straight on Rosalie.

"Really?" Emmett grinned. "How did that happen?"

"Her aunt wants to sell the house," Edward explained, still looking at Rosalie and she wriggled uncomfortably under his gaze. "It's that or go back with her aunt to wherever the hell it is that she lives. Her and Rissa are packing up her things today and Jasper wants to move everything in tomorrow."

"That's quick," Emmett commented.

"I'm going to have a shower," Rosalie whispered and slipped from her chair and Emmett merely nodded his head as he continued his conversation with Edward.

**XXX**

When Rosalie walked out of the bathroom and into Emmett's room she jumped when she saw Tony sitting on Emmett's bed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he said quickly as he jumped to his feet.

"Its fine, I just didn't expect anyone to be in here," Rosalie sighed.

"Emmett's gone into town with Edward," Tony told her. "He asked me to hang out with you until he got back."

"Okay," Rosalie nodded and walked over and shoved her shower things in her bag.

"Rose, what's going on with you and Edward?" Tony asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked, her voice shaking a little and she pretended to fumble in her bag so she didn't have to look at him.

"I saw the way he was looking at you downstairs," Tony sighed. "And you seemed scared of him. What's going on Rosie?"

"It's nothing," Rosalie shrugged but her voice hitched a little and she felt her eyes filling with tears.

"It didn't look like nothing," Tony prodded.

"Don't, please," Rosalie begged as her tears began to slip and she was horrified when she let out an involuntary sob.

"Rose!" Tony gasped and moved to her side quickly and as soon as he put his arm around her shoulders she crumbled. She turned and buried her face on his chest and she began to cry harder as he wrapped his arms around her. Her legs gave way and she slumped against him as she cried and he easily carried her to the bed and sat down with her still in his arms.

"Rose, tell me, please?" Tony begged softly.

"You won't tell anyone?" Rosalie murmured. "Especially not Emmett."

"Of course I won't," Tony promised.

"Emmett and I have got close lately," Rosalie whispered as she pulled back to look at him and the tears and sorrow in her eyes nearly tore him apart. "Really close."

"I kind of figured that," Tony smiled. "I suspected the two of you were sleeping together the way you behave together now."

"We are," Rosalie nodded, but didn't want to tell him about the entire pact idea. "Last Monday Emmett was looking after Rissa because she was upset and Jasper was over with Allie. I was home alone and Edward turned up."

"What did he do?" Tony demanded, his features darkening as he looked worriedly at the girl that was the closest thing to a sister he had since Emily had died. Even when Emily had still been there because of her close friendship with Rosalie he had always had a soft spot for the girl in front of him.

"He pushed his way into the house and he was too strong for me," Rosalie whispered as she tore her eyes from his and looked down at the floor. "He dragged me up to my room and pinned me on the bed."

"Oh God Rose," Tony gasped. "Baby girl, did he rape you?"

"He tried," Rosalie murmured as she turned her teary eyes back to him. "He ripped my clothes off and he was up against me. I whacked him with my cast and it hurt him. It bloody hurt me too but right then I didn't care. He fell off me and I raced into Larissa's room and locked the door."

"And he left?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, I'm not sure how long after," Rosalie admitted. "I had a shower and hung around in Rissa's room for ages. Eventually I went downstairs and he wasn't there so I locked the house and snuck into my room again. He was gone."

"Did you tell anyone?" Tony asked.

"No," Rosalie whispered. "Everyone has been so busy with Allie I didn't want to cause problems. She's grieving and she's kind of with Edward."

"You should have told Emmett," Tony sighed. "He would kill him for messing with his girl."

"I'm not exactly Emmett's girl," Rosalie admitted. "We are just sleeping together, we aren't dating or anything."

"Crap, you've been Emmett's girl since that day you came home from preschool with Emily," Tony scolded. "If you don't want to tell each other how you really feel that is your business but he cares about you and I know you care about him. He needs to know about this so he can protect you."

"You promised you wouldn't tell him," Rosalie gasped.

"I know," Tony sighed, sorry he had made the promise. "And I won't. But you should Rose. Who knows who Edward will do it to next. You again? Alice, while she's grieving would be bad. Or what about Larissa? You want him doing the same thing to her?"

"No," Rosalie sobbed. "I'm scared."

"I know," Tony said again. "But you don't have anything to be scared of Rose. You are a McCarty as much as Emily ever was. You have six overprotective brothers who would all kick his ass if they knew about this. He can't hurt you Rose. You must tell Emmett."

"I just wanted to wait until everything settled down again," Rosalie admitted.

"Okay," Tony sighed. "I'll keep your secret for you on two conditions."

"What are they?" Rosalie whispered.

"First, you have to tell Emmett within two weeks," Tony said firmly and Rosalie nodded her head. "And second, you do not stay or go anywhere alone or alone with Edward until Emmett knows. If Emmett or Jasper can't be there get Kyle or Gabe or even Christian to hang out with you. Promise me that and I'll stay quiet until you tell everyone."

"I will," Rosalie nodded.

"Good," Tony smiled and pulled her back into his arms, trying to control his anger at Edward.


	29. Chapter 29: Unravelling

_Thanks to RachelMoonblood and auziechick for your reviews._

**Chapter 29: Unravelling**

All day Sunday the group worked to move Alice's things into Jasper's house and when they were done it was late and Jasper organised Chinese for dinner. After dinner Edward went home after his mother called and demanded he join the family for the evening and Alice went up to her room to unpack. Emmett and Rosalie had disappeared into Rosalie's room and Jasper walked up the stairs and smiled when he saw Larissa come out of her room.

"Hey, you stood me up," he smirked at her.

"What?" she frowned.

"You told me you'd come home last night," Jasper reminded her. "We missed our whole weekend. Well nearly."

"I was busy helping Allie," Larissa shrugged.

"Today is free choice," Jasper smirked. "Want to come in my room for a while?"

"Actually, I was on my way to help Allie unpack," Larissa murmured quickly. "Sorry Jazz." She turned and quickly rushed off down the hallway and Jasper frowned as he watched her disappear.

**XXX**

Jasper was sitting in the living room with Emmett and Rosalie when Alice walked downstairs and she smiled at him as she settled on the couch beside him.

"All unpacked?" he asked.

"Pretty much," Alice nodded.

"Where's Rissa?" Rosalie asked softly.

"She's gone to bed," Alice shrugged.

"That's early," Rosalie commented.

"Yeah, I think she's got a headache," Alice murmured. "She kept rubbing her temple when we were doing my room."

"I hope she's okay," Rosalie whispered.

"I think I'll check on her," Jasper murmured and got to his feet and walked up to Larissa's room. When he walked into the room she was snuggled in the bed and the lights were all off.

"Rissa, you okay?" he asked gently.

"Yeah," she murmured.

"Can I come join you?" Jasper smirked.

"Actually, I'd rather you didn't," Larissa whispered. "I just need some sleep."

"Oh, okay," Jasper said and his hurt at her rejection was obvious in his voice. "I'll leave you to it then." He turned and walked quickly from the room and Larissa sighed as she heard the door shut behind him. She knew that over the weekend she had been pretty harsh with him but her feelings for him, and the entire pact idea in general, were getting complicated. She sighed again as she thumped her pillows and she decided she needed to talk to Emmett as soon as she could get him on his own.

**XXX**

When Emmett arrived home late that night he was surprised to see Tony was still up. He was sitting in the living room watching a movie but when he saw Emmett he snapped off the television.

"Waiting up for me Mum?" Emmett teased.

"Actually yes," Tony laughed and patted the couch beside him. "You got a minute bro?"

"What's up?" Emmett frowned as he flopped down beside his brother.

"I'm heading back to college in the morning," Tony started.

"Yeah Mum said," Emmett nodded.

"I need you to do something for me," Tony added.

"What's that?" Emmett asked.

"Keep Rose close this week," Tony sighed.

"Why?" Emmett frowned.

"I can't say," Tony admitted. "I promised I wouldn't. And you can't tell her I spoke to you. Just trust me bro, you don't want to let her out of your sight this week."

"But you won't tell me why?" Emmett asked in confusion.

"She will when she's ready," Tony sighed. "I made her promise she would tell you. Don't push her about it or let on you know anything just keep her with you as much as you can this week. I'll be home on the weekend and if she hasn't said anything I'll push her to tell you everything."

"That is really cryptic bro," Emmett murmured.

"I know," Tony agreed. "But trust me Em, its important." Emmett nodded his head and watched as Tony got up and disappeared up to his room and he wondered what could be bothering Rosalie that she would tell Tony but not him.

**XXX**

On Monday morning when Emmett and Edward arrived at the school Jasper had just pulled in and Emmett was surprised to see Alice was back and standing with Larissa and Rosalie. She flashed Edward and Emmett a soft smile and they both smiled back at her. Emmett was surprised when Rosalie walked straight to his side, given it was her days with Edward and his with Larissa. She smiled at him as she stepped up near him and he remembered Tony's words the night before and casually flung his arm around her shoulders. They began to head inside and started to split off, Alice rushing off towards the office to hand on some paperwork and Edward cast a glance at Rosalie before rushing off towards his first class.

"You guys seem close today," Jasper commented as he glanced at Emmett and Rosalie.

"It's Emily's anniversary tomorrow," Rosalie murmured like it explained everything and Emmett's eyes went wide when he realised she was right. He wondered if that was why Tony had told him to stick close to Rosalie and he decided it must have been.

"Oh right," Jasper mumbled.

"You know what?" Larissa said quickly, also noticing how Rosalie was clinging to Emmett. "You guys need time together for that. I'll give up my days. Sort of a switch. You can have my days with Emmett Rose."

"Are you sure?" Rosalie frowned.

"Go for it," Larissa nodded and Emmett smiled at her, the two of them knowing that she wasn't really giving anything up.

"Thanks Rissa," Emmett grinned.

"No problem," Larissa smiled.

"Then you're free for the next two days?" Jasper grinned at Larissa.

"Well yeah," Larissa nodded bluntly. "But your with Allie so that's not really your concern is it?" Jasper nearly stumbled back at her words and before he could think of a response she turned and rushed off down the hall.

"Damn, what did you do to piss her off?" Rosalie asked.

"I wish I knew," Jasper mumbled and wandered off down the hall himself.

**XXX**

For three days nothing really changed between the group. Rosalie clung to Emmett and seemed to spend all her time with him and even though Emily's anniversary came and went she still clung. Emmett didn't mind, and Tony's dire warnings kept playing in his head but although Rosalie was always with him she never opened up and told him what was wrong. Alice seemed to cope reasonably well going back to school and Jasper ended up hovering near her since Larissa was avoiding him anyway. He still couldn't work out why and as the week went on she seemed to get worse. It was like she was going out of her way to avoid him, especially time alone with him and it was starting to really irritate him. Edward seemed to be in a sullen mood too and all in all it was rough week for them all. By Thursday afternoon the tension between them all was getting high and after school Jasper drove the three girls home in complete silence. When they walked inside Alice disappeared into her room and Rosalie announced she was going to Emmett's and left the house again. Larissa just glanced at Jasper and bolted up the stairs and he stood in the hallway for a moment just staring at the empty living room.

"Right, that's it," he murmured to himself and he threw his school bag in the corner of the hall before marching up the stairs. He stormed into Larissa's room, absolutely furious, and slammed the door shut.

"You shouldn't be in here," Larissa murmured from where she was standing in front of the mirror brushing her hair.

"I want some answers," Jasper snapped. "You have been avoiding me or snapping at me for over a week. I think I deserve to know why."

"I'm not yours today, remember?" Larissa snapped.

"Then where's Edward?" Jasper smirked at her.

"You're not funny," Larissa retorted and turned around and went back to brushing her hair. Jasper walked over to where Larissa was standing and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She looked at his hands through the mirror and kept brushing her hair.

"What are you doing?" she asked and turned in his arms to face him and as soon as their eyes locked all Larissa's resolved melted. Jasper smirked at her and when he leaned down and crushed his lips to hers he met no resistance and she kissed him back passionately.

**XXX**

Jasper and Larissa lay snuggled together on the bed, her head resting on his chest when they were violently jolted out of their haze by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Jasper called out quickly, forgetting they were in Larissa's room and not his own. The door swung open and Edward was standing there and his face was a mask of fury when he saw them.

"She's supposed to be mine today," he snarled as he stalked towards them and he grabbed Larissa's arm and before Jasper could react he had wrenched her from him and to her feet. Jasper looked up in horror at the absolute fear on Larissa's face and he ignored his nakedness as he jumped to his own feet and grabbed Larissa, shoving her behind him safely.

"Get out of here!" Jasper hissed as he glared at Edward. Edward stared him down for a moment and then he glanced over at Larissa.

"Whore," he muttered and turned and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Oh God Rissa, are you okay?" Jasper gasped as he turned to her.

"Get out," Larissa whispered.

"Rissa," Jasper started.

"I said get out," Larissa yelled and Jasper frowned at her but quickly snatched up his clothes and pulled them on before leaving the room. When he was gone she walked over and slammed the door shut and quickly locking it. She turned and slid down the door to sit on the floor and she rest her head on her knees as she began to cry.

**XXX**

The next morning at school everyone was in even worse moods than they had been the rest of the week. They were all snapping at each other and when they gathered around the table at lunch that day Emmett finally lost it.

"Something is out of whack big time here," he announced. "I think the basis of all the arguing and bickering and upset is the pact. We need to have a meeting about it this weekend."

"I agree," Edward growled.

"Is the pact even on this weekend?" Jasper snarled as he glared pointedly at Larissa.

"I think we all just need some fun," Alice whispered. "The last few weeks have been intense. Why don't we all stop snapping at each other and tonight just do something fun like we use to. Grab some movies and take out and just hang out."

"I want a meeting," Emmett said firmly.

"Then we do that tomorrow night," Alice sighed. "Please? We all need some fun."

"I think it's a good idea," Jasper nodded.

"I suppose it can wait one more day," Emmett sighed.

"Okay then," Jasper grinned. "Movie night my place. I'll organise movies and pizzas."

"Sounds good," Rosalie murmured quietly but Jasper noticed Larissa didn't make any comment at all.

**XXX**

That night the group all met up at Jasper's house and as soon as everyone arrived Jasper pulled the pizzas from the oven and set them on the table. The gathered around and began to eat but things were still a little quiet between them all. When the food was finished Jasper and Rosalie cleared everything away and then they all headed into the living room. Emmett sat on his usual couch and Rosalie quickly sat beside him and snuggled into him. Edward flopped down on his couch and Alice also joined him. Jasper sat down on the couch at the back of the room and when Larissa entered the room she went straight to the television and put the first movie on. Jasper had only picked up comedies, knowing they all needed a good laugh and the first one she picked was one they all wanted to see.

When it began to play she walked over and sat down beside Jasper and when she gave him a soft smile he felt his tension drop. She wriggled over closer to him and snuggled into his arms and he moved his arm around her and drew her closer as they movie began. The three couples sat and watched four movies together, all of them snuggled together and the scene looked like a happy one and the tension in the room seemed to drop as they laughed at the movies together. When the fourth movie ended Emmett and Rosalie got up and walked out of the room and Edward looked over at Alice and grinned.

"Shall we?" he murmured to her.

"Yeah," Alice smiled and Edward helped her up and they disappeared from the room too.

"Well?" Jasper asked as he glanced at Larissa and raised his eyebrow.

"Let's go upstairs," Larissa murmured softly and reached over and took his hand. He smiled at her and they got up and headed up to his room.

**XXX**

Larissa stretched in the bed and opened her eyes and when she saw the first rays of sun she let out a soft groan. She rolled over to snuggle into Jasper but her arm only hit the cold sheet where he had lain. She grabbed his pillow and snuggled into it and let out a yawn before her eyes drifted shut again. After what seemed like a short time later she was woken as she felt the bed move and a warm body snuggled into her back. She felt smooth lips press against her cheek and she giggled when she felt his arousal pressed against the small of her back.

"Jazz," she murmured softly and went to turn towards him and as soon as she rolled onto her back her eyes went wide when she saw Edward. "What are you doing in here?" She tried to sit up but he grabbed her shoulders and shoved her against the bed as he quickly moved his body over hers. She opened her mouth to scream but he slapped his hand over it and her muffled cries were drowned out.

"No more Rissa, its time for me to have what I am owed," Edward growled and Larissa tried to struggle as he pried her legs open and settled between them. Without clothing covering her she could feel his arousal pressed against her.

"No," she gasped against his hand but he just smirked at her as he began to rub against her and her eyes filled with tears as he pinned her down, knowing with his strength she couldn't fight him off.

**XXX**

Jasper was sitting at the dining table eating toast as he flicked through the paper and tried to ignore Emmett and Rosalie's conversation when Alice flitted into the room.

"Have you seen Edward?' she asked as she grabbed a cup of coffee before joining them.

"He hasn't come down yet," Jasper shrugged.

"He wasn't there when I woke up," Alice frowned. "He must be in the shower."

"Yeah," Jasper murmured still concentrating on the paper. Moments later Edward walked down the stairs and slipped into a chair between Alice and Jasper and Alice's mood instantly cheered when he arrived. They were all sitting discussing what to do that day when Rosalie glanced up and saw Larissa coming down the stairs.

"Hey Rissa," she grinned, causing Jasper to look up quickly, a smile spreading across his face. Larissa stepped off the final step carefully and they all noticed at the same time the large overnight bag on her shoulder.

"Rissa, what's going on?' Rosalie frowned.

"I'm going home," Larissa mumbled, her eyes purposely not locking with theirs.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked as he started to get to his feet.

"You are home," Rosalie added, also jumping up from the table.

"No, I'm going back to our house," Larissa said firmly and raised her eyes to theirs and they all noticed the tears that slipped from her lashes. "And I'm out."

"Out?" Alice echoed. "Out of what?"

"The pact," Larissa whispered. "I'm out, I'm done and I'm leaving."

"Rissa, what happened?" Rosalie asked, her angry glare switching to Jasper for a second before turning back to Larissa.

"I'm out," Larissa repeated and turned and raced from the room.


	30. Chapter 30: Revelations

_Thanks aurike, RachelMoonblood, xxtwilightx for your reviews._

**Chapter30- Revelations**

"Rissa, wait!" Rosalie yelled and ran after her and Jasper wasn't far behind her. The others followed too and Rosalie reached Larissa and grabbed her arm just as she stepped through the front door.

"Larissa, tell me what is wrong," Rosalie demanded.

"I just can't do this anymore okay?" Larissa snapped.

"That doesn't mean you have to leave," Rosalie pleaded.

"Don't Rose," Larissa growled and shoved Rosalie away from her and turned and rushed down the stairs. Rosalie stumbled in shock and Alice reached out to steady her as Jasper shoved past them and ran after Larissa. He grabbed her arm as she raced down the driveway and spun her to face him.

"Rissa, what did I do?" he asked desperately, his heart aching at seeing her so upset.

"You didn't do anything," Larissa sighed. "I just can't do this, not any more. I'm out of the pact, you won't get anything more from me so don't bother trying. You don't need to pretend you care about me to get laid, it won't work anymore."

"Larissa, that isn't….." Jasper started but Larissa turned and raced off again. Jasper turned back to their friends and shrugged and Emmett groaned and raced after Larissa.

"I don't know what good he thinks he will do if Jasper and Rosalie couldn't get through to her," Edward mumbled.

"Rissa, talk to me?" Emmett begged as he reached her and he made sure he kept his voice low enough so the others wouldn't hear.

"I can't, not here," Larissa whispered, her tears beginning to fall again as she looked up at him and she glanced quickly at their friends watching them. "Not in front of them."

"We'll go to your place then," Emmett murmured. "I'll give you a lift."

Larissa sighed but nodded her head slowly and Emmett reached over and took her bag from her before snaking his arm around her shoulders. He noticed the other staring at them in shock but he sensed something was majorly wrong with Larissa and focused on her. He led her straight to his Jeep and unlocked the door and helped her in. He glanced over at the others still watching them in shock as he raced around to the driver's side and quickly got in.

Larissa started crying harder as she completely broke down and Emmett sighed and reached over and pulled her against his chest, keeping his arm around her shoulders as he leaned forward and started the car with his other hand. He glanced at the others still watching them and his heart broke at the expression on Rosalie's face but he knew right now the most important thing was to find out what was wrong with Larissa. With a final glance at Rosalie he pulled out and drove off, Larissa still snuggled against him sobbing.

**XXX**

Once Emmett's Jeep had disappeared Alice and Edward walked inside but Jasper just stood there in shock for a moment before turning to glance at Rosalie. She was leaning against the door frame, her face white and tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Rose?" Jasper whispered as he took a tentative step towards her.

"What did you do to my sister?" Rosalie snarled as her eyes snapped to him.

"Nothing Rose, I swear," Jasper gasped. "You know how much I love her. I would never, ever hurt her. I have no idea why she suddenly pulled out of the pact and took off. Really I don't."

"Why did she want Emmett but not you and me?" Rosalie sobbed and Jasper shrugged as he walked over and pulled her into his arms.

"I wish I knew," he murmured sadly.

"I can't do this anymore Jazz," Rosalie whispered. "I want out too."

"Yeah I know," Jasper sighed. "Emmett was right to call a meeting about this all. As soon as they get back we all need to sit down and talk. Rissa has already said she is out, I'm going to tell everyone I am too and I think you should as well."

"I will," Rosalie nodded.

"That only leaves Edward, Emmett and Alice," Jasper added. "And I'm pretty sure Allie wants out too. I think today the pact will dissolve."

"We never should have done it anyway," Rosalie whispered. "It was stupid."

"Yeah it was," Jasper agreed.

**XXX**

Three hours later Jasper, Rosalie, Edward and Alice were sitting in the living room when they heard Emmett's Jeep pull into the driveway. Jasper had already told the others they had to have the meeting when Emmett and Larissa got back and they were all impatient to begin.

The front door opened and Emmett walked inside with Larissa by his side and if anything she looked worse than she had when she had left. Emmett's face was dark with anger too and he held Larissa's hand possessively.

"Good, you are all here," he growled as he pulled Larissa into the room. "This won't take long. Rissa has already said it but just in case anyone thinks she is joking let me make it clear. Larissa is out of the pact. Anyone touches her and you'll answer to me, got it?" He seemed to glare at Edward but he also glanced at Jasper and they both nodded their heads.

"And I'm out too," Emmett added and took a quick glance at Rosalie. "So the four of you can do whatever the fuck you want but Rissa and I are done."

"So you and Larissa are getting together I take it?" Edward asked.

"Fucking idiot," Emmett mumbled as he glared at Edward. "No, we aren't. Rissa and I are only friends. But we are close friends and I know things no one else does, not even Rosalie, including what you did this morning."

"What did he do?" Rosalie gasped, her voice hitching in fright as she looked at Larissa and everything began to fall into place.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Edward shrugged but Emmett noticed the slight flicker of fear on his face.

"Really?" Emmett smirked. "Today was her day with Jasper so why the fuck were you in Jasper's room with her this morning?" 

"What?" Jasper frowned as he glanced between Larissa and Edward.

"Don't stress bro, he wasn't invited," Emmett snapped and turned his glare back to Edward. "You had no right to go into his room and try to force Rissa into anything."

"She's the one that has been holding out since day one," Edward growled as he jumped to his feet angrily. "It's alright for you, you've been merrily going on your way fucking all three of the girls. Larissa has done nothing except tease me."

"Bullshit!' Emmett roared angrily as he stepped protectively between Edward and Larissa. "Larissa didn't want anything from you, you just couldn't take the hint though could you?"

"She was spreading her legs for you and Jasper, why not me too?" Edward snapped.

"You don't know anything Edward," Emmett snarled. "Larissa and I never did anything, she wasn't in the pact for that. If you had treated her with respect instead of like a whore you might have known that."

"She didn't give you anything either?" Edward asked, amusement in his tone and glanced at Jasper. "What about you bro?"

"Fuck off Edward," Emmett growled before Jasper could answer. "You have no right to ask questions about Larissa's sex life."

"She was in the pact, she agreed to it," Edward shrugged. "If she couldn't go through with it she should have told us all."

"Yeah maybe," Emmett nodded but his voice was still angry. "But her silence doesn't give you the right to force her into anything. She didn't want to sleep with you and she didn't want to sleep with me."

"Then why the hell was she is the pact then?" Edward snarled.

"Because she's in love with Jasper," Emmett roared and Larissa gasped sharply behind him. Emmett realised what he had said and his eyes went wide and he turned quickly to her and groaned when he saw her standing with her hands over her mouth and tears spilling from her lashes.

"Oh shit, Rissa, I'm so sorry," he gasped as he raced over to her.

"What?" Jasper groaned, feeling like every breath of air had left his body.

"I guess its time secrets were shared," Emmett sighed as he held Larissa and she buried her face on his chest in embarrassment. "She only agreed to the pact because she was in love with you bro. She didn't think it would go any further than that first weekend. When it got to her days with me she freaked out and told me everything. We didn't do anything except play the X-Box and talk about it all. And for a while she managed to avoid Edward's days."

"You two never slept together?" Rosalie gasped and Emmett turned to her and noticed she had gone white.

"No," he answered honestly.

"Oh God," Rosalie mumbled and turned to look at Jasper and he grabbed her moments before her legs gave way.

"Rose?" Emmett gasped as he watched Jasper lower her carefully to the couch. Larissa pulled back and looked worriedly at her sister and Jasper sighed as he sank down on the couch beside her.

"I guess its time for all the secrets to come out," Jasper murmured as he glanced at Rosalie. "What you two had, Rose and I had too. We couldn't do anything together, we never did."

"Why not?" Emmett frowned.

"The same reasons," Jasper whispered. "Rose loves you." Emmett's eyes went wide as he turned to look at Rosalie and she looked back at him nervously. He glanced at Larissa still in his arms and she smiled as she stepped away from him. He kept his eyes locked on Rosalie as he covered the distance between them and then he knelt down in front of her. Meanwhile Jasper took a step towards Larissa and then he stopped and glanced over at Edward and Alice.

"Maybe there are some more secrets that need to be shared," he murmured as he looked pointedly at Alice.

Edward turned and looked at Alice too and suddenly he rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess?" he smirked. "Rose and Rissa only got in this thing because they liked one of the guys. Was your reason the same?" 

"Maybe," Alice whispered nervously.

"Did you sleep with either of them?" Edward asked and Alice just looked up at him as she nodded her head slowly. "Both?" Alice nodded her head again and Jasper took a step away from Larissa, not liking the way Edward was speaking to Alice.

"When?" Edward demanded.

"What?" Alice asked, confused.

"The first week of the pact," Edward said as he rolled his eyes. "You slept with me on the Saturday night and the Sunday. What day did you first sleep with Jasper?"

"Tuesday," Alice whispered.

"And Emmett?" Edward prodded.

"Umm, Wednesday," Alice murmured.

"Did it ever occur to you to do what Larissa and Rosalie did?" Edward asked.

"I thought we were all in on the pact, no one said anything to me," Alice gasped.

"Or you enjoyed it too much," Edward sneered.

"Edward," Jasper said warningly.

"So what now?" Edward asked as he stepped closer to Alice, ignoring Jasper. "After all these wonderfully sickening love confessions I guess Jasper and Larissa will get together and Emmett and Rosalie will too. What are you thinking? That you and I will too?" 

"I don't know," Alice whispered.

"Well it will never happen Alice," Edward snarled as he backed her up against the wall. He was towering over her small frame and she cringed when she saw the hate in his eyes. "There is a huge difference. Jasper and Emmett probably love and respect Rose and Rissa. I don't have that for you. You slept with them without even thinking twice, and you continually did it. You know what that makes you? A slut!" Alice gasped as her eyes began to water but before she could even think of a response Jasper lunged for Edward and grabbed him and punched him hard on the jaw, sending him flying back into the wall.

"Don't you ever speak to Alice that way!" Jasper snarled as Emmett raced over and grabbed him and held him back. Edward stumbled for a moment before getting to his feet and he glanced at Alice and shrugged as a smirk spread across his face.

"I don't mind continuing to fuck you, but that's all you'll ever get," he sneered. "It's all you deserve too."

"Edward!" Jasper snapped and began to struggle in Emmett's grip, ready to kill Edward. "Get the fuck out of my house!" Edward laughed as he turned and walked out of the house and it wasn't until the front door closed that Emmett let Jasper go.

"Why the hell did you hold me back," Jasper snapped as he turned to glare at Emmett. Emmett didn't even have a chance to respond when suddenly huge gasping sobs filled the air and they all spun to look at Alice who was leaning against the wall, tears pouring down her face as she completely crumbled.

"Allie," Jasper groaned and raced quickly to her and pulled her into his arms. She collapsed in his embrace and her cries turned into wails as she clung desperately to him.

"He's right," Alice sobbed.

"No, he isn't," Jasper said firmly although his voice was tender and he continued to hold her tightly as she struggled to breath she was crying that hard. "Allie, calm down. Its okay, I'm here. I'll never leave you."

"Jazz," Alice moaned, still clinging to him.

"It's okay Allie, I've got you," Jasper soothed her. "I love you baby girl and I always will. You know that." He glanced at Larissa and noticed that mixed with her concerned expression was one of confusion and he realised his words and actions with Alice could be misconstrued. Emmett and Rosalie were also frowning as they watched them and Jasper sighed as he turned to their friends, keeping Alice firmly in his embrace.

"Alice only got into it for the same reasons as you two," Jasper sighed as he continued to stroke her back. "She's in love with Edward."

"Oh Allie," Larissa gasped and she realised how much more hurtful the words that came from Edward would have been.

She raced over to them and her eyes locked with Jasper's for a moment before she wrapped her arms around Allie from behind and snuggled into her. Alice turned out of Jasper's embrace and into Larissa's as she began to cry again and Larissa held her tightly as she led her to the couch and sat down with her.

"We might give her some privacy," Emmett murmured and reached over and took Rosalie's hand and gently pulled her to her feet and out of the room. Once they had left Alice began to cry harder, completely breaking down in Larissa's lap and Larissa ignored Jasper as she rocked Alice in her arms and whispered to her soothingly.


	31. Chapter 31: Aftermath

_Thanks to RachelMoonblood, aurike, xxtwilightx, shyfan and Jessie Alice for your reviews._

**Chapter31- Aftermath**

Emmett and Rosalie walked up to Rosalie's room without a word and once they were inside Emmett shut the door behind him and turned to look at her. She glanced at him nervously and he smiled as he stepped closer to her.

"Is what Jasper said down there the truth?" he asked gently.

"Yeah, it is," Rosalie whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me Rose?" Emmett sighed.

"I thought you were sleeping with Rissa and Alice," Rosalie admitted. "I thought I was just one of three to you."

"Oh Rose, never," Emmett sighed. "I love you too."

"You do?" Rosalie whispered.

"I do," Emmett nodded and he was instantly reward with a huge smile spreading across her face.

He stepped closer to her again and leaned down and brushed his lips on hers and when she began to kiss him back he wondered how he had never noticed before how much love their kisses were filled with. When they finally broke apart they were both smiling and Emmett took her hand and gently led her over to the bed. They sat down together and Emmett lifted his hand to lightly caress her cheek.

"So what now?" Rosalie whispered.

"Well now I am hoping you'll agree to be my girl," Emmett smirked. "Officially. It sounds like you've been my girl for a while even though I didn't realise it."

"Yeah," Rosalie giggled. "And yes, I will." Emmett grinned and pulled her into his arms and crushed his lips to hers as he lowered her back on the bed.

**XXX**

Jasper had moved to sit the other side of Alice and he watched with concern as she continued to cry in Larissa's arms. He was starting to get a little worried she would never stop when suddenly her sobs quietened and she sat up and wiped her face.

"Allie?" Larissa murmured.

"I should give you guys some privacy," Alice whispered. "You have things to work out."

"Never mind that," Larissa snapped lightly. "We can sort things out later. Right now I'm more concerned about you."

"Rissa, its okay," Alice murmured.

"No, nothing about this situation is okay," Larissa sighed. "We all made some completely stupid decisions and you're the one suffering for it. I'm not leaving you Allie and even if I wanted to, do you really think Jazz would right now anyway?"

"I wouldn't," Jasper said firmly. "Rissa is right Allie. We can wait. Right now you need us."

"We are both always here for you Allie, no matter what happens between us," Larissa added.

"Thank you," Alice whispered and leaned back in the chair and rested her head on Larissa's shoulders before reaching over and taking Jasper's hand and squeezing it.

**XXX**

Emmett and Rosalie were snuggled in each other's arms and Rosalie was tracing light circles on Emmett's bare chest near where her head lay when she let out a soft sigh.

"Emmett, can I ask you something?" she whispered.

"Anything," Emmett nodded.

"You really didn't sleep with Rissa?" Rosalie murmured.

"Absolutely not," Emmett said firmly. "She's your twin Rose. I couldn't do that."

"But you slept with Alice?" Rosalie asked.

"A few times," Emmett sighed. "I'm sorry Rose, I thought you were with Edward and Jasper and I decided if you didn't care than neither did I. It was wrong."

"It's okay," Rosalie murmured. "We weren't technically together. I just needed to know. Poor Allie. We have to be there for her."

"We will be, all of us," Emmett nodded. "What about you? You didn't sleep with Jasper, did you do anything with Edward?"

"Not really," Rosalie sighed and he didn't miss the slight shudder of her body. "We fooled around a bit but I never had sex with him."

"Thank God," Emmett whispered and then he remembered his conversation with Tony. "Rose, if we are going to be together you will always tell me the truth right?"

"Of course," Rosalie nodded.

"Tony said something strange to me last weekend," Emmett murmured. "He told me he knew something about you that no one else did and that I had to wait for you to tell me but until you did I shouldn't let you out of my sight. Do you know what he is talking about?"

"Yes I do," Rosalie sighed and pulled out of his arms and sat up and he glanced at her worriedly before sitting up beside her.

"Rose, what is it?" he asked worriedly.

"It's Edward," Rosalie whispered. "The Monday night after Alice's parents died, when you took Rissa back to your place?"

"Yeah?" Emmett said warily, not liking where he thought their conversation was going.

"Jasper went to see Alice and Edward came back to the house," Rosalie murmured.

"What did he do?" Emmett gasped and put his arm around her as he bent to look at her. "Rose, did he rape you?" 

"Why would you ask that?" Rosalie gasped.

"Rose, did he?" Emmett growled angrily.

"Not quite," Rosalie whispered. "But he tried and it was close."

"I'll kill him," Emmett snarled.

"I whacked him with my cast before he got too far," Rosalie murmured in an effort to calm him down.

"That would have hurt," Emmett sighed.

"It did," Rosalie whispered.

"Oh God, that was why you had the house locked up that night wasn't it?" Emmett gasped.

"Yeah," Rosalie admitted.

"And why you have stuck to me like glue ever since?" Emmett added.

"Yup," Rosalie nodded. "With you I felt safe. I was scared what he would do if he got me alone again."

"He will never hurt you again," Emmett promised darkly.

"I know," Rosalie whispered and snuggled into his safe embrace. He held her for a moment, unable to believe Edward had so nearly hurt her and then he pulled back a little and looked down at her.

"Rose, we need to go downstairs and talk to Jasper and Larissa," he murmured.

"Why?" Rosalie frowned

"You'll see, but it is important," Emmett told her. Rosalie nodded her head and he helped her to her feet and together they walked back downstairs. When they got to the living room Rosalie smiled when she saw Alice sleeping on Larissa's shoulder and Jasper sitting on the other side of her holding her hand.

"Hey guys, can we talk, it's important," Emmett whispered. Jasper nodded his head and leaned over and took Alice in his arms and held her up so Larissa could slip out from under her. When Larissa was up Jasper lowered Alice to the couch and then the two of them followed Rosalie and Emmett into the dining room.

"What's up?" Jasper asked as soon as they were seated around the dining table.

"Rosalie just told me something about Edward," Emmett told them. "Something that you both need to know."

"Emmett, no," Rosalie gasped.

"Yes," Emmett said firmly and reached over and took her hand in his. "Monday night, nearly two weeks ago, when we got locked out by Rosalie?"

"Yeah?" Jasper prodded.

"Edward came to the house and tried to rape Rose," Emmett sighed and he looked straight at Larissa as he shared the news.

"He what?" Jasper frowned. "Rose you should have told us straight away."

"I was scared," Rosalie whispered, instinctively moving closer to Emmett.

"We know," Emmett assured her, his eyes still locked on Larissa.

"Don't," Larissa whispered suddenly and Jasper turned to look at her and noticed she was staring at Emmett and he was staring back at her.

"What is going on?" Jasper demanded and Rosalie looked between them and noticed it too.

"Rissa?" Rosalie gasped. "What did Edward do to you this morning?" 

"This morning Edward went into your room Jasper," Emmett said, ignoring the glare Larissa was giving him. "He did the same thing with Rissa."

"Oh no," Rosalie gasped and Jasper turned to look at Larissa in horror.

"You should have told me," he groaned. "I never would have let him walk out of here alive."

"Jasper, bro, its worse," Emmett murmured and Larissa slumped back in her chair and her eyes fell to the table. "Rissa didn't have a cast to use as a weapon like Rose did." 

"Rissa!" Rosalie hissed, her voice starting to get hysterical. "This is why you wanted to leave the pact. Why you ran off from here? Did you get away from him? Did he hurt you? Rissa did you stop him in time?" Larisa let out a sob and quickly put her hand over her mouth and Jasper looked at her wide eyed before turning to look back at Emmett.

"Emmett?" he demanded in a ragged voice.

"She didn't get away," Emmett announced sadly. "Edward raped her."

"Rissa!" Rosalie gasped and jumped up and raced around the table to her sister. She pulled Larissa into her arms and Jasper just stared at them in shock. Larissa let Rosalie hug her but she didn't say anything or show any emotion and Jasper frowned as he watched her.

"You should have come straight down and told me Rissa," he whispered.

"I couldn't, he was sitting right there," Larissa murmured as she pushed Rosalie gently away from her.

"Are you okay?" Rosalie asked softly.

"I'm fine," Larissa shrugged.

"Rissa," Emmett said firmly.

"I said I'm fine and I don't want to talk about it," Larissa snapped.

"Larissa, you have to talk about it," Rosalie sighed.

"No, I don't," Larissa snarled and got to her feet. "What I have to do is get my best friend through the worst time of her life. And that's exactly what I am going to do." She jumped to her feet and raced back to Alice in the living room and Rosalie let out a sigh as she looked over at Jasper.

"She isn't fine Jazz," Rosalie whispered. "I know Rissa. It's like everything with Dad. She thinks if she blocks it out and doesn't think about it then it isn't real. But you can't do that with something like this."

"We can't force her to talk," Jasper sighed. "All we can do is keep an eye on her and be there when it sinks in."

"She's going to be a mess," Rosalie murmured.

"Yeah," Jasper agreed and glanced towards the living room sadly.

**XXX**

It was late in the afternoon when Alice woke up and she slipped up to her room to take a shower while Larissa and Rosalie started cooking pasta for dinner. By the time Alice walked back downstairs the dinner was ready and they all sat down around the table and ate quietly.

When the food was finished Larissa jumped up and cleared everything away and then they all headed into the living room to watch a movie. Emmett sat on his usual couch and Rosalie grinned at him as she walked over and sat down beside him. Jasper sat on the couch at the back of the room and when Larissa and Alice walked into the room Alice looked at the empty couch sadly.

"Come on Allie, sit with me," Larissa whispered and dragged Alice to the empty couch and they sat down. Alice snuggled into Larissa as the movie began and Jasper sighed as he watched them. As much as he loved Alice and wanted to get her through everything he was beginning to wonder if Larissa was using Alice as an excuse to avoid talking to him.

By the time the movie finished Larissa and Alice were both sound asleep. Emmett and Rosalie disappeared upstairs together and Jasper shut off the television and locked up the house. When he walked back into the living room the two girls were still snuggled together asleep and he sighed as he pulled a blanket over them before snapping off the lights and heading upstairs alone.

**XXX**

All day Sunday Larissa and Alice stayed locked away in Alice's room and the others didn't even see them until they came down for dinner. Jasper had ordered pizzas and they all sat in the living room as they ate. When the food was finished Emmett cleared away the boxes and Alice let out a yawn.

"I'm going to head to bed," she whispered.

"Do you want me to come up with you?" Larissa offered instantly.

"No, its okay," Alice smiled sadly. "I'm just going to curl up and go to sleep."

"All right," Larissa nodded. "You know where I am if you need me."

"Yeah, thanks," Alice whispered and got up and walked up the stairs slowly.

"I think I'm going to have an early one too," Rosalie announced and grabbed Emmett's hand and pulled him from the room.

"Eager much?" Emmett grinned as she pulled him up the stairs.

"It isn't that," Rosalie laughed. "Jazz and Rissa haven't had a chance to talk since everything got blown open. I wanted to give them some privacy."

"Oh," Emmett said, his eyes going wide and he quickly followed Rosalie to her room.


	32. Chapter 32: Over the Edge

_Thank you to RachelMoonblood and xxtwilightx for your reviews._

**Chapter 32- Over the Edge**

Once they were alone Jasper moved to sit next to Larissa and she glanced at him and smiled softly.

"Now can we talk?" he asked gently.

"I suppose we should," Larissa sighed.

"Why didn't you say anything Rissa?" Jasper asked outright. "If I had known how you felt I never would have let the pact get so out of hand."

"I thought it was clear that first weekend," Larissa murmured. "But then you went off with Allie and I thought you didn't feel that way about me. As things went on it got worse and worse and then well, you know what happened. After that I couldn't do it anymore. Emmett was really great about everything, but Edward…." She broke off as she shuddered and Jasper instantly put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him.

"You should have told me straight away Rissa," Jasper sighed. "I would have killed him if I knew what he did to you."

"I thought he was you," Larissa whispered as she turned her eyes to look at him and he felt his heart shatter into a million tiny pieces when he saw her eyes watering. "I didn't have a chance, I thought it was you snuggling into me. By the time I realised it wasn't he had me pinned down."

"Oh Rissa," Jasper gasped and pulled her into his arms and he felt her body shake as she began to sob on his chest. He held her as she cried and he barely noticed it but nearly half an hour passed before she sat back and rubbed her cheeks, wiping away her tears and smiling nervously at him.

"Sorry about the mini breakdown," she whispered.

"Don't be," Jasper assured her. "You needed to get that out."

"Yeah I did," Larissa admitted.

"If you're up to it we still need to talk about us," Jasper whispered as he reached over and carefully pushed a strand of hair off her face.

"I guess," Larissa nodded.

"What Emmett said was right?" Jasper asked. "You only got into this whole pact thing because of how you felt about me?"

"Yes," Larissa whispered.

"Me too," Jasper grinned. "I've liked you for years, I just didn't have the nerve to ask you out."

"Why not?" Larissa frowned.

"Are you kidding?" Jasper asked. "You are way too good for me. I didn't think you would be interested."

"What?" Larissa laughed. "I felt the same way. I didn't think you would ever see me that way. I thought you only put up with having me around because I was Alice's best friend."

"Damn we made a bit of a mess of all this didn't we?" Jasper smirked.

"I'd say," Larissa smiled.

"So what now?" Jasper asked.

"What do you want to do?" Larissa asked and Jasper noticed her nervousness was back.

"Rissa, come on, it's only me, Jazz," Jasper smiled. "Over the last few months we've become close, don't go getting nervous now just because I know how you really feel about me. I dreamt of this moment every time we were together. I love you Rissa, I really love you."

"I love you too Jazz," Larissa grinned and Jasper smiled as he leaned forward and crushed his lips to hers.

**XXX**

The next morning when Jasper and Larissa finally emerged from Jasper's room Alice, Rosalie and Emmett were sitting in the living room devouring bacon and eggs.

"Where's ours?" Jasper grinned as he flopped down on the spare couch and he instantly reached out and grabbed Larissa and pulled her down into his lap.

"You weren't here," Emmett shrugged as he quickly polished off his own plateful.

"Lovely," Jasper smirked. "My house and I don't even get breakfast."

"I'll make you something," Larissa offered instantly.

"Nah its fine, I'm just messing with Emmett," Jasper assured her as he tightened his arms around her. "You aren't going anywhere." Rosalie, Alice and Larissa all giggled at him and only Larissa knew that it wasn't solely because he wanted her close but also because her wriggling in his lap had already caused his body to react and the bulge in his boxer shorts under her would have been noticeable to everyone if she got up.

"Hey, I have a question," Alice murmured softly.

"What's that Allie?" Jasper smiled.

"I was thinking last night," Alice sighed. "Don't you think it's a little trippy how on our first weekends we all got the ones we were secretly in the pact for."

"It was, wasn't it?' Larissa smirked.

"You're lucky you got Jasper first," Alice whispered. "What if you had of got Emmett or Edward. You took a huge risk Rissa. You too Rose." Larissa glanced over at Emmett and suddenly the two of them burst out laughing and Alice, Rosalie and Jasper all frowned at them.

"What is going on?" Jasper asked in confusion.

"She kind of rigged the vote there," Emmett smirked. "None of us noticed but as soon as she told me I realised I should have seen it. She never pulled any paper from the hat that night. When she wrote the names she only put in mine and Edward's."

"You rigged it?" Jasper asked and despite the gravity of the whole situation he couldn't help but smile.

"I was going to get you any way I could," Larissa giggled.

"You certainly got me," Jasper murmured as he tightened his arms around her and kissed her cheek gently.

"Eww," Emmett teased but he was happy they had sorted everything out.

"Does this mean that whenever we hang out now I have to watch my two best friends make out all the time?" Alice asked jokingly.

"Probably," Larissa shrugged and jumped off Jasper's lap and raced over and threw herself on the couch beside Alice. "But that doesn't mean there isn't any love left for you." She leaned over and kissed Alice's cheek and Alice pretended to wipe it away.

"Oh gross, I don't know where your lips have been," Alice giggled.

"Do you want to know?" Larissa grinned.

"Hell no!" Alice groaned. The group all laughed together and for the first time in ages it felt like old times, before the pact. Once the laughter had died down Rosalie pointed out what time it was and they all jumped up and rushed upstairs to get ready for school.

**XXX**

When they reached the school the group walked inside quickly, wanting to get out of the drizzling rain and it wasn't until they were walking through the corridors that they noticed nearly everyone was staring at them.

"Have we grown two heads or something?" Rosalie mumbled angrily.

"Everyone is staring at us!" Larissa gasped as she stepped closer to Jasper.

"Just ignore it," Emmett suggested although his arm had already moved to drape protectively around Rosalie's shoulders. The warning bell rang and they had to rip their attention from the stares they were getting and broke off to hurry to their classes with promises to meet up in the cafeteria at lunchtime.

**XXX**

Rosalie was walking down the hall after her last class before lunch when she saw Alice standing at her locker shoving her books inside.

"Hey Allie," she grinned as she walked up to her.

"Hey Rose," Alice smiled as she slammed her locker shut.

"Ready for lunch?" Rosalie asked and Alice nodded her head and the two girls started to walk together down towards the cafeteria.

"Actually, I just need to use the bathroom first," Alice said when they were halfway there.

"Me too," Rosalie nodded and they changed direction and slipped into the nearest ladies room. They walked inside together and disappeared into adjoining stalls and moments later the doors opened again and two more girls walked in.

"Hey Sharon, did you hear about Alice Cullen?" one asked and Rosalie froze as she heard it, knowing Alice would also hear it word for word.

"Nah Amy, what about her?" Sharon asked.

"You know how we all thought she was with Edward Masen?" Amy started.

"Well yeah, she was caught doing him on school grounds a couple of months back wasn't she?" Sharon replied.

"Well rumour has it he found out on the weekend she was also doing Emmett McCarty and Jasper Whitlock," Amy giggled.

"For real?" Sharon laughed. "She was sleeping with all three of them?"

"Apparently," Amy nodded. "Edward told my brother this morning. I always knew Alice Cullen was easy, she just has that look about her. She's been hanging out with Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarty for years. I wonder how long she has been screwing them."

"Probably for years," Sharon laughed. "I thought they were with the Hale twins. I thought they would be a little more protective of their men than that." Rosalie heard a sniffle from the stall beside her and she realised it was Alice and she angrily pulled the doors open and stormed over to Sharon and Amy.

"Yes they are with the Hale twins," Rosalie snarled. "And I suggest you bitches get your facts straight before you spread rumours. Edward Masen is a bastard and he's only saying stuff about Alice because she finally saw him for what he was and dumped his ass."

"Rosalie, we didn't mean…" Amy started to stammer.

"Of course you did, you vicious, evil bitches," Rosalie hissed. "Now, you have about two seconds to get your skanky asses out of here before I go find Larissa and we'll show you exactly how protective the Hale twins are of their friends." Amy and Sharon turned and raced out of the bathroom and Rosalie let out a sigh as she turned back to the stalls.

"Allie, they've gone, you can come out," she whispered softly but the only response she got was Alice's quiet sobs. "Come on Allie, open the door honey." She heard the lock move and she walked over and pushed the stall door open carefully and sighed when she saw how defeated Alice looked as she stepped out of the stall.

"Oh Allie," Rosalie whispered as she grabbed her and pulled her into her arms.

**XXX**

After school Emmett, Jasper and Larissa were standing by Emmett's Jeep when Rosalie and Alice finally walked out of the school building. Rosalie had her arm around Alice's shoulders and as soon as they saw them Larissa gasped.

"What happened?" she asked as Rosalie led Alice over to join the others.

"There is some pretty malicious gossip going around," Rosalie sighed as she moved her arm so Larissa could hug Alice. "We heard some of it in the toilets just before lunch. That's why we didn't make lunch, Allie just needed some time alone."

"What kind of gossip?" Emmett demanded.

"Edward is telling everyone that I slept with all three of you," Alice whispered.

"He's told everyone about the pact?" Jasper frowned.

"No, just about Allie," Rosalie sighed. "I guess he figures she is the only one he can attack without consequences."

"Well he is wrong!" Emmett snarled. "That boy needs some serious sorting out and I am going to be the one to do it."

"Emmett, no, please," Rosalie begged. "You'll just get yourself into trouble."

"Speaking of trouble, we should report him for what he did to you girls," Emmett added. "The cops would nail his ass!"

"No!" Larissa nearly screamed and they all turned to her and noticed she was shaking. "No cops."

"Why not?" Rosalie frowned.

"Our living arrangements are still a little cagey," Larissa whispered. "What if they decide to send us to welfare again?"

"Oh, I didn't think of that!" Rosalie gasped.

"Okay, no cops," Emmett assured them, noticing they were all getting upset.

"Let's just get you all home," Jasper suggested and as Emmett put his arm around Rosalie Jasper walked over and looped an arm each around Larissa and Alice. They ignored the looks they got from the others in the car park as they all walked over and climbed into Emmett's Jeep and Emmett quickly pulled out of the parking lot and drove back to Jasper's house.

**XXX**

The next day at school was pretty much the same although no one was game to say anything to Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Larissa or Rosalie's faces. At lunchtime they decided to eat out on the lawn, away from the scrutinising gazes of their classmates. The afternoon was pretty much the same as the morning and after her last class Alice rushed to her locker and grabbed her bag and headed out to wait for the others. She was the first one there and she was leaning against Emmett's Jeep when she glanced up and noticed Edward walking towards her. She let out a sigh and glanced around and when she saw that the others were nowhere to be seen she stepped over into Edward's path.

"Alice," Edward smirked as he reached her.

"Can we talk, please?" Alice whispered.

"What about?" Edward shrugged.

"I know you are angry and I don't really get why," Alice started. "What we had was good Edward. Until things went wrong. Can't we fix things?"

"Fix things?" Edward laughed and took a step closer to her so that he towered over her. "Alice you are a slut who spread her legs for three different guys. Don't come running to me when you get cut off. It wasn't love, it was sex. Of course if you were putting out I was going to take it. Now Jazz and Emmett have proper girlfriends and aren't interested in you don't come crying to me. You were a warm body Alice, that's it. You're a slut, a whore and you deserve everything you get." Alice's eyes went wide and her tears began to pour down her face by the end of his tirade and he just laughed in her face.

"Get a life Alice," he sneered and turned and stalked off and Alice stumbled away quickly, not wanting her friends to find her that way.

**XXX**

It was late when Jasper, Larissa, Emmett and Rosalie arrived home and as soon as they walked in the front door Rosalie noticed Alice's book bag sitting on the table.

"See, she must have caught the bus," Rosalie smiled.

"She could have let us known," Emmett grumbled. "We didn't have to sit there for nearly an hour waiting for her."

"Maybe she forgot," Rosalie shrugged.

"I'm going to put pizza on, you all up for it?" Jasper asked as he walked towards the kitchen.

"I'll go see if Allie wants to join us," Larissa smiled and turned and walked up the stairs. Rosalie and Emmett followed Jasper into the kitchen and as he put on the pizzas Rosalie began to pour drinks for everyone. She was just setting them on the table when they heard a loud bang upstairs followed by a scream.

"Jazz, Jazz!" Larissa screeched in absolute terror.

"Rissa!" Jasper and Rosalie gasped at the same time and Jasper dropped the pizzas to the floor and raced up the stairs, Rosalie and Emmett only two steps behind him. They followed Larissa's screams to Alice's bedroom and she was standing in the bathroom door, blood all over her as she turned to them.

"Allie," she moaned as she dropped to her knees and Jasper raced over to her and grabbed her. As he did he looked into the bathroom and he felt like screaming himself when he saw Alice lying on the bathroom floor, her wrists slashed open and blood everywhere, with the razor she had slit her own wrists with sitting on the floor beside her.


	33. Chapter 33: Back From the Brink

_Thank you to RachelMoonblood, aurike, shyfan, xxtwilightx and Jessie Alice for your reviews. _

**Chapter 33- Back from the Brink**

Emmett sat like a stone, Rosalie snuggled into him and Jasper on the other side of him holding Larissa. The waiting room walls seemed to be crowding in on the group and there had been no news on Alice since the paramedics had rushed her into a hospital cubicle over an hour earlier. Luckily it was quiet and they were the only ones in the small waiting room so when a doctor walked into the room he knew they were the ones he was looking for.

"How is she?" Larissa gasped as she jumped to her feet as soon as she saw him.

"We're still working on her," the doctor smiled and grabbed a chair and pulled it over in front of them. He waited until Larissa had sat back down with Jasper and then he sat down in front of them. "She is Richard Cullen's daughter isn't she?"

"Yes," Jasper nodded.

"I thought so," the doctor sighed. "My name is Charles Walton and I worked with Richard for many years. Out of respect for him we will take good care of Alice, I promise."

"Thank you," Jasper whispered.

"I've noticed you are all quite young," Charles added. "Is there a responsible parent or other adult I can speak with? Maybe one of your parents?"

"My mother is away," Jasper murmured and glanced at the twins knowing their mother was just as useless.

"I could call my Mom?" Emmett offered.

"Please do," Charles nodded. "Ask her to come in and when she gets here let the nurses know. I'll be back as soon as we have any news about Alice."

"Thank you," Jasper whispered and Charles got up and walked off and Emmett left Rosalie with Jasper and went out to the phones to call his mother.

**XXX**

Barely half an hour later the group was still sitting in stunned silence when Olivia rushed into the room and straight over to them.

"What the hell is going on?" she demanded as she went straight to her son and hugged him.

"Allie tried to kill herself Mom," Emmett whispered.

"You said that on the phone," Olivia nodded. "Do any of you know why? Is this just over losing her family?"

"I think it's a little more than that Olivia," Rosalie murmured.

"The doctor wanted to speak to an adult, you were the only one we could call," Jasper added.

"Okay," Olivia sighed. "I'll go speak with the doctor and then we are all going to sit down and have a talk." She gave them a pointed look and then she turned and walked off to the nurse's station. The nurse she spoke to led her through a door and the group just sat quietly as they waited. When Olivia finally emerged again she was with Charles and he was speaking in hushed tones to her as they approached the group.

"That door over there," Charles murmured and pointed to a closed door before hurrying off.

"Mom?" Emmett said warily.

"Come with me," Olivia said curtly and looked across the group. "All of you!" She turned and walked to the door Charles had pointed out and inside and Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Larissa all looked at each other worriedly before following her. The room was a private lounge and she waited until they were all inside before she closed the door. The four kids sat down on the sofa and Olivia grabbed another chair and dragged it over in front of them before sitting down.

"Okay," she sighed. "I think its time you all started being truthful and honest, and I mean everything!"

"Allie is upset about losing her family," Rosalie started.

"Something tells me that is just the tip of the iceberg here," Olivia snapped. "When I left the house I told Gabriel I needed him to watch the younger boys and of course I told him why. He told me about the rumours going around at school and that something strange has been going on with you all. I want to know what is going on and I want to know, now!"

"He shouldn't have said anything," Emmett mumbled.

"Emmett McCarty!" Olivia snarled. "Don't you dare push me on this one. Your brother was doing the responsible thing and quite frankly, I expected more from you, all of you. You are seventeen now, you aren't children anymore. I want the truth, now! What is going on?"

"It was a stupid thing to do," Larissa sighed.

"Go on," Olivia urged her.

"We saw this silly movie where a group of teens wanted to experiment so they set up this pact idea," Larissa murmured. "It seemed like a good idea."

"Experiment?" Olivia groaned.

"Sexually," Rosalie whispered.

"Oh God," Olivia sighed and looked between them all. "So you all did this?"

"Yeah, all of us, Allie and Edward," Larissa nodded.

"How long has this been going on?" Olivia asked.

"Six months," Emmett replied.

"And I'm guessing things got a little complicated?" Olivia asked.

"Very," Larissa nodded. "We had our set days with set people but some of us only got into the pact because we liked someone else. I was in it because I liked Jazz and Rose was in it because she liked Emmett."

"Well, I have always known that," Olivia smirked and glanced between Rosalie and Emmett before turning her attention back to the whole group. "So you have all been sleeping with each other for six months?"

"Pretty much," Rosalie nodded. "I only did stuff with Emmett and Rissa only did stuff with Jazz. We managed to avoid the others either by telling them the truth or in Edward's case, just avoiding him on those days."

"And Allie?" Olivia prodded, sensing she was getting to the reasons why Alice had tried to kill herself.

"She was in it because she liked Edward," Rosalie sighed. "But when everything blew up last weekend he called her a slut because she had been sleeping with all three of the guys and told her he didn't love her, that he was only in it for the sex. She didn't know Olivia, it wasn't her fault. She thought we were all doing it."

"Poor child," Olivia murmured. "And what about these rumours Gabe was telling me about?"

"Edward has told everyone at school that Alice was sleeping with him, me and Jazz," Emmett told her.

"What a mess," Olivia sighed as she sank back in her chair and she took a few deep breaths before she looked back at them all. "You lot first I guess. Where do things stand now? With the pact and each of you?"

"The pact is over Mom," Emmett murmured. "Rose and I are together now."

"So are Rissa and I," Jasper added.

"And Alice has been left out in the cold so to speak," Olivia nodded knowingly.

"We haven't done that with her," Larissa snapped. "She's still our friend, we all love her."

"Okay," Olivia sighed. "Well it doesn't sound like I need to say this but if either of you guys ever, ever, touch Alice again you will answer to me, got it? I don't care that you are seventeen, or in your case Jasper, that you aren't my son. I will beat you within an inch of your life, you got it?" 

"Yes Mom," Emmett mumbled.

"Yes ma'am," Jasper added, equally contrite.

"Good boys," Olivia smiled. "Now, Allie is awake and can have visitors and I think she'll like to see you all. I need to make a few phone calls and then I'll be in. She's in room 301." She got up and walked out of the room and the group seemed to let out a collective sigh.

"Damn, your Mom is tough," Larissa whispered finally.

"Tell me about it," Emmett groaned.

"I always wondered how she controlled six boys," Jasper smirked. "Now I know."

"She's got the gift," Rosalie laughed. "Still, I think it's a good thing Olivia knows. She'll be able to help Allie now."

"We should go see her," Larissa added and they all got to their feet and hurried out to find Alice's room.

**XXX**

When they walked into the room Alice was lying in the bed, her wrists bandaged and an IV in her arm. She was awake and just staring up at the ceiling and when they walked into the room she didn't even look at them.

"Allie?" Larissa whispered.

"Yeah?" Alice murmured back, her voice flat.

"Allie, you scared us," Jasper gasped and raced over to the bedside and Larissa moved with him. "You should have talked to us, we know it got bad but we were there for you."

"It wasn't just that," Alice sighed sadly.

"Then what was it?" Larissa frowned.

"I talked to Edward this afternoon," Alice admitted.

"What did he say?" Jasper snarled.

"Just more of the same," Alice shrugged. "But I got pretty upset. I don't really know what happened. I lost it."

"Big time," Rosalie agreed as she walked over to join them.

"Allie, you should have just talked to us," Jasper whispered.

"I just felt so alone," Alice whispered as Olivia slipped into the room behind Emmett and stepped up beside her son and put her hand on his back. "You all have each other but I have no one. My parents are gone, Edward doesn't want me, I don't have anyone…" She broke off as she began to sob and before any of her friends could react Olivia stepped around them all and rushed over to Alice's beside.

"Come here sweetie," she whispered and reached her arms out and Alice threw herself towards her and collapsed in her arms, crying.

"It's okay darling, everything is going to be okay," Olivia soothed her as she rocked her in her arms and just let Alice sob her heart out. When her sobs had quietened Olivia pulled back a little and reached up and wiped her face softly before offering her a sad smile.

"I've spoken to Emmett's dad and we would like to ask you to come live with us," Olivia started. "You need a family and I think right now you need some responsible adults looking out for you. And I need a daughter. All those boys are driving me insane. What do you say Allie, would you like to come and live with us?"

"Are you sure?" Alice whispered.

"Of course we are," Olivia smiled at her. "If you can handle a crazy Mom, a nutcase for a Dad and six brothers that are probably going to pick on you like anything and get all overprotective on you we would love to have you. You need a family honey, and we want to give you that. So what do you say?"

"Yes, thank you," Alice nodded and Olivia grinned and pulled her into her arms again.

"You're more than welcome darling," Olivia murmured as she held her tightly.

**XXX**

Two days later Alice was discharged into Olivia's care and when they got home from the hospital all the boys were waiting. It was the last day of school for the year and Olivia had given them all the day off so they could be there to welcome their new sister. When Olivia led Alice into the kitchen all the boys were gathered around the dining table, devouring the frozen pizzas Olivia had instructed Kyle to cook for lunch.

"I thought the idea was to have lunch ready for when Alice got home," Olivia laughed.

"Hey, it's ready," Kyle shrugged as he stuffed a slice into his mouth.

"The poor girl will wither away to nothing if she has to compete with you all for the food," Olivia smirked.

"Not at all," Gabriel grinned and grabbed a plate and shoved a slice onto it before setting it down at the empty place beside him. "Here you go kiddo, hook in."

"Thank you," Alice smiled shyly.

"It's good to see you Allie," Kyle added as he got up and walked over and hugged her. "Mom tells us you're coming to live with us, that rocks."

"Yeah it does," Michael giggled. "I'm not the shortest anymore!"

"But you're still the runt," Christian teased.

"Nah Allie has to be the runt, she's tiny," Michael pouted.

"Good things come in small packages," Gabriel laughed.

"See how much you joke around once Allie kicks all your butts," Emmett smirked.

"Alice sweetie, sit down, eat," Olivia urged her and pushed her gently towards the table. Alice smiled and set her bag down before walking over and slipping into the chair between Emmett and Gabriel and once she was seated Emmett leaned over and hugged her.

"Welcome home Allie," he whispered to her.

"Thanks," she grinned and Emmett jumped up and went over to the fridge to grab her a soda and most of the others turned their attention back to the food.

"How you doing Allie?" Gabriel whispered as he leaned towards her.

"I'm getting there," Alice nodded softly.

"Good," Gabriel smiled. "I'm here for you if you need me. If you need anything, you only have to ask okay?"

"Thank you," Alice whispered.

"You're welcome Allie," Gabriel grinned at her and put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed them lightly and then winked at her as he raised his voice. "All right, last slice, who's is it?"

"Mine!" Alice squealed and grabbed it quickly and all the boys laughed as she took a bite out of it and giggled.


	34. Chapter 34: Celebrations

_Thank you to aurike, RachelMoonblood, MissDawes, Super Annmarie, and Ninjababe09 for your reviews._

**XXX**

**Chapter 34- Celebrations**

For two days Alice concentrated on settling into the McCarty home and family and everyone made her feel welcomed and loved. On the Sunday morning she was lying in her bed awake when she realised she could hear even more activity than normal for the house. She quickly got out of bed and slid her feet into her slippers before walking carefully down the stairs.

"Good morning sweetheart," Olivia smiled when she saw her walk into the kitchen. Olivia seemed to be cooking up a storm already and Alice frowned when she saw her.

"What are you doing?" Alice whispered.

"Getting a head start on the party," Olivia grinned.

"Party?" Alice echoed.

"Oh sweetie, have you forgotten?" Olivia laughed. "Today is Emmett's eighteenth birthday. I sent the invites out a month ago."

"Oh that's right," Alice nodded.

"It will do you good to have some fun with your friends too," Olivia added.

"I suppose," Alice sighed.

"You suppose what?" Gabriel asked as he walked into the room from the garage and dumped bags of groceries on the counter for Olivia.

"Alice forgot about the party," Olivia told him quickly.

"We're going to have a great time Allie," Gabriel smiled. "Promise."

"I know," Alice nodded slowly and turned and walked from the room and Gabriel looked at his mother worriedly.

"She'll be okay," Olivia assured him. "It's a hard time for her but she has all of us."

"Yes she does," Gabriel sad firmly.

"Gabe, I'm going to be busy this afternoon," Olivia added. "Keep an eye on her for me?"

"You know I will Mom," Gabriel promised and drifted out of the room.

"Yes, I know," Olivia smiled to herself and she thought of the conversation she had had with Gabriel the day Alice had tried to kill herself.

"_Mom?" Gabriel whispered as he stepped into her bedroom after knocking._

"_What is it?" Olivia asked as she turned to face him and as soon as she did she saw how white he had gone. "Son, what's wrong?"_

"_Emmett's on the phone," Gabriel murmured in shock._

"_Why?" Olivia asked as she raced over to him and guided him to sit down on the bed._

"_Allie is in hospital," Gabriel whispered. "Mom, she tried to kill herself."_

"_She what?" Olivia gasped. "Oh honey. That poor girl. Did Emmett say if she is okay?"_

"_He doesn't know yet," Gabriel gasped. "The doctors want to speak to an adult. I think he wants you there."_

"_Of course," Olivia nodded._

"_You should go Mom," Gabriel sighed._

"_Give me a moment," Olivia whispered and reached over and grabbed the phone by her bedside. She spoke into it in hushed tones as she got as much information from Emmett as she could and after she hung up she looked sadly back at Gabriel who was still sitting frozen beside her._

"_Gabe?" Olivia whispered._

"_I knew something was wrong," Gabriel sighed. "I wanted to do something, I should have done something. I didn't think she would get this desperate."_

"_What do you mean?" Olivia frowned._

"_There have been some pretty hateful rumours about Allie going around at school," Gabriel admitted. "For a few months now but the last couple of days it has been bad, really bad. I was surprised she was coping so well. She seemed to cling to Em, Jazz, Rissa and Rose and I thought she would be okay. I should have known better, I should have done something."_

"_Sweetheart, she'll be okay," Olivia promised._

"_How do you know that?" Gabriel asked._

"_Because we will make sure of it," Olivia sighed. "She has had a rough time lately but we will support her and love her. She is a beautiful girl with a wonderful heart and you could do a lot worse."_

"_What?" Gabriel frowned as his eyes snapped to his mother._

"_Come on darling, give me a little credit," Olivia laughed. "Do you really think I wouldn't notice the way your face lights up when she comes home with Emmett or even when he is just talking about her. It is obvious you care about her."_

"_I hope not," Gabriel gasped._

"_Only to a mother," Olivia assured him. "Our family will do all we can for her Gabe, I promise."_

"_Thanks Mom," Gabriel smiled._

"_Just don't push her honey," Olivia added. "Not now, she's too fragile. If you really love her, and I know you do, just give her some time and space. Be a good friend to her but don't rush into anything. Remember what she has been through lately and keep in mind she is younger than you. Don't pressure her into anything."_

"_I won't Mom," Gabriel promised. "I could never do that to Allie. I just want her somewhere where she is safe and loved."_

"_And she will be," Olivia smiled and leaned over and hugged her son._

**XXX**

Jasper, Larissa and Rosalie were sitting at the dining table having breakfast when the front door opened and closed and seconds later Emmett walked into the room.

"Hey baby, happy birthday!" Rosalie squealed and jumped to her feet and rushed over and flung her arms around him.

"Thanks," Emmett grinned as he hugged her back.

"You want some breakfast?" Rosalie asked as she stepped back from him but her smile stayed in place.

"Yeah," Emmett smirked. "Mom is that busy organising the party she handed out toast for breakfast this morning."

"You boys must feel so neglected," Larissa teased.

"We do," Emmett pouted playfully as he walked over to sit at the table and Rosalie went into the kitchen to serve him up a plate. After she walked back into the dining room she set it before him and then slid into the chair beside him and it didn't go unnoticed to Jasper and Larissa when he automatically reached over and took Rosalie's hand in his as he began to eat.

"How is Allie settling in?" Larissa asked softly.

"Pretty good," Emmett grinned. "Mom loves having a girl around and I think Allie is feeling safe and loved, and that's what Mom reckons she needs right now. Christian and Michael love having a big sister and Gabe, Tony and Kyle are getting really overprotective of her."

"I bet you are too," Rosalie giggled.

"Maybe just a little," Emmett shrugged.

"Edward won't be at the party today will he?" Larissa whispered suddenly.

"Of course he won't," Jasper snapped as he reached a protective arm around her shoulders. "Will he Emmett?"

"Nah he won't Rissa," Emmett assured her. "He knows that Jazz will break his face if he comes anywhere near you again, not to mention me for what he did to Rose and Allie."

"But he was invited," Larissa pointed out. "Your mother sent out the invitations weeks ago, he would have got one."

"His parents too," Emmett nodded. "But believe me, even Edward isn't that stupid. He won't be there Rissa."

"I hope you're right," Larissa murmured and turned her attention back to her food.

**XXX**

A few hours later Jasper and Larissa were walking up the stairs to the McCarty front door and when Jasper glanced over and noticed Larissa seemed nervous he quickly reached over and took her hand in his.

"It'll be fine Rissa," he assured her.

"Yeah I know," Larissa smiled at him as they reached the door. Jasper rang the bell and a few moments later Tony opened the door and smiled when he saw them.

"Hey guys, come on in," he greeted them. "Emmett and Rose are out the back with a few of the guests. Allie is in helping Mom and Gabe in the kitchen. Take your pick."

"The back," Jasper said quickly.

"Good choice," Tony smirked. "My mother is in full party mode right now. Come on, I'll take you out."

Tony led them through the house and out the back door and over to where Emmett and Rosalie were sitting with a few of Emmett's cousins and some of his friends that didn't go to their school.

"Jazz, Rissa, come sit down," Rosalie smiled when she saw them and Jasper and Larissa hurried over and joined the group. Emmett introduced them to his cousins and a few minutes later Alice came out the back door and smiled as she walked over to the group.

"Hi Allie," Jasper grinned when he saw her and got up and hugged her.

"You look a lot better than last time we saw you," Larissa added as she also hugged Alice.

"I know," Alice smiled. "I am so sorry about that."

"Just don't do it again," Jasper scolded lightly.

"She won't, will she?" Gabriel said firmly as he also joined the group.

"No, I won't," Alice assured them. Gabriel handed out glasses of punch that Olivia had sent out with him and the group concentrated as one of Emmett's cousins told them stories about his first year away at college.

**XXX**

The backyard was full of people as the music pumped around them and Larissa stood with Jasper to one side of the makeshift dance floor as they watched Emmett and Rosalie dance. Emmett's father was cooking on a grill nearby and the smells drifting towards them made Larissa's stomach growl softly.

"Hungry baby?" Jasper teased.

"Yeah I am," Larissa admitted as the song playing finished. Emmett and Rosalie walked towards them and when Olivia passed them Emmett grabbed four cans of soda from a tray she was carrying. They reached Jasper and Larissa and Emmett handed out the cans and they all took a drink as they looked out over the other dancers.

"This is a great party," Jasper smirked at Emmett. "Your Mom did well."

"She did, didn't she?" Emmett grinned.

"You've had a good birthday then babe?" Rosalie asked softly as she snuggled into him.

"The best," Emmett murmured as he leaned down and kissed her lips gently. Jasper smiled as he watched them and turned to look at Larissa and he frowned when he saw her face scrunched up and her eyes wide.

"Rissa?" he murmured.

"Oh no!" Larissa whispered as she took an involuntary step backwards and her body began to shake that hard the can of drink in her hand slipped from her fingers and fell to the ground.

"Rissa?" Rosalie gasped as she tore her lips from Emmett's and they both looked at her sister. "What is it?"

"Edward!" Larissa hissed as she took another step back towards the trees behind them. "He's here."

Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper all followed Larissa terrified gaze until they saw Edward walking cockily into the backyard with his parents. His eyes suddenly locked on them and a flicker of fear passed over his face as he looked at Jasper and Emmett but when his eyes rested on Larissa he smirked before casually winking at her.


	35. Chapter 35: Protective Brothers

_Thank you to RachelMoonblood, aurike, Ninjababe09 and Jessie Alice for your reviews._

**XXX**

"I'll kill him!" Jasper growled nastily and had already taken a step towards Edward when Rosalie stepped into his path. "Get out of my way Rose!"

"Jazz, no," Rosalie whispered. "You'll get yourself into trouble."

"It'll be worth it," Jasper snarled angrily.

"Jazz, Rissa needs you," Rosalie sighed and Jasper turned to look at Larissa and gasped when he saw how white she had gone and how badly she was shaking.

"Rissa, I am right here, he cannot hurt you," Jasper said quickly as he raced to her side and pulled her into his arms. She crumbled into him and buried her face on his chest and he looked over and glared at Edward when he noticed him watching them.

"Jazz, can you watch Rose and Rissa for me?" Emmett asked quickly.

"Emmett, don't start anything with him," Rosalie begged.

"I'm not," Emmett promised. "I just don't want Allie wandering around on her own while he is here."

"Oh, of course not," Rosalie gasped.

"Stay with Jazz and Rissa," Emmett said firmly and turned and walked off and Rosalie moved closer to Jasper and Larissa as Larissa continued to snuggle into the safety of Jasper's arms. They watched Emmett as he walked off and disappeared into the house. Edward shrugged his shoulders and walked off with his parents and disappeared over to where the tables of food were set up and Rosalie noticed that Larissa didn't step out of Jasper's arms until Edward was out of sight.

**XXX**

Alice skipping down the back stairs happily, her path leading straight towards where Edward was standing as his parents spoke to some friends nearby. As Alice landed on the ground after jumping from the bottom step she was oblivious to the newest arrival at the party or her friends' concern. She reached up and pushed her hair back from her face as she glanced around the party and she stopped cold when her eyes locked with Edward's.

"Hey Allie," Edward smirked as he quickly covered the distance between them.

"Edward," Alice whispered. "Emmett didn't think you would come."

"My parents made me," Edward shrugged. "Maybe you and I could sneak off?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Alice murmured.

"We could have some fun Allie," Edward grinned. "Don't you want to have fun with me anymore?"

"You said some pretty horrid things to me," Alice whispered.

"I didn't mean them Allie," Edward assured her. "We had some great times together. Why should we stop that now the others are together? Come out in the forest with me Allie, no one will even notice."

"Umm, I don't think it's a good idea," Alice murmured again as she glanced around the crowd but she couldn't see any of her friends.

"Allie, I need you," Edward whined as he reached over and placed his hands on her arms. "Come on, it isn't anything we haven't done before. Don't you want to make me happy?" His words twigged something in Alice, something he knew it would and she let out a sigh as his hands tightened on her arms.

"Come on Allie, I need you," Edward whispered and Alice nodded her head slowly. Edward grinned and kept a firm grip on her arm as he turned and began to lead her through the crowd.

**XXX**

Emmett walked into the kitchen and sighed when he saw only his mother and Gabriel standing at the counter.

"Can I get you something Emmett?" Olivia asked happily.

"Nah Mom," Emmett shrugged. "I'm just looking for Allie."

"I think she went outside," Olivia murmured as she picked up a tray of food and smiled at her son. "Are you having a good time baby?"

"Yeah Mom, thanks for this," Emmett nodded.

"You're welcome son," Olivia smiled and drifted out of the room.

"Why you looking for Allie?" Gabriel asked as soon as their mother had left the room.

"The Masens just turned up," Emmett growled. "And Edward is with them!"

"What?" Gabriel gasped and slammed down the container in his hand. "Well, where is Allie?"

"That's what I was doing," Emmett reminded his brother, wondering if Gabriel had been drinking. "I can't find her."

"Well we have to find her, now!" Gabriel said firmly as he rushed around the counter. "If that prick even looks at her again I'll kill him." Emmett shot his brother a strange look, not sure what was going on his head but he knew right then the most important thing was to find Alice.

**XXX**

Jasper was standing with his arm still around Larissa with Rosalie standing close to them when he noticed Emmett and Gabriel rushing from the house. He frowned as they raced over towards them and they came to a stop right in front of the group.

"Have you guys seen Allie?" Emmett asked as Gabriel looked around wildly.

"Not out here, I thought you were looking for her," Jasper frowned.

"We are," Gabriel snapped but before he could say more Edward's parents walked up to the group.

"Emmett, happy birthday!" Edward's mother, Lynne, smiled.

"Eighteen is a milestone these days," Edward's father, Aaron, added. "Congratulations son."

"Thank you," Emmett nodded, not wanting to be rude when they were still his parents' best friends even after what their son had done.

"Have you seen Emmett's friend Alice?" Gabriel asked outright.

"Yes," Lynne nodded with a grin. "Edward went off with her before."

"Is there something between Edward and that young lady?" Aaron asked cheekily.

"Definitely not!" Gabriel snarled and shoved past them.

"Sorry, we need to find Allie," Emmett murmured and followed his brother and Jasper, Larissa and Rosalie hurried after him.

"If he touches a hair on her head I'll kill him," Gabriel was muttering as the group all shoved through the crowd, trying desperately to find Alice.

**XXX**

As Edward pulled Alice towards the trees behind the back yard she seemed to snap out of her haze and she tried to pull her hand out of his.

"What's wrong Allie?" Edward asked as he spun to face her.

"I don't want to go with you," Alice said firmly and glanced back at the party behind them.

"I really don't give a shit what you want," Edward snapped.

"Then let me go!" Alice gasped.

"No, I might think you're a slut and a whore but at least you're good at what you do," Edward sneered. "I haven't got laid since I was last with you, unless you count Larissa and all she did was struggle and cry. That was hardly fulfilling. I just want to fuck you Alice."

"No!" Alice yelled as she tried fruitlessly to pull out of his grasp.

"Hey, leave her alone!" a voice screamed and Edward turned in panic but almost started laughing when he saw Emmett's youngest brother Michael running towards them.

"Leave Allie alone!" Michael demanded as he reached them and he grabbed Alice's other arm but Edward quickly pulled Alice away from him.

"Get lost kid," Edward snarled.

"No!" Michael yelled and turned back to the party. "Christian? Kyle? Gabe? Emmett? Tony?" No one seemed to hear him for a moment and then suddenly Edward's eyes locked on Emmett's oldest brother storming towards them, Tony's face a mask of fury as he took in what was happening and he understood much more than Michael did about Edward's intentions towards Alice.

"Let her go!" Tony roared as he reached them and he grabbed Alice with one hand and pulled her safely to his side, his other arm pushing his baby brother behind him as well.

"Allie and I were just going to catch up," Edward mumbled.

"Yeah, sure you were," Tony snarled and as if some secret sign had gone out suddenly Kyle, Christian, Gabriel, Emmett, Jasper, Larissa and Rosalie all rushed towards the group.

"Allie?" Rosalie gasped and raced to her side.

"I'm okay," Alice whispered as Rosalie pulled her into her arms.

"And she will stay that way!" Tony growled. "Because if you ever, ever touch her again Edward you will answer to me."

"What is she to you?" Edward asked.

"That is none of your business," Tony growled as he stepped closer to the younger boy. "But I'll explain it so you know how serious I am. Allie is like a little sister to me. Can you imagine how much pain I would inflict on any man that touched Emily if she was still alive? Allie has been through a lot so double that. And I know for a fact that she has the rest of my brothers as well as Jasper on her side too. Touch Allie again and you'll pay Edward, I promise."

"Big time," Gabriel snarled as he stepped closer to them and glared at Edward himself.

"And that goes for Rosie too," Tony added and Rosalie let out a gasp. "I know what you nearly did to her you sick freak. She is as much a McCarty as Allie is now, hurt either of them and we'll all come after you."

Edward nodded his head slowly and took a step back from the group and as he did his eyes locked on Larissa. She gave a gasp and cringed into Jasper and he quickly moved his arms around her protectively.

"And Larissa too," Jasper growled. "The only reason I'm not tearing you limb from limb is out of respect for Emmett's parents. I will come after you for what you did to Rissa though Edward, I promise. Try it again and I'll do more than just hurt you."

"She isn't that great anyway," Edward smirked cockily.

"Oh God," Larissa gasped and felt Jasper move beside her. "Jazz, no!"

Jasper lunged towards Edward and the smack of his fist on Edward's jaw filled the air as Emmett and Gabriel both raced towards them and grabbed Jasper, trying desperately to pull them apart. It took a decent struggle, and Kyle had to step in to help pull Jasper off Edward, but finally the two men were separated.

"I suggest you leave," Tony snarled as he glared at Edward. Edward jumped to his feet and without looking at any of them he slinked off back towards the party, leaving the group alone.

They all stood together for a moment in silence and when a sob filled the air Jasper's head snapped to Larissa and he groaned when he saw the tears pouring down her face. He pulled out of Kyle and Emmett's grip and rushed over to envelope her in his arms as she sobbed against his chest.

"What did Edward do to Rose and Rissa?" Alice whispered as she looked at Jasper and Larissa before turning her huge eyes to look at Rosalie who was still standing with her arm protectively around Alice's shoulders.

"He tried to rape Rose," Emmett sighed.

"And he raped Rissa," Jasper murmured, his voice etched in pain as he held Larissa close.

"Oh God," Alice gasped. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were dealing with enough," Rosalie sighed. "We didn't want to make things worse for you."

"What a prick!" Gabriel growled, but he couldn't help but feel relief that Alice hadn't been attacked or raped by Edward.

"He'll get his," Emmett snarled.

"You should report him," Tony said firmly.

"No, I just want to forget it," Larissa murmured.

"He shouldn't be allowed to get away with it," Tony sighed.

"He won't," Jasper growled. "One day I'll finish what I started today." Without another word he turned and led Larissa away from the rest of the group and Tony sighed and turned his attention back to Alice.

"You okay Allie?" he murmured as he stepped closer to her.

"Yeah I am," Alice smiled. "Thank you, all of you."

"Anything for our little sister," Tony grinned and Emmett, Kyle, Christian and Michael all nodded their heads in agreement although Gabriel couldn't, knowing the feelings he had for Alice were a lot more than just a sister.


	36. Chapter 36: Complications

_Thank you to aurike, RachelMoonblood and NinjaBabe09 for your reviews._

**Chapter 36: Complications**

The morning after the party Jasper and Larissa decided to go out and visit the McCarty house and when they reached the front door Tony pulled it open.

"Hey are Emmett, Rose or Allie here?" Jasper smiled.

"Emmett and Rose are," Tony nodded. "Come on in. Allie just went to the store with Gabe for Mom." Jasper and Larissa followed Tony inside and he led them into the kitchen where Emmett and Rosalie were sitting before disappearing again.

"Hey guys," Emmett grinned when he saw them.

"I thought you must have stayed here last night," Larissa smiled as she slid into the chair beside Rosalie and Jasper quickly sat down in the chair on the other side of her.

"Yeah I crashed in with Allie," Rosalie nodded.

"Sure you did," Larissa laughed and Rosalie gave her sister a sheepish smile and shrugged.

"How is Allie today?" Jasper asked quietly.

"She's good," Emmett nodded. "I think she's finally realised Edward has no hold on her and she has lots of people that care about her and will protect her."

"Good," Jasper smiled.

"What about you Rissa?" Rosalie murmured. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am," Larissa shrugged.

"You sure?" Rosalie frowned.

"She's fine," Jasper assured them as he reached over and took Larissa's hand. He knew it had been a rough night for Larissa and she had spent most of the night crying in his arms. She had confided in him that she didn't want the others fussing around her and he had decided that as long as she was letting everything out with him he wouldn't mention it to anyone else.

"Okay," Rosalie nodded but she still didn't look convinced.

"Good morning Jasper, Larissa, its lovely to see you again," Olivia smiled as she walked into the room.

"You too," Larissa smiled back. "Thanks for the great party last night."

"You're welcome," Olivia grinned as she stepped up to the fridge and began to pull things out to make lunch. "I'm glad everyone had a great time."

"We did Mom," Emmett assured her.

"Good," Olivia nodded as she closed the fridge and turned to face the group. "And that reminds me. Jasper honey, is your Mom planning anything for your birthday next week?"

"Umm, I don't think so," Jasper frowned, surprised Olivia even remembered his birthday when his own mother often forgot it. "As far as I know she isn't back from Milan until after school goes back."

"But that's nearly two months away," Rosalie gasped.

"Yeah," Jasper shrugged.

"It's your eighteenth," Larissa sighed. "She can't even come back for that?"

"You know what she's like," Jasper shrugged again, looking uncomfortable with all the sudden spotlight on his relationship with his mother.

"Well in that case there is only one thing to do," Olivia smiled as she walked over to the table. "We'll be having a party here next Saturday night for your birthday."

"You can't do that!" Jasper gasped.

"And why not?" Olivia frowned. "You are as much my son as any of these other boys. In fact, I might even like you more, you don't usually give me the cheek they do. You aren't going to start now are you?"

"No," Jasper mumbled.

"Good, that's settled then," Olivia grinned. "A party here, next Saturday night for your birthday. Emmett, Larissa, make sure everyone is invited."

"We will," Larissa smirked.

"Can I do anything to help then?" Jasper asked, knowing it was better not to argue with Olivia when she got an idea in her head.

"Just turn up on the night," Olivia smiled. "I'll take care of the rest."

"Thank you," Jasper grinned.

**XXX**

"Is there much more on that list?" Gabriel groaned as he swung the loaded shopping trolley into the next aisle.

"We only have about half of it," Alice giggled.

"Damn," Gabriel groaned playfully.

"We only need bread down this one," Alice smiled at him. "Why don't you go grab that and I'll go get the stuff from the deli."

"I don't mind," Gabriel said quickly, enjoying the time he was spending alone with Alice even though it was only doing his family's groceries.

"It won't take long this way," Alice told him and before he could say a word she turned and raced off towards the deli. He smiled as he watched her go and then headed down the aisle to get the bread.

At the deli Alice read from the list Olivia had given her what she wanted and then she stood waiting while the woman behind the counter filled the order. She was looking at a display of stuffed animals nearby when she felt someone step up beside her and she grinned.

"Aren't they cute Gabe?" she giggled as she turned but her jaw dropped when she saw Edward standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"Shopping," Edward shrugged as he glanced around. "Who are you here with?"

"Gabe," Alice answered nervously.

"I don't see him anywhere," Edward frowned.

"He just went to get some bread, he'll be back any second," Alice whispered.

"Last night wasn't very nice," Edward sighed. "I only wanted to be your friend Allie and you let all your new brothers come after me like that."

"It wasn't like that," Alice frowned. "They are just protective."

"Do you need protecting from me?" Edward asked. "Come on Allie, it's only me. After everything we have done I know you better than anyone else."

"But you hurt Rissa," Alice pouted. "And nearly hurt Rose too."

"But I'd never hurt you," Edward smiled. "You know I would never have to. Why don't you sneak out and meet me tonight Allie? They don't have to know."

"That isn't a good idea," Alice murmured.

"Come on Allie," Edward whined. "I need you."

"I can't do anything with you any more Edward," Alice sighed.

"Allie, please," Edward begged and reached out and flicked his finger on her nipple. She gasped at his boldness but her nipple hardened at his touch and he smirked at her. "You know you want me as bad as I want you."

"No," Alice whispered, although her voice wasn't very convincing.

"Jasper said you loved me," Edward frowned. "Surely if you love me you'd do this for me."

"Edward, I.." Alice started but he grabbed her and pulled her against his body, his arousal pressing against her.

"I want you Allie, bad," Edward murmured as he lowered his lips to her neck. "Come on, you know you want me too."

"No," Alice whimpered trying to get out of his embrace but his arms were too strong.

"Just one more night," Edward urged her. "No one has to know."

"Get your filthy hands off her," Gabriel roared behind them and before Alice could react she felt Gabriel's hands on her arm, yanking her from Edward's embrace and she stumbled as he shoved her back. As she recovered her footing she was aware of Gabriel lunging for Edward and then she heard a loud, sick crunch and she gasped as she watched Gabriel attack Edward.

"Gabe, stop it!" she yelled as people began to run towards them and she watched in horror as two of the store workers struggled to pull the two men apart. When they were finally pulled apart Gabriel was shaking with anger and Edward was clutching his face, blood streaming through his fingers.

"You broke my nose!" he growled at Gabriel.

"I'm going to break a lot more than your nose," Gabriel hissed.

"Gabe, no, don't," Alice gasped and raced over to him as she noticed security rushing towards them. "Gabe, we have to go, now!" She grabbed his arm and tugged at it and for a few moments Gabriel just glared at Edward before he turned and looked down at Alice.

"Security," Alice whispered. "We have to go."

"I'll be seeing you Masen," Gabriel growled in Edward's direction and then he quickly took Alice's arm and led her away as they raced from the store.

**XXX**

During the drive home Alice and Gabriel were both silent. Alice kept glancing over at him but his face was mask of rage and she was too scared to say a word. When they pulled into the garage Gabriel shut off the engine and he let out a sigh as he turned and looked at Alice.

"You scared me back there," Alice admitted.

"I know," Gabriel sighed and reached out for her and his heart nearly broke when she cringed away from him. "Allie, I won't hurt you. I only did what I did to Edward to protect you.

"You shouldn't have done that," Alice whispered.

"Did you want him mauling you in public?" Gabriel asked angrily. "He has no right touching you that way. Allie, I know you have been through a lot but no man should ever touch you that way unless you want them to."

"I know," Alice mumbled.

"Did you want him to?" Gabriel demanded.

"No!" Alice gasped in horror. "He hurt two of my best friends. I never want him that way again, ever! I can't believe you would even think I would be that desperate. I know Edward thinks it and so does everyone else but I am not a slut!"

"I didn't mean it like that," Gabriel whispered, obviously still trying to control his anger.

"Everyone else thinks I am, why not you too," Alice said as a sob escaped her throat and before Gabriel could react she had jumped from the car and raced into the house.

**XXX**

Larissa, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were sitting at the kitchen table with Olivia as they wrote up a guest list for Jasper's party the following week when the door to the garage opened and Alice walked through it.

"Get everything?" Olivia smiled when she saw her.

"No!" Alice sobbed and turned and raced out of the room and upstairs to her bedroom.

"Allie!" Olivia gasped, already getting to her feet when Gabriel walked through the garage door behind her. "Gabriel McCarty, what the hell happened?"

"Edward!" Gabriel hissed angrily.

"Did he hurt her?" Rosalie groaned, also jumping to her feet.

"I'm not sure," Gabriel admitted. "I turned the corner and the prick had his hands all over her. I just saw red and lost it."

"You didn't fight with him did you?" Olivia demanded.

"A little," Gabriel shrugged. "I think I broke his nose."

"Gabriel!" Olivia scolded, not noticing the look of pride and pleasure on both Emmett and Jasper's faces that someone had finally got Edward.

"Sorry Ma," Gabriel murmured.

"And this is why Allie is so upset?" Olivia asked as she rolled her eyes.

"I think so," Gabriel mumbled.

"You think so?" Olivia repeated. "What else could it be?"

"Well I tried to make it better by talking to her," Gabriel admitted. "And I think it kind of got a little out of hand. I was only saying she should stick up for herself and what she wants, not focus on what everyone else wants from her. She misunderstood me and now she thinks that I think she's a slut."

"Gabriel John McCarty," Olivia roared. "You stupid, stupid boy! Oh poor Allie."

"Mom, I didn't mean it," Gabriel gasped and Olivia was well aware of the pain and agony in his voice and she knew he was dying inside at the idea of hurting Alice.

"I know," Olivia sighed, her anger at him dissipating in seconds. "I'll go talk to her." She turned and rushed out of the room and Gabriel just glanced at the others watching him with a mixture of anger, confusion and sadness before he quickly followed his mother.


	37. Chapter 37: Glimmer of Hope

_Thank you to everyone for your thoughts, prayers and messages over the last week or so. I really appreciate it all. My beta is safe, she was just out of contact for a few days. My family is all safe and we are home now. Our home only had minor water damage so we are so lucky. My workplace has a fair amount of damage so I have a few weeks off which will be good to concentrate on things on the home front and my family. (And of course, I know its not as important but my writing too ;) )_

_So, speaking of which, back to it._

_Thank you to RachelMoonblood, aurike, Ninjababe09, shyfan, and Jessie Alice for your reviews. _

**Chapter 37: Glimmer of Hope**

When Olivia reached Alice's room she tapped lightly on the door and when she got no response she gently pushed the door open. She sighed when she saw the young girl curled up on the bed, sobbing her heart out into a pillow and she quickly raced across the room and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Alice, sweetheart?" Olivia murmured. "What happened?"

"I messed everything up," Alice sobbed.

"And how do you think you have done that?" Olivia asked gently.

"Edward was at the store," Alice whispered. "He wanted me to meet with him. I told him no but he wouldn't take no for an answer. He touched me and Gabe saw him and went off. It's all my fault if Gabe is in trouble."

"Gabriel shouldn't have hit him," Olivia sighed. "But honestly Allie, honey, I don't blame him. Edward is mistreating you and abusing you and I wouldn't expect anything less from my sons. They can't stand by and watch someone they care about mistreated, I didn't raise them that way."

"Gabe doesn't care about me," Alice whispered.

"Oh yes he does," Olivia argued. "We all do."

"Gabe thinks I'm a slut," Alice sobbed.

"I can assure you, he most certainly does not," Olivia snapped lightly.

"I don't," Gabriel said from the doorway and Olivia turned and glared at him.

"I thought I told you to wait downstairs," Olivia sighed.

"I couldn't Mom," Gabriel murmured. "I have to talk to Allie. Please?"

"All right," Olivia nodded. "I'll be right downstairs if you need me Allie." Alice just whimpered into her pillow and Olivia got up and gave her son a sad look before she walked out of the room and gently closed the door behind her.

"Allie, I am so sorry," Gabriel whispered once they were alone.

"It's okay," Alice sighed as she sat up and looked up at him with tear stained cheeks and he felt like his heart would break all over again at the sight.

"Allie, I don't think you're a slut," Gabriel said firmly as he walked carefully over to her and sat gently on the bed beside her.

"How can you not?" Alice whispered. "Besides my close friends you know more about the whole situation than anyone here. You heard the rumours at school."

"I don't believe rumours," Gabriel shrugged. "I know the real you Allie and I know you aren't a slut. You got mixed up with a bad guy, that's all. Edward is a prick. You aren't the first girl to date an asshole and you won't be the last. You have to forget him and move on."

"If only it were that simple," Alice sighed. "There is more to this than you know Gabe. Much, much more. Edward knows too much about it all. I'm scared what he will do when school goes back."

"Do you think he will attack you like he has Rose and Rissa?" Gabriel asked worriedly.

"I don't think it will go that far," Alice whispered. "But after the way he has been the last few days who knows."

"And I won't be there to protect you," Gabriel sighed. "It would almost be worth blowing off college and repeating Senior to be there to keep you safe."

"That's so nice," Alice giggled. "But it isn't necessary. I am not really that worried about that. Jazz and Emmett will be there."

"You must stay close to them when school goes back," Gabriel murmured. "Promise me Allie?"

"I promise," Alice nodded. "But I'm really not concerned about him physically attacking me. I'm more worried about the rumours he will start. He knows a lot of private things."

"That doesn't matter Allie," Gabriel sighed. "I know if he does it then it will hurt but try and ignore it. The people that love you know the truth, that's the main thing."

"They do," Alice whispered and turned away from him so he wouldn't see her eyes and know that the secrets she and her friends were keeping from them all were so shameful. "Gabe, can I ask you something?"

"Anything Allie," Gabriel smiled.

"Why do you care so much?" Alice asked. "Am I like a replacement sister for Emily or something?"

"For the others maybe," Gabriel shrugged.

"What about you?" Alice asked as she turned back to look at him.

"Do you really want the truth Allie?" Gabriel asked.

"Please?" Alice begged.

"I like you Allie, a lot," Gabriel admitted. "And I don't mean how a brother likes a sister. What I feel for you definitely isn't brotherly."

"Oh," Alice gasped.

"I shouldn't have said anything," Gabriel sighed. "Mom warned me to wait. That you have been through too much right now."

"Your mother knows about this?" Alice groaned.

"A little," Gabriel shrugged. "Don't stress Allie. I'd never admit it in front of her but my Mom is cool. She picks up on everything so don't bother trying to hide anything from her. She knew how I felt about you the moment I knew, maybe even before I worked it out."

"Oh," Alice gasped again.

"I'm sorry Allie, I shouldn't have laid this all on you yet," Gabriel sighed.

"No, its okay," Alice smiled at him. "I'm glad I know. I was feeling bad because I feel different about you to the rest of the boys."

"You do?" Gabriel grinned.

"Yes," Alice whispered and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"It's all right Allie, we'll take this slow," Gabriel smiled at her. "I know you've been through a lot. What do you say we just have a good time together and see what happens from there?"

"Okay," Alice nodded softly.

"Great," Gabriel grinned. "In that case, do you want to go see a movie tonight in Port Angeles?"

"I'd love to," Alice smiled.

"It's a date," Gabriel smirked and got to his feet as he grinned down at her. "We'll leave here about six and grab something to eat first. Sound alright to you?"

"Sounds good," Alice agreed and he was glad to see her happy again as he turned and walked out of the room.

**XXX**

Later that afternoon Alice walked downstairs and she grinned when she saw Jasper, Larissa, Emmett and Rosalie hanging out in the living room.

"Can I join you guys?" she murmured as she walked into the room.

"Like you even have to ask that question," Rosalie smirked at her. Alice shrugged her shoulders with a smile and walked over and sat down on the couch beside Larissa and as she did Jasper leaned forward on the other side of Larissa and smiled at her.

"You okay Allie?" he asked softly.

"All good," Alice nodded her head.

"Gabe put his foot in it didn't he?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah but he's taken it back out now," Alice smiled. "It's all sorted. What are you guys up to?"

"Writing out birthday invites," Larissa grinned and pointed to the cards and envelopes on the table and Alice realised both Larissa and Rosalie were filling them out.

"Who for?" Alice frowned.

"Jazz," Larissa smiled. "Olivia is throwing him a party here next weekend. He doesn't have a say on the matter. Hey babe?"

"Nope," Jasper laughed. "I've been told."

"Good," Alice smiled and reached forward and grabbed a card and a pen. "I'll give you a hand."

They sat together for the next couple of hours just chatting lightly as the girls wrote out the invitations for Jasper's party and when they were finished they just settled back and continued their playful banter. It wasn't until it began getting dark that they realised how late it was getting and just as Alice realised what the time was Gabriel walked into the room looking for her.

"You ready Allie?" he asked with a smile.

"Not quite," Alice said as she jumped to her feet. "Give me a minute." She turned and raced upstairs and Emmett frowned as he watched her go and then looked at his brother.

"You guys going somewhere?" he asked.

"Yeah," Gabriel shrugged. "Just into Port Angeles to grab something to eat and catch a movie."

"Like a date?" Rosalie grinned.

"No Rose, not like a date," Gabriel laughed. "I just wanted to make it up to her for what I said to her this morning."

"Oh yeah, that was kind of stupid," Rosalie smirked.

"Cheeky," Gabriel laughed and rolled his eyes. Moments later Alice skipped back down the stairs and Gabriel turned and smiled at her as she rejoined the group.

"Ready now?" he asked.

"Yup," Alice nodded.

"Well have fun kids," Emmett smirked. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That definitely opens up our options," Gabriel laughed and the others all joined him. They all said goodbye and Gabriel slung his arm casually around Alice's shoulders and led her out into the garage and they climbed into his car and headed into Port Angeles.

**XXX**

The night was magical and special for Alice as Gabriel took her for pizza and then to see the new comedy just released at the movies. By the time they left the movie theatre she was in a happy, carefree mood and he was glad to see her honestly smiling again. As they walked back to the car he reached over and took her hand in his and she looked up at him and smiled softly but didn't pull her hand away. It wasn't until they got back to the car that she did and when he pulled her door open for her she spun around to look up at him.

"In case I forget to tell you later Gabe," Alice whispered. "I had a really good time tonight."

"Me too," Gabriel smiled down at her.

Their eyes locked and Gabriel lifted his hand to her cheek and his fingers stroked her skin softly. She bit her lip nervously as she looked up at him and he grinned at her before lowering his head to hers and gently brushing his lips over hers. When he met with no resistance he deepened the kiss and as she responded she snaked her arms up around his neck. They melted into each other as they tasted each other for the first time and when they finally broke apart they were both breathless. Alice smiled shyly up at Gabriel and she looked so sweet and innocent he couldn't resist smiling back. He leaned forward and placed a light kiss on the tip of her nose and then pulled back and grinned at her.

"Get in Allie," he murmured and he helped her into the car before closing the door behind her and racing around to his side. Once he started the car he pulled out of the car park and once he had cleared the city streets and got out onto the highway he reached over and carefully took Alice's hand in his own. They sat in silence as they travelled through the night, their hands entwined between them and it wasn't until they reached the outskirts of Forks that Gabriel spoke.

"Are you tired Allie?" he asked softly.

"No, I couldn't possibly sleep yet," Alice smiled.

"Do you want to go somewhere before we head home?" Gabriel asked.

"Sounds good," Alice agreed and Gabriel changed the direction he was driving and headed away from their house. He drove through town and then back into the forest again and Alice's eyes went wide as she realised where he was going. Sure enough moments later he pulled into a lookout just outside town, a known make out spot for the teenagers. Alice had never been there before but every teenager in Forks knew what went on out there.

Because it was the holidays the place was deserted and Gabriel drove to the furthermost parking area and pulled up and shut off the engine. He smiled at her and then got out of the car and Alice quickly got out and walked around to meet him at the front of the car. He reached forward and put his hands on her hips and she gave a little squeal when he lifted her and placed her so she was sitting on the hood of the car. He laughed at her as he climbed up beside her and then he leaned over and moved his arm around Alice's shoulders.

Alice moved closer to him and looked up at him and he grinned at her as he leaned down to kiss her lips. As their kiss deepened Alice snaked her arms up around his neck and he moved his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Alice let out a slight moan of pleasure against his lips and Gabriel deepened their kiss as he guided her back so they were both lying back on their sides on the hood of the car. Alice moved so she was hovering over Gabriel slightly as their tongues fought for dominance and when Gabriel gasped against her lips Alice giggled. He stroked his hand on her back softly and then moved his hand to entwine his fingers in her hair as he broke away from the kiss.

"Allie," he groaned softly and she giggled as their eyes locked.

She could feel his fingers still gripping her hair and she realised the only time Edward had done that was when he had pushed her head down for a blow job. She let out a soft sigh but she didn't want to refuse Gabriel after he had been so kind to her. He seemed to frown a little when he heard her sigh and she moved her mouth to his chest and placed light kisses on his chest through his shirt as she lowered her head. She dropped her fingers to his jeans and fumbled with the zip for a moment before getting it undone and then she quickly slid down from the car to kneel in front of him as her hand slipped inside his jeans.

"Allie, what are you doing?" Gabriel gasped and he quickly sat up and grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back away from him.


	38. Chapter 38: A Chance at Love

_Thank you to aurike, RachelMoonblood and shyfan for your reviews. _

**Chapter 38: A Chance at Love**

"I thought you…." Alice whispered as she looked up at him confused.

"Oh God," Gabriel groaned and he quickly took his hands from her and fumbled to do his jeans back up as he slipped to his feet before he reached down and grabbed her again and pulled her to her feet.

"Did I do something wrong?" Alice asked in alarm.

"Allie, we need to talk," Gabriel sighed and took her hand in his and pulled her over to a nearby picnic table. "Sit down." She sank down onto the chair worriedly, glad for the chair because her legs were starting to feel really wobbly.

"I'm sorry, I thought…" Alice started and then swallowed her words as she looked down at the table.

"It's becoming very clear what you thought," Gabriel sighed as he sat down opposite her and as she started fumbling with her hands on the table he reached across and took them in his to still them. "Allie, I like you, a lot. But you and I, we are nowhere near ready to take it that much further. I know from things that have been said that you were sleeping with Edward and I'm guessing he made sex the basis of your relationship."

"It wasn't a relationship," Alice mumbled as her face flushed.

"He has obviously made you think that sex is nothing," Gabriel sighed. "But it isn't Allie. I do want you, believe me, but I want it to be special, for both of us. It isn't something we need to rush into. I want to get to know you first, the real Alice and if and when we do decide to be intimate I want it to be in a much nicer place than on the hood of a car in some local make out spot. You deserve so much better than that."

"No I don't," Alice murmured.

"You do Allie," Gabriel gasped as he squeezed her hands tighter. "And if we explore what is between us and we both like where it's going you are going to get it Allie. You deserve the best of everything and I want to give you that."

"Why?" Alice whispered.

"Why?" Gabriel echoed and then smiled at her. "Because I care about you so much. I love you Allie."

"You love me?" Alice gasped.

"I do," Gabriel nodded. "It's probably way too early to be telling you that yet but I do. And you need to know it and believe it."

"I do," Alice whispered and her face broke into a huge grin. "I love you too."

"You do?" Gabriel grinned.

"Yup," Alice giggled. "I've been in love with you since I was seven."

"Wow," Gabriel smirked. "Well, in that case we have to do this right. Would you officially be my girlfriend Allie?"

"Of course I will," Alice grinned happily.

"I have one condition," Gabriel added.

"What's that?" Alice asked, willing to agree to almost anything.

"We aren't intimate for at least six months," Gabriel told her.

"What?" Alice frowned. "You don't want to sleep with me?"

"Oh baby, you have no idea how much I want you," Gabriel smiled. "But I also want us to work. So I want us to get to know everything about each other before we take it further."

"So six months?" Alice asked.

"Six months," Gabriel nodded.

"I guess I can do that," Alice grinned.

"Me too," Gabriel smiled but he knew it was going to be hard not to take it all the way with her before then. He gave her a reassuring smile as he got up and moved around to sit next to her and he leaned down and brushed his lips softly on hers.

"So kissing is allowed?" Alice whispered against his lips.

"Yeah, try and stop me kissing you," Gabriel murmured.

"I don't want you to stop," Alice gasped.

"Good," Gabriel whispered and crushed his lips to hers again.

**XXX**

When Gabriel and Alice finally arrived home the house was nearly in darkness except for the kitchen light. Gabriel parked his car in the garage and they walked into the kitchen and they weren't surprised to see Olivia sitting at the counter sipping a cup of coffee.

"Couldn't sleep Mom?" Gabriel teased.

"I don't sleep until all my children are home safe," Olivia smiled. "You know that."

"Yeah I do," Gabriel nodded. "Sorry we were so late."

"It's okay," Olivia grinned. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yes we did," Alice smiled.

"That's the important thing," Olivia murmured and stood up and dumped her cup in the sink before walking over to them. She hugged them both and then she flashed them another grin before she turned and walked out of the room.

"Do you think she knows?" Alice whispered.

"Of course she does," Gabriel laughed. "She's my Mom remember, she doesn't miss a thing."

"I hope she's okay with it," Alice murmured.

"She'll be fine with it Allie," Gabriel assured her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Come on, its time you went to bed."

"Alone?" Alice teased.

"Yes alone," Gabriel groaned. "You are going to torture me the next six months aren't you?"

"Possibly," Alice giggled and they both laughed as they walked up the stairs together. Gabriel walked her to her bedroom door and then leaned down and kissed her goodnight and as he disappeared down the hallway she slipped into her room, a large grin firmly on her face.

She stopped and giggled when she saw Rosalie sitting in her bed, still awake as she flicked through a fashion magazine and when she looked up and saw the expression on Alice's face she tossed the magazine aside.

"It looks like someone had a great night," Rosalie smirked.

"Oh I did," Alice giggled and ran over and jumped onto the bed, landing on her knees as she bounced on the bed.

"Well, share," Rosalie laughed.

"Gabriel and I got together," Alice grinned.

"What do you mean got together?" Rosalie asked. "You slept with him?"

"No, I didn't," Alice laughed. "But he asked me to be his girlfriend."

"And you said yes?" Rosalie asked excitedly.

"Of course I did," Alice giggled.

"Oh Allie," Rosalie gasped and leaned over and hugged her friend, glad to see her happy again at last.

**XXX**

For the rest of the week Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Larissa didn't see much of Alice as she spent nearly every waking moment with Gabriel. Rosalie had told the others about Alice and Gabriel getting together and they were all happy for her. They were busy themselves as they prepared for Jasper's birthday party and the day of the party Larissa and Rosalie went out to the McCarty house early to help them set up.

By the time Jasper arrived everything was done and when he walked into the house he was obviously touched by all the planning and preparations they had all done. Olivia ushered them all out of her kitchen and Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Larissa, Gabriel and Alice all sat outside as they waited for the guests to start arriving.

It wasn't too long before the backyard was filled with people from school and some of the town folk that had known the group since they were young and the music blasted from the speakers Tony had set up for the occasion. The party was well and truly in full swing and the group was standing together laughing and chatting when Alice suddenly moved closer to Gabriel and gripped his arm tightly.

"Allie, what is it?" Gabriel asked worriedly as he looked down at her and his alarm grew when he saw how white she had gone.

"Who invited him!" Alice hissed and Gabriel followed her gaze and groaned when he saw Edward walking into the backyard.

"I know this isn't my house but that prick is not welcome at my party," Jasper snapped as he pulled Larissa possessively into his arms.

"He isn't welcome at this house either," Emmett added darkly.

"He's probably just gatecrashing," Rosalie sighed. "Maybe I should get Tony to throw him out."

"I'll gladly do it," Gabriel offered.

"Me too," Emmett nodded.

"And all of you guys would get yourselves arrested in the process," Rosalie sighed and rolled her eyes. "Tony won't kill him."

"You think do you?" Gabriel smirked, more aware than the others how angry Tony really was with Edward.

"He's more mature than that," Rosalie smirked and turned and walked off across the yard towards where Tony was sitting with a few of his old high school friends.

"Should I be worried my girl thinks my brother is more mature than me?" Emmett murmured.

"Nah bro," Gabriel laughed. "It just means he's an old fart."

"You can talk," Emmet smirked and Gabriel glared at him before lunging at him. Larissa, Jasper and Alice stepped back as the two boys started play wrestling and they laughed as the two guys fell to the ground and began to roll around together.

"That is really showing your maturity there guys," Jasper teased. Emmett and Gabriel stopped cold and looked at each other and then they turned and smirked at Jasper.

"Now, hey, that isn't fair," Jasper started as he held his hands up and took a step back but before he could do anything else the two McCarty boys jumped up and ran for him and tackled him to the ground as Larissa and Alice laughed at them. By the time Rosalie got back the three men were sitting on the ground together laughing and she just shook her head at them all.

"Did Tony run him off?" Emmett asked as he got to his feet and brushed off the leaves that had stuck to his jeans.

"He said he and his friends would go and discuss the benefits of leaving with Edward," Rosalie nodded.

"In other words they are going to beat the crap out of him," Gabriel smirked as he jumped to his own feet.

"Couldn't happen to a nicer guy," Jasper grinned as he got up too. "I think that's the best birthday present I'll get this year."

"Then Rissa is slipping," Rosalie teased.

"Rose!" Larissa snapped as her cheeks went bright red.

"Sorry," Rosalie shrugged when she noticed she had upset her twin.

"Let's go inside and grab some drinks and something to eat?" Gabriel suggested and they all agreed and headed into the house together.

**XXX**

Once they had all filled their plates and glasses the group settled in the living room and began to eat as they chatted and joked around lightly. Emmett and Gabriel had started mucking around again as they finished their food when Emmett knocked Gabriel's can of soda off his lap and it fell to the floor.

"Good one Em," Gabriel smirked.

"You better clean that up before it stains Ma's rug," Emmett laughed.

"You spilt it,' Gabriel frowned.

"And you owned it," Emmett shrugged.

"Oh for pity's sake," Alice laughed. "I'll do it."

"It's okay Allie, I'll do it," Gabriel said quickly.

"Nah its fine," Alice assured him and jumped to her feet and raced into the kitchen to grab a cloth. When she returned she knelt down and cleaned up the mess and then she went back to the kitchen and dumped the rag and grabbed Gabriel a fresh soda. As she stepped back into the living room the others had failed to notice Edward moving through the crowd inside and he stepped up beside Alice.

"Allie, can we talk?" he asked and she turned and her eyes went wide when she saw him.

"There isn't anything to say," Alice said quickly.

"Please, just five minutes," Edward begged. "I've done a lot of soul searching in the last week Allie and I want to apologise to you. It's the only reason I came here tonight."

"You want to apologise to me?" Alice whispered in shock.

"For all the horrible things I said to you," Edward nodded. "And the mean things I did to you. Allie, I really am so sorry."

"Why?" Alice frowned. "Why are you doing this now?"

"I kind of lost it for a while there," Edward admitted. "But over the last week I realised why."

"And what did you come up with?" Alice asked.

"I love you Allie," Edward said passionately. "I'm in love with you. I always have been and I always will be."


	39. Chapter 39: Shameful Secrets

_Thank you to aurike, RachelMoonblood, xxtwilightx and Jessie Alice for your reviews. _

**Chapter 39: Shameful Secrets**

"I don't love you Edward," Alice sighed. "Not any more. You killed my love for you."

"But we could get it back?" Edward whispered.

"No, we can't," Alice said firmly.

"Please Allie," Edward begged. "When we first hooked up we were so good together. Can't we get that back?"

"Too much has happened Edward," Alice sighed as she glanced over to her group of friends, hoping that one of them was noticing the conversation and coming to save her but they were totally engrossed in their own conversation.

"We could make it work Allie I know we could," Edward murmured.

"And what about what you did to Rissa and Rose?" Alice asked. "You expect me to just forget that? Do you really think that you and I can have a future when you hurt my friends like that? I'd lose them if I came back to you."

"But you'd have me," Edward smirked. "Wouldn't it be worth it?"

"Not any more Edward," Alice sighed and took a step back. "It's too late."

"Why is it too late?" Edward demanded.

"Because she is with me now so back off," a voice said and Alice turned in relief as Gabriel walked up behind them, his face angry as he caught the last of what Edward had said to Alice. As he stepped up he put his arm possessively around Alice's shoulders and she snuggled into him, glad of his presence.

"With you?" Edward repeated as he looked between Alice and Gabriel with wide eyes.

"Yes as in my girlfriend," Gabriel growled as Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Larissa stepped up behind him. "So I suggest you never approach her again. That is if you don't want your nose broken again."

Edward lifted his hand to his taped nose as he glared at Gabriel and then suddenly a strange, sadistic looking smile spread across his face.

"You two are really together?" he asked in amusement.

"Yes we are," Gabriel growled.

"Has she told you everything?" Edward grinned.

"I know everything I need to know," Gabriel shrugged.

"Oh, everything hey?" Edward smirked.

"Edward, take a walk while you still can," Emmett snapped as he stepped up to the other side of Alice, having a bad feeling he knew what Edward was bringing up.

"You are a lot more understanding than I'd be," Edward shrugged. "If I had a brother I certainly wouldn't want to date a girl who he had fucked. Or be mates with another guy she slept with. Especially when she was doing them both at the same time, along with a third guy."

"Edward!" Jasper growled as he stepped up on the other side of Emmett and both of them glared at Edward as Alice seemed to wither against Gabriel.

"I suggest you get out of my house now while you can still walk," Gabriel snarled.

"You have no idea who Alice really is do you?" Edward smirked. "I thought you had higher standards than that Gabe, I really did. Her and I were never dating. She was in a pact, we all were. She stuck to a roster where she slept with me, Jazz and Emmett according to a schedule. She was the only one that willingly slept with all three of us."

"I know all about the pact," Gabriel smirked.

"You do?" Edward gasped as Emmett, Jasper, Larissa and Rosalie all looked at him in shock.

"Of course I do," Gabriel smiled. "Allie and I don't have any secrets. She's told me all about it. It happened before her and I got together, I don't care what she did back then."

"What?" Edward frowned and then he shook his head in disbelief and turned and walked off, quickly slipping out the front door and disappearing.

"You knew about the pact?" Emmett whispered in disbelief.

"Didn't have a clue," Gabriel murmured as he looked down at Alice.

"But you said…" Jasper started.

"I wasn't giving Edward the satisfaction," Gabriel whispered, his eyes still locked on Alice. "Allie, I think we need to talk."

"I know," Alice mumbled.

"Gabe, bro, listen..." Emmet started.

"Don't Em, stay out of it," Gabriel snapped and he took Alice's arm and quickly led her away from the group and up the stairs.

"Oh no, poor Allie," Larissa gasped.

"Emmett, Gabe won't hurt her will her?" Rosalie asked worriedly.

"Of course he won't," Emmett snapped.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that," Rosalie sighed.

"Yeah I know," Emmett murmured. "But I think that mongrel Edward just ruined the happiness for them, both of them."

"Gabe's going to dump her isn't he?" Larissa whispered.

"Probably," Emmett sighed.

"Oh Allie," Rosalie moaned softly and Emmett hugged her tightly all of them feeling awful for the further heartache they guessed Alice was about to endure as a result of their stupid pact.

**XXX**

Gabriel didn't say a word as he led Alice upstairs and straight to his room and it wasn't until he shut his door that he let her arm go and turned to face her.

"Allie, what was that all about?" he sighed.

"The pact thing?" Alice winced.

"Yeah, the pact thing," Gabriel nodded. "What did you do Allie?"

"I slept with them, all of them," Alice murmured. "I told you Gabe, I'm a slut. You were wrong the other night. I don't deserve to be treated nice. I slept with all three of them and I'm not like Rissa or Rose. I didn't get raped, I did it willingly."

"How did this happen?" Gabriel asked in shock.

"It was stupid!" Alice gasped as she sank down on the edge of his bed. "We watched this silly movie about a group of teens that had a sex pact going. It was only a comedy and afterwards we started joking around about how it would be fun to do. I didn't think we were serious at first and then suddenly we were talking rules and groupings and stuff."

"Why didn't you say no?" Gabriel frowned. "Surely you realised how silly it was."

"We worked out we were all inexperienced, you know umm," Alice stammered.

"Virgins?" Gabriel sighed, wondering if it could keep getting any worse.

"Yeah," Alice nodded as her cheeks flushed. "I had a crush on Edward and when they drew his name out of the hat for me I kind of liked the idea."

"You drew a name out of a hat on who would be the first guy you slept with?" Gabriel asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Alice nodded, realising how bad it sounded.

"Oh God Allie," Gabriel groaned.

"I was happy about it," Alice shrugged. "I really thought I was I love with Edward. I thought once we spent the weekend together he'd feel the same way about me and he wouldn't let the pact go on. But on the Monday he was all for getting his days with Rose so on the Tuesday I went with Jasper. Then the Wednesday it was my turn with Emmett. I didn't realise what I got myself into until it was too late."

"Did any of them force you into this?" Gabriel growled.

"No, that's what makes it worse Gabe," Alice sighed. "I did it willingly. I thought sleeping with Jazz and Emmett was the price I had to pay to be with Edward. It was so stupid."

"I'd say," Gabriel agreed.

"After that first week we kind of got into this scheduled routine thing," Alice whispered. "I slept with Edward on the weekends, Jazz on Mondays and Tuesdays and Emmett on Wednesdays and Thursdays."

"How long did this go on for?" Gabriel asked.

"All of the last school year," Alice sighed. "Then everything went bad."

"What happened?" Gabriel asked, almost scared to know more.

"Rissa freaked out and Emmett pulled her from the pact," Alice shrugged. "It turned out Rissa was only in it because she loved Jasper and Rose was only in it because she loved Emmett. Both of them had found ways to avoid sleeping with the other guys. I never even thought of that. I thought we were all doing it. It turned out I was the only girl sleeping with all three of the guys."

"Oh Alice," Gabriel sighed.

"I didn't know the others weren't doing it," Alice whispered as tears filled her eyes. "I was only in it because of Edward and when everything got blown open he called me a slut because I'd slept with the others when Rissa and Rose hadn't and I think he was even going to hit me."

"He hit you?" Gabriel growled.

"No, Jazz stopped him," Alice murmured as her tears started to fall.

"Lucky he did," Gabriel snarled.

"Jazz, Rissa and Emmett and Rosalie were really good to me that weekend," Alice whispered. "But then we got to school on Monday and Edward had started all those rumours about me sleeping with them all. Then on the Tuesday he cornered me alone and had a go at me. I just couldn't cope. That's when I tried to, well you know."

"That's when you tried to kill yourself," Gabriel groaned.

"Yeah," Alice nodded as she looked up at him with her tears dripping down her face. "But its okay Gabe. I won't do that again. You don't have to be with me just so I won't. I understand. If I was you I wouldn't be with me either. I don't deserve a guy like you and I understand it isn't going to work. I knew once you found out the truth you wouldn't want to be with me. I was being selfish. I just wanted a little happiness for a little while. I'll move back to Jasper's house and be out of your life by tomorrow night."

"What?" Gabriel frowned. "Why would you do that?"

"I can't very well stay under your parent's roof now," Alice shrugged as she got to her feet. "I'll go start packing and I'll go home with Jazz in the morning."

"Allie, Mom brought you here because you needed a family," Gabriel argued.

"I don't deserve a family any more than I deserve a great guy like you," Alice sighed. "It's okay Gabe. Jazz is like a brother to me. I have family."

"If you're sure that's what you want," Gabriel murmured.

"It's for the best Gabe," Alice nodded. "I'm so sorry I hurt you. I'll try and leave early in the morning so you don't have to see me again." She looked up at him and he noticed fresh tears glistening in her eyes and then she turned and raced from his room and he didn't even realise she had gone until the door slammed shut behind her.


	40. Chapter 40: Heartache

_Thank you to RachelMoonblood, aurike, and Jessie Alice for your reviews. _

**Chapter 40: Heartache**

Olivia was pulling a tray of party pies from the oven when Gabriel walked into the kitchen and she flashed him a smile.

"Having a good time?" she asked happily.

"No," Gabriel choked out and Olivia's eyes snapped to him and she gasped when she saw tears welling in his eyes.

"Gabe, what is it?" she gasped as she threw the tray on the bench and rushed over to her son.

"Allie," Gabriel whispered as he reached up and tried to rub his tears away but his eyes immediately watered again.

"Did you two have a fight?" Olivia frowned.

"Not really," Gabriel sighed. "I know you're busy but I really need to talk to you Mom."

"I'm never too busy for that," Olivia assured him. Tony and Kyle's voices filled the air and Gabriel's eyes went wide. Olivia realised he wouldn't want his older brothers seeing him so emotional and she gave him a soft smile.

"Go up to my room," she murmured. "I'll be up in a minute." Gabriel nodded his head and turned and fled the room mere seconds before the other two boys burst into the kitchen.

"More food ready Mom?" Kyle asked eagerly.

"Of course," Olivia grinned and quickly tipped the pies onto a serving platter and handed it to him. "Hand them around, I just need to slip upstairs for a minute."

"No problem Ma," Kyle nodded and snatched the plate and Olivia turned and hurried upstairs. When she walked into her bedroom Gabriel was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands and Olivia quickly closed and locked the door behind her before rushing over to him.

"Gabe, what happened?" she asked softly as she put her arm around his shoulders.

"Edward turned up," Gabriel whispered. "And he told me a few things about Allie I didn't know. I acted like I knew everything in front of him but afterwards Allie and I talked about it and she told me everything. She was sleeping with them all Mom. In some weird sex pact thing."

"Oh hell," Olivia sighed. "Gabe, I thought you knew about that."

"You knew?" Gabriel gasped.

"Yes," Olivia nodded. "Emmett told me at the hospital when Allie tried to kill herself."

"And you're okay with it?" Gabriel frowned.

"I'm not okay with it at all," Olivia sighed. "But you teenagers do stupid things and I love you all no matter how much silly stuff you do. I didn't make a huge deal about it because by the time I found out about it the whole thing was over. I made sure Jasper and Emmett knew I would seriously go off if they touched Allie again but apart from that I decided to just leave them be. I think they learnt their lessons anyway. I didn't realise you didn't know what Allie had been a part of."

"I didn't have a clue," Gabriel gasped. "I don't understand how they got this bad."

"I think they all got in over their heads too quick," Olivia murmured. "But it's over now Gabe. Does it really matter that much?"

"It shouldn't, but it does," Gabriel sighed. "It still matters to Allie."

"What did Allie say about it?" Olivia asked.

"She regrets it, I can tell," Gabriel admitted. "And she's really embarrassed I found out. When we talked she was honest with me and told me everything. Probably more than I needed to know. She said she understood that I couldn't be with her after finding out about it and she reckons she's moving back to Jasper's place in the morning."

"What?" Olivia frowned. "Why would she do that?"

"I don't think she wants to be here," Gabriel whispered. "I tried to tell her she should stay but she stuck to her guns. I think she's packing right now."

"Oh Gabe," Olivia sighed and looked hard at her son for a moment. "Did you break up with her?"

"Not really," Gabriel answered. "I was just shocked. By the time I shook myself out of it she'd ended it and left the room."

"Do you want to be with her?" Olivia asked bluntly.

"Of course I do," Gabriel nodded. "I love her."

"And you don't have a problem with her staying here?" Olivia asked.

"I want her here," Gabriel sighed. "She's been happier since she moved in here."

"Then you need to go and talk to her honey," Olivia suggested. "Right now that poor child probably thinks you hate her and thinks she is a slut. Go tell her how you feel and convince her to stay here. If it doesn't work come and get me and I'll talk to her."

"Thanks Mom," Gabriel whispered and leaned over and hugged his mother before getting to his feet and hurrying out of the room to go find Alice.

**XXX**

Emmett and Rosalie had drifted off into the kitchen and Larissa moved closer to Jasper and snuggled into him as they sat together in silence.

"I hope Allie is okay," Jasper murmured as he moved his arm around Larissa's shoulders.

"Me too," Larissa whispered. "She has been through so much lately. It isn't fair that Edward has taken something good from her again."

"Maybe he hasn't," Jasper sighed. "Gabe seems to care about her a lot. Maybe it won't matter to him."

"As a guy do you really believe that?" Larissa frowned.

"No, I don't," Jasper murmured and glanced over at her. "You've been through a lot lately too."

"Yeah, but I have you," Larissa smiled at him. "If it wasn't for you the last two weeks would have been unbearable."

"I'm always here for you," Jasper grinned at her.

"I know," Larissa smiled back and leaned up to kiss his lips. He kissed her back softly but as their kiss deepened he let out a groan and pulled back.

"What's wrong?' Larissa frowned.

"We just need to cool it off," Jasper shrugged. "I'm sick of getting all worked up for nothing." As soon as he said it aloud he regretted it but he was glad it was out in the open. He had been patient and loving and knew Larissa needed time but they hadn't slept together since before Edward had raped her and Jasper was really starting to feel it.

"I'm sorry Jazz," Larissa gasped.

"I didn't mean it like that," Jasper groaned. "I understand you need time Rissa. It's just getting a little painful when we make out a bit and I'm all turned on and then there is no release. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. You were raped Rissa, you take as long as you need."

"I don't need any longer," Larissa grinned. "It's your birthday Jazz. Let me give you a present."

"What kind of present?" Jasper smirked.

"One you will like very much," Larissa murmured and took his hand in hers and tugged him to his feet. "Come upstairs." Jasper grinned at her and the two of them hurried upstairs to find a vacant room they could steal for an hour or so.

**XXX**

Gabriel walked up to Alice's bedroom door and tapped on it lightly.

"Come in," Alice's muffled voice called out through the door and Gabriel could tell she had been crying. He pushed the door open and stepped inside and then quickly shut the door behind him. Alice was standing by the bed, shoving an armful of clothes into a suitcase and her tears dripped down her cheeks as she looked up at him.

"Sorry, I won't take much longer," she choked out as she turned and grabbed some things off her nightstand and tried to squeeze them into the suitcase.

"Allie, stop it," Gabriel sighed and walked over and grabbed her hands and pulled her away from the suitcase. "You don't need to be going anywhere."

"I can't be here anymore," Alice whispered. "I ruined everything."

"No you didn't," Gabriel murmured and pulled her down so they were both sitting on the bed facing each other. "Allie, it isn't fair that you should have to keep paying for the same mistake over and over again."

"But now you know we can't be together," Alice sighed. "And I can't be here where I am going to see you every day."

"Why can't we be together?" Gabriel frowned. "What's changed Allie?"

"I slept with Jasper and Emmett and Edward," Alice murmured.

"So?" Gabriel shrugged. "We only got together last week. You didn't cheat on me. It was before we got together. I'm not a virgin Allie, I've been with other girls. It's no different."

"It is," Alice argued.

"Not to me," Gabriel shook his head with a smile. "It doesn't change a thing for me Allie."

"Are you sure?" Alice whispered.

"Positive," Gabriel smiled. "I love you Allie and I want to be with you. I don't care about your past, I really don't. I was just shocked. But it doesn't matter."

"It doesn't?" Alice whispered.

"It doesn't," Gabriel smiled and moved closer to her. "I love you Alice Cullen. And I always will." He leaned down and brushed his lips on hers and he felt her lips quiver with emotion against his.

"Oh Allie," he murmured and moved his arms around her and pulled her against him and she flung her arms around him as he held her tight.

**XXX**

Jasper and Larissa burst into one of the guest rooms and Jasper quickly shut and locked the door behind them and Larissa grinned at him as he turned to face her. He moved quickly, covering the distance between them, and pulled her into his arms. She smiled up at him as she snaked her arms up around his neck and he grinned back at her before lowering his head and crushing his lips to hers.

"Jazz," Larissa moaned against his lips and he smirked as he deepened their kiss and began to back her towards the bed. She dropped her hands to his shirt and fumbled with the buttons and for the next few moments there was a frenzy of activity as they kissed and hurried to tear each other's clothes off.

Once they were both naked Jasper circled his arm around Larissa and without breaking their kiss he lowered her down onto her back on the bed. He moved his hand up to cup her breast and dragged his finger across her nipple and she took in a deep breath against his lips. He grinned and broke their kiss, moving his lips to suckle her neck lightly.

"Oh Jazz," Larissa gasped as she snaked her fingers through his hair.

Jasper ran his tongue along her neck and collarbone and then moved his mouth to her breast, dragging his tongue across her nipple before tugging it into his mouth. Larissa's back arched up to meet his mouth and as he suckled her he ran his hand down over her stomach and rested it on her thigh. He gently pushed her legs apart and she willingly let her legs fall open and then suddenly his fingers were teasing her most intimate areas. She felt a burst of wetness come from herself and coat his hand and he smirked against her breast and moved his mouth back to her neck.

"Rissa, I can't wait," Jasper groaned and she realised she could feel his hardness already pressed against her leg.

"Don't wait," Larissa gasped breathlessly. "I need you inside me, now Jazz." That was all the invitation Jasper needed and he moved his hand to part her legs more and settled between them. He rubbed his hardness against her wet core for a minute, teasing himself and her right to the edge. He returned his mouth to her neck and lightly nipped the skin there as he pressed his hardness against her entrance and then he flexed his hips and sunk deep into her wetness with a satisfied groan, having missed the feeling of her wrapped around him.

"Jazz!" Larissa gasped.

"Rissa," Jasper murmured in response against her neck and began to alternate licking and nibbling and kissing her neck as he started to thrust in and out of her. He felt one of her hands fist his hair as the other dropped to his back and her nails dug lightly into his skin and he pushed deeper and deeper into her with each quickening thrust.

"Rissa!" he groaned again and moved his head to look into her eyes and he stopped cold when he saw the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Rissa, what is it?"

"Don't please," Larissa sobbed and Jasper realised she wasn't in the heated moment with him but back when Edward had so horribly violated her.

"Rissa, I won't hurt you," Jasper gasped.

"No," Larissa sobbed and the look of terror and anguish in her eyes made Jasper's erection instantly subside and he slid out of her quickly.

"Rissa, shush baby, its okay," he groaned as he moved off her and laid down next to her, wanting desperately to pull her into his arms and hold her but he wasn't sure if he should.

"I'm sorry Jazz," Larissa gasped as she turned to look at him but her tears were still streaming down her face. "I thought I could but I can't."

"It's okay," Jasper nodded bluntly.

"I'm so sorry Jazz," Larissa sobbed.

"I know," Jasper sighed and sat up and leaned down and grabbed his clothes off the floor. He hurriedly pulled his jeans on and then stood up to do them up and then pulled his shirt on quickly.

"Jazz?" Larissa whispered.

"Get a lift home with Rose," Jasper snapped and turned and stormed out of the room and Larissa watched him go in wide eyed horror and then fell back to the bed and began to cry loudly into the pillow.


	41. Chapter 41: Repercussions

_Thank you to RachelMoonblood, aurike, Jessie Alice, shyfan and Nijababe09 for your reviews. _

**Chapter 41: Repercussions**

Emmett and Rosalie were sitting out the back with Tony and Kyle, the rest of the guests having left for the night, when the back door opened and Gabriel walked out with his arm slung around Alice's shoulders. They stopped by a table where Olivia was clearing away and chatted to her for a moment and Tony leaned towards Emmett and Rosalie.

"Is something going on between Allie and Gabe?" he whispered.

"Oh catch up Tony," Rosalie laughed. "They got together over a week ago."

"Gabe and Allie are together?" Kyle grinned.

"Yup," Emmett smirked.

"That's great," Tony smiled and watched as Gabriel led Alice over to them. They sat down with the group and Gabriel noticed the goofy grins his brothers were giving him but he ignored them as he slung his arm back around Alice's shoulders. Alice snuggled into him as she looked over and smiled at Rosalie.

"All sorted?" Rosalie asked softly.

"Yes," Alice smiled.

"What's this?" Kyle asked.

"Nothing important," Gabriel said firmly and glanced at Rosalie and Emmett. Tony and Kyle both shrugged and then Olivia called out to them and they both got up and went over to help her clean up.

"They don't need to know anything," Gabriel murmured as he glanced at Alice before looking pointedly at Emmett and Rosalie.

"Of course they don't," Emmett agreed.

"Did Jazz enjoy his birthday party?" Alice asked.

"I think so," Emmett grinned. "He and Rissa disappeared a while ago so I am thinking our man Jasper is having a veerrryyy good time."

"Emmett!" Rosalie snapped playfully. "That is my sister you are talking about."

"Oops," Emmett shrugged.

"Yeah oops," Rosalie laughed and leaned over to kiss his lips to show him she wasn't mad.

"Should we help Olivia clean up too?" Alice asked softly.

"Nah Allie, the boys have got it," Gabriel smiled at her. "Tony and Kyle look like they have it all under control here and Mom has got Christian and Michael washing up inside."

"I'm glad we ducked out of those duties," Emmett smirked.

"You're awful," Rosalie teased him. Emmett poked his tongue out at her playfully as Kyle walked over and sat back down with them and they noticed the backyard had now been cleaned up. Tony didn't join them again though and headed inside and the group settled back to enjoy the rest of the night together.

**XXX**

Kyle, Gabriel and Emmett were in one of their usual brotherly disagreements when Kyle happened to glance towards the back door and he grinned when he saw Larissa walking down the stairs.

"Hey Rissa, come join us," he called out. "Where is your man? You wear him out?"

"Kyle," Emmett groaned as Rosalie shot Kyle a glare. As Larissa walked towards them they all turned to her and it wasn't until she was only a few steps away that they realised she had tears pouring down her face.

"Rissa!" Emmett gasped but before he could move Rosalie had got to her feet, jumped right over Emmett's lap and nearly thrown herself at her twin.

"Oh Rissa, baby, what's wrong?" Rosalie gasped as she grabbed her sister and pulled her into her arms.

"I want to go home Rose," Larissa sobbed.

"Of course," Rosalie whispered and turned and looked at Emmett. "Em?"

"I'll take you now," Emmett nodded.

"Rissa?" Alice murmured.

"Allie, can you come too?" Larissa gasped.

"Yeah I guess," Alice nodded as she glanced at Gabriel.

"I'll come too," Gabriel smiled at her, obviously concerned about Larissa as well, and Kyle discretely got up and walked inside.

"What about Jazz, is he coming too?" Emmett asked.

"No, he's gone," Larissa sobbed.

"Oh," Emmett frowned but didn't push the issue and walked over and helped Rosalie with Larissa and they all walked around the house to the garage and got into Emmett's Jeep.

The three girls snuggled together in the back seat and Gabriel got into the passenger seat and it wasn't until Emmett was cruising along the highway towards town that Rosalie finally spoke.

"Rissa, what happened?" she whispered softly.

"Jazz and I went upstairs to be alone," Larissa murmured through her tears. "I thought I could do it Rose, I really did."

"Do what?" Rosalie frowned.

"Be with Jazz," Larissa sobbed.

"But you guys have been sleeping together for months?" Rosalie frowned, voicing everyone in the car's question although she was the only one game to talk to Larissa right then.

"Not since Edward, you know…" Larissa whispered.

"Oh," Rosalie gasped as her eyes went wide. "I didn't realise that."

"Jazz has been so good about it," Larissa murmured. "He hasn't pushed me and when I cry at night or have a nightmare and wake up screaming he is right there holding me and telling me it is okay. It's his birthday, I wanted to do something nice for him. I thought I could do it. I really did."

"What happened?" Rosalie asked softly.

"I was totally into it," Larissa whispered. "But then it was like I had some kind of flashback. Deep down I knew it was Jazz on top of me but all I could see was Edward. I started crying and I couldn't stop and I couldn't speak. It took Jazz a little while to notice and as soon as he did he stopped. He knew straight away why I was freaking out."

"But Rissa?" Emmett butted in. "You said Jazz has been really good to you about all this. And I wouldn't expect anything less. Why did he go home without you?"

"I don't know," Larissa gasped as fresh tears started to fall down her face and she snuggled closer to Rosalie. "I was crying and apologising to him and he just got up, said it was okay, got dressed, told me to get you guys to take me home and walked out."

"That prick!" Rosalie snarled, instantly defensive on her twin's behalf.

"I don't blame him Rose," Larissa sobbed.

"I bloody well do," Rosalie snapped and pulled Larissa into her arms and held her tightly for the rest of the trip home.

**XXX**

When Emmett pulled up outside Jasper, Rosalie and Larissa's house the entire place was in darkness and Jasper's car wasn't sitting in the driveway.

"Do you girls have a key?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah," Rosalie nodded and the group got out and walked up to the door. Rosalie kept one arm around Larissa while she fumbled in her pocket and pulled out her key and then reached forward and opened the door and Emmett reached around her and held it open for them as she led Larissa inside.

Alice went around and snapped on the lights as Rosalie took Larissa into the living room and got her settled on the couch and they all sat with her in silent support as she started to cry in Rosalie's arms again. It had been nearly an hour of silence as they sat there when a car suddenly pulled into the driveway.

"Is that Jasper's car?" Gabriel asked quietly.

"Sounds like it," Emmett nodded and glanced at Rosalie. "You want me to beat him up for you?"

"No Emmett," Rosalie sighed as Larissa gasped. "That really isn't going to make things better."

"I know," Emmett nodded. "Just thought I better offer." Rosalie just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her sister and a few moments later the front door opened and closed and they heard Jasper walk into the house.

"Rissa?" he called out as soon as he was inside and Larissa sat up out of Rosalie's arms and quickly wiped her tears away.

"I'm in here," she called back in a shaky voice. Jasper walked into the room and as soon as Larissa looked up at him she gasped. His shirt was torn and dirty and he had a cut above his eyebrow with dried blood on it. His lip was also busted and he had blood splattered on his face and arms. As she looked closer she realised his knuckles were busted open and she forgot how she had been feeling the last couple of hours as she jumped to her feet and raced over to him.

"Jazz, what happened to you?" she demanded as she reached him and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"I'm okay," Jasper assured her as he hugged her tightly and leaned down and kissed her cheek softly. "Most of it isn't mine."

"Who's is it?" Larissa gasped, still clinging to him tightly.

"Edwards," Jasper growled.

"Oh Jazz, what did you do?" Larissa groaned and pulled back a little to look his over carefully.

"I couldn't take it any more Rissa," Jasper sighed. "He hurt you and he got away with it."

"So you went and beat him up?" Rosalie gasped behind them.

"I had to Rose," Jasper murmured, his eyes still locked on Larissa. "I'm sorry I left you like that baby but I was just so angry at him and I didn't want to take it out on you."

"Its okay," Larissa whispered, her upset forgotten now she knew the reason behind his actions although she worried about him.

"We should get those cuts cleaned up," Alice suggested and jumped to her feet and race into the kitchen.

While she was gone Larissa carefully took Jasper's hand and pulled him over to the couch and together they sat down. When Alice returned carrying a bowl of warm water and the first aid kit she handed the bowl to Larissa and then knelt down in front of Jasper. Jasper rolled his eyes but he knew better than to fight them and he settled back on the couch as Larissa tended his facial injuries and Alice cleaned up his knuckles.

"It looks like you did some damage to him," Emmett commented as he looked closer at Jasper's hands.

"Just a bit," Jasper smirked.

"A bit?" Gabriel echoed with a smile.

"Quite a bit," Jasper grinned. "Masen won't be hurting any more girls anytime soon. He'll be lucky if he can walk and consume anything without a straw for the next six months."

"Good on you bro," Emmett nodded.

"He had it coming," Gabriel agreed.

"It isn't something to be proud of," Rosalie snapped lightly.

"Rose is right," Alice nodded. "It was a stupid thing to do Jazz."

"He hurt Larissa," Jasper growled. "He had to pay for that!"

"Jazz," Rosalie snapped but Larissa just looked up at him softly and smiled at him.

"You aren't mad?" he asked her quietly.

"No, I'm not," Larissa murmured as she gently put her hand on his cheek, being careful not to touch his injuries. "Thank you."

"Anything for you," Jasper smiled and leaned forward and kissed her lips but as he pulled back he winced as their kiss aggravated his cut lip.

"Oops," Larissa smirked and grabbed a fresh cloth and started to clean his lip up for him. Behind them the doorbell rang and Emmett glanced at the group before getting to his feet.

"I'll get that," he said and rushed off to answer the door as the girls continued to tend to Jasper.

"Umm Jazz, you have a problem," Emmett murmured as he walked back into the room and they all turned to look at him and gasped when they saw two police officers behind them.

"Jasper Whitlock?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, that's me," Jasper nodded as he grabbed Larissa's wrist and pushed her hand away from his mouth before getting to his feet.

"We're here to arrest you for the assault of Edward Masen," the police officer said formally.

"You can't do that!" Larissa yelled protectively.

"Rissa, its okay baby," Jasper sighed and put his hand on her cheek and leaned over and kissed her. "I'll be fine."

"Jazz, no, this isn't fair," Larissa protested.

"It's all right Larissa," Jasper murmured and glanced at Emmett. "Watch Rissa for me?"

"You got it man," Emmett nodded and moved to Larissa's side. Jasper took a final glance at her and then walked over to the police officers and they took his arm firmly and dragged him out of the house as Larissa started to cry in Emmett's arms.


	42. Chapter 42: Out in the Open

_Thank you to aurike, RachelMoonblood and Jessie Alice for your reviews. (Jessie Alice, your reviews most certainly do not suck! I appreciate each and every one of them)._

**Chapter 42: Out in the Open**

Emmett, Gabriel, Rosalie and Alice all went with Larissa as she raced to the police station after Jasper and as Emmett drove Gabriel rang Olivia and explained to her what had happened. Olivia said she was on her way and would organise a lawyer for Jasper and as they pulled into the police station car park Larissa saw the police officers pulling Jasper from their car and leading him inside. By the time the group raced into the reception area Jasper had disappeared into the back rooms and Larissa raced to the counter.

"My boyfriend was just brought in here," she said quickly.

"Name?" the cop behind the counter asked lazily.

"Jasper Whitlock," Larissa told him.

"He's being interviewed," the cop told her. "Take a seat, he may be a while." Larissa glared at him but Rosalie quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the groups of chairs before she did something stupid to get herself arrested too.

"I can't believe this," Larissa groaned. "He is going to get in trouble just because he defended me."

"He didn't just defend you Rissa," Emmett sighed. "He assaulted Edward. Even though I probably would have done the same thing the cops won't see it that way."

"Oh shut up Emmett," Larissa snapped. Rosalie just shot him a look to tell him not to push it as she put her arm around Larissa's shoulders and they settled in for a long wait for Jasper.

**XXX**

When Olivia burst through the door of the police station they were all still sitting waiting and they jumped to their feet when they saw her.

"Who is that?" Emmett asked as he noticed a man walking beside Olivia.

"A friend of your father's, Nathan," Olivia replied and turned to look at the cop behind the counter. "Jasper Whitlock's lawyer is here."

"He didn't ask for a lawyer," the cop shrugged.

"Well he has one and you better not be speaking to my client without me present," Nathan snapped and walked over to the desk and a few moments later he was led through the doors where they were holding Jasper.

"You managed to get a lawyer at midnight?" Gabriel asked his mother in disbelief.

"He owes your father a couple of favours," Olivia shrugged and motioned for them all to sit down and then she joined them. "Gabe, you said on the phone Jasper was arrested for assaulting Edward, is that right?"

"Yeah," Emmett nodded.

"For what he's been doing to Allie?" Olivia asked.

"Not exactly," Rosalie murmured and cast a glance at Larissa.

"Why do I get the feeling that even after everything we have been through lately you lot are still keeping secrets from me?" Olivia demanded. They all dropped their eyes from hers and she looked between them all before her eyes settled on Gabriel.

"Gabe?" she growled. "What is going on?"

"It really isn't my place to say," Gabriel sighed. "It's nothing to do with me Mom. I wasn't around then."

"But you know what is happening?" Olivia demanded.

"A little," Gabriel groaned and turned and glared at Emmett.

"Very well," Olivia sighed. "Emmett?"

"It's not my story to tell Mom," Emmett murmured.

"Well someone needs to tell me now!" Olivia snapped and she gave them all the stare that was enough to frighten every one of the McCarty boys. "So far you have got into a ridiculous pact, slept with each other irresponsibly and had it all blow up in your faces. Not to mention what it has done to Allie and her self esteem and confidence. Now it's leading to suicide attempts and assaults? If Jasper didn't attack Edward because of his treatment of Alice then why did he do it? I want an answer, and I want one now! What don't I know about all this?"

"Olivia, it's personal," Rosalie whispered.

"Damn right it's personal," Olivia yelled angrily. "I'm being dragged out in the middle of the night because other people's children are trying to kill themselves and getting arrested. I realise that your mother Rose and Larissa, and Jasper's mother, are not the best parents in the world. I love each of you like my own, as I do you Allie. So help me God, if you don't start telling me the whole truth I am going to beat each and every one of you like you are my own too."

"Ma!" Emmet groaned.

"Don't Ma me!" Olivia snapped. "I want the truth, now!"

"Olivia, it's me you need to talk to," Larissa whispered. "It's my fault Jazz got arrested."

"And why is that?" Olivia asked, her voice a little softer now.

"Can we talk about it in private?" Larissa murmured.

"Of course," Olivia nodded and got to her feet. "Come on Larissa." She held her hand out and Larissa got to her feet and Olivia led her out the front door and down the stairs and as they disappeared from sight Emmett let out a loud breath.

"Ma is going to annihilate Rissa," he whispered.

"She wouldn't be that hard on her would she?" Rosalie asked worriedly. "It wasn't Rissa's fault."

"I didn't mean that," Emmett sighed. "I meant for not telling someone straight away."

"I don't think she'll be too tough on her," Gabriel pointed out. "Mom's first instinct is to care and love. When she hears what Larissa has been through she'll only want to look after her."

"What about Jazz?" Alice asked softly.

"Hopefully that lawyer friend of Dad's can help him," Gabriel smiled at her sadly and put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed them gently.

**XXX**

Once they were alone outside Olivia led Larissa over to a brick wall and they sat down together. Larissa glanced at Olivia nervously and the older woman offered her a soft smile in encouragement.

"Why do you think it is your fault Jasper attacked Edward?" Olivia asked when it was obvious Larissa didn't know where to begin.

"Well, you know how we were all in the pact," Larissa started and Olivia nodded her head. "I don't know if you remember from the night Allie tried to kill herself but I think we told you that Rose and I managed to avoid sleeping with the others."

"Yes, I remember," Olivia answered.

"Well I personally handled it in different ways," Larissa sighed. "With Emmett I just told him I was only in the pact because I loved Jasper. Emmett respected that and I think because he loved Rose anyway he was quite happy not to do anything on our days. We just hung out, played the Xbox, that kind of stuff."

"I wouldn't expect anything less of my sons," Olivia nodded proudly, glad at least Emmett had been a reasonable gentleman in the whole debacle.

"Edward was a different story," Larissa sighed. "He kept pushing and pushing and for a while I was able to avoid him. First because of everything with our Dad, then I pretended I had my period and then everything with Allie's family. But he clicked onto the fact I was avoiding him on my days and got pushy. I told Emmett and he tried to stick close to me on those days. I thought I had successfully managed to avoid him for a while but he kept getting pushier and pushier. None of us seemed really happy in the pact anymore and Emmett decided we needed to all sit down and have a talk about it. We had decided to pull out of it and Emmett thought Rose might too."

"And that's when the pact ended?" Olivia asked.

"No," Larissa whispered. "The night before we had decided to have I suppose you'd call it a meeting about it all we all spent the night at Jasper's place. It was the weekend so I was supposed to be with Jazz anyway. I spent the night in his room with him and the next morning he must have got up early. I woke up and I thought it was Jasper on the bed behind me but when I rolled over I realised Edward had snuck into the room. While Jazz was downstairs Edward held me down and he raped me."

"He what?" Olivia asked darkly. "How long ago was this?"

"It's been three weeks now," Larissa sighed. "As soon as he was done he left the room. I packed my stuff and stormed out. Emmett followed me and he found out what Edward had done. We went back to the house and he called off the pact. That's when Edward got nasty at Allie. Jasper ran him off and we found out later that night that he had also tried to rape Rose but she had got away."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Olivia gasped. "Or report him?"

"We were scared," Larissa whispered. "Our Mom took off again as soon as family services were off our case. We thought if we reported Edward and got cops involved in our life again they might put Rose and I in foster care."

"Oh Rissa," Olivia groaned. "So you kept this to yourself?"

"Allie, Emmett, Rose and Jazz knew," Larissa sighed. "And last week most of your boys found out. But we didn't tell any adults. Edward has been making sly remarks and winking at me whenever we see him."

"And he said something at the party?" Olivia guessed.

"No, not to me anyway," Larissa answered. "But since Edward raped me I haven't been able to, well, be intimate with Jazz. I just can't stand being touched that way, even by him. He's been fantastic about it but last night I wanted to do something for him for his birthday. So we went upstairs to be alone. While we were, umm, well…"

"Making love?" Olivia prodded with a soft smile.

"Yeah," Larissa nodded as her cheeks flushed red. "I kind of freaked out. It upset Jazz. He went quiet and angry and left. Next thing I knew he had turned up home with blood all over him saying he had gone after Edward for me and then the cops turned up."

"What a mess," Olivia sighed. "So this is everything now? There are no more secrets you are all keeping from me?"

"Nothing," Larissa promised. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. If I had then Jazz wouldn't be in trouble right now. It isn't his fault Olivia. He was trying to protect me."

"I know," Olivia sighed and when she noticed fresh tears starting to well in Larissa's eyes again she pulled the young girl into her arms and hugged her.

**XXX**

"They've been gone a while," Rosalie murmured as she glanced at the door worriedly but there was still no sign of Olivia and Larissa.

"It sounds like they have a lot to talk about," Gabriel assured her.

"They do," Alice nodded.

"I hope Rissa is okay," Rosalie murmured.

"She will be Rose," Emmett assured her as he moved his arm around her shoulders. "Mom will take care of her."

"Yeah I know," Rosalie sighed.

**XXX**

It was nearly an hour later when the front door opened again and they all turned and looked as Olivia walked in with her arm firmly around Larissa's shoulders. Larissa's face was tear-stained and she looked sad and scared but Olivia's face looked like pure thunder.

"Mom?" Emmet murmured worriedly as Rosalie clutched his hand in fear.

"Stay there," Olivia growled and kept her grip on Larissa as she led her up to the front desk.

"No word on Jasper yet," the cop said quickly when he saw her.

"I'm not wanting to talk to you about that," Olivia snapped and tightened her hold on Larissa. "I need to speak to someone. Preferably a female detective."

"What's the problem?" the cop asked.

"I want to report a rape," Olivia growled as Larissa trembled in her arms and stepped closer to her.


	43. Chapter 43: Just Desserts

_Thank you to aurike, RachelMoonblood, Jessie Alice and Nijababe09 for your reviews._

**Chapter 43: Just Desserts**

When the door to the back section of the police station finally opened Emmett, Rosalie, Gabriel and Alice were surprised to see Jasper with Olivia and Larissa.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked as she raced over to them, anxious to make sure Larissa was okay.

"Let's talk about it at home," Olivia murmured and quickly ushered all the teenagers out the door. They followed her to the car park and she stopped by her car which was parked right next to Emmett's Jeep.

"Jasper, Larissa, you two come with me," Olivia said firmly. "The rest of you, meet us back at my house." Without a word Jasper and Larissa got into Olivia's car and the others hurried to the Jeep. Emmett started the engine and pulled out to follow Olivia's car home and finally Rosalie spoke.

"This isn't good," she whispered.

"That's an understatement," Gabriel sighed. "Mom is ticked off."

"Rissa didn't look too good either," Rosalie murmured.

"Maybe the cops charged Jasper," Emmett sighed. "The evidence was pretty obvious. He was still drenched in Edward's blood when they got his place."

"He was," Alice groaned. "How much trouble do you think he'll be in?"

"He's never been in trouble with the cops before has he?" Gabriel asked.

"Never," Alice shook her head.

"It shouldn't be too bad then," Gabriel smiled at her, wanting to reassure her and stop her worry as much as he could.

**XXX**

When they walked into the house Olivia, Larissa and Jasper were already sitting at the kitchen table and Olivia looked up and offered them a tired smile.

"Come join us," she murmured and they walked over to the table. Jasper was sitting beside Larissa, his arm firmly around her shoulders and Emmett helped Rosalie sit on the other side of Larissa before sitting down next to her and Gabriel and Alice quickly sat down on the other side of Jasper.

"What happened?" Rosalie whispered as she looked at her sister worriedly.

"Edward has been arrested for Larissa's rape," Olivia told them.

"Good," Emmett nodded.

"I thought you didn't want to report it?" Rosalie asked as she glanced at Larissa.

"I had to," Larissa murmured and glanced at Jasper.

"Once the police heard the entire story they dropped the charges against Jasper," Olivia explained.

"Completely?" Gabriel gasped in shock.

"Yeah," Jasper nodded, his hold tightening on Larissa. "I got a warning and stuff but there is nothing going on my record and I don't need to go to court. That bit is done with."

"Just that bit?" Alice frowned, picking up on Jasper's concern.

"Rissa will need to testify at Edward's trial," Jasper sighed.

"Are you up to that?" Rosalie asked worriedly.

"I have to be," Larissa nodded. "It was the only way to get the charges against Jasper dropped."

"That isn't the only reason I insisted you report it Larissa," Olivia sighed. "Getting Jasper's charges dropped was important but you had to do it for yourself too sweetheart. He can't be allowed to get away with what he did to you. Once this is over you'll be able to move on."

"I know," Larissa murmured.

"But what about what you were worried about?" Rosalie asked. "You know foster care and stuff."

"Not an issue," Olivia smiled. "They didn't ask any questions about her living arrangements and by the time this all goes to court you and Larissa will be eighteen and it will be a moot point. If something happens before then you call me straight away and I'll sort it out. It may mean you have to stay here until you turn eighteen but that's only about six weeks away anyway isn't it?"

"Yes it is," Rosalie nodded.

"The biggest problem is the lack of evidence," Larissa added. "Because I left it so long there isn't any. Except my word, and Jasper's because I told him not long after it happened. They asked if anyone else knew and we had to give your names. I'm sorry."

"Will Edward bring up the whole pact thing at the trial?" Alice asked softly.

"Possibly," Olivia sighed. "I've filled Nathan in on all the relevant details and when the witnesses are subpoenaed for the trial if any of you are called over that he is more than happy to go through your testimony for it."

"I'm sorry if you get dragged into it," Larissa whispered.

"It isn't your fault," Emmett smiled at her. "If it means Edward gets what he deserves I'll gladly testify."

"Me too," Rosalie nodded.

"And me," Alice added and Jasper just pulled Larissa into his arms and lightly kissed her hair and he didn't need to use words for her to know he was in complete agreement too and would be by her side during the entire ordeal.

**XXX**

Jasper groaned sleepily and slowly opened his eyes and when he saw the sunlight filling his room he wondered quickly why he hadn't shut the blinds the night before. He felt something soft and warm snuggled into his side and he glanced down and smiled when he saw Larissa sleeping on him.

He suddenly remembered the night before and he groaned as he realised she had cried herself to sleep in his arms again. By the time they had got home from the McCarty house it had been late and he had only managed to get a couple of hours sleep after he had calmed Larissa and got her to sleep. Larissa moaned softly and he glanced down again and smiled when he saw her eyes open.

"Good morning," he whispered.

"Morning," she murmured and she glanced down and saw the bulge of his morning wood under the sheet. "Looks like you need some help."

"You don't have to Rissa," Jasper started, not wanting a repeat of the night before.

"I want to," Larissa murmured and moved up to kiss his lips. As their kiss deepened Larissa moved to hover over him and she straddled him and lifted the skirt she was wearing and rubbed against his throbbing erection. He could feel her wetness coating him through her underwear and he groaned. Larissa smirked and pulled back from him, sitting astride him as she pulled her shirt over her head and threw it to the floor.

"Are you sure you want to do this baby?" Jasper asked softly.

"I want to try Jazz," Larissa whispered and he smiled at her as he lifted his hand and cupped his breast with it and his thumb began to circle her nipple. "If we let Edward ruin this for us he's won. I won't let him win."

"He won't win," Jasper murmured as he moved his hands to her arms and pulled her down to him and crushed his lips to hers. He moved his arms around her and flipped them over as he kissed her passionately and when he pulled back she was breathing hard.

He grinned down at her as he reached his hand down between her legs and he dragged his finger roughly down her length. Her body shuddered instantly and he thrust two fingers inside her hard. Her body arched toward him as a sharp gasp slipped from her lips and he felt himself began to harden.

"I want you!" Larissa begged, all thoughts of Edward gone, and Jasper smiled as he rolled over on top of her. He pressed himself against her entrance and moved his lips to gently kiss hers as he slipped easily inside her. There was no urgency to their movements and Jasper made love to her slowly as she clung to him, wanting her to feel with every gentle thrust how much he loved her.

**XXX**

When Jasper and Larissa finally walked downstairs hand in hand Emmett and Rosalie and Gabriel and Alice were already sitting around the dining room table having breakfast. Jasper led Larissa over to the table and leaned over and kissed her cheek before waving at one of the chairs.

"Sit down, I'll grab breakfast for you," he murmured and then let her go and she sat down as he walked into the kitchen. When he returned he had two bowls of cereal and he set one in front of her before sitting down beside her.

"Now we've had yours and my eighteenth parties Jazz I reckon its time we started planning the next one," Emmett grinned.

"And who is next?" Gabriel asked.

"Rose and Rissa," Emmett smirked.

"But it's not for six weeks," Rosalie frowned.

"It'll take us that long to make it special," Emmett smiled.

"I think I'm going to gag," Gabriel teased his brother.

"You don't think Rose deserves a special eighteenth party?" Emmett frowned.

"Of course I do," Gabriel grinned and winked at Rosalie. "I just don't like your gooey sentiments on an empty stomach first thing in the morning." Emmett flipped off his brother as the others laughed and then suddenly the phone rang. Jasper jumped up and walked over and answered it and then his eyes went wide and he walked back to the table and held the cordless phone out to Larissa.

"It's the DA's office, for you," he murmured.

"Oh," Larissa whispered and took the phone and got up and walked out of the room as she began to speak quietly.

"What is that about?" Rosalie frowned.

"Her testimony I guess," Jasper shrugged.

"Damn, they moved quick," Emmett commented.

"Too quick," Alice nodded. "Olivia said the trial wouldn't happen for weeks."

"Maybe they just want Rissa's side before they start working on the case or something?" Gabriel suggested.

"That has to be it," Jasper nodded. Larissa walked back into the room and she walked over and hung the phone up before going back to join them all at the table.

"Everything okay?" Rosalie asked worriedly.

"Yes," Larissa nodded and reached over and took Jasper's hand as a huge smile spread across her face. "Edward accepted a plea bargain this morning. Five years jail."

"He did?" Alice gasped.

"Yes," Larissa nodded.

"What does that mean?" Rosalie frowned. "For you and for us?"

"We don't have to testify at the trial," Larissa grinned. "There isn't going to be one and he is going to jail for what he did to me. The lack of evidence isn't an issue now he's pled guilty."

"Thank goodness," Alice sighed in relief.

"So it's over?" Jasper asked softly.

"Yes, it's over," Larissa murmured and turned and threw her arms around him and as they hugged tightly the rest of the group broke into smiles and cheers, glad Edward had got what he so richly deserved.


	44. Chapter 44: Moving On

_Thank you to RachelMoonblood and shyfan for your reviews._

**Chapter 44: Moving On**

For the rest of the school break the entire group managed to put everything that had happened the year before behind them. Jasper and Larissa and Emmett and Rosalie spent a lot of time hanging out at Jasper's place and both relationships were strengthened and closer. Emmett and Jasper were busy planning a joint party for the twins' eighteenth birthday the Friday after school went back and when they weren't doing that the two couples were just hanging out and watching movies, glad for the peacefulness after all the excitement. They didn't see a lot of Alice as she spent her every moment with Gabriel but no one could fault her, knowing it had been a long, hard road to happiness for her. Two weeks before school went back Gabriel and Alice suddenly started hanging around with the others again but it wasn't until the Friday before school went back that the rest of them found out why. They were all sitting in the living room at Jasper's house, having just finished watching a movie, and Alice was snuggled into Gabriel when she let out a long sigh.

"I'm going to miss you," she murmured, forgetting for a moment that their friends were sitting with them.

"I know, me too," Gabriel sighed as he ran his hand through her hair.

"Where are you going?" Jasper frowned.

"I got into Washington State," Gabriel reminded them.

"Oh, of course," Rosalie gasped. "I completely forgot about that." Gabriel had been such a part of things since school had broken up that they had all forgotten he was a grade above them and had graduated the year before and was now looking at heading off to college.

"It won't be so bad Allie," Gabriel smiled. "I'm only going to the Vancouver campus. It's a four hour drive."

"Four whole hours," Alice pouted.

"But its close enough I can come back every weekend," Gabriel promised as he smirked at her and leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose. "I'll leave Fridays straight after classes and I'll be home before you go to bed. And I won't need to go back until Sunday afternoons."

"And what about during the week?" Alice asked.

"I'm only a phone call away," Gabriel smiled. "We'll manage it Allie, I promise."

"And you can hang out with us during the week Allie," Emmett added.

"I guess," Alice sighed. "I'm being a bit of spoilt brat aren't I?"

"Nah, I'm going to miss you too," Gabriel assured her and kissed her cheek softly again.

**XXX**

When Gabriel and Alice left Jasper's house that night Gabriel was driving them home and he noticed Alice was strangely silent.

"Allie, are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," Alice sighed. "I was just thinking."

"About?" Gabriel prodded.

"Sunday," Alice whispered. "I know it's horrible but I don't want you to go. It seemed like one minute we had the whole break together and now its over and we're going to be apart. I don't want to have a whole week between our times together."

"I know, me either," Gabriel smiled. "But it's only for a year. Next year you'll come to Washington State too and we'll be together again. Maybe we can even get a place together instead of living in the dorms."

"I'd like that," Alice grinned.

"We'll make it work Allie, I promise," Gabriel added but he noticed her face was still scrunched up in thought.

"What is it babe?" he asked.

"I know when we got together we agreed we would wait six months before we were intimate but its been two months now and I think we're ready," Alice whispered. "Couldn't we go somewhere, just the two of us tomorrow night. I'm ready to be with you."

"No Allie," Gabriel sighed.

"You don't want to be with me?" Alice pouted.

"Oh Allie, of course I do," Gabriel gasped and reached over and took her hand in his even though he was driving. "But you went through so much last year and a lot of it was linked to sex. It belittled it for you. I want us to be perfect together first so when we do finally make love it will be special for you."

"It will be special with you," Alice sighed.

"I tell you what, I'll make a compromise with you," Gabriel smiled. "It's your birthday in a month right?"

"Yeah," Alice nodded.

"That will be our night," Gabriel grinned. "Your birthday."

"Our first time together will be on my birthday?" Alice asked to make sure she understood what he meant.

"Yup," Gabriel nodded.

"Oh, I can't wait," Alice squealed excitedly.

"Me either," Gabriel smiled and turned his attention back to the road.

**XXX**

On the Sunday Alice spent the entire day in Gabriel's room with him and Olivia as they packed everything he would need to take away with him for the year. Olivia had offered to drive him to the campus but since he had his own car he had decided to just drive himself and take care of all his goodbyes at home. When everything was packed up Olivia sent Emmett, Michael and Christian up to help him carry all the bags and boxes down and load them into the car. Kyle and Tony had already returned to their own colleges, both of them out of state, and already the house was feeling too quiet to Olivia. Gabriel had joined his brothers carrying everything down while Alice waited in his room and when he walked back in Emmett was picking up the last box and there was no sign of Alice.

"You seen Allie?" Gabriel frowned.

"Yeah, I think she went in her room," Emmett nodded.

"Can you look after her for me Em?" Gabriel asked.

"Of course bro," Emmett smiled. "Your girl will be fine when you aren't here. I'll make sure of it and Jazz will too. You know he considers her a sister."

"I know, and believe me, I feel better knowing you two have her back," Gabriel nodded.

"We do," Emmet assured him and turned and walked out of the room. Gabriel took a final glance around and when he was reassured he hadn't forgotten anything he walked out of his room and down the hall to Alice's door. He tapped on it lightly and her soft voice calling out was enough to make a smile spread across his face.

"Allie?" he murmured as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. She was standing at the window looking out over the forest that surrounded the McCarty house with her back to him. "You disappeared."

"I didn't want to say goodbye in front of the others," Alice whispered, still not turning to face him.

"It isn't goodbye," Gabriel murmured as he walked over to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "It's just a 'see you in a few days'."

"I'll miss you, so much," Alice gasped as she leaned back against him.

"I'll miss you too," Gabriel murmured as he moved his lips to her cheek and kissed it softly before moving his lips to her neck. He used his teeth to gently nibble her skin before dragging his tongue over the bitten flesh and then pressing his lips to kiss it.

"Oh Gabe," Alice whispered and he tightened his arm around her waist when he felt her legs shaking.

"Allie, can I touch you?" Gabriel asked huskily.

"Anywhere you want," Alice whispered.

"Good," Gabriel smirked against her neck. "I want to give you something to remember me by." He moved his lips back to suckling her neck as his hand dropped to the bottom of her shirt and he slipped it underneath and traced his fingers lightly on her stomach. He slowly made circles with his fingertips, his hand slowing moving higher up her body and he heard her breath hitch as her body shuddered.

"Gabe," she moaned and he moved his hand to cup her breast, a groan slipping from his own lips when he felt her heated flesh and realised she didn't have a bra on. He slowly kneaded her breast with his hand, before moving his thumb to circle her nipple. It hardened under his ministrations and he heard her take in a long, shaky breath.

"I love you Allie," he whispered against her neck as he moved the hand that was still sitting at her waist to run it down the side of her body and onto her leg. He moved it to the bottom of her skirt and bunched the material in his hands before his cool fingers slipped under it. His finger tips grazed over her thigh and he slowly dragged them up her leg, causing her body to shudder once again. He moved his fingers round to where her legs met and he stopped for a moment.

"Open for me?" he whispered huskily and Alice shifted to allow her legs to part. Gabriel returned his lips to her neck as he dragged his fingers up and grazed them over the damp material of her underwear.

"Gabe!" Alice groaned and he felt her shaky legs give way and she leaned back against him.

"I love you Allie," he murmured again, wanting to make sure she realised how much he loved her as he touched her.

"I love you too," Alice gasped out, her words jumbling together. Gabriel lightly dragged his fingers up and down along her length on the outside of her underwear and she let another soft moan slip from her lips.

"Please?" Alice whimpered as her legs involuntarily moved further apart.

"You want me to touch you Alice?" Gabriel said as he moved his mouth to her ear and let his breath tickle her lobe.

"Please!" Alice gasped again. Gabriel smiled to himself and moved his hand to the elastic of underwear and neatly slipped it inside and stroked his finger along her wet length. Her back arched towards his hand and he began to rub her sensitive bundle of nerves, alternating the pressure as he listened to her breathing until he found the exact pressure she seemed to like.

"I love you Allie," Gabriel whispered again as he kneaded her breast with one hand and rubbed her roughly with the other hand. He felt her body give a shudder and he moved his hand so his thumb was circling her throbbing nub and quickly pushed two fingers inside her. Her inner walls clamped down on his fingers instantly and her body slumped further back on him as soft mewing sounds slipped from her lips.

"I love you Allie, I love you so much," Gabriel repeated again and again as a mantra as he kneaded and rubbed and thrust into her and her walls suddenly twinged around his fingers and her entire body seemed to lift in one final wave before plummeting into the throes of ecstasy.

"Oh Gabe," she moaned loudly her entire body shuddering as she rode the wave her had created within her. He kept his hands going until her body quieted and then he quickly pulled his hands from her and moved them to her waist again to hold her quivering body up, knowing her legs were likely to give way on her. He moved his arms around her and lifted her easily and carried her over to the window seat and sat her down before kneeling down in front of her.

"That was amazing," she whispered breathlessly.

"Glad you liked it," Gabriel murmured and leaned forward and brushed his lips softly on hers. "I love you Allie."

"I love you too Gabe," Alice whispered moments before he crushed his lips back to hers again. This time their kiss was more intense and filled with the love they had just vocalised and when they pulled apart Gabriel smiled at her before getting to his feet.

"I'll see you next weekend Allie," he murmured and imprinted in his mind how she looked sitting there, her lips swollen from his kisses and her cheeks flushed from his touch and he knew that image would keep him longing for her for the entire week. She nodded her head, unable to form any words and he smiled at her and bent down and placed a light kiss on her hair.

"I love you Allie," he said a final time and then he turned and walked quickly out of the room, knowing the goodbye he had given her was better than she could possibly have been expecting.


	45. Chapter 45: Surprises

_Thank you to aurike and shyfan for your reviews. _

**Chapter 45: Surprises**

On Monday morning Emmett swung his Jeep into a spare park in the school car park and as he shut off the engine he glanced over at Alice beside him.

"You okay Allie?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," Alice nodded, her thoughts focusing on the way Gabriel had said goodbye to her. He had called her the night before to let her know he had arrived safely but with Olivia and the boys there she had been unable to speak privately to him.

"It's hard to believe we only have a year left here now isn't it?" Emmett grinned as they climbed out of the car.

"A year can be a long time," Alice sighed, her mind still on Gabriel.

"It'll fly Allie," Emmett assured her, realising where her thoughts were.

"I hope so," Alice smiled and they watched as Jasper's car pulled into a park opposite them and Jasper and the twins got out and walked over to them.

"And here we go again," Rosalie grinned as she walked over to join Emmett, their arms immediately going around each other.

"At least this time we're seniors," Jasper smirked.

"True, this could be fun," Emmett laughed. "Our last year here is going to rock!"

"Thank God there is only a year left," Larissa smiled and winked at Alice, knowing her friend would be missing Gabriel. The warning bell sounded and they all walked into the building together, ready to start their final year of high school

**XXX**

Alice walked out of her Spanish class and quickly rushed down the hall, needing to go to the bathroom before her History class. She ducked into the nearest bathroom she could find and when she was finished she walked back out into the hall and nearly groaned when she pretty much bumped into Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber.

"Alice, is it true?" Jessica asked eagerly.

"Is what true?" Alice demanded.

"Edward Masen is in jail?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah it's true," Alice shrugged and tried to walk around them but Jessica blocked her path.

"What for?" Jessica asked.

"I don't think that's really any of your business," Alice snapped.

"Rumour is he got charged with rape," Jessica shivered.

"I don't know," Alice lied. Jessica just gave her a glare and flounced into the bathroom but Angela stepped up in front of Alice.

"I'm sorry Alice," Angela murmured.

"What for?" Alice frowned.

"Everything," Angela sighed. "What you had to put up with last year. My Mom is a nurse in the emergency department and my Dad is with DA's office. I heard them talking about everything. You know, your suicide attempt and Edward being charged with Larissa's rape. I don't know everything that went on but I'm sorry someone as nice as you had to go through whatever it is you went through."

"You know about it all?" Alice whispered.

"Yes," Angela nodded. "But don't worry, I won't say a word. The gossips around here don't need to know. They gave you a hard enough time last year. I hope this year will be better for you."

"Umm, thank you," Alice murmured.

"You're welcome," Angela smiled at her and turned and walked off down the hall and Alice started to move towards her own class in shock.

**XXX**

After school the group had arranged to meet up at the cars and Alice was filling in Larissa and Rosalie about her conversation with Angela when Jasper and Emmett arrived.

"Is this more from the rumour mill?" Emmett demanded.

"Not exactly," Alice sighed and quickly explained her conversation with Jessica and Angela to them.

"Well hopefully they concentrate on Edward and leave us all alone this year," Jasper murmured.

"Angela promised she wouldn't say anything and I believed her," Alice whispered.

"I would too," Larissa nodded.

"Yeah, she isn't a bad girl," Rosalie agreed. "She has made a bad choice with friends but I'd trust her if she said she isn't going to say anything."

"Enough about her," Emmett smiled. "How about we go get pizza?"

"You starving baby?" Rosalie smirked.

"Yup," Emmett grinned.

"I could go a slice," Jasper nodded.

"Me too," Larissa nodded and glanced at Alice. She noticed a strange expression on her friend's face and then realised what it was. Emmett and Rosalie were standing arm in arm and so were Jasper and Larissa and once again it was Alice standing on her own. "Allie? You coming?"

"Nah, you guys go on," Alice murmured.

"No," Jasper said firmly, also seeing what Larissa had and he moved over to snake his free arm around Alice's neck and drew her into the group. "You're coming."

"I am, am I?" Alice smirked.

"You are," Jasper nodded.

"Okay, I guess I'm kind of hungry," Alice agreed.

"Good," Rosalie smiled and they all climbed into the cars and headed off to the pizza parlour.

**XXX**

For the rest of the week the group settled back into the routine of school and surprisingly the gossips never got the full story behind what had happened at the end of the previous school year. There were a lot of rumours going around about Edward's imprisonment but they didn't touch on the truth or involve any of the others. For the first time in ages the gossips seemed to be focusing on other people and Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Larissa and Alice were all relieved about that.

Emmett and Jasper had handed out invitations to the twins' joint birthday party the first day back at school and by the Thursday they had everything prepared. They were holding it at Jasper's place on the Friday evening and everyone seemed to be looking forward to the first party of the school year.

On the Thursday night Emmett managed to get permission from his mother to stay at Jasper's place and so on the morning of Rosalie's birthday he woke up beside her. She was still sound asleep but he couldn't resist waking her and leaned over and kissed her awake.

"Morning," she whispered sleepily as she stretched under him.

"Good morning," he smiled and leaned down and brushed his lips on hers again. "Happy birthday baby."

"Oh," Rosalie giggled, having forgotten in her haziness it was her birthday. "Thank you."

"I'm going to spoil you rotten today," Emmett grinned at her.

"Really?" Rosalie smiled. "So what did you get me then?"

"First of all," Emmett murmured as he carefully rolled on top of her. "This!" She giggled as he crushed his lips to hers and there was a flurry of activity as they discarded their clothes and he gave her the best birthday present she would receive all day.

**XXX**

When Emmett and Rosalie finally emerged from Rosalie's room they were surprised to find the house was deserted and Rosalie smirked at Emmett.

"Maybe Jazz is giving Rissa a similar birthday gift to the one you gave me," she giggled cheekily.

"Probably," Emmett grinned and took her hand and pulled her towards Jasper's room.

"We can't disturb them!" Rosalie gasped.

"Yeah, we can," Emmett laughed and stepped up to the door and banged on it. "If you aren't decent, get decent because we are coming in!" He paused for a moment as Rosalie rolled her eyes and laughed at him and then he turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.

Jasper and Larissa were still in the bed although they weren't doing anything. Larissa was lying on her side, a pillow drawn over her head and Jasper was lying behind her, resting on one elbow as his fingers gently rubbed her arm.

"Hey, happy birthday Rissa," Rosalie grinned as Emmett led her over to the bed.

"You too," Larissa voice muffled from under the pillow.

"Is everything okay?" Rosalie asked worriedly.

"Rissa isn't feeling well," Jasper explained softly, his hand still stroking Larissa's arm. "She's been up sick all morning."

"Damn that sucks," Emmett groaned. "You can't be sick on your birthday, that isn't fair."

"Oh Rissa," Rosalie sighed. "Can we get you anything?"

"No," Larissa murmured. "I just need…" She broke off suddenly and sat upright, the pillow falling to the floor as she jumped up and shoved past Emmett and Rosalie and raced for the bathroom again.

"Rissa?" Rosalie gasped as the bathroom door slammed shut and then the unmistakable sound of her being sick filtered through the door.

"Leave her," Jasper said quickly when Rosalie started to move towards the bathroom. "She won't want you in there. She threw me out before."

"She's my twin," Rosalie hissed at him but before she could move any further the door opened and Larissa walked back out and gave them all a weak smile.

"Sorry about that," she whispered as she walked back to the bed and crawled onto it, not bothering to retrieve the pillow from the floor as she laid back down on her side.

"Fell better?" Emmett asked hopefully.

"No," Larissa sighed sadly and Rosalie suddenly narrowed her eyes at her sister.

"Rissa, how long has this been going on?" she asked quickly.

"I don't know," Larissa shrugged and Rosalie turned her eyes to Jasper.

"She was sick yesterday but it seemed to ease off," Jasper told her. "And earlier in the week too."

"Must be some nasty stomach bug you picked up," Emmett suggested.

"Rissa, is there anything else?' Rosalie asked pointedly.

"Don't Rose," Larissa groaned.

"Larissa, don't mess with me," Rosalie snapped. "What we talked about last week? Have you got it yet?"

"No," Larissa murmured.

"Got what?" Jasper frowned.

"It doesn't matter," Larissa sighed and used the last of her strength to shoot her twin an evil glare.

"It matters Rissa," Rosalie groaned. "You need to know."

"Shut your mouth Rosalie!" Larissa hissed.

"Hey, don't talk to Rose like that," Emmet growled protectively.

"It's okay Em," Rosalie sighed and stepped closer to the bed. "Rissa come on. Ignoring something like this doesn't make it go away. Now you're getting sick. Are there any other signs?"

"Can we please do this another day," Larissa groaned. "And in private?"

"No Rissa," Rosalie snapped. "You have been avoiding the issue all week haven't you? I knew something was going on with you. And Jazz needs to know so he can support you through this."

"If you're right," Larissa snapped.

"You know I am," Rosalie sighed. "I can feel it. I'm right and I know you can feel it too."

"Rose, don't please," Larissa whispered and Jasper realised her voice was wavering with tears.

"Look, she's sick, can't whatever this is wait?" he snapped.

"I think I know why she is sick," Rosalie sighed "And I think Larissa knows why too."

"Why?" Jasper frowned as he looked between the two twins in confusion.

"I'm right aren't I Rissa?" Rosalie murmured as she walked over and gently sat on the bed beside her twin.

"I don't know anything for sure," Larissa sniffed.

"About what?" Jasper demanded.

"But you know anyway don't you?" Rosalie pushed, ignoring Jasper as she reached for her sister. "Rissa, ignoring it isn't going to make it go away. You're pregnant, aren't you?"


	46. Chapter 46: Reality

_Thank you to aurike, RachelMoonblood, xxtwilightx, shy fan and Jessie Alice for your reviews. _

**Chapter 46: Reality**

"What?" Jasper gasped, feeling like every bit of breath had left his body.

"Rose!" Larissa snapped, sitting up to glare angrily at her twin.

"Is she right?" Jasper demanded and grabbed Larissa's shoulders and turned her to face him. "Is this why you have been sick? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Nothing is definite yet," Larissa shrugged nervously. "I didn't want you worrying for no reason."

"How long have you suspected?" Jasper asked.

"Only a few days," Larissa shrugged.

"We need to find out for sure," Jasper sighed.

"Jazz is right," Rosalie butted in. "You have to do a test Rissa. I'll go pick one up for you now." She started to get to her feet and Larissa let out another groan and then grabbed Rosalie's hand.

"Don't bother," Larissa sighed.

"Larissa," Jasper warned.

"I already have one," Larissa whispered. "I've just been too scared to do it."

"You need to do it now," Rosalie said firmly.

"Okay," Larissa mumbled and purposely didn't look at Jasper as she slipped off the bed. She walked over to where her bag sat on a chair in the corner and pulled a chemist bag from it and without looking at the others again she walked into the bathroom and shut the door firmly behind her.

**XXX**

For nearly ten minutes an uncomfortable silence hung in the air in the bedroom until finally the bathroom door opened again. All eyes snapped to the door as Larissa walked out, a small white stick clutched in her hand.

"Rissa?" Rosalie murmured and Larissa looked up at her and just stared at her for a moment, shock and horror evident on her face. As soon as her eyes locked with Rosalie's she gave a tiny nod and then her face crumpled and a sob slipped from her lips.

"Oh Rissa," Rosalie gasped and jumped up from where she had been sitting on the bed and raced over to her twin, quickly pulling her into her arms. "It'll be okay, we'll stick together and everything will be fine."

"No it won't," Larissa sobbed into Rosalie's neck as she moved her arms to cling to her sister. "I'm only just eighteen and pregnant. Nothing about this is going to be okay."

"But you aren't alone Rissa," Rosalie murmured as she tried to soothe her and she glanced over to the bed and noticed Jasper sitting there in shock. "Right Jazz?"

"Of course not," Jasper said automatically as he moved his eyes to them. Rosalie frowned as she looked at him, not liking the vagueness in his voice or expression.

"Jasper?" Rosalie growled firmly, her stare narrowing as she watched him.

"Don't Rose," Larissa sighed as she pulled back from her sister and reached up and wiped her tears away. "This doesn't need to ruin Jasper's life too. I can handle it."

"The two of you need to handle it," Rosalie argued. "It isn't just your problem Rissa."

"Yeah, it is," Larissa sighed as she glanced at Jasper. "We need to get going or we'll be late for school."

"Who cares about school?" Rosalie snapped. "I think there is more important stuff to worry about here."

"Rose, drop it," Larissa growled. "It isn't your problem either."

"Rissa is kind of right babe," Emmett added, earning himself a scathing look from Rosalie. "It isn't your problem. We need to leave them to it." He gave her a pointed look and Rosalie sighed but nodded her head.

"Fine," she agreed reluctantly. "But I'm here if you need me Rissa, okay?"

"I know," Larissa nodded softly. "Thanks Rose."

"No problem," Rosalie replied and glared at Jasper before letting Emmett lead her from the room. After the door shut behind them Larissa let out a soft sigh and turned back to look at Jasper who was still sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Jazz?" she murmured nervously.

"You're right," Jasper sighed. "We'll be late. Hurry up. You can have the bathroom first."

"I'll use mine," Larissa whispered and turned and raced from the room before he could see the tears that glistened in her eyes.

**XXX**

For the entire day Jasper and Larissa seemed to avoid each other and Emmett spent most of the time letting Rosalie vent at him or stopping her from confronting Jasper and possibly killing him. Alice noticed something was wrong but neither Larissa nor Jasper would tell her a thing. Finally Rosalie told her what was going on and Alice was just as shocked as the rest of them were. When school was over Emmett, Rosalie and Alice were standing at the cars waiting when Jasper walked into the car park.

"Be nice," Emmett warned in a low voice to Rosalie as Jasper approached them.

"Tell him that," Rosalie hissed back but she didn't say a word as Jasper joined them.

"You seen Rissa?" Alice asked as she looked at him and just her glare was enough to tell him she had been filled in on their startling news and his disturbing reaction.

"Not since lunch," Jasper shrugged.

"Here she comes," Emmett murmured and they turned and watched as Larissa walked into the car park slowly, her eyes downcast and her shoulders slumped.

"No one should look that sad on their birthday," Rosalie hissed, glaring purposely at Jasper before walking off to meet her sister.

"You wanna give them a lift home?" Jasper sighed as he glanced at Emmett.

"Jazz, what is going on with you?" Emmett demanded.

"Nothing," Jasper snapped. "Can you drive them?"

"Of course I will," Emmett shrugged and before the twins could reach them Jasper walked to his car, got in and quickly drove off.

"Where did he go?' Rosalie snarled as they joined the group again.

"Home I guess," Emmett sighed.

"The prick is going to leave my sister a single mother isn't he?" Rosalie growled. "I expected Jasper of all people to accept his responsibilities in a situation like this."

"Me too," Alice agreed.

"Leave him alone," Larissa whispered.

"You cannot defend him for this!" Rosalie snapped.

"It isn't his responsibility," Larissa growled.

"Of course it is," Rosalie snarled. "He is just as much to blame for this as you are Rissa."

"No, he isn't!" Larissa said firmly.

"Don't be stupid Rissa," Rosalie argued. "Of course he…" She stopped and her eyes narrowed as she looked at her sister and then her eyes went wide. "Oh!"

"What?" Emmett frowned.

"It isn't Jazz's baby is it?" Rosalie groaned as she moved her arms out towards her sister.

"Probably not," Larissa whispered. "So please just drop it Rose. Jazz and I don't need your ranting and raving. Just let me deal with this my way."

"Of course," Rosalie nodded instantly. Larissa sighed and turned and walked off towards the bus stop and Rosalie groaned as she stepped closer to Emmett.

"If it isn't Jasper's kid, whose is it?" Emmett asked dumbly.

"Edward," Alice whispered in shock.

"Oh no," Emmett groaned, Jasper's behaviour that day suddenly making a lot more sense to him.

"Should we stop her?" Alice murmured and Rosalie glanced over as her sister stepped up near the bus.

"No, let her go," Rosalie sighed. "She needs some time to herself." They watched in silence as Larissa boarded the bus and then without a word Emmett, Rosalie and Alice got into Emmett's car and headed home.

**XXX**

When Rosalie, Emmett and Alice walked into the house Jasper was already home and they could hear him in the kitchen. They walked into the room and he was sitting at the bench, an open soda sitting in front of him as he stared off into space.

"So are we still doing this or what?" Jasper murmured when he saw them walk into the room.

"Doing what?" Rosalie frowned.

"The party," Jasper shrugged. "We have heaps of people coming here."

"Of course we're still doing it," Emmett nodded.

"I don't know if Rissa is going to feel like it," Rosalie whispered.

"It might do her good," Emmett suggested.

"Her birthday has sucked so far," Alice agreed and she couldn't help but glare at Jasper. "A little bit of fun might be good for her."

"I suppose so," Rosalie whispered uncertainly and Emmett leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"It's your birthday babe," Emmett grinned. "Forget about everything for the night and just enjoy it."

"Okay," Rosalie murmured but she suspected her twin wouldn't enjoy their party one bit.

**XXX**

Emmett and Alice spent the afternoon setting up for Rosalie and Larissa's party and even Jasper got in and helped. Everyone avoided the obvious topic and by the time the first of their guests had arrived everything was ready and they all looked reasonably happy. Emmett concentrated on Rosalie, wanting her to have a fantastic birthday despite Larissa's problems and he dragged her through the party, constantly filling her drink and encouraging her to talk to people and dance.

Alice stood quietly with Jasper, neither of them talking as their school friends began to fill the house. The front door opened and Gabriel walked into the room and Alice grinned and took an automatic step towards him before she stopped and glanced back at Jasper.

"Jazz, are you going to be okay?" she whispered.

"Of course I am," Jasper nodded, seeing her eagerness to be with Gabriel. "Go, have fun Allie."

"Okay, but if you need me come get me?" Alice asked.

"I will," Jasper nodded and watched as she turned back to Gabriel, Jasper completely forgotten as she drifted over towards him.

"Hey beautiful," Gabriel grinned as she reached him.

"Hey, I missed you," Alice whispered as he pulled her gently into his arms and she snaked her arms up around his neck. "I didn't expect you to be here this early."

"I blew off my last class to get here for this," Gabriel smirked but before she could scold him he leaned his head down and crushed his lips to hers in a heated kiss.

"Oh God, I missed you," Alice gasped breathlessly when they finally broke apart.

"Not as much as I missed you," Gabriel smiled and circled his arms tighter around her. "Do you want to party with your friends or would you rather go find somewhere quiet to be alone?"

"Somewhere quiet," Alice answered instantly and Gabriel laughed at her eagerness as he took her hand in his and pulled her through the crowd towards the stairs and they quickly disappeared upstairs.

**XXX**

Jasper shook his head and a sad smile appeared on his face as he watched Gabriel and Alice disappear upstairs and he knew they probably wouldn't see them for the rest of the night. He turned his attention back to the party happening around him and although everyone was having fun and the music was blaring it was the last place he wanted to be.

The front door opened again and he glanced over to see who was arriving now and his eyes went wide when he saw Larissa walk into the house. She hadn't been home since school had been let out and he noticed she still had her school bag slung over her shoulder. She glanced at all the people milling about in the living room and he couldn't help smiling when he saw her roll her eyes. She turned and started to head towards the stairs and Jasper moved quickly towards her, managing to cut her off just at the bottom of the stairs.

"Rissa?" he murmured as he reached out and grabbed her arm gently.

"What Jazz?" Larissa sighed.

"I think we need to talk," Jasper growled and before she could protest he pulled her up the stairs and towards his room.


	47. Chapter 47: Growing Up Fast

_Thank you to Silvinha08, RachelMoonblood and Jessie Alice for your reviews. _

**Chapter 47: Growing Up Fast**

"Look, Jazz, I'm tired can we do this in the morning?" Larissa murmured as Jasper pulled her into his room and slammed the door shut behind them.

"It won't take long," Jasper sighed and pulled her over to the bed and they both sat down on the edge facing each other. "This morning kind of blindsided me. I wasn't here for you when you needed me and I'm sorry for that. Today I've done a lot of thinking and I need you to know something. I love you Rissa. And this really doesn't matter. I want to be with you and that means supporting you, through everything. So whatever you decide to do about this baby I'm here for you."

"You think I'd have an abortion?" Larissa asked outright. "That's murder!"

"I know you feel that way," Jasper nodded. "I just thought given the situation you might be considering it. I wouldn't blame you if you were."

"I won't have an abortion," Larissa said firmly.

"Okay babe," Jasper sighed. "I wasn't trying to push you into it. Then you're having the baby?"

"Of course I am," Larissa snapped.

"Then I'll be here for you," Jasper smiled. "I love you and I don't care if it's Edward's baby. It's yours too."

"It isn't Edward's," Larissa whispered.

"It's okay, I am…" Jasper started and then stopped cold as he realised what she had just said. "What do you mean?"

"It isn't Edward's baby," Larissa repeated.

"But we only started sleeping together again five weeks ago," Jasper murmured.

"I went to the doctors this afternoon," Larissa sighed. "I'm only a month. I made her double check it. If it was Edward's I'd be at least two and a half months. It's yours Jazz, I wasn't with anyone else then."

"It's mine?" Jasper echoed in shock. "Oh babe. I am so sorry. I should have been there for you today. I had no idea. I was off doing my selfish stuff and you had to handle this yourself."

"It's okay Jazz," Larissa smiled. "It's a lot to take in. You are okay with me having it then?"

"Of course I am," Jasper nodded quickly. "I was okay about you having it when I thought it wasn't mine, of course I want you to have my baby. It'll be fine babe, we can do this."

"I hope so," Larissa whispered.

"Rissa, we can do it," Jasper sighed and took her hands in his. "I am right here and I'm not going anywhere. We'll make this work."

"How Jazz?' Larissa gasped. "We're only young, we're still at school. I'll have to leave school and we can't support a baby."

"Let me worry about that," Jasper murmured, the full weight of his new responsibilities suddenly slamming into him.

"But Jazz…." Larissa started to argue.

"Rissa, it is going to be okay," Jasper sighed. "We can make this work. Sure it's a little earlier than I thought we'd have kids but it's too late to change it now. Our baby is on its way. It will work out and I'll look after you both, I promise babe, you aren't going through this on your own."

"I'm sorry Jazz," Larissa whispered.

"Don't be," Jasper smiled and leaned over and gently kissed her lips. "It's a shock now but one day we'll look back and laugh about this. We can do it Rissa."

"I hope so," Larissa sighed.

"Do you want to go down and enjoy your party?" Jasper asked. "It is your birthday after all."

"I don't know," Larissa murmured.

"Come on," Jasper urged her. "The baby will still be here tomorrow. Let's celebrate your birthday."

"Okay," Larissa nodded and she couldn't help smiling, her relief that he was still with her evident. He grinned at her and leaned over and gently kissed her lips and then he took her hand in his and pulled her to her feet and led her out of the room.

**XXX**

Alice and Gabriel had slipped into Alice's old room and they were lying on the bed side by side just kissing, barely able to separate their lips for a moment. As they kissed their bodies moved closer and closer together and when Alice moved her top leg to swing it over Gabriel's body he reluctantly pulled his lips from hers.

"Don't forget our deal Allie," he murmured softly.

"But what about last weekend?" Alice pouted.

"Technically we didn't go all the way," Gabriel smirked.

"Well technically I won't go all the way tonight then," Alice grinned cheekily.

"You're impossible," Gabriel laughed and gently took her face in his hands and kissed her again, loving the taste of her sweet lips. Alice moaned into the kiss and opened her lips and slowly bit Gabriel's lower lip. He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes as he ran his fingers softly over her face.

"You are so beautiful Allie," Gabriel whispered and Alice's cheeks flushed as she moved her fingers under his shirt and lightly traced them across his stomach. Gabriel shivered from her touch and felt a stirring in his pants and leaned down to kiss her again as he ran his hands through her hair and down onto her back, pulling her against him. Gabriel tore his lips from hers and bent down and nibbled gently on her ear, letting his breath tickle her lobes.

"Can I touch you again Allie?" Gabriel asked huskily.

"Let me touch you," Alice whimpered.

"No," Gabriel whispered as he sat back and lifted her shirt from her body. "I want to feel you again, touch you again and see you come from what I'm doing to you."

Alice shivered in anticipation and another small whimper slipped from her lips and she nodded her head slightly, giving him all the permission he needed. Gabriel leaned down and kissed her lips hard as he trailed one hand down her side and his other hand moved to unfasten her bra. He pulled it from her body and moved down to tease one of her nipples lightly with his tongue. Alice arched her back and moaned loudly as she ran her hands through his hair and bit her lower lip. He pulled her to him, wrapping one arm around her and pulling her snugly to him. He rolled her onto her back and continued to suckle her breast as he trailed his fingers lightly down her stomach and slid them into the pants. He moved his hand down and ran his finger gently over her, getting excited himself when he felt how wet she already was for him.

"Oh Gabriel," Alice moaned, his touch turning her body to mush. He moved his thumb to her clit and began to circle it on the throbbing bundle of nerves as he bent to lightly nibble her ear again..

"Just go with it Allie," Gabriel whispered and moved his head to her neck to gently lick, kiss and bite the soft skin there. Alice surrendered herself to his touch and she felt the intensity starting to build inside her. As her orgasm neared her moans became louder and she started rubbing herself against his hand.

"That's it baby," Gabriel murmured huskily and pushed his fingers deep inside her as her tight muscles started to contract around him. He held her tightly to him as he continued to kiss her neck and she closed her eyes and moaned into his ear as she felt the full impact of her orgasm hit her and she arched her back as she thrust and writhed against him.

When she was finished he gently pulled his hand out of her pants and used both his arms to hold her tight to him until her breathing returned to normal. He listened carefully as her breathing evened out and then he looked down at her and he grinned when he saw she was sound asleep in his arms.

"I love you Allie," he murmured and placed a soft kiss on her head before tightening his arms around her and settling back to sleep himself. 

**XXX**

When Jasper and Larissa walked downstairs Jasper led her straight over to where Rosalie was standing with Emmett and as soon as they reached them Rosalie smiled at her twin.

"How are you doing?" she asked warily.

"Much better," Larissa smiled as she squeezed Jasper's hand and glanced at him.

"Everything get sorted?" Emmett asked carefully.

"Yes," Larissa nodded and lowered her voice so only Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie could hear her. "I went to a doctor this afternoon and had a scan done. The baby isn't Edward's. I'm not far enough along."

"Oh Rissa, that's great news," Rosalie gasped and threw her arms around her sister and hugged her tightly.

"Well I don't know about great news," Larissa laughed. "But it's definitely better this way."

"Don't stress about it babe," Jasper reminded her gently as Rosalie relinquished her hold on Larissa and he moved his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah I know," Larissa nodded softly.

"Well, if that's all sorted then its time we celebrated our birthday," Rosalie grinned. "Properly."

"Rose, I can't drink," Larissa said quickly and she noticed Jasper tensed at the suggestion.

"Who said anything about drinking?" Rosalie smirked as she quickly downed the drink in her hand before handing the empty cup to Emmett and grabbing Larissa's hand. "Let's dance."

Larissa laughed as Rosalie pulled her into the living room where the music was blasting and some of their school friends were dancing and Emmett and Jasper moved to stand in the doorway and watched as the two girls began to dance.

**XXX**

Jasper was still standing watching Larissa dance when the front door opened behind him and his eyes went wide when he saw his mother and Jennifer walk into the house. Sonia's eyes locked instantly on Jasper and he could tell she was angry.

"What the hell is going on here?" she yelled over the music.

"It's just a small party for Rissa and Rose for their birthday," Jasper shrugged.

"Small?" Sonia snapped as she glanced around at the teenagers drinking and dancing in her house. "I thought we had an agreement. No parties while I'm away."

"I don't normally," Jasper growled.

"How do I know that?" Sonia sighed and dropped her luggage on the floor by the door and stalked into the living room. Rosalie and Larissa recognised her instantly and stopped cold and Sonia just glared at them as she walked over to the stereo and shut it down.

"Right everyone, get out!" she yelled through the room. "Now!" Jasper sighed as he watched their friends scurry out of the house and it was only minutes later that the only people remaining were the two mothers, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Larissa.

"I said everyone," Sonia growled as she glared at Emmett.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Emmett murmured towards Jasper but he glanced at Rosalie and winked at her before disappearing out of the house too.

"We're so sorry Sonia," Larissa began but Sonia turned her icy glare to her and Larissa gulped and stopped speaking.

"Mom…" Jasper started, not wanting Sonia to go off at Larissa.

"Don't," Sonia snapped. "Not tonight. Jennifer and I have had a long flight and just want some peace and quiet. All of you get upstairs to bed and we'll talk about it in the morning." Jasper, Rosalie and Larissa turned and walked upstairs together and Rosalie slipped into her own room as Jasper stopped at Larissa's door with her.

"I guess this means we have to sleep in our own rooms tonight," Larissa sighed.

"Yeah babe," Jasper nodded and leaned over and kissed her lips gently. "Sleep well, I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night," Larissa whispered and Jasper watched as she slipped into her own room before he went down the hall to his room.

**XXX**

The next morning when Jasper walked downstairs he was surprised to see Sonia standing in the kitchen sipping coffee, already dressed in a tailored suit. Rosalie and Larissa were sitting at the dining table whispering to each other quietly and Jasper heard a noise behind him and turned to see Jennifer coming down the stairs with a suitcase in her hand.

"What's going on?" Jasper frowned.

"We aren't staying," Sonia said as she dumped her cup into the sink. "We have an important meeting today in New York. We were just passing by so Jennifer to see the twins on their birthday."

"Why bother," Rosalie mumbled under her breath.

"It isn't our fault you all chose to break the rules," Jennifer snapped.

"We'll be back next weekend," Sonia added. "Until then, no one is to come into this house except the three of you. We'll talk about last night when we get back."

"When does your flight leave?" Rosalie asked quickly.

"In a couple of hours," Sonia replied and glanced at Jennifer. "So I guess we should make a move."

"Before you go," Larissa murmured as she got to her feet and turned to look at her mother. "Can I talk to you Mom?"

"What about?" Jennifer snapped.

"I just need to talk to you about something," Larissa whispered.

"I don't have time for this Larissa," Jennifer growled.

"It's kind of important Mom," Rosalie snapped and Jasper realised Larissa wanted to talk to her mother about the baby.

"Can't it wait?" Jennifer sighed. "I'll be back next weekend."

"I guess so," Larissa whispered.

"No, it can't," Rosalie snapped as she glared at their mother. "For once can't you be a proper mother and give your daughter five minutes of your time. Rissa needs you right now."

"What for?" Jennifer asked, looking like she wanted to slap Rosalie and just get the hell out of there before she actually had to deal with her children.

"I just need to talk to you for a minute Mom," Larissa murmured as she walked over towards her mother. "It won't take long."

"Well, hurry up," Jennifer sighed impatiently. "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant," Larissa whispered as she raised her eyes to look at her mother. Jennifer's eyes went wide with shock for a moment and she glanced at Rosalie, hoping Larissa was joking but the look on Rosalie's face told her this was no prank.

"You stupid little slut!" Jennifer yelled and before anyone could move she lifted her hand and slapped Larissa hard across the face, the sound of flesh on flesh resonating through the room.


	48. Chapter 48: LifeChanging Decisions

_Thank you to aurike, RachelMoonblood and Jessie Alice for your reviews. _

**Chapter 48: Life Changing Decisions**

Larissa stumbled from her mother's slap as Rosalie hissed but before Rosalie could move Jasper had raced over to them and grabbed Larissa. He shoved her protectively behind him as he glared at Jennifer and with his extra height he towered over the small woman.

"Don't you dare hit Larissa ever, ever again," Jasper snarled defensively.

"Jasper!" Sonia yelled behind him as Jennifer seemed to cower in front of him.

"Jazz, it's okay," Larissa whispered as she snuggled into his back.

"No, it isn't," Jasper said firmly and moved his arm around her shoulders, his glare still on Jennifer. "I won't let you hurt Rissa ever again."

"Oh my God," Sonia groaned behind them and she quickly raced over to them. "Jasper, it's your baby isn't it?"

"Yes it is," Jasper nodded, his arm tightening around Larissa protectively. "And I'll be looking after them both and I will never let anyone hurt them, not even Rissa's own mother."

"It isn't a baby, it's a mistake," Jennifer said quickly. "I'll organise an abortion for when we get back. We will fix this Larissa and then you can move on with you life."

"What?" Larissa frowned. "I'm not having an abortion."

"Oh don't be stupid, of course you are," Jennifer snapped.

"No, I'm not," Larissa growled angrily. "I'm having the baby."

"What?" Jennifer frowned. "Is this some half assed attempt to keep Jasper? It won't work honey. Men don't stick around forever, look at your father. Give Jasper a year of a screaming baby and he'll be gone and you'll be left alone to raise the brat on your own, maybe two if you are as unlucky as what I was."

"I'm not you and Jazz isn't Dad," Larissa hissed. "I won't kill my baby and you can't make me."

"In that case you are no longer my daughter," Jennifer replied. "I'm not doing this with you. I'm done."

"What?" Larissa gasped.

"You heard me," Jennifer snapped. "If you have this baby you and it are dead to me. I won't support you financially or otherwise. I only have one daughter now."

"Or none," Rosalie hissed. "You disown Rissa, you disown me."

"Rose, you don't have to do that," Larissa whispered.

"Yeah I do," Rosalie nodded as she stepped up on the other side of her sister. "Larissa is my family, you are just some person that breezes through every few months."

"Fine," Jennifer snapped. "But I won't support either of you a second longer. You will get no more money from me and I want you out of here by the time we get back."

"They aren't going anywhere," a voice said firmly and the three teenagers were shocked when Sonia stepped up beside them. "This is my house and they can stay here as long as they want to."

"I won't pay a cent for their board Sonia," Jennifer warned her.

"The money doesn't matter," Sonia shrugged.

"Fine, whatever," Jennifer snapped. "I'll meet you in the car, I'm done with this." She turned and stalked out of the house and even though Larissa wanted to put on a brave face she felt tears fill her eyes.

"This baby is really yours Jasper?" Sonia asked quietly.

"Yes, it is," Jasper said, his arm tightening around Larissa as he waited for his mother's onslaught.

"Then when I get back from my meeting the three of us need to talk," Sonia sighed. "Until then Larissa, don't you dare move out of this house. It is my house, Jasper's home, and the mother of my grandchild is certainly welcome to live here for as long as she wants."

"What?" Jasper frowned in shock.

"Thank you," Larissa whispered, also shocked.

"I really mean it Larissa," Sonia murmured. "You too Jasper. I know I've been a bad mother and I've taken a lot of my aggression at your father out on you Jasper. But this is my grandchild and it's a second chance for me. I won't make the same mistakes twice. The two of you, well three of you, have a home here. We'll talk more when I get home. And Rosalie, I realise you come with Larissa. I include you in that statement."

"Thank you," Rosalie whispered as Jasper just stared at his mother in shock. Sonia just offered him a sad smile and then she looked at Larissa and let out a sigh when she saw that Larissa's tears had now slipped from her lashes and were dripping down her face.

"It'll be okay sweetheart," Sonia said softly and stepped forward and gently pulled Larissa into her arms. "Everything will be okay. Jasper will look after you and when I get home we'll have a nice long talk okay? We'll get you through this."

"Okay," Larissa mumbled and Sonia kissed the top of her head and then handed Larissa over to Jasper.

"Look after her son," Sonia sighed. "If she needs anything, see she gets it." She pulled a gold credit card from her wallet and handed it to Jasper before offering Larissa a final smile and turning and walking out of the house.

"Oh my God, who was that woman?" Jasper asked in disbelief.

"Your Mom isn't so bad," Larissa sniffed. "She took it better than mine did."

"Any reaction would be better than Mom's," Rosalie growled lightly. "I can't believe that bitch."

"You didn't have to do that Rose," Larissa sighed.

"Yeah I did," Rosalie said firmly. "We have to stick together. I wasn't letting her walk in here, do that to you and think that everything would just be fine between her and me."

"What was that all about?" a voice asked and they all turned as Alice walked down the stairs, Gabriel behind her.

"I told Mom about the baby," Larissa sighed. "She didn't take it well."

"That's putting it mildly," Rosalie added.

"What baby?" Gabriel frowned.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you last night," Alice replied. "Rissa is pregnant."

"Oh," Gabriel said, his eyes going wide. "It's not Ed…"

"It's mine," Jasper cut him off.

"And your parents took it bad?" Gabriel asked.

"Rissa's Mom did," Jasper nodded. "My mother was, well, weird."

"Would you expect anything less from Sonia?" Alice smirked.

"No, this was way out there Allie," Jasper laughed. "Even you would have been shocked. She said Rissa was to stay here with us and she'd support us through it all and she is coming back on the weekend to talk to us."

"She what?" Alice frowned, knowing Sonia better than any of the others. "You're right. That is strange for her."

"Maybe she's changing," Rosalie suggested.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Jasper shrugged.

"Where's Emmett?" Gabriel frowned as he glanced around, realising his brother wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"He went home last night," Rosalie sighed. "Mom and Sonia threw everyone out."

"We should go too," Gabriel nodded. "My mother will be wanting to see me I guess. You coming Allie?"

"Of course," Alice grinned and they said goodbye to the others and headed outside to Gabriel's car. He helped Alice into the car and they headed home and as soon as they walked into the house they could tell Olivia was just serving up breakfast.

They walked into the kitchen and Alice laughed as Gabriel eagerly joined his brothers at the dining table.

"Hi Allie," Olivia smiled as she walked over and set a tray of bacon on the table. "You hungry sweetheart?"

"Not really," Alice grinned. "I might go have a shower and just grab some cereal later."

"Okay honey," Olivia nodded. "There is some mail on your bed for you. It came yesterday."

"Thanks," Alice smiled and turned and walked up to her room. She didn't check the mail straight away but went into the bathroom and took a shower and it wasn't until she walked out clean and freshly dressed that she even remembered it. She walked over to the bed and a thin white envelope lay on her pillow. The postmark was stamped Seattle and Alice frowned, not knowing anyone from that area. She picked it up and sat down on the edge of the bed as she began to open it and then flipped it open and began to read the handwritten note inside.

_Dear Allie,_

_I know the last time I tried to talk to you I messed everything up, again. I can't think straight when I'm around you. I have something very important I need to talk to you about and I really need to see you. It can't wait Allie, please. I can't come to you or call you but if you could come see me in here I would really appreciate it. Please Allie. You are the only person I can talk to anymore. I don't have anyone else. Please come talk to me, just one last time._

_Love,_

_Edward._

"He's got to be kidding," Alice groaned as she scrunched the letter in her hands and tossed it towards the rubbish bin in the corner. She flopped back on the bed with a sigh but her eyes kept wandering to where the crumpled paper lay on the floor next to the bin.

"Gah, I can't believe I'm actually thinking of doing this," Alice snapped lightly but she knew she had already made her decision and she jumped up, grabbed her purse and a jacket and walked out of the room.

When she walked downstairs Gabriel and Emmett were sitting in the living room, engrossed in an X-Box game and she knew if either of them found out where she was planning on going they would be angry. She walked through the room without a word to them and she grinned when she walked into the kitchen and saw Kyle sitting at the table by himself.

"Hey, what you doing?" she asked as she slid into the seat next to him.

"Not much," Kyle shrugged as he smiled at her.

"Would you be able to drop me into town?" Alice asked sweetly. "I have some shopping I want to do and Gabe and Emmett are busy having some brother bonding time in there. I don't want to disturb them."

"Yeah I wanna go visit some friends," Kyle nodded. "I can take you in."

"Thanks," Alice smiled.

"You want to let your man know you're going?" Kyle asked.

"Nah, they won't even notice I'm gone," Alice laughed, wanting to avoid Gabriel's questions. "I'm ready if you are."

"Let's go then," Kyle smiled and they headed off into the garage.

**XXX**

Alice got Kyle to drop her in the main street of Forks and told him she would call Gabriel for a lift home when she was done and she waited until he had driven off around the corner before she crossed the road and walked into the small bus station. She glanced around and although Forks was a small place she was relieved that there was no one there that knew her. She walked quickly up to the service counter and before she could change her mind she slapped her money down on the counter.

"One ticket to Seattle please," she said nervously as she glanced around again.

**XXX**

A few hours after Alice had left Forks Kyle pulled back into the McCarty garage and when he walked into the kitchen he frowned when he saw Olivia, Gabriel and Emmett sitting at the dining table, all of them looking worried.

"What's going on?" Kyle asked as he walked over to join them.

"Have you seen Allie?" Gabriel demanded.

"Not since this morning," Kyle shrugged.

"Here?" Olivia asked.

"Nah, she got me to drop her in town," Kyle replied. "She said she wanted to go shopping. Why?"

"Where did you drop her?" Gabriel demanded as he jumped to his feet.

"That little boutique place opposite the bus station," Kyle answered.

"Shit!" Gabriel swore angrily and he threw a scrunched up piece of paper in his hand across the room.

"What's going on?" Kyle asked worriedly.

"Edward wrote to Allie," Emmett sighed. "Gabe just found the letter in her room. She didn't tell any of us she was going out. We think she might be heading for Seattle."

"Oh no," Kyle gasped, unable to believe he had fallen for Alice's lies. "Gabe, I'm sorry bro, I didn't think she was up to anything like this."

"Save it," Gabriel growled and glanced at Emmett. "I'm going to Seattle, you coming?"

"Of course I am," Emmett nodded and before Olivia could start protesting the two of them raced out to Gabriel's car to go after Alice.

**XXX**

Alice followed the corrections officer through the maze of hallways and he stopped at a large steel door and turned to her.

"The visiting area is through here," he explained to her. "Mr. Masen will be escorted in shortly."

"Thanks," Alice gulped, suddenly unsure of why she had agreed to come. She pushed the heavy door open and stepped inside and she groaned when she saw half a dozen prisoners and their visitors scattered around the room. She gave them all a wide berth and walked over to a table in the corner and nervously sat down.

She glanced around the room and noticed a prisoner walking towards her, a guard holding his arm but it wasn't Edward. She frowned, realising he looked familiar and suddenly her eyes went wide as she recognised him.

"Well if it isn't Alice Cullen," Robert Hale smirked as he came to a stop in front of her. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Visiting someone," Alice mumbled.

"Anyone I know?" Robert asked.

"Edward Masen," Alice sighed.

"Yeah?" Robert frowned. "He hasn't been here long. Isn't he in for rape?"

"You really don't have a clue do you?" Alice growled. "He raped Rissa."

"My Larissa?" Robert snarled.

"Yeah," Alice nodded.

"I had no idea," Robert murmured and Alice could tell by the look on his face she had just made Edward's life a lot harder.

Before he could say any more the guard pulled Robert away from the table and Alice wondered if she had done the right thing telling Larissa's father what Edward was in jail for. She looked out the window, not wanting to make eye contact with any other prisoners and a few minutes later she felt someone else approach her. She turned and watched as a guard led Edward over to her and she suddenly had a bad feeling when she saw the way his face lit up at seeing her there. He reached her and sat down in the chair opposite her and they just stared at each other in silence as the guard clipped Edward's handcuffs to the chair before walking away.

"You came," Edward grinned widely once they were alone.

"I'm not sure I should have," Alice admitted and narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you want Edward?"


	49. Chapter 49: Bad News

_Thank you to aurike, RachelMoonblood and xxtwilightx for your reviews. _

**Chapter 49: Bad News**

"I needed to see you Allie," Edward smiled at her.

"This is the last time Edward," Alice snapped. "I shouldn't have come, I don't know why I did. But it is the last time. So say whatever you have to say."

"I did it for you Allie," Edward sighed.

"Did what?" Alice frowned.

"Pleaded guilty," Edward murmured. "I know what I did was wrong and I wanted to show you I knew that. And if it went to court the entire pact thing would have become public knowledge and you would have all been called to testify. I pleaded guilty so you didn't have to go through that."

"And you want me to thank you for that?" Alice asked in disbelief.

"No, I just wanted you to know," Edward sighed. "I thought if you knew you might realise how much I love you Allie. I really do love you. I think about you all the time."

"I don't love you Edward," Alice snapped. "Maybe once I did but you have done too much now. If that's all you want I'm going. Don't bother contacting me again. What we had, Edward, it's over. Move on." She jumped to her feet and Edward quickly reached out with his free hand and grabbed her wrist to stop her walking away.

"Let me go," Alice snarled, trying not to let her fear show.

"There's one more thing Allie," Edward smirked. "If we really don't have a chance then you should know one thing."

"What's that?" Alice frowned.

"You can never walk away from me," Edward grinned. "You and I share something you don't even realise. Something that ties us together for the rest of our lives."

"We share nothing!" Alice hissed as she snatched her hand away from him.

"Oh but we do," Edward smirked and he leaned closer and said one sentence that completely shattered Alice's new, happy life.

**XXX**

Alice stumbled out of the jail, her eyes watering and she was barely able to see through her tears. She didn't really have any idea where she was going or what she was going to do and her mind was so completely overwhelmed she didn't see the two men standing there watching her.

She turned and began to head down the road towards the bus stop when suddenly she heard her name being called. She turned around and her eyes went wide when she saw Gabriel and Emmett walking towards her.

"What?" she snapped nastily.

"What the hell are you doing?' Gabriel demanded as they reached her.

"None of your business," Alice growled.

"It's not my business when my girlfriend visits her ex in jail?" Gabriel asked. "The same ex who raped her best friend. What the hell is going on in your head Allie?"

"Nothing," Alice snapped. "And I didn't ask you to come. Get the hint Gabe and back off."

"Allie, what is wrong with you?" Emmett asked softly. "What did Edward say?"

"It doesn't matter," Alice murmured as she took a step back from them.

"Something is wrong," Emmett said firmly. "You don't normally behave this way."

"I'm just over everything," Alice sighed.

"Over what?" Gabriel frowned.

"You, me, what my life has become," Alice shrugged. "I don't even have the privacy to visit who I want when I want without you following me. I think it's best if we end this."

"End it?" Gabriel echoed.

"You and me," Alice replied. "And I'm going to move out of your house. I think Aunt Monica was right. There is nothing left in Forks for me."

"Come on Allie, you can't be serious," Emmett groaned.

"I am," Alice snapped. "Tell your mother I said thanks and I'll let her know where to ship my stuff."

"Allie, no!" Emmett said forcefully, noticing Gabriel was just standing in shock, not sure what to say. "I don't know what asshole in there said to you but whatever it was, it isn't worth ruining things over."

"You don't know anything!" Alice hissed. "Leave me alone." She turned and started to walk away and Emmett just glanced at his shattered brother before taking off after her. He caught up to her easily and grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him and as soon as he did he noticed the tears now streaming down her face.

"Allie, please," he whispered. "Talk to me?"

"I can't," Alice sobbed.

"Come on Allie, it's just me, Emmett," Emmett sighed. "We can go somewhere and talk, just the two of us. I won't repeat anything you say but it looks like you really need a friend right now."

"I….." Alice started but burst out crying and Emmett groaned as he pulled her into his arms. She cried on his chest and he could feel her body shaking with emotion.

"Wait here a moment Allie," he whispered softly and lightly kissed her hair before letting her go and he turned and walked back to where Gabriel was standing watching them in shock.

"Em?" he gasped, his voice etched in pain as his brother approached him. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know yet bro," Emmett sighed. "I'm going to take her somewhere and try and get her talking. I'm supposed to go over to Rose's today. Can you go let her know I got held up and I'll bring Allie there as soon as I get her calmed down."

"You won't let her leave?" Gabriel asked worriedly.

"Of course not Gabe," Emmett promised. "We'll catch the bus back to Forks as soon as I can get her to agree."

"No," Gabriel said quickly. "I'll get the bus back you take my car."

"You sure?" Emmett asked as Gabriel handed his keys over to him.

"Yeah," Gabriel nodded and glanced behind him at Alice. "Just look after her for me Em?"

"Of course I will bro," Emmett promised and Gabriel sighed and turned and walked away, hoping that by giving Alice the space she seemed to want he was doing the right thing.

**XXX**

When Gabriel finally reached Jasper's house he felt even worse than when he had walked away from Alice but he managed to compose himself before he knocked on the door. The door was pulled open and Rosalie stood there with a smile on her face when she saw him.

"Your sexy brother with you?" she teased as she glanced behind him.

"Nah," Gabriel answered. "He got held up, with some family stuff. He asked me to come let you know. He said he and Allie would be here as soon as they could."

"Is there anything wrong?" Rosalie frowned.

"No," Gabriel shook his head but his voice hitched a little and Rosalie's eyes narrowed.

"Gabe?" Rosalie murmured. "Is Emmett okay?"

"Emmett's fine," Gabriel assured her.

"Your Mom? Your brothers?" Rosalie pushed and then suddenly her eyes went wide. "Allie?"

"No, Allie isn't too good," Gabriel admitted with a sigh.

"What's happened?" Rosalie gasped.

"Edward sent her a letter and she went to see him," Gabriel whispered. "Emmett and I followed her and I don't know what he said or did but she was like a crazy person when she came out. She was saying she didn't want to be with me anymore and she was moving to live with her aunt."

"Maybe Edward threatened her?" Rosalie groaned.

"Maybe, but he can't hurt her from there, she knows that," Gabriel sighed. "And she knows I would never let him harm her."

"Emmett's with her now?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, she didn't want me but Em convinced her to talk to him," Gabriel nodded.

"He'll look after her," Rosalie smiled softly and reached out and gently took his arm. "Come in and wait with me."

"Thanks Rose," Gabriel whispered and let her pull him into the house.

**XXX**

When Rosalie had led Gabriel inside Jasper and Larissa had been sitting on the couch in the living room and Rosalie carefully filled them in on what had been happening with Alice. For the entire afternoon the group sat together waiting for Emmett and Alice to appear but it wasn't until after dark that they finally heard Gabriel's car pull into the driveway. Gabriel sat upright instantly but Rosalie put a warning hand on his leg.

"Let them get inside," Rosalie whispered. "If she was freaked out as much as you said she might need a little space." Gabriel nodded his head and smiled his thanks at her, knowing his first instinct to rush to Alice's side probably wasn't what she wanted right then.

The front door opened and then closed and a few moments later Emmett walked into the room, his arm firmly around Alice's shoulders. If anything she looked worse than she had looked in Seattle and only Rosalie's hand still on his leg stopped Gabriel from rushing to her. Jasper however had no such hesitations and he jumped to his feet and raced over to them.

"Allie, what the hell happened?" he demanded.

"Jazz, bro back off," Emmett warned as he put a hand on Jasper's chest and pushed him back from Alice.

"Don't Emmett," Jasper snapped. "I know Allie lives with you now but she's been like my sister since birth. We've been through more than you can imagine together."

"Jazz is right Emmett," Alice whispered and stepped around Emmett and over to Jasper.

"What did he do to you Allie?" Jasper whispered.

"Hold me Jazz," Alice whimpered and Jasper quickly pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly, noticing she snuggled into him like she was trying to hide from the world.

"Whatever he did Allie it's okay, you're safe," Jasper murmured as he wrapped his arms even tighter around her, wanting her to feel safe and protected.

"No, I'm not," Alice whispered.

"Of course you are Allie," Jasper soothed her. "He can't do anything to you anymore."

"Yes he can," Alice sobbed.

"No he can't," Jasper said firmly.

"Actually bro, Allie is right," Emmett sighed behind them and glanced around the group before looking back at Jasper and Alice. "He has found another way to make Allie's life miserable."

"How?" Gabriel demanded angrily as he jumped to his feet.

"Emmett, you promised!" Alice gasped.

"Allie, I'm sorry," Emmett sighed. "But what you found out today affects everyone in this room. Except maybe Gabe."

"It doesn't affect Gabe," Alice assured him.

"But everyone else deserves to know," Emmett murmured. "They need to know. Especially Jazz and Rissa. Their baby is at risk too."

"Oh," Alice gasped, her eyes going wide. "I didn't think of that."

"Why?" Larissa whispered as she jumped to her feet, her eyes filled with terror and her hand instinctively went to rest on her stomach. Jasper kept one of his arms around Alice and reached out for Larissa's hand with the other and she looked at him in a mad panic.

"Someone needs to tell us what is going on, now!" Jasper demanded.

"Rosie," Emmett murmured and held his hand out to Rosalie and she glanced at Gabriel before getting up and rushing to Emmett's side. He put his arm around her shoulders and then he looked around the group now huddled closely together.

"Edward broke one of the rules of the pact," Emmett started.

"He broke more than one," Rosalie joked.

"I'm being serious," Emmett chided her gently. "He broke the one that was probably the most important of the lot."

"Which was?" Jasper prodded.

"Not going outside the group," Emmett sighed.

"Well it doesn't really matter now," Larissa shrugged.

"Yes it does," Alice whispered.

"Why did we make that rule in the first place?" Emmett pointed out.

"So no one brought anything back to the group," Jasper answered instantly and then his eyes went wide and he turned to look down at Alice. "Allie, what did Edward say to you today?"

"He went outside the group from the third week of the pact," Alice whispered. "Every day he wasn't with me he was with hookers, especially once Rose and Rissa started avoiding him."

"Hookers," Jasper groaned. "Is that all he said?"

"No," Alice sighed. "He just found out he's HIV positive."

"He what?" Rosalie gasped and both Jasper and Larissa went white as Gabriel felt like he had been kicked in the stomach at the news.

"It's worse," Alice murmured. "It means I probably am too. And if I am then I passed it onto Jasper and Emmett. Who in turn would have passed it onto Rose and Rissa and…." She broke off and glanced up at Jasper, almost cringing as she thought of how far the consequences of their stupid behaviour would travel.

"And the baby," Jasper finished for her with a groan.


	50. Chapter 50: Facing the Music

_Thank you to RachelMoonblood, aurike and shyfan for your reviews. _

**Chapter 50: Facing the Music**

"Oh no," Larissa gasped and her legs seemed to give way on her and she sank quickly onto the couch behind her.

"Rissa, it isn't definite," Jasper sighed as he watched her worriedly.

"Edward definitely has it?" Larissa whispered, her eyes locked on Alice.

"Yes," Alice nodded.

"Then it's definite," Larissa gasped.

"No Rissa, it's not," Jasper said firmly. "It has to have been passed from Edward to Alice, from Alice to me and from me to you and the baby. What are the chances it's gone that far?"

"You have forgotten something," Larissa murmured sadly.

"Oh, Rissa, I didn't think about that," Alice gasped and pushed past Jasper and walked over and sat down beside Larissa.

"What?" Jasper frowned.

"Edward raped me Jazz," Larissa reminded him. "Do you really think he bothered with protection? I have just as much chance as Alice that I contracted this."

"Oh, of course," Jasper groaned.

"So what do we do now then?" Rosalie whispered.

"You need to get tested," Gabriel said firmly. "Larissa and Alice at least. It isn't really necessary for the rest of you to unless they…."

"Unless our results are positive," Alice sighed.

"Yeah," Gabriel nodded.

"There's a clinic in Seattle," Rosalie pointed out. "I'll call and make appointments for you both."

Alice and Larissa both nodded their heads in agreement and Rosalie slipped from the room to make the call. While they were waiting Jasper walked over and sat down beside Larissa and Gabriel watched the three of them for a moment before he moved over and sat down beside Alice. Alice glanced at him nervously and he gave her a sad smile before he reached over and took her hand in his. She glanced down at their entwined hands and then lifted her eyes back to meet his but before she could say a word Rosalie rushed back into the room.

"I got you both appointments at ten tomorrow morning," Rosalie announced.

"We'll have to ditch school," Alice murmured.

"I'll cover for you both," Emmett offered.

"I can too," Rosalie added.

"I'll ditch too and drive them in," Jasper nodded.

"Actually Jasper?" Gabriel asked. "Can I crash here tonight?"

"Yeah but why?" Jasper frowned.

"Mom thinks I'm going back tonight," Gabriel explained. "But if it's okay with Allie, I want to take her tomorrow."

"You don't have to," Alice whispered. "You'll miss school."

"I want to," Gabriel said firmly.

"Okay," Alice agreed softly.

"I think we should take Rissa upstairs to lie down," Rosalie said abruptly. "All this stress can't be good for the baby."

"Oh of course," Jasper gasped and before Larissa could protest he had taken her arm and gently pulled her to her feet.

"And I think I need to rest too, Emmett you coming?" Rosalie added as Jasper led Larissa out of the room.

"Umm, yeah," Emmett frowned in confusion and Rosalie smiled at him as she took his hand and pulled him from the room too.

"That was strange," Gabriel murmured as he watched them go.

"No that was Rose," Alice smirked. "I guess she decided you and I needed some time alone."

"We do," Gabriel nodded solemnly. "You didn't need to push me away Allie, I can handle this."

"You shouldn't have to," Alice sighed.

"Neither should you," Gabriel argued. "But since you are that means I am. I'm not going to desert you just because you are having some problems."

"Not some problems," Alice corrected. "I could have AIDS."

"And then again you may not," Gabriel sighed. "And even if you do, that doesn't change the way I feel about you."

"We can never do anything," Alice warned him. "If I am I mean."

"Let's worry abut that if and when we have to," Gabriel murmured. "First things first. I'll take you to get the test tomorrow and we'll take it from there."

"Why are you so nice to me?" Alice whispered. "After everything I said and did today?"

"I love you Allie," Gabriel sighed. "Nothing is going to change that and you need to start believing that I'm here for the bad stuff as well as the good."

"I do believe that," Alice murmured. "And I love you too."

"We'll get through this together Allie," Gabriel promised and Alice smiled as she leaned over and snuggled into his arms, glad she had him in her life.

**XXX**

The next morning Emmett and Rosalie headed to school to cover for everyone else and once they were gone Jasper, Larissa, Gabriel and Alice got into Jasper's and Gabriel's cars and headed for Seattle. It didn't take them long at the clinic, the nurses merely drew blood from both Larissa and Alice and told them to come back the following week. After they left the clinic Gabriel and Alice shared a private goodbye in the parking lot and then Alice returned to Forks with Jasper and Larissa.

For the entire week as they waited for their results to come back Alice hung out with Jasper and Larissa, preferring Larissa's company since they were essentially going through the same thing. When Gabriel arrived back on Friday night he called past Jasper's place to pick Alice up and once they left Jasper and Larissa were alone for the first time all week. They sat down on the couch and snuggled together and Jasper was running his fingers lightly through Larissa's hair when the front door opened and closed.

"Who would that be?" Larissa frowned.

"Probably Rose and Emmett," Jasper shrugged.

"Damn, I was looking forward to a little time on our own," Larissa sighed.

"We can go up to my room," Jasper murmured as he pressed his lips lightly on her hair.

"Yeah," Larissa whispered but their plans were cut short when Sonia stepped through the doorway.

"There you are," she announced as she tossed her bag onto a table and then walked over and sat down on the edge of the couch opposite them.

"I didn't think you'd be back yet," Jasper sighed.

"I told you we'd talk on the weekend," Sonia frowned and glanced at Larissa. "How are you feeling? You look a little pale and stressed."

"I'm okay," Larissa shrugged, certain she wasn't going to tell Jasper's mother why she looked pale and stressed out.

"All right," Sonia sighed. "Well things kind of got left up in the air last weekend. Have you heard from your mother?"

"No," Larissa snapped. "And I'm never going to speak to her again. She disowned me, remember?"

"Yes I do," Sonia nodded. "I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't listen. This doesn't have to be the end of the world."

"Wasn't Jennifer with you?" Jasper frowned.

"No," Sonia sighed. "She spent the whole trip to the airport laying out the reasons why the two of you should murder my grandchild. We ended up fighting about it and so I fired her."

"You fired Jennifer?" Jasper smirked.

"Because of us?" Larissa added.

"Yes," Sonia nodded. "Jasper, I know I haven't been a good mother but I am hoping it isn't too late to change that. What have the two of you decided for your future?"

"We haven't really talked about it much," Jasper admitted as he reached over and took Larissa's hand. They had been so focused on her tests they hadn't discussed what they were planning on doing about the impending birth of their baby.

"You should," Sonia murmured. "The two of you have some decisions to make. I know it really isn't my business, you are both eighteen now and free to do what you want. But I would like to make a suggestion if I may?"

"Of course," Larissa nodded.

"You need a decent education to provide well for your baby," Sonia pointed out. "I would be more than happy for you both to live here while you finish school. We could even arrange a nanny so you could continue with your education after the baby is born Larissa."

"We can't ask you to do that," Larissa gasped.

"You aren't asking, I am offering," Sonia replied. "I am never here anyway. What I am suggesting is you would both live here, look after my house for me and I'll provide the money for you both to finish school. If you want to go to college that may be possible too."

"What's the catch?" Jasper frowned.

"No catch," Sonia assured him. "Just a chance to make things right. I should have looked after you better Jasper, this is my way of trying to fix that. Would you please accept the help I am offering, for the two of you and your baby?"

"We will," Larissa nodded. "Thank you Sonia."

"You're welcome," Sonia smiled.

**XXX**

On Monday morning Gabriel and Alice had breakfast with the rest of the McCarty family and then on the guise of Gabriel dropping Alice at school before returning to college they left the house. Instead of dropping Alice at school Gabriel drove straight to Seattle and when they reached the clinic Alice let out a sigh and looked over at him.

"Gabe, can you do me a favour?" Alice whispered.

"Anything," Gabriel replied instantly.

"Wait here," Alice asked. "I want to go in by myself."

"Are you sure?" Gabriel frowned.

"Yes," Alice nodded. "I need to do this, alone."

"Okay," Gabriel agreed reluctantly. "But I'll be right here."

"Thank you," Alice murmured and leaned over and kissed him before getting out of the car and heading into the clinic.

**XXX**

When Alice walked out of the clinic Gabriel watched her with a frown, not sure what to make of her mood. She was walking slowly and when she reached the car Gabriel jumped out quickly.

"Allie?" he gasped as he raced to her side.

"Gabe," Alice smiled, her eyes lighting up as she spoke. "I'm clear. He didn't pass it on. I don't have it!"

"You don't?" Gabriel echoed in shock. He had spent the last week preparing himself for the worst and as the realisation dawned on him his face broke into a huge grin.

"I don't," Alice giggled and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Oh thank God!" Gabriel murmured as he held her close.

"But Gabe, we have to keep it to ourselves for now," Alice said quickly and Gabriel pulled back and frowned at her.

"Why, it's great news?" Gabriel asked and then noticed her eyes were focused behind him and he turned and saw Jasper and Larissa walking across the car park towards them. "Oh, you don't want them to know yet?"

"No, just in case Rissa's news isn't the same," Alice whispered.

"Of course," Gabriel nodded. The two couples looked at each other as Jasper and Larissa reached them but without a word Jasper steered Larissa past them and into the clinic. Once they were gone Alice looked up at Gabriel and sighed.

"Can you take me home?" she asked softly.

"Of course," Gabriel nodded and quickly led Alice to the car.

**XXX**

After Gabriel left Alice he started to drive out of Forks and as he hit the open highway he finally let his thoughts invade him. Over the last few weeks Alice had been through hell and as he got further and further away from Forks it became clearer what he had to do to make her pain stop. Without making a conscious decision he changed the direction he was heading and a short time later he was re-entering the city of Seattle.

He reached his destination and quickly got out of the car and walked up to the front door, more determined than ever to do what he needed to do to finally help Alice move on. He walked into the building and through the dark corridors and moments later he stepped into a large room.

The man he was looking for was sitting near the window and he stormed across the room to tower over him as the man looked up at him, fear and recognition quickly passing across his face.

"Hello Edward," Gabriel growled as he dropped into the seat opposite him.


	51. Chapter 51: A Chance to Move On

_Thank you to RachelMoonblood, aurike and MissDawes for your reviews. _

**Chapter 51: A Chance to Move On**

"What do you want?" Edward snapped but Gabriel noticed the flicker of fear pass across his face.

"I want to talk to you," Gabriel said as he pulled out the chair opposite Edward and sat down. "Allie told me what you said to her. Whatever sick, twisted satisfaction you got from that didn't work. She's been tested, she's all clear."

"I know," Edward smirked.

"You sick bastard!' Gabriel growled. "You don't even have it, do you?"

"Nope," Edward grinned. "But I'm sure it's had you all running in circles over the last week."

"Alice was distraught," Gabriel snapped. "Jasper and Larissa are expecting a baby. They have been terrified they passed it onto the baby. Even Emmett and Rose were worried. They were your friends, how could you do that?"

"Exactly!" Edward growled. "They were my friends and they turned their backs on me, sent me to this place."

"No Edward," Gabriel corrected. "Your despicable actions sent you to this place. But it ends, now!"

"Really?" Edward smirked.

"Really," Gabriel nodded. "You will never, ever contact Alice again. She deserves to be happy and she will be. If you try to hurt her in any way again I will make your life so miserable this will seem like nothing."

"This is misery," Edward snapped. "You think my life can get any worse than it already is?"

"Oh believe me, I can make your life a hell of a lot worse," Gabriel smirked. "Test me Edward. You hurt Allie again and I'll make you pay for it."

"You don't scare me Gabe," Edward shrugged. "You can't do anything to me in here."

"Really?" Gabriel smirked, echoing Edward's words a few moments earlier and got to his feet. "Watch this then. Have a bad life Edward, really bad." He glanced around the room for a moment and he noticed an older, large, heavily tattooed man sitting with a woman the same age and three young teenage girls. He winked at Edward before walking over to their table and it was that close to Edward he could still hear Gabriel as he spoke.

"Excuse me?" Gabriel started and all their eyes turned to him.

"What?" the man asked gruffly.

"Are these three young ladies your daughters?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah, who's asking?" the man asked defensively.

"I just wanted to warn you," Gabriel smiled. "Be careful letting them into this visitor's room. That man over there?" He pointed at Edward and then looked back at the man whose eyes were narrowing.

"What about him?" the man asked.

"He's in here for raping a young teenage girl," Gabriel told him. "And he took advantage of my girlfriend and hurt her too. I thought you should know."

"And now I do," the man nodded darkly as he glared at Edward. Gabriel turned and walked away without another word but as he passed Edward again he noticed the stark fear now on his face.

"Like I said Edward, stay away from Allie or I'll come back and do that again and again," Gabriel murmured. "Oh, and have a nice life." He smirked at Edward as his eyes went wide and then turned and walked out of the jail's visitor's room without another glance at the man who had tried to ruin Alice's life.

**XXX**

Emmett walked in the front door of Jasper's place and he stopped when he saw Sonia in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Hello Emmett, I haven't seen you in a while," she smiled.

"Umm hi Mrs. Whitlock," Emmett mumbled, in shock that she was not only there but doing something domesticated.

"Sonia, please," Sonia corrected. "Are you looking for Jasper or Rose?"

"Um, both I guess," Emmett shrugged.

"They're upstairs somewhere, I'm not sure where," Sonia smiled at him. "I'm guessing you probably know this house better than me. Go on up. Oh and tell them dinner will be ready in half an hour. You can stay if you want."

"Thanks Mrs. Whit…. I mean Sonia," Emmett nodded and walked up the stairs before his shock became offensive. He walked to Jasper's bedroom door, hearing voices inside, and when he walked in he smiled when he saw Larissa, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice all sitting on his bed talking.

"Do you know what your mother is doing?" Emmett smirked as he walked over and sat down next to Rosalie.

"What?" Jasper frowned.

"Cooking," Emmett told them. "As in dinner. Which, by the way, she said to tell you would be ready in half an hour."

"Something is really strange with her," Jasper laughed. "She was vacuuming when we got home from school."

"My Mom does that every day," Emmett shrugged.

"Yeah, your Mom, not mine," Jasper smirked.

"Point taken," Emmett nodded and glanced at Larissa and Alice.

"Before you ask, all clear," Larissa grinned. "Both of us."

"Which means we probably don't have anything to worry about," Rosalie added with a grin of her own.

"None of us do," Emmett sighed. "We never did."

"What?" Jasper frowned.

"Gabe went and saw Edward on his way back to school," Emmett told them.

"He what?" Alice gasped.

"Don't get mad at him," Emmett sighed. "He needed to do it. I don't blame him. If Edward was messing with Rose the way he has been messing with you I would do the same thing."

"What did Edward say?" Jasper asked darkly.

"He isn't HIV positive," Emmett explained. "It was just another way to mess with Allie's head."

"And it certainly worked," Alice snapped. "I can't believe I actually took his word for it."

"It isn't your fault Allie," Rosalie said quickly. "No one in their right mind would lie about something like that."

"I think we've all worked out Edward isn't in his right mind," Jasper snapped.

"He won't be bothering any of us again," Emmett added.

"What did Gabe do?" Alice asked worriedly.

"Nothing," Emmett lied although when Gabriel had called him he had told him everything. "He just convinced Edward to move on and leave you alone."

"Okay," Alice murmured but her eyes narrowed and Emmett knew she wasn't sure he was telling the truth.

"Dinner's ready!" Sonia's voice drifted up the stairs.

"Wow, I have so got to see this," Alice giggled and Jasper rolled his eyes as he helped Larissa off the bed and they all headed downstairs to eat.

**XXX**

The following weekend when Gabriel came home from school Alice tried to find out what he had said or done to Edward but he was vague about it and she ended up giving up trying. On Sunday morning Olivia served up a large cooked breakfast and the entire family was joined by Rosalie as they all sat down to eat.

"How is Larissa going with her pregnancy?" Olivia asked once they all began to eat.

"Pretty good," Rosalie nodded. "She isn't getting sick so much any more."

"That's good," Olivia smiled. "I was sick throughout all mine. Right up until the day they were born."

"Eww, eating," Christian protested.

"And you were the worst so shut up," Olivia snapped playfully and Rosalie and Alice both giggled.

"It's done something queer to Sonia," Emmett added. "She's actually home for longer than a day and the other night she cooked dinner!"

"Shock horror!" Gabriel laughed.

"Now, be nice," Olivia chided. "You kids don't know everything. Sonia had it rough when Jasper was a baby. If she didn't have Alison I don't know what she would have done." Alice looked down at the plate at the mention of her own mother but no one noticed as they focused on Olivia.

"Why?" Rosalie prodded.

"I'm not going to gossip about it," Olivia said firmly. "But just don't judge Sonia too harshly. She isn't as bad as you all make out. She's done the best she can. Just be glad she's trying to be the mother Jasper needs and she's there for Larissa and the baby too."

"I guess," Rosalie nodded.

"And Allie," Olivia smirked. "Someone has a birthday coming up. A special one too. What would you like to do for your eighteenth?"

"Not much," Alice shrugged.

"Party!" Emmett grinned.

"No, I don't want a party," Alice said firmly.

"Why not babe?" Gabriel frowned.

"I don't want one," Alice said firmly.

"Really?" Olivia murmured, sensing she shouldn't push a party onto Alice like she had with Jasper.

"Really," Alice nodded. "I don't see the point of inviting heaps of people that don't have anything to do with me any other time. Maybe we can all just go out for dinner or something?"

"What if I organise something small?" Olivia suggested. "Just the family and your close friends?"

"That would be nice," Alice smiled.

"I'll take care of it then," Olivia promised her. "Outside the family you only want the twins and Jasper invited?"

"Yes," Alice nodded.

"Consider it done," Olivia smiled and the rest of the family were in slight shock that Olivia hadn't pushed Alice into a party.

**XXX**

Alice's birthday fell on a Friday that year and when she woke up she showered and got dressed for school before heading downstairs. When she walked into the kitchen Olivia was making waffles for her and she grinned when she saw her.

"Happy birthday sweetie," she greeted her as she walked over and hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks," Alice smiled.

"Sit down, eat," Olivia commanded and handed Alice a plate and ushered her to the table. The boys began to filter into the room and each of them stopped by Alice's chair and hugged her and wished her a happy birthday before they sat down to eat.

When breakfast was finished Emmett and Alice left for school and as soon as they arrived Alice got another round of happy birthdays from Jasper, Larissa and Rosalie. They headed inside to their classes and as they were walking down the hall Jasper glanced at Alice and slipped over to her side and tossed his arm lightly around her shoulders.

"You okay Allie?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Alice frowned.

"You don't seem too happy considering it's your birthday," Jasper pointed out in a low voice so none of the others would hear them.

"There is something I need to do," Alice whispered. "Do you think you could give me a lift this afternoon after school? Just us?"

"Of course," Jasper nodded.

"Rissa won't mind?" Alice asked.

"I'll work it out Allie," Jasper promised. "Meet me at my car after school." Alice nodded her head and the bell rang and they all said goodbye to each other before scurrying off to their classes.


	52. Chapter 52: Pure Love and Happiness

_**RATED M**_

_Thank you to RacheMoonblood, Jessie Alice and Graciemaysmom for your reviews. This is one of those chapters I warned you about in the beginning, it's basically smut, all towards the end. I have been leaning more towards the storyline than the smut lately with this but I really felt this chapter was needed to move things along with my ideas. _

**Chapter 52: Pure Love and Happiness**

When Alice walked out into the car park that afternoon Jasper was already sitting in his car waiting for her and she quickly slid into the passenger seat and slammed the door shut.

"So, do you want to tell me what this is all about?" Jasper asked as Alice tossed her bag into the back seat.

"No one else will understand what I want to do this afternoon," Alice murmured. "But you will."

"Well, I'll need to know what it is if I am going to drive you there," Jasper smirked.

"I want to visit my family," Alice whispered.

"You what?" Jasper frowned in confusion as he glanced at her and then he let out a gasp as his eyes widened. "You mean their graves?"

"Yes," Alice nodded. "I haven't been there since the day they were buried but for some reason today I need to go. I thought they'd be here for my eighteenth. I didn't think I'd be alone."

"Allie, you aren't alone," Jasper said quickly.

"I know," Alice smiled sadly. "I just meant without my parents or brother. It isn't the same thing. Will you take me Jazz?"

"Of course I will," Jasper nodded and he started the car and quickly pulled out of the car park.

**XXX**

When Gabriel arrived home he walked quickly inside and grinned when he saw his brothers hanging decorations and Rosalie and Larissa helping Olivia in the kitchen.

"So where's my birthday girl?" he grinned as he snatched up an apple from the fruit bowl on the bench.

"She isn't home from school yet," Olivia murmured.

"What?" Gabriel frowned. "But it's nearly six."

"She went somewhere with Jazz," Larissa told him. "Jazz knows to have her here by seven."

"Where did they go?' Gabriel asked.

"Jazz didn't say," Larissa shrugged. "Don't stress Gabe, they'll be here soon." Gabriel didn't comment but his brow furrowed and without another word he grabbed his bag and headed up to his room to take a shower and get ready for Alice's small party that night.

When he was ready he walked back downstairs and he frowned when he noticed Jasper and Alice still hadn't made an appearance. He was just about to start pumping Larissa, or maybe Emmett, for information when the front door opened and Alice walked in, Jasper by her side with his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey Allie, happy birthday baby," Gabriel grinned as he walked over to them but he stopped cold when he noticed the tear stains on her cheeks. "What the hell happened?"

"Nothing," Alice sighed as she offered him a sad smile but he raced to her side as he glared at Jasper.

"She's been crying," Gabriel growled. "Why?"

"She's okay Gabe," Jasper sighed and glanced at Alice.

"I am," Alice added. "Gabe really. I just wanted to visit my parents' graves. Jazz took me. I was a little upset but I'm okay now. That's all."

"Are you sure you are okay now?' Gabriel frowned.

"Positive," Alice nodded and gave him a bigger smile as she leaned up and kissed his lips.

"I'm out of here," Jasper groaned and Gabriel laughed against Alice's lips as Jasper walked further into the house in search of Larissa.

"You haven't forgotten about tonight have you?" Alice murmured as she pulled her lips from Gabriel's.

"Not at all," Gabriel grinned, knowing she didn't mean the party but his promise that they would sleep together for the first time on her eighteenth birthday.

"I'll go get changed and then we can start partying," Alice giggled. "I want this party over and done with so we can have our private one."

"Sounds good to me," Gabriel grinned and Alice winked at him before rushing off to get ready.

**XXX**

Although the party was small, with the music pumping and the enormous spread of food Olivia had prepared it seemed larger than it was and Alice was having a great time as she danced and talked with her family and friends. Midway through the night she handed her drink to Emmett and excused herself from where she was sitting in the living room with her friends and walked upstairs to go to the bathroom. As she approached the bathroom door it opened and she grinned when she saw Gabriel emerging.

"I was wondering where you had got to," Alice whispered as she stepped closer to him.

"Looking for me?" Gabriel asked.

"I am now," Alice smirked.

Gabriel glanced behind her and when he had made sure the hallway behind them was empty he took her hand and pulled her quickly into the bathroom. After he had slammed the door shut behind them he looked down at her and smiled before he grabbed her hips and gently pulled her body against his.

He looked deep into her eyes as he drifted his hands up her body until they rested at the bottom of her shirt. He slipped his fingers under the material and moved them to stroke the soft skin of her stomach lightly. He heard Alice take a sharp inward breath and grinned as he moved his lips to Alice's face. He kissed her jaw line and cheek softly and then trailed his tongue along Alice's soft lips. As their kiss deepened Gabriel walked them backwards until they hit the wall and his body pressed tightly to hers.

"I want to hear you moaning my name, now," Gabriel whispered and gently put his hands on her waist and lifted her onto the sink behind them. He pushed her back so she was lying down and then leaned over her and kissed her lips softly, teasing them apart with his tongue. He snaked his hands down to undo her shirt and took it from her body. He removed her bra quickly and trailed light kisses from her lips, down her neck and over her collarbone and then licked her nipple before pulling it into his mouth and gently suckling it.

"Oh," Alice moaned as heat coursed through her veins. She reached down and ran her hands through Gabriel's hair, loving the feeling he was awakening in her. Gabriel moved her hands down and ran them over Alice's thighs before gently prying them apart before ripping his lips from hers and sliding down her body to kneel between her legs. He ran her hands along her inner thighs, taking in her sweet scent before bending his head down to her and trailing her tongue up and down the length of her softly. Alice moaned and whispered his name as her body writhed under Gabriel's barely there touch. Gabriel smiled as he flicked her clit with his tongue and was soon buried in her juices, sucking and licking and enjoying every second of it as much as her.

Alice's body started to writhe and her hips started to buck and Gabriel grabbed her and pressed her hard against her face, his tongue relentless and Alice moaned, completely at Gabriel's mercy. She ran her hands through Gabriel's hair and gasped his name out as she came around him. When she was sated Gabriel moved up her body, kissing her lips as Alice gasped for breath and tasted herself on him.

"We should get back to your party," Gabriel whispered softly. "Later there will be more, much more Allie."

Alice giggled as Gabriel leaned forward and helped her sit up before guiding her gently back off the bench and onto her feet. He helped her straighten her clothes and then he slid his hand into hers and they walked out of the bathroom together to re-join the party.

**XXX**

For the rest of the party Alice floated in a happy daze, her mind only on Gabriel and the things he had done to her, and was going to do to her later. Finally, after opening presents, dancing with her friends and blowing out her candles and eating cake with them all the party began to die down. Jasper, Larissa and Rosalie left to go home and Olivia got the boys organised helping her with the clean-up. Alice tried to help but Olivia threw her out of the kitchen and she walked into the living room and smiled when she saw Gabriel sitting on his own.

"I'm heading upstairs, are you coming?" Alice whispered with a cheeky glint in her eyes.

"Hell yeah," Gabriel smirked and jumped up and followed her up the stairs.

"I can't believe you made me wait so long for this," Alice murmured as they stepped into the second floor hallway.

"It'll be worth the wait," Gabriel said with a grin as he leaned down and kissed her again. He pulled his lips back from hers and moved quickly to pick her up as she laughed at him and buried her head on his neck and began to kiss it softly.

"Your room or mine?" he asked urgently.

"Mine, it has a lock," she whispered in his ear tickling it with his breath.

Gabriel raced to the door and walked through it before kicking it shut behind him and with one arm wrapped around her waist the other hand quickly slipped the lock into place. He lowered Alice's legs to the floor and started to kiss her soft lips again. She pressed her body against his and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. He slid his hands up and down her back, stroking her softly.

"We have got to get you out of this," he whispered urgently and she smiled into the kiss. His hands fumbled with the buttons on her shirt and then he pushed it from her body before reached down and sliding her skirt down. As her clothes dropped to the floor she stepped out of them and back into his embrace and he held her tight, feeling every inch of her warm smooth skin as he ran his hands all over her body. He stepped back and looked at her as he smiled and his eyes drank in the sight of her standing there in only the white lace bra and thong.

"God your gorgeous," he moaned and pulled her back into his arms.

He moved his hands to her back and unclasped the bra and then removed the lace material to expose her two firm, braless breasts. She lifted his shirt and pulled it over his head as they gazed into each other's eyes and then he pulled her back into his arms. The feel of her breasts against his bare chest drove him to distraction and he bent and captured her lips with his. As their kiss deepened he walked her back towards the bed and then bent her over it until the soft sheets touched her bare back. He smiled and bent to remove her thong before pulling his pants off and lying beside her. She gasped as he ran his hand lightly along her stomach and when his fingers reached her hard nipples she moaned and pulled his head down to hers, kissing him hard.

"I want you," she whispered and he nodded his head as he trailed his hand down her body. He wanted her too, with every part of his being.

He plunged his fingers into her silky wetness, exploring, probing as her body convulsed from his touch. He removed his fingers, knowing she was well and truly ready for him and he bent to kiss her lips as he manoeuvred himself above her and between her satiny thighs. She ran her hands down his bare back as he pushed inside her and he began to move in and out of her gently. It was slow and gentle and filled with the love they felt for each other. He moved his hips slowly and their kisses became soft, deep and passionate. There was no urgency or lust, just pure love and togetherness. They moved slowly together as one, enjoying their coupling but not rushing towards the final moment. Alice pulled her head back and looked deep into Gabriel's eyes and they both could see every thought and feeling the other one was experiencing. It was more than sex it was a merging of their whole beings.

Eventually, their combined hip movements became faster and more urgent as they both moved together towards a common goal, to pleasure the other. Gabriel reached up and stroked Alice's cheek as she traced her fingers over his lips. He kissed the tips of her fingers and then bent to kiss her lips with her finger still between them. She slid it out and ran her hands down his bare back. Their lips parted and their eyes locked as their breathing became more ragged. Gabriel pushed an arm under her body, hugging her to him and their eyes were barely an inch apart as they gazed at each other in total love as they both reached the edge and toppled over it together.

When they were finished Gabriel stayed inside her and they gently kissed as their breathing slowed and their heart rates returned to normal. Alice ran her hand softly on his back and he began to place light kisses all over her face. She ran her fingertips lightly up the sides of his body and he shivered as he grew hard again inside her.

He pulled out of her and slid his body down hers. He grinned up at her and dropped his head and gently nibbled on her inner thighs. He moved upwards and darted his tongue inside her and as he licked her hard she moaned his name and writhed. Her hips started moving involuntarily and he held her against his face as he licked and sucked her and she let out a long moan as she came again violently. He moved back up her body and kissed her as he guided her legs apart again and pushed back inside her. Again there was no rush or urgency and they moved slowly together for hours, stopping when either of them was close to the brink. Finally it became too much and they moved faster until they both came together.

When it was over Gabriel laid his head on her shoulder and they fell asleep with him still inside her. When she woke she tried moving underneath him but all that achieved was waking him up. He kissed her gently and she felt him grow hard inside her again. He started moving his hips while kissing her softly and he darted his tongue into her mouth in perfect timing with his thrusts. She moaned and ran her nails down his back, causing him to shiver, and then she gripped his body and rolled them over while he was still inside her. Alice sat up, taking all of him into her and he sat up with her and began to kiss her and as she rode him he moved his lips to her breasts and gently flicked his tongue over her erect nipples.

Alice ran her hands over his head and whimpered his name as she came again and her contracting around him pushed him over the edge. He buried his head into her chest and moaned as he came inside her and their bodies shook as one as they reached the crest and tumbled off it together and they clung to each other as their bodies quietened. He kissed her lips softly as he pulled out of her finally and then lay beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"I love you Allie," Gabriel gasped, his breath still ragged.

"I love you too Gabe," Alice whispered sleepily and he smiled as he tightened his arms around her and they drifted off into a pleasure filled sleep together.


	53. Chapter 53: The Cat is out of the Bag

_Thank you to aurike, and RachelMoonblood for your reviews._

**Chapter 52: The Cat in out of the Bag**

Alice was standing with Emmett by his car Monday morning when Jasper's car pulled into the lot. He slipped into the park beside Emmett's and then Jasper and the twins got out and walked over to join them.

"Have a good weekend?" Larissa teased Alice, knowing about the agreement between Gabriel and Alice and noticing the glow coming from her best friend.

"The best," Alice smirked.

"Good for you," Larissa giggled and winked at her. Alice blushed slightly but she couldn't help but smile as she thought of everything she had done with Gabriel over the weekend and the group rushed inside for their first classes.

At lunchtime Alice met up with Rosalie and Emmett in the line for food and as they waited they noticed people looking at them.

"I wonder what is up with that," Rosalie commented as she grabbed a tub of fruit salad.

"I hope the gossips aren't going to start on us again," Alice sighed. "It has been so nice not being the centre of attention and having our lives talked about."

"There is nothing in our lives worth gossiping about," Emmett shrugged.

"With this lot it doesn't necessarily have to be true," Rosalie pointed out.

"You have a point," Alice sighed and glanced over to where a table of girls were looking at them and whispering behind their hands.

Once they had got their food they found a table near the windows and just as they got seated Larissa walked into the cafeteria. The stares seemed to increase as she walked straight over to their table and she quickly slid into a seat between Alice and Rosalie.

"Do you know what all this attention is for?" Alice asked as she waved her hand around the room.

"Probably me," Larissa shrugged.

"Why you?" Emmett frowned.

"I don't want to talk about it," Larissa sighed.

"What do you want for lunch?" Rosalie asked to change the subject, noticing she seemed upset about something. "I'll go grab it."

"Nothing," Larissa murmured. "I'm not hungry."

"But you have to eat something," Rosalie argued. "It isn't good for the baby for you…"

"Shut up!" Larissa hissed to cut her off as her eyes darted to the tables near them and when two table loads of girls broke into giggles they all knew they had heard Rosalie's comment.

"Oh," Rosalie sighed, suddenly realising what the gossiping could be about.

"Have they guessed?" Alice asked softly.

"Not guessed, they know," Larissa murmured. "We had to play volleyball in gym before. When the ball nearly hit me in the stomach I realised it might be dangerous. I went to talk to the teacher and she started on me about having a good reason. When I told her why I didn't want to play a few of the girls overheard me. I guess its spread like wild fire."

"It would," Alice sighed.

"I knew it would happen," Larissa added. "I was just hoping for a few months of quiet first."

"It doesn't matter Rissa," Rosalie whispered as she reached over and took her sister's hand. "Their opinions really don't matter."

"I just hate the gossiping," Larissa sighed.

"Yeah, I know," Rosalie murmured, glancing at Alice and remembering what the vicious gossiping had done to her the year before.

At that moment Emmett glanced at the door leading into the cafeteria and he groaned when he saw Jasper storm inside, his face like thunder and as he approached the table Emmett noticed Jasper's knuckles were cut open.

"What happened to you?" Emmett asked as Jasper reached them and he glanced at Larissa before flopping into a chair beside Alice.

"Got in a fight," Jasper mumbled as he snatched up a handful of chips from Alice's plate and stuffed them into his mouth.

"Why?" Rosalie asked. Jasper glanced at Larissa and let out a soft sigh before looking at the others.

"It doesn't matter," Jasper shrugged.

"It was about me wasn't it?' Larissa asked.

"Maybe a little," Jasper shrugged again.

"Jazz?" Larissa growled. "What happened?"

"I overheard a couple of guys saying a few things about you," Jasper sighed. "I wasn't putting up with it."

"Like what?" Larissa demanded.

"Like, I won't be repeating it," Jasper said firmly. "It's dealt with, it doesn't matter now. I'm going to grab food, anyone want anything?" After a wave of nos and head shakes Jasper jumped up and headed for the food line and Larissa just sighed as she watched him go.

"Don't stress about it Rissa," Rosalie murmured.

"I just don't like him getting into fights because of me," Larissa whispered.

"That's Jazz," Alice shrugged. "You know that."

"Yeah I know," Larissa sighed. Alice glanced at her and let out a sigh and then stood up and walked over to the food line, hoping to have a quiet word to Jasper. She slipped into the line beside him, ignoring the glares she got from the people behind him, and he grinned and tossed his arm around her shoulders when he saw her.

"So when is your man coming back?' Jasper asked before Alice could bring up his fight.

"Friday," Alice murmured.

"If you guys need any privacy away from the family you are always welcome at our place," Jasper offered.

"Thanks," Alice grinned. "But what about your Mom?'

"Same old story," Jasper shrugged. "She's done her good mother act and now she's gone back to work."

"Oh Jazz, I'm sorry," Alice sighed. "I thought the way she had been behaving she had really changed."

"Well maybe she has a little," Jasper admitted. "She's good to Rissa and she calls her every day to make sure she has everything she needs and is doing okay. I actually prefer it when she isn't there now but as long as she's good to Rissa I can handle the new attention."

"It'll take time," Alice smiled.

"Hey did you hear about Larissa Hale?" a voice drifted to them and Jasper stiffened as Alice looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah, she's knocked up right?" a second voice asked and Alice zeroed in on two girls ahead of them having the conversation and she groaned as she realised it was Jessica and Lauren.

"I wonder who the father is?" Lauren commented.

"Larissa probably doesn't even know," Jessica giggled.

"True," Lauren nodded and Alice could almost see the steam coming out of Jasper's ears.

"Jazz, ignore them," Alice whispered.

"How can I Alice?" Jasper growled. "I know we try and keep our lives private but this is wrong. It's exactly why I got into the fight earlier. Have you heard what the rumours are about Rissa?"

"Not exactly," Alice shrugged. "I'm just aware the pregnancy is out in the open."

"They are gossiping about who the father is and calling Rissa a slut," Jasper murmured. "She isn't a slut Allie and she doesn't deserve this."

"Yeah I know," Alice sighed.

"I'm going to fix this," Jasper snapped and Alice frowned at him as he stepped out of the line and stormed over to where their friends were sitting.

"Jazz?" Alice groaned and she quickly followed him. When Jasper reached the table he walked straight to where Larissa was sitting and she glanced up at him with a frown.

"Jazz, what is…" Larissa started but Jasper silenced her by leaning down and crushing his lips to hers. As he kissed her he wrapped his arms around her and gently pulled her to her feet and as their lips separated he took her hand in his.

"Jazz, what are you doing?" Larissa asked breathlessly.

"Shutting them all up," Jasper growled softly and then raised his voice as he looked around at the tables of people watching them with interest. "Does that answer all your questions? It's my baby, we are quite happy about it and it is really none of your business!"

Larissa gasped and Jasper just shrugged as he grabbed her book bag from her chair and then pulled her out of the cafeteria, the entire room watching them go in complete silence.

**XXX**

That afternoon when Emmett, Rosalie and Alice walked out into the car park Jasper and Larissa were already waiting for them by the cars. As soon as they reached them Emmett just looked at Jasper and shook his head as he laughed and Jasper shrugged his shoulders.

"Loved your little show at lunch," Rosalie smirked.

"I got sick of hearing them saying bad things about Rissa," Jasper sighed. "They don't need to know everything but now they know she has me by her side maybe it will shut them up a bit."

"Maybe," Alice murmured.

"We were just talking about going and grabbing pizza," Jasper added. "Do you guys want to join us?'

"Hell yeah," Emmett grinned instantly.

"Of course," Rosalie laughed.

"Yeah, sounds good," Alice agreed and they all piled into the cars and headed off to spend some quality fun time together.

**XXX**

The next weekend Alice and Gabriel decided to take Jasper up on his offer and spend the weekend at his place. Emmett went with them and it felt like old times as they hung out, watched movies and talked and laughed like they hadn't for ages. It was a fun weekend for them all and on Sunday morning they were all happy and relaxed. Rosalie and Larissa cooked breakfast for them all and after they had eaten they moved into the living room.

"It's been too long since we've done this," Alice murmured as she snuggled into Gabriel's arms. "Just hung out and had fun I mean."

"It has," Larissa agreed.

"We should do it more often," Jasper suggested. "Maybe we can start hanging here every weekend like we used to."

"I'd be in that," Emmett nodded.

"Me too," Rosalie smiled.

"It will work for the rest of the school year," Gabriel nodded. "After that it might be a little tricky."

"Why's that?" Jasper asked.

"Well Allie and I will be in Vancouver," Gabriel reminded them. "With Allie there I probably won't drive back every weekend."

"Well, when you do come back we can do this," Emmett shrugged.

"And you are going to drive back every weekend from Austin?" Gabriel smirked. "Good luck with that bro."

"Austin?" Rosalie frowned as she turned to look at Emmett.

"Well that's where the University of Texas is right?" Gabriel asked. "Emmett did tell you he got offered a full scholarship there didn't he?"

"No, he didn't," Rosalie growled, her glare locked on Emmett.

"I was going to tell you," Emmett sighed as he shot his own glare at his brother before turning back to her.

"When?" Rosalie demanded.

"I haven't even decided to accept it," Emmett told her. "I didn't want to upset you for no reason."

"Upset me?' Rosalie snapped. "You didn't even tell me you were considering this. That upsets me."

"Rosie, it isn't definite," Emmett sighed.

"That doesn't matter," Rosalie snarled. "You should have told me!"

"I was going to," Emmett argued.

"When?" Rosalie snapped as she jumped to her feet. "This was something important. You don't think I deserved to know you were thinking of moving to the other side of the country?"

"Of course you do," Emmett sighed. "This is exactly why I didn't tell you yet. I didn't want you getting upset unless it was a real possibility."

"So we keep secrets from each other now?' Rosalie hissed. "Good to know Emmett."

"Rose, it…." Emmett started but Rosalie just glared at him and turned and stormed out of the house.

"Rose, wait!" Larissa called out to her but it was too late, Rosalie had already slammed the front door behind her and Emmett groaned as he dropped back into his chair.

**XXX**

Rosalie walked through the pouring rain, her tears falling down her face, oblivious to how wet she was getting. The day was starting to darken and she didn't even realise what direction she was heading in until she stopped outside her old family home. The for sale sign was sitting in the front yard but technically the Hale family still owned it and Rosalie suddenly had a burning desire to see inside the house one more time.

She walked through the front yard and slipped around the side of the house and through the side gate. She darted quickly to the back door and reached up onto the ledge above it and sure enough the spare key the family had always left there was still sitting there. She quickly pulled it down and unlocked the door and slipped inside before locking it back behind her.

The house was dusty and eerie and she let out a sigh as she walked through the bottom floor and straight up the stairs. She headed for her old room and when she stepped inside it felt like coming home all over again. She stood in the doorway for a moment, just looking around the room when suddenly she heard footsteps behind her. She turned quickly, wondering if Larissa had guessed where she had come and her eyes went wide with horror when she saw a man standing behind her.

"What are you doing here?" she gasped.

"I'm so glad you have come home to me Rose," Robert Hale said as he stepped closer to her and Rosalie let out a scream of fear as he grabbed her arms and pulled her towards him.


	54. Chapter 54: Disappearance

_Thank you to RachelMoonblood for your review._

**Chapter 53: Disappearance**

"I can't believe you let that slip," Emmett groaned for the umpteenth time as he glared at Gabriel. For hours they had tried to find Rosalie, checking all the local hang out spots and even the McCarty house in case she had gone to talk to Olivia but there had been no sign of her.

"I'm sorry bro," Gabriel sighed. "I didn't even think."

"Obviously," Emmett snapped.

"It isn't Gabe's fault you lied to Rose," Alice growled.

"I didn't lie to her," Emmett sighed. "I was going to tell her. I just wanted to work out if I wanted to even go there first."

"I guess I can understand that," Jasper murmured.

"Maybe we should go out and look for Rose again?" Emmett suggested worriedly.

"Where?" Alice frowned. "We have checked everywhere."

"Maybe she's just sitting somewhere thinking," Gabriel pointed out. "Once she calms down she'll come home."

"I guess," Emmett murmured. They fell into an uneasy silence for a while and then suddenly Larissa sat up quickly beside Jasper.

"Babe, are you okay?" Jasper asked instantly.

"No," Larissa whispered, her eyes going wide. "Rose!"

"She isn't here Rissa," Alice reminded her gently.

"I know that!" Larissa snapped. "Something is wrong, very wrong!"

"You don't know that Rissa," Gabriel murmured in an effort to calm her.

"Yes I do," Larissa hissed. "We have to find her, now!"

"Rissa, she's okay," Jasper soothed. "She's just out walking somewhere."

"No she isn't!" Larissa gasped as tears filled her eyes. "Something is wrong. She's hurt, she's upset, she's crying."

"About me?" Emmett frowned.

"No," Larissa sobbed. "Someone is hurting her."

"How could you possibly know that babe?" Jasper sighed. "Don't get yourself all worked up over nothing."

"It isn't nothing Jazz," Alice whispered as she raced over to sit beside Larissa and put her arm around her shoulders. "I've seen this before. It's a twin thing. When one of them is hurt, upset or in pain the other feels it."

"So Rose is really hurt?' Emmett gasped.

"Someone is hurting her," Larissa moaned.

"Right now?" Emmett growled as he jumped to his feet.

"Yes," Larissa sobbed as she turned and buried her face on Alice's shoulder.

"We have to find her!" Emmett snapped and Jasper and Gabriel glanced at Larissa before getting to their feet too.

"I'm coming as well," Larissa whispered and jumped up and Alice joined the rest of them as they raced to the door. Jasper opened the front door and they all raced out but they stopped cold when they saw two police cars pulling into the driveway behind Jasper's car.

"Oh no," Alice whispered, remembering the last time police had shown up at Jasper's, it was when her parents and brother had died.

"It might not be about Rose," Jasper said quickly as he put his arm around Larissa's shoulders and they watched the police get out of the car and walk towards them.

"We're looking for Rosalie or Larissa Hale," one of them said as they reached the group of teenagers.

"I'm Larissa," Larissa murmured as she looked at them fearfully.

"There is no cause for alarm," the officer said quickly, seeing her fear. "We just wanted to warn you that your father, Robert Hale? He broke out of the jail this afternoon. There is no reason to think he would come back here but we want to post a unit outside the house for your protection until he is captured."

"Rose!" Larissa moaned and slumped against Jasper and he quickly tightened his grip on her as he looked at the officers in horror.

"Larissa's sister Rosalie has gone missing," Jasper told them. "We were just heading out to look for her."

"How long has she been gone?" the officer asked.

"Nearly five hours," Emmett answered, his heart in his throat.

"We'll get out and look for her," the officer promised. "You need to all stay here where you are safe. Officer Johnson will stay with you."

He turned and nodded at a female cop and she stepped away from the others and closer to the teenagers. The rest of them raced back to the car and Officer Johnson smiled sadly at the group as the cars pulled away.

"How about we get you all back inside?" she suggested and Alice and Gabriel helped her get Emmett, Jasper and Larissa back into the house.

**XXX**

For over an hour Emmett, Jasper, Larissa, Gabriel and Alice sat in stony silence in the living room, waiting for news about Rosalie. The cop that had been left with them had discretely stayed in the hallway and when she finally stepped into the living room all eyes turned to her.

"Larissa," she murmured as she walked over to stand in front of her. "I just heard from the chief. They have checked your old house, Rosalie isn't there."

"But?" Emmett demanded, sensing there was more.

"Someone has been there recently," she sighed. "Your father's prison overalls were found in the main bedroom and there is evidence your sister was there too."

"What evidence?" Larissa gasped.

"A hair clip and a few other things," the officer said, purposely not telling them that her colleagues had found blood splattered on the doorway of Rosalie's old room and one of her shoes halfway down the stairs. "We think your sister discovered your father there and has gone with him."

"Rose wouldn't go with him!" Emmett snarled.

"Not willingly," Larissa whispered.

"He's taken her hasn't he?" Emmett growled.

"It looks that way, yes," the officer nodded.

"Oh Rose," Larissa sobbed and turned and buried her head on Jasper's chest as she cried for her sister.

**XXX**

"This is wrong," Emmett snarled into the silence and Gabriel glanced at his brother.

"I know," Gabriel nodded. "I'm sure the cops will find her soon."

"I don't mean the whole Rose is missing bit," Emmett snapped. "I mean us just sitting here while that prick is doing god knows what to her."

"What else can we do Em," Gabriel sighed.

"We should be out looking for her," Emmett pointed out.

"We don't know where he took her," Gabriel argued.

"That doesn't matter!" Emmett snapped. "We should be looking. I'm going out to look for her."

"Emmett, that isn't a good idea," Alice sighed.

"I don't care whether you think it's a good idea or not, I'm going," Emmett growled as he jumped to his feet.

"Okay, settle down," Gabriel sighed and stood up as well. "Taking it out on Allie isn't going to help Rose. If you are that set on going looking for her, I'll come with you."

"Let's go then," Emmett nodded.

"Allie, stay here," Gabriel murmured as he leaned down and kissed Alice's cheek. "I'll call as soon as we find anything."

"Okay," Alice nodded. Emmett looked like he was about to bolt from the house but he suddenly stopped in front of Larissa and leaned down and hugged her tightly.

"I'll find her Rissa," he whispered as he held her.

"Thank you," Larissa gasped and Emmett squeezed her tightly before returning her to Jasper's arms and turning and storming out of the house.

**XXX**

After the guys had been gone for a while Alice moved over to join Jasper and Larissa on the couch and Larissa was snuggled between the two of them when she suddenly tensed up again.

"He's hurting her again," Larissa gasped.

"Rissa, you don't know…." Jasper started but Larissa cut him off.

"Don't tell me I don't know that!" she hissed angrily. "I do know, I do. I can feel it. I can sense it. It feels like I'm the one he's attacking." Her hands tightened around herself and she let out a moan as she leaned against Alice for support and Alice just glared at Jasper.

"I'm sorry baby," Jasper murmured instantly.

"I know," Larissa whispered. "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm so worried about Rose."

"It's okay," Jasper smiled. "Can I get you anything?"

"I need a glass of water," Larissa sighed. "But I'll get it. I need the bathroom anyway." Jasper took her hand and helped her to her feet and he watched her worriedly as she walked out of the room.

"Do you really believe in all this stuff Allie?" Jasper asked once they were alone. "This twin bond thing."

"I've seen it too many times not to believe in it," Alice sighed. "Haven't you noticed it before? When one of them is sick or sad or depressed the other is as well. They always know exactly what the other is thinking or feeling. And it can be much more intense than that. When we were six Larissa was at our house playing. All day she kept crying because her arm hurt. My Mom didn't know what to do. When Jennifer came to pick her up Rosalie had a cast on her arm. She had fallen from a tree and broken her arm. Larissa had felt her pain."

"That's strange," Jasper murmured.

"But it's them," Alice added. "I've seen it too many times to ignore it. If Rissa says that Rose is being hurt, she is being hurt."

"I hope Emmett and Gabe find her soon then," Jasper sighed.

"I think we have a bigger problem here than that right now," Alice whispered.

"What can be worse than Rose missing and hurt?" Jasper frowned as he turned to her and he noticed her eyes were dropped to the couch between them. He looked down and his frown deepened when he saw blood spattered on the cushions.

"Where did that come from?' Jasper gasped, his eyes darting over Alice to see if she was hurt.

"Not me, Rissa," Alice whispered and Jasper's eyes went wide as he looked at her but moments later they both knew she was right when Larissa started screaming.

"Jazz!" her voice screeched from upstairs. "The baby Jazz, help me!" Jasper jumped up and raced up the stairs and when he burst into the bathroom he groaned when he saw Larissa sitting on the floor leaning against the cupboard, a pool of blood between her legs.

"Jazz, I think I'm losing the baby," Larissa sobbed as she looked up at him.

"It's okay, it'll be okay," Jasper gasped as he rushed over and scooped her up into his arms, knowing full well nothing about this situation was okay at all. He turned and raced down the stairs with her in his arms, her blood dripping on the floor as she sobbed against his shoulder.

"Allie, get my car keys," Jasper screamed and ignored the cop standing in the hallway looking at them wide eyed as he rushed from the house. He climbed into the backseat of his car with Larissa still in his arms and seconds later Alice jumped into the driver's seat and started the car.

"Hurry Allie!" Jasper screamed at her and as she backed out of the driveway Jasper turned his attention to Larissa as she lay crying and bleeding in his arms.


	55. Chapter 55: Desperation

_Thank you RachelMoonblood and Jessie Alice for your reviews. _

**Chapter 55: Desperation**

When Alice pulled up out the front of the hospital Jasper gathered Larissa into his arms and stumbled out of the car before racing in the doors. The nurse behind the desk jumped to her feet when she saw him and he ran towards her.

"She's pregnant," Jasper gasped. "I think she's losing the baby."

"Through here, quickly," the nurse groaned and led Jasper straight in the emergency cubicles. A doctor and another two nurses raced into the room as Jasper lay Larissa on a stretcher and the first nurse grabbed Jasper and pulled him back.

"Jazz!" Larissa screamed as he disappeared from her sight.

"I'm right here baby," Jasper assured her.

"You need to wait outside," the nurse said firmly and as the doctor began to work on Larissa she pulled Jasper from the room.

By the time Alice had parked the car and got inside Jasper had staggered over and sat down on a chair in the waiting area and Alice rushed to his side.

"How is she?" Alice gasped.

"I don't know," Jasper sighed. "They're working on her. Allie, she can't lose the baby. I know it wasn't planned but we already love it, both of us."

"I know," Alice murmured and wrapped her arms around him as they waited for news on Larissa.

**XXX**

As Emmett pulled up outside a pizza place Gabriel looked over at his brother and sighed.

"Em, I'm all for finding Rose but this isn't working," he said carefully. "If Robert really has taken Rose he will hardly just take her out for pizza."

"Maybe he did," Emmett murmured.

"Do you really believe that?" Gabriel asked.

"No," Emmett whispered. "But I have to. Otherwise I have to believe he is hurting her and I can't do that."

"He's her Dad, he won't hurt her too much," Gabriel suggested, trying to make his brother feel better.

"You didn't see her the night he took to her with a baseball bat," Emmett sighed. "He hates the girls, probably because he hates Jennifer. He doesn't care if they're hurt or suffering, I think he enjoys it. That night she was mess. If Jazz and I hadn't turned up when we did she would probably be dead."

"And he did it at their house?" Gabriel asked.

"That's where they were living at the time," Emmett nodded.

"Well they aren't there," Gabriel sighed. "The cops have already been all over it. Did their family have any other property in town?"

"I don't think so," Emmett replied. "Rose and Rissa never mentioned anything and when their parents busted up they only ever talked about the house being sold."

"He wouldn't take Rosalie somewhere public," Gabriel murmured. "He'd want somewhere private. What about the motels?"

"Of course," Emmett grinned and started the car again and drove off quickly in the direction of the nearest motel.

**XXX**

"Are you here for Larissa Hale?" a voice said and Jasper and Alice looked up as the doctor walked towards them. It was Charles Walton, the same doctor that had treated Alice after her suicide attempt the year before and she remembered he had been a friend of her fathers.

"Yes?" Jasper gasped as he looked up at him.

"Hi Allie," Charles smiled tiredly as he recognised her. "Larissa Hale is a friend of yours?"

"Yes," Alice nodded sadly. "Is she okay?"

"At the moment," Charles answered and sat down near them and looked at Jasper. "And are you the baby's father or just a friend?"

"I'm the father," Jasper nodded.

"Larissa lost a lot of blood but the bleeding has stopped now," Charles told him gently.

"So she's okay?" Jasper asked.

"She will be with rest and medication," Charles smiled.

"And the baby?" Jasper gasped.

"We aren't sure," Charlies admitted. "We had to deal with Larissa first. I've ordered an ultrasound and as soon as the technician is finished we'll let you know."

"It's possible she lost it though isn't it?" Jasper asked.

"It's possible," Charles nodded. "But not definite yet."

"If she has don't tell her," Jasper said quickly. "Her twin sister is missing, her family is a mess. She can't take much more. I need to be the one to break this news to her."

"Of course," Charles agreed. "I'll come let you know as soon as we know anything."

"Thank you," Alice whispered as she moved her arm around Jasper's shoulders. After Charles had left the room Jasper dropped his head in his hands and Alice just sat next to him quietly, not wanting to disturb him. Suddenly he lifted his head again and he turned and looked at Alice.

"Allie, I need you to go back to my place," he said quickly.

"What for?" Alice frowned.

"The others don't know Rissa is here," Jasper murmured. "If they find Rose and she's home safe she needs to come here. Rissa is going to need her if she lost the baby."

"We could just leave a message," Alice suggested.

"And what if they don't check the machine?" Jasper asked.

"Good point," Alice sighed.

"Rissa is going to need Rose," Jasper added. "Please Allie. Go back to my place and wait for the others to come back. I'll be okay here. Take my car."

"All right," Alice nodded. "Call me if you need anything?"

"I will," Jasper promised and Alice leaned over and hugged him before getting up and walking out of the hospital again.

**XXX**

"Well that didn't bloody work," Emmett growled as he got back into the car and slammed the door behind him. "This is the last motel in town and they haven't seen anyone matching Robert or Rose's descriptions either."

"I suppose it was a long shot," Gabriel sighed. "He is an escaped prisoner. He is hardly going to just walk into a motel and book a room."

"Any more ideas?" Emmett asked and Gabriel could sense the desperation in his brother's voice.

"We could drive around and check out some of the deserted homes?" Gabriel suggested. "Maybe even the unused shops and businesses. He didn't necessarily take her to a house. It could be anywhere that is quiet and private."

"Of course!" Emmett gasped in realisation.

"What?" Gabriel frowned.

"His offices," Emmett told him as he started the car quickly. "They were closed down when he went to prison but as far as I know no one has taken over the lease and reopened the business."

"Do you know where it was?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah I do," Emmett nodded and quickly slammed the car into gear and drove off in the direction of Robert Hale's old office building.

**XXX**

"Jasper?" a voice said and Jasper's head snapped up as Charles walked back into the waiting area.

"Is the baby…" Jasper started but stopped as his emotions overwhelmed him.

"The baby is safe," Charles smiled at him.

"Oh, thank God," Jasper gasped in relief. "Do you know why this happened? What caused it? Is there something we need to avoid in the future?"

"I'm not sure," Charles admitted. "We need to keep Larissa calm and settled so she can rest and the threat to the baby will pass. But I don't know why she had the cramping and bleeding. Everything seems to be fine with the baby."

"You know she's a twin?" Jasper asked as he suddenly thought of something.

"Yes, it says so in her file and I remember you all from when Allie was brought in last year," Charles nodded.

"Her twin has been kidnapped," Jasper explained to him. "It is highly likely the man that took her is hurting her. The police and her boyfriend are out looking for her now but as far as I know she's still missing. Something strange happened just before Larissa started bleeding. She got upset, said she could feel Rosalie getting hurt. Alice said she's seen it before with them, some weird psychic twin bond. Have you ever seen anything like that?"

"No, I haven't," Charles admitted. "But I have heard about it. I believe in it. It is highly likely that is what happened to Larissa."

"So it does exist?" Jasper asked.

"I think so," Charles nodded. "There are so many stories about twins feeling each other's emotions, their pain and knowing when the other is in trouble. It is too frequent to ignore. Anyone with twins in their family swears it is true. If Allie has witnessed it between Rosalie and Larissa I would believe it."

"It's kind of weird," Jasper sighed and glanced back at Charles. "So what do we do for Rissa? If this is some connection to Rose's pain how do we stop it?" 

"I don't think we will," Charles sighed. "We'll keep her in here and calm until her sister is found just to be safe, for her and the baby."

"Thank you," Jasper murmured.

"You can go sit with her if you like?" Charles added and after Jasper nodded his head Charles led him to the room they had put Larissa in.

**XXX**

Alice pulled into the driveway of Jasper's house and sighed when she realised that Emmett's car wasn't back. She got out of the car and walked into the house to wait for Gabriel, Emmett, and hopefully, Rosalie, to return and she went straight into the living room. She glanced around and realised that when they had left the female cop had still been in the house but it was obvious she had left once all the teenagers had.

With a sigh Alice sank down on the edge of the couch, trying not to look at the blood stains on the couch opposite her where Larissa had been sitting earlier. She pulled out her cell phone and started to dial Gabriel's number when she heard something moving in the kitchen.

"Gabe?" she called out as she snapped her phone shut and set it on the coffee table before getting to her feet. "Gabe, is that you?" There was no answer and she walked into the kitchen and frowned when she didn't see anyone there.

"Gabe? Emmett?" she called out as she glanced around the empty room. "Is someone here?"

She heard footsteps in the hallway upstairs and before she really thought it through she was walking up the stairs but once again the hallway was empty. She realised the door to Jasper and Larissa's bedroom was ajar and she walked quickly towards it as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Jazz, if Rissa needed something I could have brought it to you," she said as she stepped into the room but she frowned when once again the room was empty.

"Hello? Jazz?" she called out and suddenly she felt very, very scared. She spun quickly back towards the door but she had only taken half a step towards it when it slammed shut in front of her. She let out a scream in shock and then she noticed someone stepping out of the shadows behind the door.

"Hello Alice," a voice purred and Alice's eyes went wide as Edward stepped up in front of her, blocking the way between her and the door.


	56. Chapter 56: Lost the Plot

_Thank you to Graciemaysmom, RachelMoonblood, Jessie Alice and aurike for your reviews. Just so you are all warned there is only four chapters counting this one left of this story._

**Chapter 56: Lost the Plot**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Alice snarled as her hand slipped to her pocket and she let out a sigh as she realised she had left her phone on the table downstairs.

"I came to see you," Edward smirked as he took a step closer to her. "You actually did me a favour Allie. You told Robert Hale who I was. I bet you thought he would beat me up or something. Quite the opposite. We planned a jail break together and well, here I am."

"You broke out of prison?" Alice gasped.

"Yeah," Edward laughed. "It was easy actually. Like I said, you ratting on me to Robert was the best thing ever. Gabriel though, he caused me problems."

"I'm sure he didn't mean to," Alice stammered as she took another step back and her knees hit the bed and she fell back to sit on it.

"Oh he meant it," Edward snapped. "But after I'm finished here he'll be sorry he ever did it."

"Hurting me won't pay Gabe back," Alice said quickly.

"Who said anything about hurting you?" Edward smirked. "I'm not going to hurt you Allie. I love you. I wouldn't hurt you." He walked over to her and before she could move he grabbed both her wrists and pulled her up against his body.

"Edward don't, please?" Alice whispered as she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"You never used to say no to me," Edward laughed and he grabbed her harder and shoved her back onto the bed, his body falling down on top of hers and pinning her down as his hands started to tear her clothes from her body.

**XXX**

When Emmett and Gabriel reached Robert's old office they both jumped out of the car and Gabriel followed Emmett as they ran to the door. It was unlocked and Emmett glanced at Gabriel and smirked before he pulled it open and raced inside. Gabriel let out a sigh and followed his brother and as they ran down the hall towards the main office they could both hear Rosalie's whimpers.

"It is all your fault!" Robert's voice roared and the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed around them followed by Rosalie's shrill scream.

"I'll kill him," Emmett growled as he sped up and Gabriel had to struggle to keep up to him. They reached the office and as soon as they stepped through the door Emmett's eyes darted around the room in search of Rosalie. She was sitting cringed in one corner, blood over her face and shirt, as Robert towered over her.

"Leave her alone!" Emmett snarled and before anyone else could react he had launched himself at Robert. He grabbed the older man and shoved him away from Rosalie as he spun him around so he could look him in the eye.

"Emmett, be careful!" Rosalie screamed in terror. "He has a gun!"

"Emmett!" Gabriel yelled as he raced towards them. Robert's eyes locked with Emmett's and he started laughing as he lifted the gun in his hand and Emmett's hand reached out for it. Both their hands were wrapped around it and they struggled to wrestle it from the others grasp.

"Rose, get out of here!" Gabriel screamed as he reached her side and grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. "Go!"

"Emmett!" Rosalie sobbed.

"Rose, get out, now!" Gabriel yelled as he shook her a little. Rosalie looked at him blankly for a moment and then stumbled back as her eyes turned back to Emmett and her father. They were still fighting over the gun and then suddenly it went off and echoed though the room.

"Emmett!" Rosalie screamed in agony and dropped to her knees as she watched Emmett fall back onto the floor in front of them.

**XXX**

Jasper was sitting by Larissa's side, holding her hand as she slept when he felt her squeeze his hand. His gaze snapped to her eyes and moments later her eyelids fluttered and she let out a soft moan.

"Rissa?" Jasper whispered softly.

"Jazz?" Larissa murmured as her eyes opened and she looked up at him. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, the baby!" Larissa gasped and looked at him wide eyed. "Is it okay? Jazz, is our baby okay?"

"Its fine," Jasper assured her softly. "The doctor said everything is okay."

"Good," Larissa smiled but her smile quickly fell. "What about Rose? Have they found Rose?"

"I don't know," Jasper sighed. "I've been here with you since I brought you here. Alice came too but she went back to the house. I'm sure as soon as Rose gets home Alice will tell her what happened and she'll come straight here."

"Exactly," Larissa whispered. "So if she isn't here then she hasn't been found. I have to get out of here."

"No, you have to rest," Jasper argued.

"You said the baby was okay," Larissa growled. "My sister might not be. So either you take me home Jazz or I take myself."

"You're really going to do it aren't you?" Jasper sighed.

"You know me well Jazz," Larissa smirked. "Of course I am."

"Okay, I'll take you," Jasper groaned. "Let me find a nurse and we'll get you discharged."

Larissa nodded her head settled back on the bed as Jasper slipped from the room. It didn't take him long to find a nurse and although she tried to convince him that Larissa should stay he was firm with her, knowing Larissa would leave the hospital with or without permission.

The nurse quickly did the paperwork and then Larissa got changed into her clothes and then walked out of the room with her arm tucked around Jasper's. They walked through the corridors together and as soon as they stepped into the waiting area Larissa noticed Gabriel sitting in a chair there.

"Gabe!" Larissa gasped and dropped Jasper's arm and raced over to him. "Why are you here? Did you find Rose? Is she okay? Where is my sister?"

"Rissa, calm down baby," Jasper groaned as he raced over to join them.

"Rose is okay," Gabriel assured her. "We found her at your Dad's office."

"Unharmed?" Larissa asked.

"Reasonably," Gabriel nodded. "She's a little battered and bruised. The doctor is checking her now."

"She's here?" Larissa gasped.

"Yeah, she's here," a voice said behind them and Larissa spun around and let out a squeal when she saw Rosalie standing behind them.

"Oh Rose, your okay," Larissa giggled and ran over and threw her arms around her sister. "Rose, I was so worried."

"I'm okay Rissa," Rosalie laughed as she hugged her back. "But I told Gabe not to call you until we knew I was okay."

"He didn't," Larissa whispered. "I was already here."

"You were already here?" Rosalie echoed and then her eyes went wide. "The baby. Is it okay?"

"Its fine," Larissa smiled. "I had a little scare but everything is all right. We were just leaving. How about you? Are you ready to go?"

"I am," Rosalie nodded. "But we need to wait for Emmett."

"What happened to Emmett?" Larissa gasped.

"Him and Dad got into a fight," Rosalie sighed.

"Is he okay?" Larissa asked.

"I think so," Rosalie nodded. "The doctors are checking him over. But Rissa, you should know. Emmett shot Dad."

"He what?" Larissa gasped.

"Emmett shot Dad," Rosalie repeated. "It wasn't really his fault. Dad was going to shoot me and Emmett ran in, grab the gun and they struggled. It went off, they both fell back and the gun was pointing in Dad's direction. Straight in the heart."

"So he's dead?" Larissa whispered.

"Yeah," Rosalie nodded and Jasper looked at Larissa quickly, wondering how the news her father was dead would affect her and the baby.

"Good," Larissa murmured. "As long as Emmett is okay."

"Emmett is fine," he announced as he walked through the door behind them and Rosalie gasped and rushed over to him. She flung her arms around him and he hugged her tightly before she pulled back and looked at him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Rosalie asked worriedly.

"Perfect health," Emmett grinned. "It was only the recoil that threw me back. No injuries at all. How about you babe?"

"Not too bad," Rosalie smiled as she snuggled into him.

"What did the cops say bro?" Gabriel asked with concern.

"They think its self defence," Emmett sighed. "But they want me to go in and make a statement tomorrow. Said I should bring Mom and a lawyer if I want one."

"You should do, just in case," Rosalie nodded.

"I will but it'll be fine babe," Emmett assured her. "It's obvious he was hurting you and trying to kill me. It's classic self defence. I'm not worried."

"Good, I won't be either then," Rosalie smiled.

"Hey, where's Allie?" Gabriel asked suddenly.

"She isn't with you?" Jasper frowned.

"I haven't seen her since Emmett and I left the house to find Rosalie," Gabriel replied.

"She came here with us but I sent her home to wait for you all," Jasper explained.

"We haven't been back to your place," Gabriel sighed. "But we should head back now. Allie obviously doesn't know Rose is safe, she is probably worried sick."

"Let's go then," Jasper agreed and the group hurried out to Emmett's car.

**XXX**

When Emmett pulled up in Jasper's driveway he shut off the engine and quickly jumped out to help Rosalie from the car. Meanwhile, Jasper was helping Larissa and Gabriel got out on his own and walked up to the front door. He tried the knob but it was locked and he turned back and watched as the other two couples walked up to join him.

"Go on in," Jasper nodded at the door.

"It's locked," Gabriel shrugged.

"Oh," Jasper murmured and kept one arm around Larissa as he fished in his pockets until he found his house keys. He stepped past Gabriel and unlocked the door and they all walked inside.

"Hey Allie, we're back," Jasper called out as he shut the door behind them. There was no answer and Gabriel frowned before he stepped further into the hall.

"Hey Allie," he called out, louder than Jasper had. There was a loud crash, followed by a bang upstairs and Jasper, Emmett and Gabriel all shared at worried look.

"Gabe!" Alice screeched, her voice filled with terror and Gabriel instantly started to move towards her voice, the others right behind him. They only got as far as the kitchen when Alice appeared at the top of the stairs, naked except the blood covering her.

"Allie!" Gabriel gasped in horror.

"Gabe!" Alice screamed and started to race down the stairs, going that quick she stumbled and slid down half of them. Gabriel raced to the bottom of the stairs and as Alice slid off the last step he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms.

"Allie what happened to you?" he whispered as he held her and he could feel her body trembling.

"Edward!" Alice sobbed as she clung to him. "He broke out of jail with Rose and Rissa's Dad."

"Edward was here?" Japer groaned.

"No, he is here!" Alice sobbed as she looked up at Gabriel with terrified eyes. "He's up in Jazz's room."

"Stay here!" Gabriel growled and shoved Alice towards Jasper and turned and bolted up the stairs.


	57. Chapter 57: Catalyst

_Thank you to RachelMoonblood, graciemaysmom, aurike and Ninjababe09 for your reviews._

**Chapter 57: Catalyst**

Alice let out a sob as Jasper grabbed her and pulled her safely into his arms and Rosalie turned and rushed into the living room and grabbed a blanket from the couch. She rushed back to the kitchen and straight to Jasper and Alice and Jasper moved his arms so Rosalie could tuck the blanket around Alice.

"You fucking prick!" Gabriel roared upstairs and they all knew he had found Edward.

"I better get up there," Emmett groaned as he glanced at Alice. "Gabe will kill him." He turned and raced up the stairs and when he burst into Jasper's room Gabriel had Edward pinned up against the wall, blood already flowing from him nose.

"Emmett!" Edward gasped in relief when he saw Emmett race into the room. "You gotta help me, Gabe's lost it."

"I wonder why?" Emmett snarled angrily.

"I didn't do anything Gabe, honest," Edward stammered, turning back to Gabriel once it was obvious Emmett wasn't there to help him.

"Sure you didn't," Gabriel snarled and grabbed Edward by the shirt and pulled her towards the door.

"Gabe what are you doing?" Emmett asked worriedly as he followed them out of the room.

"He didn't do anything," Gabriel snapped as he pulled Edward down the stairs.

Downstairs Jasper, Larissa and Rosalie had helped Alice into the living room and she was sitting on the couch tucked safely between Jasper and Larissa as she sobbed in Jasper's arms.

"Allie!" Gabriel growled as he pulled Edward into the room.

"What are you doing?" Jasper snapped when he saw Edward.

"He reckons he didn't do anything," Gabriel smirked.

"Are you insane?" Jasper hissed angrily. "Of course he did. Get him away from Allie."

"In a minute," Gabriel murmured and pulled Edward further into the room. He moved his hand to Edward's throat and gripped it tightly as he stepped up in front of Alice. He leaned down and gently put his finger under her chin and lifted her face so she was looking up at him.

"Allie?" Gabriel whispered, his voice going gentle as he looked at her. "Did Edward hurt you again? Did he rape you?"

"Yes," Alice sobbed and Rosalie and Larissa both gasped in horror.

"That's what I thought," Gabriel nodded and turned his angry glare back to Edward. "Yet you say you didn't do anything to her. Look at her Edward. Look what you did? Who do you think I am going to believe, her or you?"

"Gabe, I'm sorry…" Edward stammered in fear.

"Oh, you will be," Gabriel smirked and lifted his arm and swung it quickly, his fist connecting with Edward's face causing blood to spurt from his nose again. He moved quickly then as he punched Edward over and over again and Edward was powerless to defend himself against Gabriel's anger.

The others all watched in horror as Gabriel completely lost it and gave Edward the beating of his life and it wasn't until Edward was lying on the floor, an unmoving, bloody mess that Emmett realised that if he didn't stop his brother Gabriel was likely to kill Edward for what he had done to Alice.

"Gabe, enough," Emmett yelled as he raced over and grabbed Gabriel's arm. "Come on bro, you've punished him. Walk away."

"He hurt Allie!" Gabriel hissed as he lifted his leg and kicked Edward hard.

"I know bro," Emmett nodded. "And Rose and Rissa. He deserves everything you have given him, believe me I know. I understand. But if you kill him Gabe you'll go to jail and Allie needs you here."

The echo of Alice's name seemed to pull Gabriel from his violent haze and he stopped attacking Edward and turned to look at Alice. She looked up at him, her tears pouring down her cheeks as she snuggled into Jasper and he stepped away from Edward and towards her.

"Allie," he whispered as he moved to kneel in front of her. Alice just let out another sob and then threw herself towards him and he grabbed her and pulled her into his lap before wrapping his arms around her.

"It's okay Allie," Gabriel murmured softly as he held her as close as he could. "It's over now. He is never going to hurt you again."

"Thank you," Alice whispered as she snuggled into him and he ignored their friends as he comforted her.

**XXX**

As Gabriel sat holding Alice Emmett called for an ambulance and the house was soon filled with police and paramedics. The paramedics patched up Edward a little and moved him onto a stretcher before taking him from the house.

Once he was gone two more approached Gabriel and Alice carefully and suggested Alice should go to the hospital. Gabriel nodded his head and got to his feet with Alice still in his arms and without a word to the others he carried her out to the waiting ambulance.

"Should we go back to the hospital?" Rosalie asked softly after they had left.

"Yes," Larissa nodded instantly.

"The cops want to talk to us," Emmett murmured. "All of us."

"Well they can't talk to Gabe or Allie at the moment," Jasper pointed out.

"Good point," Emmett nodded and walked back to speak to the officer in charge for a moment before he came back to the group.

"What did he say?" Jasper asked as Emmett pulled Rosalie into his arms.

"We can go to the hospital," Emmett told them. "I have to go into the police station in the morning anyway. They want us all there. By ten. Until then we can go take care of Allie."

"Good, let's go then," Larissa nodded urgently and they hurried out to the car to return to the hospital they had only left a few short hours ago.

**XXX**

Gabriel, Emmett, Jasper, Larissa and Rosalie were sitting in the waiting area anxious for news about Alice when they noticed Olivia racing through the main door.

"What is Mom doing here?" Emmett frowned.

"I called her," Gabriel murmured as Olivia rushed over to the group. Her troubled eyes cast over each of them before she moved over to her two sons.

"I seem to be spending a lot of time doing late night trips to the hospital lately," Olivia murmured as she sat down beside Gabriel.

"I'm sorry Mom," Gabriel whispered.

"I don't mind," Olivia sighed. "At least you had the sense to call me. Now can you please explain what happened to me? And I want everything. Don't hide a thing from me. What happened today?"

"My Dad and Edward escaped from jail together," Rosalie murmured. "Dad came after me and Edward came after Alice."

"Are you okay Rose?' Olivia asked gently.

"Yeah, it's only a few bruises and cuts," Rosalie nodded. "Emmett saved me."

"That's good," Olivia smiled.

"Not really Mom," Emmett sighed. "Robert had a gun. We fought over it and it went off."

"He pointed a gun at you?" Olivia growled angrily, her mother instinct flaring up inside her. "Emmett, were you shot?" 

"No, but Robert was," Emmett replied. "He died Mom."

"Oh," Olivia gasped. "Have you told the police this?"

"Yes we called them straight away," Gabriel told her. "They came and dealt with it and brought Emmett, Rose and me to the hospital. They said Emmett had to go see them tomorrow to make a statement but they think its self defence. Robert did attack Rose, and Emmett."

"Okay, we'll deal with that in the morning," Olivia nodded. "So what happened with Allie and Edward?"

"We aren't too sure of all the details," Jasper sighed. "While Rose was missing it upset Rissa. We thought she was losing the baby and rushed her here. The baby was fine but I sent Allie home to wait for the others to let them know where we were. When we were leaving we bumped into everyone else so we all headed home."

"Edward was already there," Larissa added. "He was probably there when Allie got home. He had attacked her, he raped her."

"Oh no, poor Allie," Olivia gasped and reached over and took Gabriel's hand, knowing her son would be hurting.

"We got home before he left," Gabriel murmured. "I hit him Mom and I hurt him, bad. I would have killed him if Emmett hadn't stopped me."

"No you wouldn't," Olivia sighed. "You couldn't kill someone."

"He hurt Allie, I could have done it," Gabriel snapped.

"All right," Olivia nodded sadly, aware of how much Gabriel loved Alice. "Where is Edward now?"

"Once again we called the cops and they came and brought him here," Emmett told her. "And now they want all of us down there tomorrow."

"I see," Olivia murmured. "Well I guess we deal with all of that in the morning. Right now we should find out how Allie is and get you all home."

Olivia got up and walked over to speak to the nurse at the desk and a few moments later the nurse led her down the hall and Olivia disappeared through one of the cubicle doors.

**XXX**

Just over an hour later Olivia walked back into the waiting room and Gabriel jumped to his feet when he noticed Alice was with her. When he reached them Alice looked up at him with sad eyes and he just gave her a soft smile before holding his arms open. She stepped easily into his embrace and Olivia just patted his shoulder before walking over to where the others were to give Gabriel and Alice some privacy.

"Is she right to go home?' Emmett asked as Olivia sat down beside him.

"Yes," Olivia nodded. "We can all go. And Jasper, Rose, Larissa? I would like the three of you to come stay at our place tonight."

"We can go home," Larissa argued. "Jazz and I can sleep in my room until his room gets cleaned up."

"That isn't what I meant," Olivia sighed. "I think you all need to be together and in the morning you all have to go to the police station anyway. And I am guessing neither of your mothers are home at the moment?"

"No," Jasper admitted.

"I think after the events of today you all need a little mothering and looking after," Olivia smiled. "I would prefer if you all stayed, please?"

"Of course," Rosalie nodded instantly, not really wanting to leave Emmett's side anyway.

"Jasper, Larissa?" Olivia murmured.

"Thank you," Jasper nodded in agreement.

"Okay, well let's get you all home," Olivia said as she raised her voice so Gabriel and Alice would hear her too. She got to her feet and watched as the three young couples all melted together before she led them outside to where her car was parked near Emmett's.

When they arrived home Gabriel helped Alice out of Olivia's car and the group all walked into the McCarty kitchen. Even though it was late Michael, Christian, Kyle and Tony were all sitting there waiting and as soon as they saw Alice they all jumped to their feet and rushed over to her.

"Boys," Olivia warned softly. "Give her some space."

"Do you all know what happened?" Alice whispered as she glanced around at the boys that had become like brothers to her.

"Yeah we do," Kyle nodded gently. "Are you okay Allie?"

"Stupid question," Gabriel growled lightly.

"Of course," Kyle sighed instantly.

"No, it's all right," Alice smiled at him. "I will be okay."

"Of course you will," Tony smirked as he walked over to throw his arm around her although Gabriel didn't relinquish his own hold on her. "You're safe now Allie."

"I know," Alice whispered, and she did feel safe snuggled between Tony and Gabriel as Christian, Kyle and Michael stepped closer to her and without realising it the McCarty boys had formed a protective circle around her as Olivia smiled proudly.


	58. Chapter 58: Aftershocks

_Thank you to RachelMoonblood and shyfan for your reviews. _

**Chapter 58: Aftershocks**

Alice didn't get to sleep until late that night and it was late the next morning before she got up. She felt stiff and sore from Edward's violations and she slipped in to have a long, hot shower as soon as she got up. By the time she walked downstairs everyone else was awake and when she walked into the kitchen they were all gathered around the table in anticipation.

"Good morning sweetheart," Olivia smiled from the kitchen when she saw her.

"Morning," Alice murmured but didn't go disturb her, noticing that Olivia was cooking up a storm. Instead she walked over towards the table and as soon as Gabriel saw her his face lit up.

"Hey babe," he smiled and held his hand out to her and she drifted instantly to his side.

Gabriel took Alice's hand and pulled her down into his lap and then wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled into him. She noticed the others all watching her carefully and she flashed them all a smile, hoping to ease their minds. When the attention had turned from her again she settled back against Gabriel

"How do you feel this morning Allie?" Gabriel whispered near her ear softly.

"A little sore," Alice whispered back. "But I feel pretty good considering. I think now it is finally over."

"It is," Gabriel assured her.

Their conversation was interrupted as Olivia started bringing over plates of food and Alice slipped into the spare chair beside Gabriel so his lap would be free while they ate. The usual madness that surrounded breakfast in the McCarty house was soon in full swing and Olivia stood to the side quietly and watched them all.

When the food was finished Rosalie and Alice helped Olivia clear away the dishes and then before any of them could disappear again Olivia walked back over to the table.

"You kids go start getting ready," Olivia said and they all knew exactly who she was referring to. "I'll wash these dishes and then we need to get going if we are going to get to the police station by ten."

Rosalie and Larissa headed upstairs with Alice to borrow some clothes from her and Emmett, Jasper and Gabriel rushed up to get ready themselves. It didn't take any of them very long and by the time Olivia was ready they were all back downstairs and waiting for her.

"Okay, let's get this over with," Olivia smiled and led them all out to the garage and they climbed into Olivia's minivan.

**XXX**

When they reached the police station Olivia led them all inside and straight up to the counter. The officer behind the counter looked up at her, his eyes widening when he saw the six teenagers behind her.

"My name is Olivia McCarty," Olivia told him in a no nonsense voice. "I was told to bring these kids in today to make statements. I'll be sitting in with each one of them."

"What are their names?" the officer asked.

"Emmett and Gabriel McCarty, Alice Cullen, Jasper Whitlock and Rosalie and Larissa Hale," Olivia rattled off.

"I'll let someone know they are here," the officer nodded. "Take a seat." Olivia led the group over to a group of chairs in one corner and they all sat down nervously.

"You'll all be fine," Olivia assured them. "I'll come in with each of you but as long as you just tell the truth everything will be fine. Don't speak to any of them or say anything about what happened unless I am with you. Got it?"

There was a round of yeses and nods from the group and Olivia offered them all a reassuring smile and moments later the door behind them opened.

"Emmett McCarty?' a voice called out and Emmett gulped and glanced at his mother.

"It will be fine," Olivia reminded him as she got to her feet and Rosalie squeezed Emmett's hand before he joined Olivia. They walked together to the door and disappeared through it and the group settled down for a long wait.

**XXX**

For most of the morning the group sat in the waiting area of the police station. Emmett was in being interviewed for over two hours and when he came out he told Gabriel he was next. After Gabriel they called Rosalie inside and then Jasper and Larissa. Because Jasper and Larissa had only really witnessed Edward's beating their interviews didn't take very long and finally it was Gabriel's turn. He was gone for nearly three hours and Alice was getting really worried. Finally the door opened and Gabriel emerged and he gave Alice a reassuring smile as he walked over to her.

"How did you go?" Alice whispered.

"Fine," Gabriel replied. "It's your turn now Allie."

"I don't know that I want to talk about this," Alice whispered.

"You have to baby," Gabriel sighed. "Mom will be there the whole time and the two cops doing the interviews are pretty nice. One of them is a woman. You don't need to be scared Allie."

"Okay," Alice whispered meekly, obviously still terrified. Gabriel helped her to her feet and walked her to the door but he knew he couldn't go in with her and he was just glad that his mother was in the interview with Alice.

**XXX**

Alice's interview was the longest of the lot and both Alice and Olivia both looked a little frazzled when they finally emerged from the interview room. Gabriel jumped up as soon as he saw them and raced over to envelope Alice in his arms and the rest of the group looked at Olivia.

"We can go home now," Olivia said softly. They all walked out to her car together and there was an almost eerie silence between them as she drove them home. Once they got back to the McCarty house Olivia made a pot of coffee as they all sat down around the kitchen table.

"So what happens now with all this?" Larissa asked finally.

"Emmett has been cleared of all charges," Olivia explained. "The evidence clearly shows he was defending himself and Rosalie. So that part of it is over. Gabriel has been given a warning about Edward's assault but apparently Edward doesn't want to press charges."

"I thought he would," Emmett admitted.

"Me too," Gabriel agreed. "I was pretty shocked when they said that."

"Maybe he is finally realising he was in the wrong," Rosalie suggested.

"I think it's probably more to look good in court," Olivia sighed and glanced at Alice. "And he will be going back to court again. The police are charging him with rape for what he did to Alice. That, along with his sentence for Larissa's rape and whatever they give him for breaking out of jail, will make sure Edward is locked away for a long, long time."

"Good," Larissa nodded. "He deserves it."

"Yes, he does," Alice agreed quietly.

"Will Allie have to go to court?" Jasper asked worriedly, remembering how relieved he had been that Larissa had been spared that agony.

"Probably," Olivia nodded. "But we will be with her every step of the way, all of us."

"Of course we will," Gabriel answered as he reached over and took Alice's hand and squeezed it gently.

**XXX**

_**6 Months Later**_

"If they don't hurry up they are going to miss the whole thing," Emmett murmured as he stood between Jasper and Gabriel outside the school gym.

"Here they are, don't stress out," Gabriel laughed and Emmett turned and smiled when he saw Rosalie, Larissa and Alice walking towards them.

"What took you all so long?" Emmett laughed as the girls reached them.

"Rissa had a few problems getting into her gown," Rosalie laughed.

"It isn't funny," Larissa pouted playfully as her hands rested on her swollen stomach. She only had three weeks until the baby was due and she was more than ready to see the end of the pregnancy.

"If mines bigger we can switch babe?" Jasper offered instantly.

"Nah, it's right now I'm in it," Larissa smiled at him.

"Well at least you made it," Jasper grinned at her.

Thanks to Sonia's financial support Larissa had been able to stay at school throughout her entire pregnancy and her teachers had been terrific. When she had been really unwell they had given her make up work and spent time with her to make sure she didn't get too far behind. With Jasper's support she had managed to get through the end of year exams and she knew he was the only reason she was graduating today.

"Yeah I did," Larissa smiled and Jasper took her arm and they said goodbye to the others as they headed inside to find their seats.

"You ready to go in too Rosie?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah," Rosalie smiled and glanced at Alice. "Well meet you in there Allie."

"I won't be long," Alice nodded and she stood silently with Gabriel as Emmett and Rosalie disappeared into the gym too.

"Well you made it babe," Gabriel smiled proudly once they were alone.

"For a while there I didn't think I would," Alice admitted softly.

"I know," Gabriel nodded.

Alice had struggled a lot after Edward had raped her and Gabriel had ended up taking a semester off school and coming home to help her. Two months earlier Edward's case had finally gone to court and Alice had testified against him. It had been the scariest experience of her life and the only thing that had got her through it was the line of people in the back row of the courtroom.

Throughout the entire two days her testimony and cross examination had lasted Gabriel had sat there with Olivia, all the other McCarty boys, Jasper, Larissa and Rosalie. At the end of it all Edward was sentenced to another forty years in jail for Alice's rape and his attempt at fleeing jail. Once the sentence had been passed and the court appearance was behind her Alice had finally been able to focus on her future.

With everything she had got really behind with all her school work but since Gabriel had come home from school and wasn't working he spent every moment he could tutoring her and helping her and she had somehow managed to pass all her final exams.

"You should get inside babe," Gabriel murmured as he stepped closer to her. "I'll see you afterwards."

"Thanks Gabe, for everything," Alice whispered as she stepped closer to him. "I wouldn't have got through this year without you."

"You're welcome Allie," Gabriel smiled and leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "Now, get inside before you miss your graduation." Alice giggled and stepped away from him before turning and heading inside and Gabriel rushed around to the other door to join his family inside.

**XXX**

The ceremony had started with a long speech from the principal but finally the names began to be called. Olivia, her husband and her boys were sitting with Sonia Whitlock and the group all snapped to attention when they realised Alice would be next.

"Alice Cullen," the announcer called out.

As Alice stepped up on stage to receive her diploma the McCarty boys jumped up and cheered her and Olivia and Sonia both joined them. Amongst the other graduates Jasper, Emmett, Larissa and Rosalie were also cheering for Alice and she seemed to blush at the loud attention. She smiled as she accepted the certificate from the principal and as she glanced out at the crowd her eyes locked with Gabriel's and he just winked at her, his pride obvious in his eyes. The names continued for a while and then the next name they were all waiting for came up.

"Larissa Hale," the announcer called out. The cheering was a little more reserved as Larissa walked up to get her diploma but both Jasper and Sonia watched her proudly, knowing how hard Larissa had worked to be there today.

"Rosalie Hale," the announcer said next and as Larissa slipped from the stage Rosalie walked onto it. The McCarty boys cheered loudly for Rosalie too and she just looked back at them and shook her head with a smile as she drifted across the stage. A few more names were called and then suddenly another one took the group's attention.

"Emmett McCarty," the announcer said.

"Go Em!" Christian screamed out and the roars and cheers from the boys were the loudest yet.

Olivia just shook her head beside them as she applauded for her son proudly and smiled at Sonia. Emmett shot dagger looks at his brothers as he walked up on stage but he couldn't really be mad at them, if it was any of them up here he would be doing the same thing.

Sonia sat quietly throughout the remainder of the list and it wasn't until the final name came that she felt pride burst from her.

"Jasper Whitlock," the announcer called out.

"Go Jazz!" some of the McCarty boys screamed out as Jasper walked up onto the stage. Olivia applauded loudly with them but Sonia just stood clapping softly as she watched Jasper. For the first time she really saw the man that Jasper had become and she realised that despite her neglect and inattention he had grown to be a decent man.

As Jasper walked off the stage and the cheering and applause died down everyone settled back in their seat to listen to the valedictorian's speech. As the speech began Olivia glanced over at Sonia and noticed the tears glistening in her eyes and reached over and took her hand.

"They did it Sonia," Olivia whispered quietly.

"Yes they did," Sonia nodded in agreement and as the speech droned on both their thoughts drifted back to a day fifteen years earlier.

"_Look at them all together," Alison murmured as she sat back on the chair and smiled at her friends and they glanced at the six children playing on the swing set. _

"_They are so adorable," Jennifer agreed._

"_It scares me sometimes to think what life will be like for them," Sonia admitted._

"_I think they'll be okay," Olivia murmured. "Look at them. They stick together all the time and look out for each other."_

_The four mothers looked over at the group and smiled as they watched the three year olds together. Larissa was giggling on the swings as Emmett pushed her, Jasper was helping little Alice climb up the steep slide ladder and Emily and Rose were sitting together, engrossed in a game with their dolls._

"_See, they'll get through anything," Alison smiled softly "As long as they have each other."_

"They'll get through anything together," Sonia whispered and Olivia smiled, knowing they had both been thinking of the same conversation.

"They will," Olivia nodded surely and the two mothers shared a proud smile as they turned their attention back to the ceremony.


	59. 59:The 1st Day of the Rest of Our Lives

_Thank you to RachelMoonblood and Jessie Alice for your reviews. There is only one chapter left after this one._

**Chapter 59- The First Day of the Rest of Our Lives**

The morning after graduation Jasper and Larissa were sitting in the living room at their house when the front door opened and closed and a few moments later Rosalie appeared with Emmett at her side and Gabriel and Alice behind them.

"We missed you guys at the graduation parties last night," Rosalie smiled as they all sat down.

"It would have been too dangerous," Jasper murmured as he glanced at Larissa. "All those drunk people staggering around. We couldn't risk it."

"Of course you couldn't," Rosalie agreed instantly.

"We were talking before," Jasper added. "And we just realised we haven't really shared with each other what our plans are now school is done with.'

"No, we haven't," Emmett agreed and shared a secret look with Rosalie.

"Well, maybe we should," Jasper suggested and glanced at Gabriel and Alice. "You first Gabe and Allie?"

"Okay," Allie nodded as she snuggled into Gabriel. "Well, Gabe is going back to school in Vancouver and I am going to go with him."

"You got accepted into Washington State?" Larissa grinned.

"Yeah," Alice smiled. "We're going to head down to Vancouver next week. We have an apartment organised and we both have summer jobs lined up so we can save up some money. That way we can concentrate on our work during the semester."

"That's a good idea," Emmett nodded.

"We thought so," Gabriel grinned.

"Does Mom know about this?" Emmett asked.

"Considering it was her and Tony that took us down there to go apartment hunting I would think so," Gabriel smirked.

"So what about you guys?" Alice asked. "Which college are you going to?"

"I turned down my offer from the University of Texas," Emmett told them. "It was a great football scholarship but Rose couldn't get in and I didn't want to go that far away without her."

"So where are you going then?" Gabriel asked.

"We aren't," Rosalie shrugged.

"You aren't going to college?" Larissa frowned.

"Not yet anyway," Rosalie amended. "Emmett and I need to do something fun. After all the dramas over the last two years we've had enough of Forks. We need to get away for a while."

"Away?' Larissa whispered fearfully, her eyes going wide.

"Don't worry Rissa," Rosalie murmured. "I will only ever be a phone call away. It doesn't matter how far apart we'll be, I'm still your twin."

"I know," Larissa nodded but until that moment she hadn't realised that part of growing up and becoming adults would mean that her and Rosalie would move on to lead completely different, and separate, lives.

"Well if you aren't going to college what are the two of you going to do?" Gabriel asked.

"We're going to go backpacking throughout Europe," Emmett announced.

"You're going to what?" Alice frowned.

"Backpack through Europe," Rosalie repeated as she giggled. "Why do you think I have been working at the café and Emmett has been working at the garage the last few months. We have saved every cent we have made and we are going to spend a year travelling through Europe."

"You can afford to do that after a few months of working in a café and garage?" Gabriel asked worriedly.

"Obviously not the whole year," Emmett smirked. "We are going to work our way through Europe. It'll be an adventure."

"Yeah it will be," Gabriel agreed.

"And I don't suppose we need to ask what the two of you are going to be doing?" Rosalie smirked as she turned her gaze to Larissa and Jasper.

"Well, the obvious," Larissa giggled as she rested her hands on her swollen stomach.

"Once the baby comes are you guys going to school?" Alice asked.

"No," Jasper sighed and glanced at Larissa and she reached over and slid her hand gently into his. "We'll have a baby to support. We won't have time for school."

"Didn't your Mom say she had that covered?" Emmett asked.

"She did," Jasper nodded. "But we turned her down."

"Why?" Rosalie gasped.

"Too many strings," Larissa sighed. "And our own pride. This is our baby, not hers. Jasper and I are the ones that created this life, it is our responsibility to support it and look after it. We've agreed to continue living here to look after the house for her and she refuses to take any rent from us but that is as far as we will allow Sonia to financially support us."

"Then what will you do?" Rosalie asked worriedly.

"I have a job already lined up," Jasper told them. "It's only bar work at a restaurant at the moment but it includes managerial training so one day soon I could be managing shifts and eventually maybe the bar itself."

"That sounds like it has a lot of promise," Gabriel encouraged them, knowing they were facing a hard start to life.

"I hope so," Jasper smiled.

"And I might be able to go to work once the baby comes," Larissa added.

"We'll see," Jasper said quickly and gave Larissa a pointed look and Rosalie immediately picked up on it.

"What's that about?' Rosalie frowned.

"Jazz doesn't want me working," Larissa explained. "Not while the baby is little."

"You'll have enough to do babe," Jasper said softly. "We don't want you wearing yourself down."

"So you guys will be staying in Forks then?" Alice asked to change the subject, not wanting Jasper and Larissa to start fighting.

"Yes we will," Larissa nodded.

"I have an idea," Alice grinned. "Maybe we should make a pact?"

"Are you insane?' Jasper gasped.

"Oh yeah, sure Allie," Emmett smirked sarcastically.

"Oh hell, no! I didn't mean like that," Alice groaned realising they were all thinking about the last pact the group had made. "I was just thinking we are all heading off in different direction to start different lives but we don't want to lose touch with each other."

"We won't Allie," Larissa smiled. "We have been friends for eighteen years, distance isn't going to stop that."

"I know," Alice assured her. "But we might all get so busy that we lose the closeness we have right now. Where we know everything about each others' lives."

"That wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing," Jasper teased.

"I'm being serious," Alice sighed.

"Of course Allie," Rosalie smiled. "What is your idea for a pact?"

"What if we make a pact to meet back here in exactly twelve months and catch up," Alice suggested. "That way if we do lose touch throughout the year we will still have that time together."

"I like it," Rosalie nodded.

"Me too," Emmett agreed.

"It sounds great," Larissa admitted.

"I'd be in," Gabriel nodded.

"That's a great idea Allie," Jasper smiled.

"So it's settled," Alice grinned. "One year from today we all meet back here. It's a pact?"

"It's a pact," the others all agreed.

**XXX**

Two days after the group had met up at Jasper and Larissa's place Gabriel and Alice said their goodbyes to the group, packed up the car and headed to Vancouver to start their lives together. The following week another round of sad goodbyes happened when Emmett and Rosalie flew out to Europe to being their exciting adventure together.

After Rosalie left Larissa was a bit depressed and Jasper concentrated on her and his new job. Three weeks after all their friends had gone Jasper was just finishing his shift at the bar when he got a phone call from Larissa.

"Hey babe, I'm going to be home soon," he said into the phone.

"Can you come home now?" Larissa asked softly.

"Why?' Jasper frowned.

"My waters just broke," Larissa whispered. "The baby is coming Jazz."

"I'll be right there babe," Jasper gasped and quickly hung up and raced towards his car.

**XXX**

When Jasper arrived at the house he left the engine of the car running and jumped out and raced inside. Larissa was sitting in the dining room and as soon as he walked into the room her eyes snapped to him.

"Jazz," she moaned and held her hand out to him, her other hand clutching at her stomach. He raced over to her and knelt down in front of her as he took her hand in his. She squeezed his hand and he could see the pain in her face and he just sat there until it had passed.

"Is it bad babe?" he whispered once she had relaxed.

"A little," Larissa admitted. "I think we need to get to the hospital as soon as we can."

"We can go right now," Jasper smiled and got to his feet and reached for her and gently helped her stand up. She rested against him as he led her into the entry way and he stopped for a moment and bent down and grabbed the bag that was waiting there. Larissa had packed it two weeks earlier and he was suddenly glad she had been so well prepared.

With the bag in his hand Jasper moved his other arm around Larissa and quickly guided her out of the house and to the car. Once she was settled safely into the passenger seat he raced around to the driver's side and quickly got in. In that short time Larissa had gone from calm to tense again and she let out a pain filled moan as she sat forward and clutched her stomach.

"Again?" Jasper gasped.

"Yeah," Larissa hissed through clenched teeth. Jasper reached over and took her hand and she squeezed it through the contraction. When it was over she slumped back in the seat and let out a low breath before she turned and glanced at Jasper and offered him a soft smile.

"We can go now," she whispered.

"Will you make it?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"If we hurry," Larissa smiled.

"Believe me, we'll hurry," Jasper smirked and Larissa managed a laugh with him as he backed the car out of the driveway and headed towards the hospital.

**XXX**

Gabriel was sitting in the small living room of the little apartment he was sharing with Alice, a book in one hand and a can of cola in the other when Alice drifted into the room.

"Gabe, what do you want for dinner?" Alice asked as she walked to his side and sat down next to him.

"Let's just grab pizza?" Gabriel suggested. "You look beat babe and I know I have had a rough week at work this week."

"That sounds good," Alice nodded as a yawn slipped past her lips.

"I'll order it," Gabriel added as he moved his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him, not liking how tired she was. He knew they both needed to work hard so they could get as much money as possible behind them but he still didn't have to like how exhausted she got. As he reached over to the side table to grab the phone it began to ring and he grinned at Alice as he hit the speaker phone button.

"Hello?" he said as he settled back with Alice snuggled in his arms.

"Hi Gabe, its Jasper," Jasper's voice came through.

"Hi Jazz!" Alice squealed excitedly.

"Hi Allie," Jasper laughed.

"How are things?" Gabriel asked pleasantly.

"Great, fantastic," Jasper replied and they could almost hear the huge grin spread across his face. "I just wanted to let you know that Rissa had the baby this afternoon."

"She did?" Alice gasped. "What did she have?"

"A girl," Jasper announced proudly. "We have a daughter."

"Oh Jazz, congratulations," Alice whispered happily.

"Yeah man, that's great news," Gabriel added. "Rissa and the bub are doing okay?"

"Thanks," Jasper answered. "Yes, they are great. Rissa is sleeping right now so they took the baby down to the nursery for a little while and I thought I'd slip out and call you all."

"Do Rose and Emmett know?" Alice asked.

"I just called them," Jasper told them. "Rose just about deafened me through the phone she screamed that loud."

"Rose would," Alice laughed. "Have you named her yet?"

"We had her name picked already," Jasper explained. "Ebony Allie-Rose Whitlock."

"Oh Jazz, thank you," Alice squealed. "You gave her my name."

"Of course we did," Jasper smiled. "You and Rose are important to us, and will be important to Ebony. Anyway, I better go. I want to be there when Rissa wakes up. I just thought you should know."

"Congratulations again," Gabriel answered and Jasper hung up and Alice snuggled back into Gabriel.

"I'm so happy for them," Alice whispered happily.

"Me too," Gabriel smiled and they sat together in silence for a moment as they both thought of their friends and how all their lives had drastically changed.


	60. Chapter 60: Happily Ever After?

_Thank you to aurike, Jessie Alice, Graciemaysmom and RachelMoonblood for your reviews. Here it is, the final chapter. Thank you to everyone that reviewed and followed this story._

**Chapter Sixty- Happily Ever After?**

"I can't believe we are going to be late," Alice moaned as she rested her head back on the car seat.

"It couldn't be helped Allie," Gabriel sighed as he pushed the car to the limit, ignoring the speed zones as he zoomed along the open road. "Call them and let them know. We won't be too late.'

"I would call them," Alice grumbled. "Except we are now back in the middle of nowhere and I don't get cell reception until we reached the outskirts of Forks."

"Emmett and Rose know we are definitely coming," Gabriel murmured. "They'll let Rissa and Jazz know."

"I hope so," Alice whispered, suddenly impatient to see her friends once more.

They hadn't had much of a chance to get back to Forks during the year, with their jobs and their study they had both been pretty busy. The couple of times they had managed a trip back they had spent the entire weekend racing around with Gabriel's family and whenever they had slipped past Jasper and Larissa's house the other couple hadn't been home.

"We won't be much longer Allie," Gabriel smiled and reached over and took her hand in his, knowing how eager she was to see their friends and family.

**XXX**

When Gabriel finally pulled into Jasper's driveway Alice was nearly bursting with excitement. Gabriel laughed as she jumped out of the car and seemed to bounce on her feet until he had got out to join her.

"Come on," she grinned impatiently as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the house. When they reached the front door Alice opened it quickly, not bothering to knock as she pulled him inside.

"Hello?" Alice called out as they entered the house.

"In here!" Jasper yelled out and Alice grinned as she pulled Gabriel into the living room. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were already standing there and as soon as Gabriel and Alice walked into the room Rosalie let out a scream.

"Allie!" she yelled and raced over to them and the two women hugged excitedly.

"I've missed you guys so much," Alice gasped and for the next few moments a wave of hugs and greeting followed before they all settled down on the couches.

"Where's Rissa?" Gabriel asked as they got seated.

"She won't be long," Jasper smiled. "We've been that busy we completely forgot today was the day. I called her when Rose and Emmett turned up. She's just picking up Ebby from day care and then she'll be home."

"Ebony goes to day care?" Alice frowned, remembering how adamant Jasper had been that Larissa was staying home with the baby when she had been pregnant.

"Yeah," Jasper nodded. "Rissa works as a secretary for a local lawyer. A new guy. He wasn't here when you guys lived here."

"Oh, that's nice," Alice murmured and glanced at the neat black pants Jasper was wearing and the crisp white shirt. "And you still work at the bar?"

"Yes, I'm assistant manager now," Jasper replied. "I just got home from the lunch shift and I need to go back tonight for the dinner shift."

"Sounds like you're keeping busy," Gabriel commented.

"We are," Jasper sighed and they all noticed he had a tired, weary look in his eyes. The sound of the front door opening and closing took their attention and a few moments later a tiny little girl with Jasper's blonde wavy locks came racing into the room.

"Daddy!" she squealed and raced over and jumped straight into Jasper's lap, ignoring the other people in the room watching her.

"Hey baby," Jasper grinned as he hugged her and pressed a soft kiss on her hair. A moment later Larissa walked into the room and Rosalie and Alice both jumped up and raced over to hug her. Jasper laughed as he watched them all and once Larissa had hugged them all she settled down on the couch beside Jasper and let out a sigh and a yawn at the same time.

"Rough day?" Jasper murmured as Ebony bounced in his lap, her eyes warily checking out the new people in the room.

"A little," Larissa nodded.

"I thought you weren't going to be working?" Rosalie frowned as she looked at her tired twin worriedly.

"We need the money," Larissa shrugged. "Ebby is growing so quick she needs so much and Sonia gave us the house and moved to Paris and we have to maintain it."

"We have it covered though," Jasper added, not wanting his friends, and particularly Larissa's sister, to think he couldn't support his family.

"I wasn't criticising," Rosalie smiled softly. "It looks like you are doing a great job raising her."

"Thanks," Larissa murmured and glanced at Ebony as she snuggled into Jasper. "We're tired and working hard but we're happy. We wouldn't change a thing."

"No, we wouldn't," Jasper agreed.

"That's good," Rosalie smiled.

"So what about you guys?" Jasper asked. "Did you have any wild adventures in Europe?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," Rosalie giggled as she glanced at Emmett beside her. "The last year has been a total blast."

"We had a great time," Emmett added. "We did some really out there stuff, met some great people and saw some amazing places."

"It sounds fantastic," Alice smiled.

"It was," Rosalie nodded. "We have heaps of pictures and gifts for you all. We'll have to get together one night this week and show you them all. We only got to Olivia's place an hour before we were meant to be here. We didn't have time to unpack."

"That's fine," Jasper smiled. "We'll have you all back for dinner one night next week."

"How about Tuesday?" Larissa added, wanting to make firm plans. "Jazz has Tuesday nights off."

"If you guys are both working maybe we should just go out or something?" Rosalie suggested. "You don't need to come home and have to cook for us."

"It's no problem," Larissa assured her and Rosalie frowned, still able to read her twin.

"It's too cold to take Ebby out at night at the moment," Jasper added.

"Oh, of course," Rosalie smiled. "Well in that case I'm stealing your kitchen. I'll cook dinner for us all."

"You don't have to do that," Larissa argued.

"I'm doing it Rissa," Rosalie said firmly and the two girls looked at each other for a moment before they both burst out laughing.

"Okay, fine," Larissa conceded.

"So Gabe, Allie?" Jasper asked. "What have you guys been up to?"

"Not much," Gabriel shrugged. "Studying, working. It will be great to have a rest from the study over the break."

"Are you guys staying in Forks for the break?" Emmett asked.

"No, only for two weeks," Gabriel replied. "We took a couple of weeks off work but we can't really afford more than that if we want to make tuition next year."

"And I've been given some extra hours over the break," Alice added. "We want to save as much money as we can."

"That makes sense," Jasper nodded.

"Maybe now we've caught up on each other's lives we could slip out and get dinner before it gets too cold for the little one?" Emmett suggested and they all laughed. Emmett hadn't changed a bit and his mind was still focused mainly on food.

"I'd love to, but I can't," Jasper said apologetically. "I have to get back to the bar for my shift."

"Oh, of course," Alice nodded with disappointment. She had been so eager to spend time with them all but particularly Jasper and she was sad she wouldn't get to see him much now he had responsibilities and commitments.

"We'll catch up on Tuesday at dinner," Jasper promised.

"Rissa, you should come anyway," Emmett said firmly. "Bring the little one, we won't stay out too late."

"No, it's probably not a good idea," Larissa murmured as she glanced at Ebony, still in Jasper's lap.

"You should go babe," Jasper interrupted and gave her a pointed look.

"No Jazz, you know I can't," Larissa whispered.

"You can," Jasper sighed. "How often are your sister and our friends in town? Take the money out of the bills account. I'll do an extra shift next week to cover it."

"Jazz, we shouldn't…." Larissa started but he glared at her and she stopped what she was saying and sighed. "Okay, I'll go."

"Much better," Jasper grinned and leaned over and kissed her before moving Ebony into her lap. He got to his feet and leaned down and kissed Ebony before kissing Larissa again and then he turned back to their friends. "I'll catch up with you all on Tuesday night."

"See you then bro," Emmett nodded.

After Jasper had left Larissa slipped upstairs to get Ebony into warmer clothes and change out of her own work clothes and when she walked back downstairs Rosalie, Emmett, Gabriel and Alice were all standing by the front door waiting for her. They left the house and headed off to go have dinner.

**XXX**

The following Tuesday afternoon Rosalie, Emmett, Gabriel and Alice left Olivia's house, where the four of them had been staying, and headed into Forks. They stopped by the supermarket and picked up everything they could possibly need for dinner that night and then made their way to Jasper and Larissa's house.

Larissa had told Rosalie where the spare key was kept and she let them all inside. The two men settled in the living room and Alice and Rosalie headed into the kitchen to get dinner started. By the time Larissa walked in the door the food was cooking and Rosalie and Alice were sitting at the kitchen bench chatting.

"Hi Rose, Allie," Larissa smiled tiredly as she walked into the room and dumped her bag on a side table.

"Hey Rissa," Rosalie grinned. "Where's my gorgeous niece?"

"Jazz has her today," Larissa told her. "He normally picks her up from day care as soon as he finishes the lunch shift and takes her to the park. It's getting late, they shouldn't be too far away."

"He's a good dad isn't he?" Rosalie commented.

"The best," Larissa nodded and noticed the concern on her sister's face. "Rose don't stress. We are all doing great. Jazz and I love each other and we both adore Ebby. Sure we work hard, and sometimes money is really tight but we are happy."

"Good," Rosalie smiled.

"Something smells good in here," Emmett commented and the girls turned as Emmett and Gabriel walked into the room.

"It does, doesn't it," Larissa grinned and glanced at Alice and Rosalie. "What are we having?"

"Lasagne and garlic bread," Rosalie replied. "I thought something easy would be good. We still have catching up to do and don't want to be tied to the kitchen."

"It sounds great," Larissa smiled. The front door opened and moments later Jasper walked into the room, Ebony asleep in his arms.

"You wore her out," Emmett laughed when he saw them.

"Yeah I did," Jasper grinned as he walked over and leaned down to kiss Larissa. When they pulled apart Larissa reached over and gently stroked Ebony's hair and Jasper smiled at her.

"I think she's down for the night," he told her. "I'll go put her to bed." Larissa nodded her head and Jasper walked upstairs as Rosalie and Alice jumped up and started to get dinner served out.

**XXX**

After they had finished eating the group lingered at the table and once the dishes were cleared and they all had coffee they settled back chatting.

"You know, it's hard to believe its been a year since we graduated or saw each other," Rosalie commented.

"The time has flown hasn't it," Alice agreed.

"I guess we're all grown up now," Larissa added with a laugh.

"Well, some of us," Rosalie giggled and glanced at Emmett as he sat eating the froth off his coffee with a spoon. He poked his tongue out at her and waved the spoon at her and she rolled her eyes but laughed at him.

"We should do this every year," Alice murmured. "Have a weekend to catch up or something?"

"That's a good idea Allie," Jasper nodded. "It's been great seeing you guys again."

"And once school and everything is finished we'll possibly see each other more," Emmett pointed out. "We aren't just friends. We are all linked by family ties too."

"When do you two start school?" Gabriel asked as he glanced at Emmett and Rosalie.

"Umm, actually, we won't be," Emmett murmured as Rosalie looked at him nervously and he reached over and took her hand.

"Why not?" Larissa asked.

"Our lives are going to be more similar to yours and Jazz's than Gabe and Allie's," Rosalie smiled. "We're staying in Forks. We didn't want to say anything until we had found a place to rent."

"That's great," Larissa grinned. "I've missed you so much. It will be great to have you nearby again."

"It will be," Rosalie nodded. "And I guess we should tell you everything. We found out last week that I'm pregnant. We're having a baby."

"Oh congratulations!" Larissa gasped and jumped up and raced around to hug her sister.

"Thanks," Rosalie grinned as Emmett sat beside her looking very proud of himself.

"So you won't go to school either?" Gabriel asked as he looked at his brother.

"Nah bro," Emmett shrugged. "Like Jazz I'll have to get a job. Rose and the baby need me here not away at school."

"True," Gabriel nodded. "Have you got anything lined up yet?"

"No," Emmett shook his head. "I've only been looking for a couple of days. Something will come up."

"We need someone at the bar," Jasper offered. "I'm starting interviews next week. If you bring in your resume tomorrow I'll put it with the others and recommend you."

"That would be great bro," Emmett grinned.

"So now we just have to get Gabe and Allie back to Forks and the whole gang will be back together," Rosalie giggled.

"That might happen eventually," Gabriel smirked. "Once we finish school we plan on coming back."

"I would hope so," Larissa grinned.

"We'll be back in summer for a couple of months," Alice added.

"You won't stay working?" Jasper asked.

"Not this time," Alice replied. "We are going to spend the summer break here in Forks. We have something important to plan then."

"What's that?" Emmett asked.

"Our wedding," Gabriel grinned and reached over and took Alice's hand and lifted it up in the air and for the first time they all saw the diamond ring sparkling on her fourth finger.

"You guys are getting married!" Rosalie squealed.

"Yeah, Gabe asked me last week," Alice giggled. Larissa, Emmett and Rosalie all jumped up and raced over to hug the happy couple and then finally Jasper moved over to Alice.

"Congratulations Allie," he whispered.

"Thank you," Alice smiled and Jasper was glad to see her eyes sparkling with excitement and happiness. As she moved back to Rosalie and Larissa and they began to gush over the engagement ring Jasper sank back into his chair and watched them all with a smile on his face.

He and Larissa were happy with Ebony and once they got on top of things financially they had talked about getting married themselves and having more children. Emmett and Rosalie seemed to be where Jasper and Larissa had been a year earlier and Jasper knew they were in for some exciting times as Rosalie progressed through her pregnancy and their baby came into the world. And finally, Alice had her happiness. Jasper knew in his heart that Gabriel would make Alice happy and give her everything she needed, especially love.

As the others chatted and laughed Jasper let his mind drift over the past two years and even though the pact was one of the stupidest things they had ever done he couldn't help but think that now, with all six of them happy, it had been worth it.


End file.
